Design
by ShadowHunter303
Summary: Jace Herondale does not believe in love or soulmates. He thinks it's something of fairytales. So, when the Angels decide to give him one last shot at finding his true love Jace doesn't believe it. Until designs begin to appear on his skin. Everything she writes on herself will appear on him. Now it's up to Jace with what he does about it.
1. Angels

**So, I've seen this sort of au idea on Pinterest like daily and I kinda love it even though I know it seems like it's been done a bit, but whatever. I've just had this TMI idea rolling around in my head for a bit so I hope y'all like it! Also, if you do like this check out my other stories, Yesterday's Tomorrow and The Kingdom Awaits (both TMI).  
**

JACE'S POV

Jace sat with his two best friends. The three all had a little spare time before their next class and were outside one of the only good coffee places on campus. Jace was paying little attention to the feud between the two sitting next to him as his gaze wandered throughout the girls around them.

"All I'm saying," Jonathon Morgenstern continued while flicking his white hair out of his face. "Is that your sister isn't exactly the most sensible when it comes to this sort of thing."

"You're telling me," Alec Lightwood replied rolling his eyes. "Last week she swore that Meliorn was 'the one' but now apparently Raphael is the love of her life."

Jace looked back at his friends with slight disgust. "Why are you two gossiping like teenage girls? I mean really, do you hear yourselves?"

"We are simply discussing the difficulties Alec goes through when trying to keep up with what guys he needs to beat up," Jon replied unfazed. "Izzy's love life is hard to follow."

"If I were you I wouldn't even worry about it," Jace said and Alec furrowed his eyebrows.

"Easy for you to say," He replied. "You're an only child, you don't have to deal with watching your sibling get their heartbroken by their 'one true love' every other week."

"Well maybe somebody should tell Iz that there is no such thing as love." Jace crossed his arms on the table. "It simply doesn't exist."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Oh and we're back to the 'to love is to destroy, to be loved is to be destroyed' mantra. Some people believe in it and others don't, I respect that Jace but I don't think I've ever met someone who doesn't believe in love talk about it so much."

"This conversation is getting weird," Jace said narrowing his eyes at Jon. "This is literally what teenage girls sound like. Not kidding, what the shit?"

Jonathon stared back at Jace for a while. Neither one of them would break the stare. Jace held his gaze steadily while he could see Jon beginning to crack. A sly smile appeared on the boy's face until he finally looked away breaking into a full out grin.

"Damn, I lose _every_ time." Jon shook his head looking back at Alec who simply shrugged.

"No one can beat Jace at a no laughing contest. He may be the funniest guy at this college but that just means he can hold a straight face the best."

"He has a point," Jace said pointing to Alec. He still hadn't smiled.

"I know, I've been losing for 10 years," Jon said looking away from the group with shame.

Jace and Alec laughed as their friend acted like he was in pain. As he was looking away Jon narrowed his eyes before turning back to Alec.

"Hey isn't that Isabelle over there?" He asked pointing behind himself.

Sure enough, when Jace and Alec looked over they saw the tall black-haired girl. Where Jace, Jon, and Alec were all Juniors Isabelle was a Sophmore though she tended to act older.

"Yeah, it is," Alec said.

"Who's she talking to?" Jon asked and Jace looked over again to see that Isabelle was with a short red-headed girl. He hadn't seen her around before, especially not with Isabelle. And he saw Isabelle a lot considering she was his oldest friend's little sister.

Alec looked up again. "Oh, it's this girl who just transferred from a different college. Isabelle told me it had something to do with the art program, I think there was a scholarship or an internship or something involved." The other two turned back to Alec as he spoke. "I totally forgot her name though."

Jonathon grinned. "Looks like I'll just have to find out myself."

Alec shrugged with a smirk. "Alright, Iz said that she had an extra room in her dorm so they're staying together. I'm heading over in the morning to get my phone back from her, you're welcome to come along."

Jonathon smirked at the thought while Jace was just curious as to why Alec didn't have his phone. And why he left it with his sister. What is he an idiot? It's _Isabelle_ for Angel's sake.

"Why did you leave your phone over there?" Jace asked.

"I didn't," Alec rolled his eyes and glared over at his sister. "Isabelle stole it from me a couple days ago and told me I could only get it back tomorrow."

"Duuude," Jonathon croaked. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? I have been texting you some _really_ weird shit."

Alec looked disgusted but like he knew what Jon was talking about. "You mean the-"

"Yeah, man. Yeah." Jonathon replied without him having to finish. Jace raised his eyebrows to the two, he didn't even _want_ to know what they were talking about.

"Anyway..." Jace said clearing his throat. "We should probably be heading to our classes now, it's almost 2."

"Alright," Jonathon stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

Jon started walking in the opposite direction to his class while Jace and Alec walked off to theirs. Their classes were in the same building while Jon's was practically on the other side of campus. As they were walking Alec suddenly stopped.

"CLARY!" He said and Jace gave him a weird look.

"What's a Clary?" He asked as they started walking again.

"Not a what, a who. I just remembered it's the name of the red head Isabelle was with." Alec said looking back to where they had been before, they were gone now.

"Too bad you didn't remember when Jon was around, now he's still going to come with you to Izzy's." Jace patted Alec on the back as he smirked.

"Ugh," Alec threw his head back. "I'm going to have a really awkward conversation with Iz about those texts."

Jace grimaced. "Yeah, I- I don't even want to know. What happens between you and Jon, stays between you and Jon dude."

Alec laughed and shook his head as the continued walking.

* * *

Later that evening Jace laid in bed restlessly. He tossed and turned for hours, kicking the sheets off and pulling them back up. Eventually, the golden haired boy drifted off into a deep sleep. His dreams vivid and unnerving...

* * *

 _"Jonathon Christopher Herondale."  
_

 _The voice was booming. The world around his shook and then Jace realized_ what world? _There truly wasn't anything around Jace. It was like he was standing in the sky. Except he wasn't, he stood on a single pillar with the sky surrounding him._

 _Jace turned around slowly. It felt so real. Too real. He had never dreamt so vividly before, nor so lucidly. It was as if he were actually awake._

 _"Jace." The voice spoke again. A large figure suddenly faded into existence before Jace's eyes._

 _It was an Angel. The wings, the toga, the size. It was an Angel._

 _"Woah," Jace said under his breath. He smiled as his eyes widened at everything before him. "This is so cool."_

 _"Jace Herondale." The Angel spoke, seemingly annoyed at this point. "I am the Angel Raziel."_

 _Jace laughed again. "Cool."_

 _"Jonathon I have summoned you today because we have decided to give you one final chance." The Angel said but Jace still wasn't paying attention._

 _"I have never dreamed like this before. Man, I hope I remember it in the morning." Jace said. The Angel above him rolled his eyes._

 _"This is not a dream, Jonathon, this is real," Raziel said._

 _Jace shrugged but looked up at the thing. "Sounds like something a dream would say to be honest."_

 _The Angel shook its head. "This is why I don't like granting humans favors, I swear to- Listen, Jonathon," The Angel took a deep breath. "You're insistence on the fact that love does not exist has struck a match in some of the other Angels. They don't like to see when those of you with such potential give up so easily."_

 _"I'm not giving up easily," Jace laughed. "I mean I have girls all over me basically 24/7. I could easily meet someone, you bozos are worried for nothing." He was still convinced it was all a dream but Jace decided to go along with it anyway._

 _"No, Jonathon, that is not what love is. True love is a once in a lifetime chance and everybody in the world has one true love. You included." Jace rolled his eyes at Raziel. "So today we are giving you one final chance, use it wisely."_

 _Jace narrowed his eyes. "What's the 'final chance' you speak of exactly? What are you going to do?"_

 _The Angel suddenly reached out and touched Jace on the head. He was so surprised by this that he jumped backward and almost fell off the pillar. When the Angel retracted his hand he crossed his arms._

 _"Careful Jonathon. You fall you die." Jace looked down. He couldn't see very far since there were clouds about three feet below the top of the pillar but he decided it best to not jump off. "What I have given you is something very interesting." The Angel almost seemed to smirk._

 _"Hell does that mean?" Jace asked and Raziel rolled his eyes._

 _"Saying hell in front of an Angel? Really?" Raziel sighed and shook his head before regaining his composure. "From now on anytime your soulmate writes something on her skin, gets a cut or a bruise, a tattoo, it doesn't matter it'll show up on you too and it'll stay there until it disappears (or doesn't) on her own body. You are going to use this tool to find her Jace. The connection will stop when I decide it will stop. And if you choose not to find her... well, I have some friends who are going to be very upset with you, to say the least."_

 _Jace cocked an eyebrow. This was such a strange dream. Maybe something Jonathon had said had actually gotten to him earlier and now he was subconsciously believing in love... Nah._

 _"This has been great fun and all, but are we done here?" Jace asked and he smiled when the Angel looked like he wanted to strangle him._

 _"Why my friends want to help you, Jonathon is a complete mystery. But yes, we are done. Good luck."_

 _With that, the Angel disappeared and Jace was left on the pillar for a second longer before the scenery disappeared before him too and everything stayed black._

 **HIYA! I hope y'all liked the first chapter so far. If you did (or didn't) please review and tell me your thoughts!  
**


	2. Dots and Dashes

**IDK how much their POVs are going to be swapping but I think pretty frequently. Just saying**. **Oh and I wanted to thank everyone that commented, favorited, and/or followed on the last chapter. It's only been one chapter but y'all already seem to love it so I mean thanks. Love y'all! Enjoy!**

CLARY'S POV

"Have I told you how much I love Saturday's?" Isabelle asked as Clary watched her walk back and forth through their apartment gathering items and accessories. Clary had agreed to go shopping with her new friend and was awfully curious about how insane she was when it came to going out.

"Not in the past 20 minutes, no," Clary replied sarcastically. Isabelle stopped to glare at her and in that moment the doorbell rang.

"Oh, it's Alec," Isabelle says even as she walks away to continue what she was doing.

"Alright," Clary sighs. "Looks like I'll get it."

She got up off the couch and walked casually over to the door. When she opened it Clary was slightly surprised to see that Alec was not alone. There was an incredibly tall and blonde boy with him that she didn't recognize.

"Hey Clary," Alec greeted her and Clary stepped aside to let them in.

"Hey Alec, and you are..." Clary trailed off as she turned her gaze to the boy that had followed Alec in.

He held out his hand for Clary to shake. "Morgenstern, Jonathon Morgenstern. Nice to meet you."

Clary shook it trying to hide back her laugh. "Clary Fairchild, nice to meet you too. Alec, I'll be right back with your phone."

Clary walked off to Isabelle's room and collected the girl's brother's phone. As she did so realize the name Jonathon sounded familiar and then immediately remembered why. As Clary was walking back to the main room she started scrolling through some of the messages Alec's phone had gotten from a 'Jonathon' over the past couple days.

"So tell me, are you the same Jonathon that's been texting Alec? Because I sort of feel like I'm reading these messages out of context." Clary smirked as she turned the phone to them to show them what she was looking at.

Jon scratched his head awkwardly. "Umm, we know another Jonathon."

"Yeah," Alec took the phone back and smiled up at his friend. "But the other one is inserted in my phone as 'Jace'"

Clary chuckled at that and Jonathon shrugged after a moment of shame. "Then yeah, you were reading it out of context."

As Alec scrolled through the messages he furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes.

"Dude, I thought you said you had been texting me about the..." Alec trailed off as he looked at Jon.

"Oh," Jon said raising his eyebrows and then he grimaced. "No, I thought you meant the other thing, sorry man." Jon patted Alec on the back who just shook his head and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Clary have I told you how much I value you as a friend?" Alec asked and Clary laughed.

"Really? The first time we met I totally thought you didn't like me." She grinned as Alec nodded his head.

"I don't but you're a hell of a lot better than these Neandertals I call friends." He motioned towards Jon who just rolled his eyes.

"Please, you love me." At that moment Isabelle came skipping into the room.

"Alright, I'm ready to go. Hi Alec, hi Jon." She smiled at the two as she stood at Clary's side.

"Hey sis," Alec greeted her back clearly a little peeved, Clary guessed it was because she stole his phone for about five days. "Hey, how's that boyfriend of your doing? Raphael?"

Isabelle cocked her head in confusion for a moment before she remembered. "Oh, yeah no I'm over that now. He was _not_ te right guy for me."

Alec shook his head and looked at Clary and Jon. "Do you see what I have to deal with?"

Clary nodded her head. "Yeah, I've only been here a week and I'm already sick of it."

Isabelle gasped at Clary but before she could say a word Clary was pushing all three of them out the door.

* * *

JACE'S POV

It was around noon when Alec and Jon returned to the dorm. Jace was relaxing on the couch watching tv as they plopped down beside him.

"So did you meet your little girlfriend?" Jace asked with a mocking smile.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Yeah I met Clary, and you know she's actually really chill. I figured she would be like Isabelle or would be obsessed with girly type things but it really didn't seem that way. I mean I don't even think she was wearing any makeup."

"Wow," Jace said with mock excitement. "Sounds like you really met your soulmate there."

Alec laughed as Jon rolled his eyes again. "You're just jealous because she's not into you."

Jace threw his arms up. "I haven't even met this chick yet," He shook his head as his dream from the other night suddenly came back to him. "But speaking of soulmates I had a really insane dream last night."

"Insane as in there were 10 Brazilian girls instead of just 9?" Alec asked with a smirk. "Because I think that just means you subconsciously created another one of them, I mean I remember when there used to only be 8."

Jon pointed at Alec and nodded like he was remembering that too. Jace mockingly laughed.

"Ha ha, really funny. I'm serious though, it was really weird. It felt so real." Jace thought back to the dream, it was strange how amazingly well he could remember it.

"What happened in it?" Jon asked.

"Well, there was this Angel and he told me the other Angels weren't happy with me because I didn't believe in love so they were going to like enchant me so that whenever somethings happens to my 'soulmate's skin it'll happen to mine. And he kept on telling me that 'this is not a dream.'" Jace spoke deep at the last part as he tried to imitate the booming voice he had heard.

"Definitely sounds like something a dream would say," Alec said in a totally serious tone.

"That's what I said!" Jace yelled back at him. "It was just so... vivid though. I mean if it wasn't entirely insane I might've believed that it was real. Like if the Angel was giving me the ability to talk to the heavens then I'd have believed it. I mean I already am a God so it only makes sense I can talk to the others."

Jace shrugged as if what he had just said wasn't entirely egotistical.

"I wonder..." Jon said rubbing an invisible beard.

"Wonder what?"

"How you're head hasn't exploded yet," Jon said pointedly and Alec laughed.

"You're just jealous because you don't have my incredible good looks and amazing personality." Jace jabbed back.

Jon put a hand over his heart mockingly. "Oh, I'm wounded, going down..." Jon began sliding off the couch as he spoke. "And down... and down... dead." Jon flopped onto the floor and laid limp. Jace and Alec stared at him for a moment before totally disregarding what just happened and turning back to each other.

"So," Alec said. "Pizza?"

"Yeah sure," Jace nodded and the two stood up. Alec stepped over Jon as he made his way out.

"Really guys? I'm dead from a wounded ego and you're just leaving for pizza?" Jon called out still from the floor.

Jace and Alec just grabbed their coats and walked out the door. "We'll be at Taki's!" Jace calls before the door slams shut.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary yawned as she left another store with Isabelle. What was that, the tenth store they had been to? Clary had lost count a while back.

She mainly just held everything while Isabelle tried on various dresses, skirts, pants, and shirts. A few times she had managed to get Clary to try something on but for the most part, she was being her usual stubborn self.

Now though, they were headed to the food court of the mall they were in for something to eat. Clary could hardly express her joy.

After getting their food Clary and Isabelle sat down at a table and they both devoured what they had gotten. Clary guessed shopping took a lot out of a person. After they finished their food they sat there talking for a little. Clary was listening intently even as she took out a sharpie that she carried around with her and began to doodle on her hand. It wasn't that Isabelle was boring her, it was just that every now and then Clary would get a strange artistic urge, this was how she released it.

* * *

JACE'S POV

Jon had ran to catch up with them as Jace and Alec walked outside and made their way down the streets to Taki's. It was their favorite restaurant on the entire campus. When Jace compared their food to something straight from the heavens it wasn't just a hyperbole, he was being serious.

They sat in what was now their booth and waited for their food to arrive as they talked about random stuff. Eventually, they ended up on the topic of Isabelle's friend again. How? Jace had no idea.

"So you say she's your future wife," Jace said leaning forward on the table. "But do you even know her last name?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "First of all, I never said 'wife' and second of all, as a matter of fact, I do. It's Fairkid."

"Child, Fair _child._ " Alec coughed from beside him.

"Fairchild, I mean. Her last name is Fairchild." Jon corrected himself sheepishly.

"Alright, well can you tell me literally anything about her? Like is that her natural hair color?" Jace asked.

"I could say the same about you." Jon shrugged and Jace narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's not answering my question and my hair is naturally blonde," Jace said crossing his arms over his chest. "You've known since we were preteens, you know that."

Jon shrugged with a smile. "Yeah but it's always funny to watch how you squirm when someone suggests otherwise."

"Would you two shut up?" Alec said. "The foods here."

Jace turned at Alec's words to see the waitress handing them their food. She passed out each of the plates and as Jace reached up with his dominant left hand he almost froze. He took the plate but his eyes were glued to his hand. His eyebrows furrowing even more with each passing second.

Because before Jace's eyes swirling line circled across his hand. They led up and down and reached around to his palm just to end in a sharp turn. The lines went up to his fingers and were decorated with little dots and dashes. After a while, Jace's entire hand was covered in these designs. The were very well, like if they were done by a professional, but that didn't stop Jace from freaking out.

He immediately held out his hand to his friends when the drawing stopped. Both Jon and Alec were in the middle of taking a bite when Jace thrust his hand in their faces.

"Can I help you?" Alec asked.

"What did you do to your hand?" Jon said eyeing his palm and Alec turned his attention to the designs too.

"Yeah, dude I didn't know you had an artistic bone in your body," Alec added and Jace took his hand away with a roll of his eyes.

"That's the thing," Jace said studying his hand some more. "I didn't do this, it literally _just_ appeared."

Alec and Jon shared a look that said they didn't believe him and Jace clenched his fists in frustration.

"Guys I'm being serious right now," Jace said a little panicked and the two turned back to him.

"So, what you're saying," Alec spoke slowly. "Is that your dream last night was real and now these designs are appearing because your soulmate is drawing on herself?"

Jace threw his arms up. "I don't know! How else do you explain this?" He held out his hand again and Jon and Alec shared another look.

"Well," Jon said shoving another french fry in his mouth. "It may be possible that you did that earlier and are showing it to us now to make us think it was all real." Jon quickly put up his hands defensively. "I'm just saying."

"Well, I'm saying that _I didn't do this,_ " Jace said angrily. "Honest to the Angel Raziel, I'm telling you the truth right now."

"Who is the Angel Raziel?" Alec asked and Jace realized he had never actually told them the name of the Angel who had granted him this 'gift'.

"The Angel from my dream," Jace said. Alec looked at Jon again but he just shrugged.

"You can't just make up names like that dude."

Alec sighed. "Just eat your damn food."


	3. Conversationalist

CLARY'S POV

College. College was Clary's least favorite thing in the entire universe. She had been transferred from her previous college to this one because they had offered her a great internship in the art department. It was something she simply couldn't pass up. But that didn't stop all her other classes from being boring.

So, as she sat in a lecture Monday morning all she did was draw. The lecture would last two hours so when Clary ran out of paper after one it was needless to say she was a little peeved. But, instead of sucking it up and actually listening to the professor Clary decided to just draw on herself.

"You know," A voice whispered from beside Clary. She almost jumped out of her skin and ended up messing up the doodle of a cat she had been doing. "I hear sharpie is bad for the skin."

Clary looked up at the man who had spoken. He had spiked black hair and yellow-green eyes that were so bright they almost made his pupils look like little cat slits. Clary could tell he was probably a foot taller than her even though they were sitting down. But above Clary was quite captivated by his fashion. If she had to use one word to describe him it would be glittery.

"Magnus Bane," The man held out his hand without even waiting for Clary to respond to him. She shook it reluctantly.

"Clary Fairchild and I'm well aware of the damages sharpie can do it's just that anything that could happen is probably already going to happen considering I've been drawing on myself since I could hold a pen," Clary replied quietly so the professor didn't hear them.

Magnus smirked. "Touche."

"And if we're being honest here," Clary said. "I think that much glitter may be a tad intoxicating, you might want to see a doctor."

Magnus' grin grew. "Biscuit I'm 50% glitter, this is how I survive." Clary's body shook with a silent laugh. "So what were you drawing?" Magnus motioned to Clary's arm and she holds it out to him.

"Well I was going for a cat but your little jump scare there sort of ruined it." Clary gestured to the streak jutting out of the cat's stomach.

"Hmm, here I can fix that." Magnus took the sharpie from Clary but just as he was about to draw on her arm the professor called them out.

"You two in the back, be quiet and pay attention." He hadn't been very stern about it but something about his voice scared the crap out of Clary.

She motioned for the sharpie back from Magnus but he just shook his head and grabbed Clary's arm again.

 **As long as we don't talk we're good. I know Mr. Wayland, he doesn't care unless you vocally speak.**

Magnus wrote in small neat print. Clary took the sharpie from him and wrote on her own arm a response.

 _Cool.  
What year are you?_

Clary naturally wrote in cursive so trying to write smaller made it all look a little smudged.

 **Senior.  
What about you? I'm guessing Freshman.**

 _Nope, I'm a Sophmore._

There was a grin on Magnus' face as he wrote his response.

 **Really? You're awfully short, I would never have guessed.**

Clary's mouth gaped and she lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

 _Being new and all I'm not entirely sure I should be making such mean friends._

 **I'm only sarcastically mean to the people I like, biscuit. _  
_**

Clary laughed, she liked that nickname. Biscuit. It was much better than what people called her in high school.

 _Well, then I'm glad I made such a good first impression._

 **I can hardly see how someone wouldn't like you straight away, you're honestly adorable.  
**

 _Are you hitting on me Mags? Because that'd be a bit awkward considering we just met._

Clary smiled sarcastically up at Magnus as she wrote that one.

 **Of course not, I much rather prefer black hair and blue eyes and you're practically the opposite of that.  
Plus you're too short for me.**

 _Wow, just when I thought we were recovering from the last time you called me short. How rude.  
And btw the opposite of black hair is blonde hair. AKA my preference so you're out for me too._

Magnus smiled up at Clary and soon her entire arm was full of their alternating handwriting. Clary was lucky because just as it had begun to become difficult for her to write on herself the bell rang. Of course, she was a little sad to go considering how much fun Magnus had made that class but they exchanged phone numbers so they could talk some other time. Preferably not on Clary's body.

* * *

JACE'S POV

Jace had watched all through his second class as writings appeared up and down his arm. The fonts alternating as the two conversed. Neither of their actual names was said which kept Jace wondering. Though one of them did call the other Mags that could be a nickname for a multitude of things.

But the what Jace didn't think about until the bell rang was that he was going to have to walk around with that on his arm until this girl washed it off, and he didn't have a hoodie with him to cover it up. So all he could do was hope that the girl went to the bathroom and decided she might as well wash it off a little while she's in there.

Sadly he got no such luck.

The writings stayed there all day and no matter how hard Jace had tried to scrub they wouldn't go away. When he got home he glared at his friends for a solid 5 minutes before either of them noticed his mood.

"What is wrong with you?" Alec finally looked up from the homework he had been doing

Jace held his arm out and continued to glare. "This _._ _This_ is what's wrong with me."

Alec sighed. "You wrote all up and down your arm? Are you _still_ trying to trick Jon and I into believing this Angel thing?"

"Alec," Jace moved close to him and pointed to his arm. "This is all over my left arm. If you recall, I'm a lefty. How could I possibly have done this to myself?"

"So, you paid two people to write a fake conversation on your arm?" Alec suggested now. "Wow, that's a little far, even for you Jace."

"I'm being serious Alec! There is some freaking _Angel_ up there that wants me to find love for some reason and now everything that some girl writes on her arm is going to appear on me and I'm not entirely sure I can deal with that." Jace said and Alec sighed.

"How long is it going to be until you drop this? Last time you did something like this it lasted almost a month, I'm really not in the mood for that." Alec looked at Jace's arm one last time and then raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, you chose to put this girl in Wayland's class?" He questioned pointing to the very beginning of the conversation. "You know I have lectures with him Mondays and Wednesdays."

Jace furrowed his eyebrows down at the conversation. Was it possible she was in the same lecture as Alec was today?

"Did you notice anyone writing on their arm today?" Jace asked as Alec got up and headed towards his room.

"No, I did not Jace." Alec sounded bored.

"Well did _anything_ happen in your lecture today?" He continued to pester him.

"I don't know, Wayland yelled at a couple people to be quiet?" Alec stopped in his doorway.

"Did you see who my any chance?"

"No, they were in the back I was in the front. Now go away Herondale." Alec pushed Jace away from him before slamming the door in his face. Jace scowled before stalking back to where Jon still sat.

Jace stared down at his arm and watched as the words began to fade away. The girl was washing her arm now and slowly but surely her silent conversation was disappearing. Jace sighed when it was completely gone aside from the faint after mark of the sharpie she had used to write.

 **Hey! I hope y'all like the story so far! I promise it'll pick up soon, I have something planned that you will see fairly soon. It's sort of a touchy matter though, not self harm or anything but still, just an fyi.  
**


	4. Introductions

CLARY'S POV

The week had passed by quickly thankfully and it was Friday. Clary had grown closer to Magnus and could definitely see him as a good friend. She was happy to have someone other than Isabelle, because no matter how much se loved that girl it was always nice to have more than one person to confide in.

Clary was sitting at a cafe with Izzy when her phone suddenly buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw who it was. Except it wasn't Magnus, it was her childhood best friend.

Clary held up a finger to stop Isabelle from talking as she answered the call. Simon started speaking even before Clary completely had her phone to her ear.

"CLARY I SWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR LEAVING ME. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE WITHOUT YOU HERE?" Clary held her phone away from her a bit as her friend yelled at her. "IT'S BEEN AN ENTIRE WEEK AND I'M DYING. LITERALLY DYING. THE DOCTOR'S TOLD ME I HAVE ONE DAY TO LIVE UNLESS YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows as she stared at the phone. Simon was being so loud she could hear him, and from the way some people turned around and looked at her Clary guessed they could hear him too.

"Umm Simon," Clary spoke softly into her cell. "My new college is like 30 minutes away from our old one. Do you just want to visit this weekend?"

There was a long pause, apparently the short distance hadn't occurred to him.

"Oh, yeah that'd be cool." Simon spoke in a significantly calmer tone now. "Can I just sleep over there too because my roomate is driving me insane?"

Clary laughed. "Yeah sure. I'm already done with classes for today so you can just drive over when you are too. I'll see you in a bit."

"Uh huh, yeah I'll see you in a bit." Clary ended the call and looked over to Isabelle who still had her eyebrows raised.

"Who on earth was that?" Isabelle was seemingly holding back a laugh.

"That," Clary said as she set her phone down on the table. "Was my best friend. You remember me telling you about Simon Lewis?"

"Oh..." Isabelle dragged out the word. "He seems a little..."

"Insane?" Clary finished. "Trust me, he's a lot weirder when you get to know him."

Isabelle laughed and then scowled suddenly after. "Crap, I totally forgot that I was supposed to meet Alec soon."

Clary shrugged. "I'll come with you. I know Simon's schedule, his last class doesn't end until like 5 so we've got 2 hours." Clary said checking the time on her phone.

"Alright cool, let's go, we're meeting at Taki's." Isabelle stood up and Clary followed her out.

* * *

JACE'S POV

"I've never understood how you and Isabelle are so close," Jace said as he and Alec entered Taki's. "If I had a little sister I'd probably never want to hang out with her."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I don't want us to drift apart. After our parents seperated I always had to there for her, I took care of her as a child. She's my sister Jace, I love her."

"I know, I grew up with you guys, I saw how you took care of her." Jace thought back to when they were kids. Isabelle never really seemed like a little girl to him. Even when she was 5 she always seemed so tough.

"Then why do you keep bugging me about it?" Alec said as they slid into their booth and Jace nudged him with his elbow.

"Same reason you keep bugging me about the soulmate thing." Jace jabbed back.

"You don't believe I'm telling the truth?" He raised an eyebrow but had a mocking smile.

"No, I think you're telling the truth. It's just a little insane." Alec rolled his eyes. "Hint hint that you should start believing I'm not lying."

"When have you ever not lied?" Isabelle suddenly appeared and sat down across from them. To Jace's surprise the red headed girl slid in next to her. "Really, I need an example because I can't think of a single time you've told the truth."

Jace gasped and put his hand to his mouth in mock hurt and surprise. "How dare you, I always tell the truth."

"What about that time when you blammed Alec for breaking a lamp?" Isabelle said but before Jace could relpy Alec butted in.

"Or when you told your parents you were studying but you actually snuck out to a party?"

"Oh! How about when you told everyone that Jon was wearing a thong?"

"Or when you told everyone that you had found an alien spaceship and they dubbed you as the master of the human race?"

"When you said you could talk to animals and convinced our entire neighrbood that the ducks were plotting against us?"

"Alright fine," Jace held up his hands to stop the two. "Yes those were all lies except for the ducks." Jace pointed at Isabelle. "Those things are evil."

"How could a duck be evil?" The red head- Clary, Jace remembered her name being- spoke for the first time.

"Have you seen those little beasts?" Jace said turning to her. "They're like the animal version of the devil and they're plotting against us, I'm sure of it."

Clary looked at Alec and Isabelle and raised her eyebrows. Isabelle laughed and then pointed at Jace.

"Clary meet Jace, Jace meet Clary." Clary looked back at Jace as Isabelle continued to talk. "Alec and I have known the duck-fearing blonde since we were 2."

Clary grinned. "Oh so you're the other Jonathon."

Jace cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Oh well last week when Alec came over to retrieve his phone the first Jonathon attempted to throw you under the bus." Clary's grin turned into a smirk. "Don't worry, Alec pulled you out."

Jace looked over at Alec for an explanation. Instead of answering though he simply took out his phone, tapped on a few things, and then handed it over to Jace. Jace took it curiously and looked down at Alec's conversations with Jon.

"Dude I told you I didn't want to know," Jace yelled throwing the phone back at Alec. "What is wrong with you guys? Jeez." Alec laughed as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Jon is a very interesting person." Alec said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Right after he spoke Clary's phone started to go off, everyone looked at her as she pulled it out.

"Isn't somebody popular today?" Isabelle said nudging Clary with her elbow. Clary rolled her eyes as she clicked to answer the call. "Simon again."

"Nope," She said holding the phone up to her ear. "Hey Magnus what's up?"

And everybody's jaw hit the floor. The first name alone was enough for everyone to know exactly who she was talking to. Magnus Bane was a legend at this school. Everyone knew _of_ him but you were pretty lucky to actually _know_ him.

Clary seemed to notice everyone's expressions. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked around at the three and continued her conversation.

"Yeah sure, that's no problem." Pause. More confused staring. "I do have a friend coming over in a bit but it's no biggie." Another pause. Even more confused staring. "Alright, I'll text you the address."

As soon as Clary hung up Isabelle was on her.

"Mag- Magnus as in Magnus Bane? Like Magnus B-Bane? You were talking to _the_ Magnus Bane? The Senior? The freaking GOD?" Isabelle asked. She almost looked like she was shaking. Clary leaned away from Isabelle a bit and set her phone down.

"Umm, yes?" It came out as more of a question.

"HOW?!" Isabelle yelled and Clary leaned back even more that Jace was a little worried she was going to fall out of the booth.

"Umm, he's in one of my lectures. He was sitting next to me and we just sort of started talking. I met him Monday." Clary sounded a little scared.

Before Isabelle could freak out even more Alec reached across the table and pushed her back a little so that Clary could sit up. He kept his hand on his sister's shoulder as he explained.

"Magnus Bane is very well known around here. He's a pretty nice guy but he doesn't really become friends with just anyone."

"Nor does he ask for favors very often," Jace continued. "What did he ask you?"

Clary shrugged. "Just if he could come over later. Apparently his roomate, Ragnor Fell is having some people over that he doesn't really like so he was wondering if he could hang out with me for a bit."

Isabelle almost passed out. "Magnus Bane is coming over to my dorm. _The_ Magnus Bane is coming over to _my_ dorm."

"You guys act like he's famous or something." Clary said still sounding a little scared.

Jace shrugged. "In a way he kind of is. His parties are beyond legendary and there's this rumor that Magnus has like literal magic and if he likes you enough he'll show you."

Clary laughed. "That's totally ridiculous. Nobody actually believes that right? That's like believing in..." Clary trailed off as she tried to fill in the next word.

"Angels?" Alec suggested with a sly smirk at Jace.

Clary shrugged. "Well I would've gone with pegasus and unicorns but I guess Angels could work."

Jace rolled his eyes. "But have you ever really stopped to think about the impossible. Like have you ever stopped to think that maybe love is actually real and so are Angels except their all complete dicks that like to ruin people's lives?"

Everybody stared at Jace silently. Even Clary raised her eyebrows to him after his little outburst. It was only when Isabelle spoke that the silence ended.

"Did that just come from Jace Herondale?" She asked. "Did the golden-boy who has literally dated a dozen different girls in one week just admit that love might actually be real?" Isabelle leaned back in the booth and shook her head. "This is too much, I must be dreaming." Izzy proceeded to pinch Clary's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Clary asked rubbing where Isabelle had pinched her.

"I was checking to see if I was dreaming."

Clary narrowed her eyes. "You are supposed to be pinched, you don't pinch someone else." She snapped and Isabelle put up her hands defensively. "What's the big deal with Jace believing in love anyway?"

Alec and Isabelle looked at each other for a long moment before they simultaneously turned to Clary.

"'To love is to destroy, to be loved is to be destroyed.'" Isabelle said and Alec immediately continued.

"That has been Jace's mantra all our lives. But overnight he's suddenly gone from a heartless asshole to an asshole with a heart."

Clary laughed and looked at Jace. "Alright well what's up with the Angel thing? Why do you hate them so much?"

Jace opened his mouth and then closed it. He really didn't feel like explaining his dream to her and Isabelle, they'd just think he was as insane like Alec did. So instead Jace leaned towards Clary and smirked.

"Well considering I'm an Angel myself I should know what Angels are like." Clary leaned towards Jace too which surprised him. He wasn't entirelly sure how she was going to react but he didn't like this.

"If you're an Angel," She said in an almost whisper. "Then I don't even _want_ to know what the others like because if they're anything like you I feel as though Hell would be better than Heaven."

Clary leaned back after she was done speaking and slowly Jace did the same. He kept his eyes locked on hers as she smirked back at him, clearly thinking she had just won this argument.

Jace shrugged a little and smirked back at her. "So you admit I look like an Angel?"

Clary's smirk fell and Jace could feel Alec silently shaking with laughter beside him. He didn't look away from the small red head though as he waited for an answer. Clary sighed and shook her as she stood up.

"I've got to go, Magnus and Simon are coming over soon." Clary started to walk away and Isabelle quickly got up to follow her.

"I'll just take that as a yes!" Jace called out. As he watched Clary walk away Alec laughed from beside him. Jace sighed with content as he turned back to his friend. "Don't even try to deny it, we all know I look like an Angel."

"I'm not," Alec was still laughing a bit. "I'm just saying, that's Jon's future wife you were talking to."

Jace shrugged. "Hey, even taken women can't deny this beauty." He motioned to himself and Alec shook his head.

"You are one piece of work Jace, truly."

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review and I'll update soon!**


	5. Glitter

CLARY'S POV

When Clary and Isabelle arrived back at their dorm Magnus was already there. Clary had to stomp on her foot as a warning to make sure she didn't freak out. Because she could already tell that there was a very high chance Iz was going to faint.

"Hey there biscuit," Magnus said giving Clary a short hug. "And it's Isabelle right?"

Isabelle's mouth gaped. "You know who I am?"

Magnus chuckled. "Yeah, you've been to a couple of my parties before, and you have a brother right? Alec?" All Isabelle could do was nod. "Yeah... black hair blue eyed Alec."

Clary paused as she was unlocking the door and looked up at Magnus. All he did in response was wink.

When they were all inside Clary plopped down on the couch next to Isabelle who seemed to have calmed down a bit. Clary was still mystified at the fact that Magnus was like a celebrity at their college. She had never really noticed it before but now that she thought about it people often stared at him as they passed. Still, it was weird.

"So biscuit, anything interesting happened recently? I haven't seen you since Wednesday." Magnus asked as he sat in one of their chairs.

"Not really," Clary shrugged. "Just the usual. You know got attacked by a few assassins, Beyonce stayed over for a bit, found a dragon egg and it hatched in the middle of class." Clary joked. "Oh and apparently I met an Angel today."

"Well, now I'm intrigued." Magnus grinned.

"Her friend," Clary said pointing to Isabelle. "Has the ego of Narcissus."

"Jace," Isabelle said. "Is not my friend. He's more like a brother... sadly."

"But he's an Angel?" Magnus asked. "Because I would _love_ to meet an Angel."

Clary laughed. "He is not an Angel but he did manage to trick me into saying he looks like an Angel."

"Well does he?"

Clary thought for a moment. "I've seen worse looking specimen."

Isabelle gagged. "Ech, can we stop talking about Jace now?"

"I'll second that motion," Clary said but just as she did her phone rang. It was Simon. "One moment."

She answered and per usual Simon started speaking before she even said hello.

"Hey Clare, so I started driving towards your college and then I realized I have no idea where your dorm is." Clary grinned at her friend despite him not being able to see her.

"Hold on, I'll text you." Clary hung up and sent Simon her address before turning back to Isabelle and Magnus.

"Who was that?" Magnus asked.

"That was Simon, the friend I told her was coming over." Clary answered as she put her phone down. While doing this she noticed that Magnus had gotten glitter all over her when they hugged. "Magnus! I look like a disco ball exploded on me!" Clary complained as she vigorously scrubbed at her arms.

"It doesn't look that bad," Isabelle laughed as Clary pouted.

"Yeah, I think everyone could use a little glitter every once and a while." Magnus agreed, unfazed that Clary had insulted his glitter. "And it's better than that sharpie you're always using to draw on yourself with."

Clary glared up at him. "You have your quirks and I have mine, how about we keep them separate?"

Magnus shrugged. "I'm good with that."

"Great," Clary replied picking up her sharpie. "So just to be sure I'm labeling myself as a 'no glitter zone.'" As she spoke Clary wrote those three words on the inside of her forearm.

Isabelle shook her head. "You are a very eccentric person."

Clary set down the sharpie. "I'm quite aware of that my dear Isabelle."

* * *

JACE'S POV

"What the- You're kidding me right?" Jace looked at his arms to see that they were covered in glitter. Him and Alec had gone back to their dorm and just as they had entered the sparkles had appeared.

At his complaints, Alec looked back at him. "Jace where did you get glitter?"

"I don't know. It just- Ugh." Jace groaned as he attempted to scrub it away. Of course his attempt was in vain, it wouldn't go away until the girl got it off.

"Well, I think it looks _fantastic_ on you." Jon joked slapping Jace on the back.

"Ha ha, thanks." He replied giving up on scrubbing at his arms. Jace walked over to their kitchen and began making himself a sandwich. "Hey, so I met your future wife today."

Jon sat on a stool at the island. "Oh yeah?"

"Yup, she even admitted to me looking like a God." Jace grinned. Alec rolled his eyes as he took the stool next to Jon.

"One, it was an Angel." He said looking at Jace and then turned to Jon for his next point. "And two, she did not say that Jace twisted her words."

Jace shook his head as he took a bite from his sandwich. "I did not, she said if I was an Angel then she didn't want to go to heaven and I replied that she thought I looked like an Angel which resulted in no response." Jace grinned when Alec didn't reply.

Jon rolled his eyes. "I agree with her, if you're an Angel then I'm not going to Heaven."

"Jon you wouldn't be able to get into Heaven anyway," Jace replied. "They probably have a restraining order on you up there."

"Probably have one for you in Hell too," Alec said. "Wait, no, that's Jace."

The blonde rolled his eyes at his two friends as he finished his sandwich.

"Uh, Jace?" Jon said suddenly. He and Alec were staring at Jace both with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked and then noticed they were staring at his arm. Jace looked down at his left arm to see large writing appear.

 _No Glitter Zone_

"Agh, great," Jace said it as if he was completely used to this sort of thing happening.

"What the fu- Dude you were telling the truth about that dream?" Jon's mouth fell open.

"Yes, yes I was and I am so happy you both believe me now," Jace said sarcastically.

"Holy shit," Alec grabbed his arm and looked at the writing. "This is so cool."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Try thinking that when you're sitting in the middle of class and all of a sudden your whole arm is covered in ink that you can't do a thing about." Jace sighed and leaned his elbows on the island.

"Ha, yeah. Sorry for not believing you dude." Alec chuckled awkwardly.

"No problem," Jace shrugged. "I wouldn't have believed me either."

"Well," Jon said. "This is going to be fun."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked narrowing his eyes and the platinum blonde boy.

"Obviously we're going to have to find her. Adventure!"

Jace shook his head. "I'd rather not, this writing this is a big enough problem for me already. I'm not going out of my way to find her. Plus, we know she goes to this school so it's not like she's halfway across the world."

"Wait, how do you know she goes to this school?" Jon wondered.

"She was having a conversation with someone on her arm," Jace said. "And one of the people mentioned Mr. Wayland."

"That's pretty cool, I mean what are the chances your soulmate just so happens to be at the same college as you." Alec pointed out.

"It's fate," Jon added sarcastically and Jace flicked him in the forehead.

"The only 'fate' around here is going to be my first connecting with your face."

"Do you also get her menstrual cycles?" Jon asked with a large grin. "Because someone seems a little angry."

Jace closed his eyes. "One, two, three-" He could hear Jon scramble as he started to run away. "Four, five." Once Jace reached five he jumped over the island and chased after Jon.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

It was almost midnight when Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus were sitting in a circle on the floor. They had a box of pizza and a bottle of vodka sitting in front of them.

"Alright my turn," Clary said and turned to Isabelle grinning. "Never have I ever had a crush on Jace."

Isabelle's mouth fell open. "I told you that in confidence!" Isabelle pointed at Clary as she grabbed the bottle of vodka. "And I was 7, you can't judge a 7-year-old."

"Who's Jace?" Simon asked as Isabelle took a swig.

"One of Izzy's friends," Clary replied.

"That's not fair, you're just attacking Isabelle at this point," Simon said.

"Thank you!" Isabelle yelled.

"Oh shush, it's Magnus' turn," Clary said waving a hand at Isabelle and Simon to silence. All three turned to Magnus who sat in silence for a while.

"Umm... never have I ever..." Magnus was silent for a while longer and Clary had to stop herself from laughing.

"Magnus is there anything you haven't done?" She asked thinking back to almost every turn when Magnus had to take a drink.

"Of course, I've never... No I have... Oh, I haven't... Wait that one time in the Bahamas..." Magnus grimaced and scratched his head as he thought some more. "Alright, never have I ever lost a game of chicken." Magnus grinned and everyone groaned as they took turns taking a drink.

"We're all going to be drunk after this," Clary said as her head began to spin.

"You're all such lightweights," Isabelle said taking another piece of pizza. "My turn! Never have I ever set someone's hair on fire on purpose."

Everybody looked around and after a moment Magnus shamelessly took the bottle.

"Magnus seriously?" Clary laughed.

He shrugged. "Ragnor can be very infuriating."

"Okay Simon, go," Isabelle said and Simon thought for a moment.

"Alright I've got one, never have I ever injured myself while trying to impress the person I like," Simon said with a grin. Magnus took the bottle but after he took a swig Clary held out her hand.

"Really biscuit? Didn't take you for the daredevil type." Magnus said handing the bottle over.

"When I was 15 I had this huge crush on someone in our school, he was super into skateboards and well... I'll just let you guys figure out the rest." Clary said.

The others laughed just as the doorbell rang. Isabelle popped up from where she was sitting and walked over.

"Who's that?" Clary asked.

"Pizza," Isabelle called back. "It's your turn, Clary, go."

"Okay," Clary fiddled with her hands as she thought. "Okay I have one but you guys have to promise not to laugh." Clary looked around the group before sighing. "Never have I ever... kissed someone."

Magnus' mouth fell open but Simon obviously already knew that. But what surprised Clary was after she spoke someone appeared behind.

"Really red? Looks like we'll have to fix that?" Clary jumped and turned around to see Jace towering over her. Isabelle returned with Alec and Jon in tow.

"Iz, I thought you said that was pizza?" Clary said still glaring at Jace who had now sat down beside her.

"I did," Isabelle replied. "I called Alec earlier to bring us more pizza. I just didn't know he'd be bringing these two along."

Alec shrugged apologetically as he sat between Jon and Jace. "I wouldn't have brought them but Jace was having a bit of a crisis."

"What crisis?" Isabelle asked.

"Did somebody get their period?" Clary pouted sarcastically and Jace slowly turned his head from Isabelle to Clary.

"It was something like that," Jon laughed and Clary noticed there was a large bruise on his arm.

"Anyway..." Jace growled as he eyes Jon and Clary could guess where he got the bruise from. "Red what's this I hear about you never having kissed someone?"

Clary's face began to flush red slightly from embarrassment. "We're playing Never Have I Ever, so if you're going to join I suggest you take a drink. After all I can't imagine how _you_ could've had your first kiss already." Clary was proud of herself when Jace looked surprised.

"Never have I ever," Jace turned away from Clary finally and she released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Been turned down for a date."

Clary rolled her eyes. Of course, he hadn't. After various people took a drink Jace turned to Clary.

"Now red, I thought the rules of this game stated you have to take a drink if it's happened to you?" Jace smirked and Clary returned the smirk with an evil glare.

"Oh but I've never been turned down before," Clary said.

"Really?"

"Well, it's hard to be turned down when you never asked anyone out." Clary shrugged. "But I can assure you that I have gotten the opportunity to turn others down."

"I'm sure." Jace didn't break their stare for a long time until Alec cleared his throat.

"Umm, I believe it's my turn." He said and Jace looked over at him.

"Go ahead then buddy, this should be easy. You haven't done anything." Jace smirked at Alec earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"Never have I ever..."

 **Hey I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review and I promise I'll update soon because it's the summer and I have plenty of time to write!**


	6. Dangerous Secrets

CLARY'S POV

Saturday morning Clary sat in her room. The boys had left a while ago and Simon was asleep on the couch. Clary stared down at her phone. She hadn't thought about her parents for almost a month, but now tears formed in her eyes as she stared down at a text.

Clary loved her mother. Jocelyn Fairchild was the most amazing person she knew and a perfect mother. She was also where Clary got her artistic abilities from. Her father was another story though. Valentine was once kind, then he hurt himself. He started drinking and got hooked on painkillers. Jocelyn was too scared to do anything, Clary was too weak.

She let out a shuddered sigh as someone knocked on her open door. Clary looked up to see Simon.

"Hey," He was smiling but when he saw Clary's face the smile fell. "What's wrong?" Simon rushed over and sat beside Clary.

"I just got a text, I'm expected to visit home next weekend," Clary said showing her phone to Simon. His jaw tightened.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Simon put an arm around Clary's shoulders.

"Long enough that the bruises faded before I started school here," Clary answered.

"Do you want me to come with you again?" Simon asked as the tears began to slip over Clary's eyelids.

Clary shook her head. "No, last time he almost went after you too. I'm not doing that to you again."

"But Clary you don't deserve this. I don't want you going home." Simon said softly.

"I'll just try my best to stay out of his way," Clary said, her voice shaky. "I still have a week left so I'm not going to let it bug me."

"Clary-"

"No, Simon I'll be okay." Clary looked up at her friend. "I'm always okay."

* * *

JACE'S POV

"No more drawings?" Jon asked as he sat down beside Jace. They were out at Taki's again.

"Nope," Jace replied looking at his arms. "And thankfully the words from yesterday disappeared after we left Isabelle's place."

"You have to admit though," Alec said as he waved down a waitress. "She's a pretty good artist."

"Yeah, those designs were insane." Jon agreed and Jace thought back to the day the first lines had appeared on his skin. They were more than just little squiggles, they were all there on purpose and they came together to create something really beautiful.

"Doesn't necessarily mean she's an artist though," Jace said. "She might just like to draw."

"True," Alec yawned. "But still, now we know she's good at drawing and two possibilities as to what her handwriting is like."

"I kind of hope she was the one that wrote in cursive," Jace said thinking about the two handwritings from that conversation. "Because if not that means she doesn't like blondes."

Alec and Jon laughed at Jace's mock worry. Though in reality, he was a little worried. Ever since the first time, the lines appeared he had become strangely obsessed. He wasn't going to go out of his way to find this girl, but it would be nice to actually meet her one day.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"So anything you really wanna do while you're here?" Isabelle asked Simon. The three were sitting at their kitchen table.

Simon shrugged. "Not really, I'm just glad to have gotten away from Eric."

"What was he doing this time?" Clary asked. She knew Eric fairly well. He was Simon's best friend, after her of course.

Simon grimaced when he looked at Clary before sighing. "All I'm going to say is two words: Underwear. Everywhere."

Isabelle and Clary both snorted as they tried to hold back their laughs. Simon glared at the two girls and they both shut up though they still had smiles on their faces.

"You know Simon you could always just transfer your credits and come here," Clary shrugged. "People do it _all_ the time."

"Wait," Simon seemed a little surprised that Clary had suggested this. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Yeah," Clary nodded. "Then you wouldn't be so lonely all the time."

"Why not?" Isabelle said as Simon pondered the idea. "Clary did it."

"That's because she got a scholarship/internship thingy." Simon pointed out and Isabelle shrugged.

"Still, I knew plenty of people who went here but then they transferred all their credits to a different college." She said.

"I'll think about it," Simon said to both Isabelle and Clary before turning to face Clary directly. "And I'll have an answer by next weekend."

Clary nodded slightly but Isabelle seemed confused by this. "Why? What's next weekend."

"Umm," Clary's voice was high. "I'm going into the city to visit my parents."

"Oh," Isabelle said it like it was no big deal. To her, it wasn't a big deal, but to Simon and Clary it was a whole nother story. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out today, I didn't have the chance yet." Clary and Simon glanced sideways at each other. Simon knew everything about her. Even her deepest darkest secrets. And Clary liked Isabelle well enough, but not enough to share about her father with her.

* * *

JACE'S POV

All of Sunday Jace stayed home. He was so intrigued by the drawing that kept randomly appearing on himself that he didn't really want to go anywhere. Especially since it would've been hard to cover the designs up once they reached his neck.

On his left arm appeared the face of a lion with little swirls and lines jutting out from its head as it's mane. Around it were flowers and leaves. The girl even got multiple different colored sharpies and drew a rainbow near her wrist leading into a pot of gold.

On his right arm, there was first a flock of birds. Beneath the birds were horses galloping together. And under that, there was the howling head and torso of a wolf looking up at a full moon.

Jace hadn't noticed the designs that appeared on his chest and neck until he passed by a mirror. They weren't drawings like the ones on his arms but just a lot of swirling lines and shapes. Jace wondered how focused this girl must have been to be able to do all this. Unless, of course, someone else was drawing on her but Jace didn't exactly like that thought.

When he sat down on the couch was when Jace noticed the lines that began to appear on his ankle. He pulled up his pant leg to his knee and watched more and more designs appear. It amazed him how willing this girl was to draw on herself, especially this much.

Jace was so interested in the drawings that he didn't notice when Jonathon and Alec entered the room until Jon cleared his throat.

"Umm Jace," Alec said. "What you doing?"

Jace snapped his head up to the two boys. They stood a few feet away from him and both looked mildly entertained and yet weirded out at the same time.

"Oh," Jace pushed his pant legs down suddenly and stood up. "I was just... you know." Jace motioned to his arms as if that would explain everything.

"Okay then," Jon said pursing his lips together. "This soulmate thing is really making you weird."

"Tell me about," Alec added. "Wait till this girl puts some makeup on. Now _that's_ going to be weird."

"Wait is this affected by makeup?" Jon wondered aloud.

Jace shrugged. "Don't know, I would think it is but if it is then the girl hasn't put any on yet."

Alec laughed. "Imagine if one day she puts on like a butt load of makeup and paints her nails and even puts on some body glitter. That would be hilarious."

"That's all plausible _except_ for the body glitter," Jace said. "'No Glitter Zone.'" He reminded them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Jon said.

"Yup," Jace said sitting back down but just as he was about to speak again Jon and Alec gave him a strange look. "What is it?"

"The drawings," Alec said pointing to his arms.

Jace held his arms out to see that everything was being crossed out. Thick black lines suddenly cut through all of the drawings almost angrily. Jace raised his eyebrows as harsh scribbles made their way down his left arm. The girl was angry. Maybe upset. Possibly even frustrated. Jace didn't know exactly but clearly something was wrong. But despite all this, the only thing Jace could think about was hoping the girl took a thorough shower. The sun had set and he had classes in the morning.

 **Hey! So in the last chapter some of you were wondering about Jace seeing what Clary had written on her arm when he came over. I had taken that into consideration when I was writing it and I figured that since it was written on the inside of Clary's arm Jace probably wouldn't have seen it. I probably should've clarified about that but oh well.  
Anyway I hope y'all liked this chapter! I'll update soon!**


	7. Family Visits

CLARY'S POV

The week went by far too fast. It was already Friday. Clary was so scared that she had complained to Isabelle about a stomachache and decided to stay in the dorms until she had to leave that night. Isabelle had been a little iffy about leaving Clary but she insisted she would be fine alone and managed to convince Isabelle to go to her first class.

Now it was around 1:30 and Clary was practically bouncing off the walls. She decided that she needed to get out so she went for a walk around campus. Clary wondered around for almost half an hour deep in thought. She put her right hand on her opposite shoulder and put pressure on it wondering how long she would have until doing something like that would hurt.

It was only when Clary into someone that she started paying attention to her surroundings. She was stopped by a pair of masculine hands and immediately took a step back to see who it was.

"You alright there?" Jonathon asked as Clary looked up at him. His white blonde haired shined in the sunlight.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just wasn't paying much attention." Clary mumbled as he let her go.

"That's alright, what were you thinking about?" Jon asked but Clary didn't hear him as her mind drifted back to this weekend.

"Huh?" Clary shook her head as she tried to regain focus.

"Or still are thinking about..." Jon said under his breath and raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're alright?"

Clary nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. So, where are you headed?" Clary asked in an attempt to make small talk and get her mind off her parents.

"Class."

"Oh, of course." Clary wanted to slap herself. Duh.

Jon grinned. "Yeah, where are you headed? I've never you seen you around here this time of day."

"I decided to ditch today, I'm just walking around," Clary replied.

"Really? Seems like a pretty drowsy day for a walk." Jon looked up at the sky. He was right, it was cloudy, cold, and wet out.

Clary shrugged. "Didn't notice."

Jonathon looked back down at her with a smile. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go out sometime?"

Clary froze. She had definitely not been expecting that. She didn't know how she about it either. Jon wasn't that bad looking and he seemed pretty nice but Clary hadn't really realized he liked her and he caught her off guard.

"I," Clary started trying to hide how surprised she was and act calmly. "I don't even know you."

Jon smiled. "Isn't that what a first date is for?"

Clary couldn't help but smile back at that. "You know what, sure."

His smile widened. "Cool, this weekend?"

"I can't," Clary grimaced, "I'm going out of town."

"That's alright," Jon played it off like it was cool but Clary could tell he was a little upset. "How about I get your number and call you sometime?"

"Sure," Clary smiled and held out her hand. "Phone." He gave his cell phone to her after unlocking it and Clary quickly typed in her number.

"Great, I should probably continue to class now but I'll see you later Clary," Jon said before walking away.

"Yup," Clary called after him. "See you later..."

* * *

JACE'S POV

Jace got back to his dorm and immediately raided the fridge. He didn't even notice Alec sitting at the island as he did so. When Jace turned around with his arms full of food all Alec did was watch as the boy started to devour it all.

"What have you done today that made you so hungry?" Alec pondered still watching Jace stuff his face.

"I hed fhoceobah trighut toduha." Jace mumbled with his mouth full and Alec grimaced.

"What? Swallow." Alec said. Jace rolled his eyes but continued to chew his food until he could swallow.

"First," Jace said when he could speak. "That's what he said." Alec rolled his eyes. "And second, I said that I had football tryouts today."

Alec nodded in understanding. "Well, then I'll text Jon to pick up 50 lbs of food immediately. Looks like you've already eaten everything anyway."

"Add an extra 10 lbs to that," Jace said as he took a bit more food from the fridge.

"Fatso," Alec breathed as he texted their friend.

Jace raised his eyebrows. "What did you just call me."

Alec looked up from the phone. "F-A-T. Fat." Alec said and Jace scoffed.

"I'll have you know that not only do I have the face of an Angel but I also have the body of a God and God's must eat a lot." He said.

"You're very narcissistic, I hope you know that." Alec responded.

Jace shrugged. "Everyone has a flaw."

"In your case, you have like a thousand." Alec said quietly but just loud enough so he knew Jace heard.

The blonde's mouth gaped. "Name one."

"Lying," Alec didn't even look up from his phone.

"Name another."

"Egocentric."

Jace crossed her arms over his chest. "Two more."

"Arrogant. Impatient."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "Alright, one more."

Alec sighed and finally looked up. " _Stubborn_."

"Wow, well I know what your flaw is now." Jace pouted and turned away from Alec.

Alec sighed again. "What?"

Jace twisted his head to look at Alec with a mocking hurt look. "Mean."

Alec rolled her eyes and looked back down at his phone. "Audacious. Martyrdom." When Jace realized Alec had continued pointing out more of his 'flaws' he started stalking out of the room which only made Alec say them louder. "Callous! Idiotic! A flirt! And really childish!"

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary sat in her car for a good 10 minutes. She was now in front of the oh-so-familiar house that had once been home. It stopped being home a long time ago.

When Clary finally got out of the car she clutched her bag so hard her knuckles turned white and her nails dug into her palms. Clary hadn't seen either of her parents in over a month. She had missed her mom and was happy to see her now. She was even happy that she would get the chance to lessen the blows her mother undoubtedly got weekly, probably daily. She would do anything for her mom, even it that meant getting beaten until she fell unconscious.

She slowly traveled up the walkway to the front door. Her entire body shook with fear and anticipation. Clary just had to get through one weekend... one weekend and then she wouldn't have to see him again for another month if she was lucky two.

Clary's hand wavered above the doorbell. She thought back to the past year and a half when she had been away at college. Each visit progressively got worse throughout the weekend. On the night she arrived Clary was always relatively safe. That Saturday would be when things started. Sunday would start slow but as the time for Clary to leave neared it would be almost unbearable. Then on Monday, the bruises would start to show up. The purple and blue and green. The cuts would be there too and Clary couldn't fight back. She didn't know how to.

With a deep breath Clary's finger came down and she pressed the doorbell. She could hear it ringing and after it stopped she waited. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Time passed but Clary didn't dare leave that doorstep. She knew it took them a while to answer.

And then the door flung open and Clary gulped as her weekend began.

 **Hey y'all! Sorry this chapter is really short but I'm going to upload another right after to make up for that. So I know this is kind of a bit of a touchy subject and all and that's why I'm not going to ever go into detail about it. For the most part this story is supposed to be just really sweet and funny and fluffy but this is something really serious that I just wanted to add in.  
Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter. Please review your thoughts! Love you guys!**


	8. Bruises

JACE'S POV

Monday morning Jace woke up an hour before he had to leave for his first class. He sat up slowly and could hear that Jonathon and Alec were already in the main area.

As Jace swung his legs over the bed his arms came into view. But it wasn't some drawing that made him pause when he saw them. It was a bruise. On his right wrist was a vivid bruise. Further up that arm were two more. Jace looked over to his left arm to find another two bruises. Each worse than the last.

Jace jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom. He swung around the door frame and flipped on the light. His eyes widened at what he saw.

His collar bone was all purple. Along his right side was a huge black and blue bruise. It was stretched on in a thin line and even circled around to his back a bit. Like it was from a belt. There were finger marks on his shoulders and even a cut across one of his arms.

But what stood out most to Jace was his eye. All around his left eye it was purple, blue, and even a little red. He brought his hand up and touched it. It didn't hurt him but he could imagine what it was doing to her.

Jace took one last look at himself. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. But as he thought back to the weekend he remembered noticing that parts of his arm became a little purple. He had thought it was just the lighting because they didn't really look like anything. But now...

"Hey guys," Jace called out to his friends who he could still hear getting ready. "Do you remember how I said I didn't want to go out of my way to find the girl?"

There was a mumble of two yeses. Jace stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the main room where the two were. They didn't notice him until he spoke though.

"Well, I changed my mind." Alec and Jon looked up at Jace. They both froze when they saw him, their mouths gaping at the bruises and the shiner Jace had acquired overnight.

"Holy shit," Alec whispered as he took a few steps closer. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Jace said. "But this isn't just some normal level ran-into-a-door type shit. You see this?" Jace pointed at his side. "That's from a belt. And this," Jace pointed at the cut. "If I had to guess I'd say that was from glass, it doesn't really look like a knife did it."

"I feel so bad for her." Jon was also whispering.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, so do I and I'm not going to stand for this. Soulmate or not I don't want _this,_ " He motioned to himself. "Happening to anyone. I don't give a shit about what I said before. I don't even give a shit that I'm going to have to walk around like this. I'm going to find her."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary had gotten home late Sunday night. Long after Isabelle had gone to sleep. She had taken a hot shower as quietly as possible and then snuck into her own bedroom, passing out almost immediately when she hit the matress.

Now Isabelle was knocking on her bedroom door telling her she was going to be late for her first class. Clary was not in the mood to deal with the black eye she already knew she had. Isabelle's knocking wouldn't stop though and Clary knew she had to deal with her eventually or she would come into her room and drag her out.

"Iz, I'm not feeling well again. I'm staying home." Clary called out as she clutched her blanket around her waist.

"Clary really? You're going to have to go class at some point or you'll start falling behind." Isabelle called back.

"I know," Clary yelled. "Just today and I promise that I'll go tomorrow well I feel bad or not." In reality, Clary just planned to go out today and buy some makeup to cover her eye up. She used to have a small kit but she lost it a while ago.

"Clary," Isabelle suddenly opened to door and Clary had not been prepared for that. She immediately drew her blanket over her head but could hear Isabelle walk closer. "Clary?"

"Go away Izzy," Clary mumbled through her comforter. "I'm really really sick."

Isabelle tugged on Clary's blanket until she finally let go. Clary kept her head down though so that her hair was covering her face. Isabelle put her hand under Clary's chin and lifted her head so she was looking up. Her mouth fell open.

"By the Angel, Clary what happened?" Isabelle asked. She put her hand next to the bruise as she studied it and Clary flinched slightly. "I thought you said you were at your parents this weekend?"

When Isabelle dropped her hand Clary turned her head back so she was looking at Isabelle again. She stayed quiet for a long time before nodding her head.

"Yeah, I was." That was when Isabelle noticed Clary's arms and neck. She was wearing a loose tanktop so all of her cuts and bruises were very noticeable, especially against her pale skin.

"Oh Clary," Isabelle whispered and then she pulled her into a very soft hug, careful not to hurt Clary. "I'm staying home today too," Isabelle announced when she let Clary go.

"No, you don't have to. I'll be fine."

Isabelle shook her head. "Not a chance, I'm ditching and we're having a girls' day. I'll even show you how to cover this up with some makeup."

Clary shrugged. "I already know how."

Isabelle's frown grew larger and she rubbed Clary's arm sympathetically. "Oh."

"Isabelle-"

"No, I've already decided and the first thing we're doing is ordering Chinese food." Isabelle picked up her phone and started dialing.

"Izzy it's like 7 am." Clary pointed up but all Isabelle responded with was a wave of her hand.

"And we're ordering takeout, shut up."

* * *

A few hours of eating, talking, and watching tv later Clary and Isabelle are relaxing in Clary's room on her bed. Clary had almost been able to forget about her horrid home life as she laughed with her friend. Isabelle strangely seemed to make everything better without even needing to try. Clary thought of it like her super power.

They were halfway through a movie when Clary got a call. She pulled out her phone to see it was Magnus and then checked the time to see that if she had gone to her classes her lecture would have just ended.

"Magnus hey," Clary said answering the phone. Isabelle motioned for her to put it on speakerphone and she did.

"Hey biscuit, where were you today? I almost died of boredom." Magnus said and Clary could hear the exaggeration in his voice.

"I wasn't feeling well so I decided to stay home," Clary replied.

"Didn't you stay home on Friday too?" Magnus asked and Clary raised her eyebrows to Isabelle.

She smiled awkwardly. "I may have told him you were sick Friday too." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Izzy?" Magnus questioned the sudden new voice.

"Yup!" Isabelle called into the phone. "You're on speakerphone right now, just an fyi."

"Gotcha," Magnus replied. "Well I have to get to my next class but text me later, I worry."

"I will," Clary laughed. "Bye Magnus."

"Bye Clary, bye Isabelle."

"Bye Magnus," Isabelle said before Clary hit the hang up button.

"You're so lucky to have friends that actually worry when you don't show up," Isabelle said but she was smiling. "This one time I was supposed to meet up with Alec and Jace at the park, we were around 13-14, but I didn't show up and neither of them even noticed."

"What happened to you?" Clary asked.

"Like half an hour before we were supposed to meet up, I threw up and couldn't leave the house."

"But," Clary ran her hand through her hair. "Isn't Alec your brother?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, but he was already on his way when I threw up."

"But still, he didn't notice you weren't there?" Clary almost wanted to laugh.

Isabelle shrugged. "Not until he and Jace came home that night for dinner."

"Wow, what a great pair they are." Clary shook her head.

"Tell me about it," Isabelle sighed. "They're like brothers but worse. I only actually have two siblings but I managed to grow up with three."

"Two?" Clary asked. She knew of Alec but no one else.

"Yeah, I have a younger brother named Max," Isabelle answered. "He's great it's just that he's sort of always looked up to Jace so I worry for his mental health."

Clary laughed. "I probably would too."

After a little while, more of just the two talking Isabelle suddenly got up and went to the bathroom. When she returned she held a small bag. From it, she removed foundation, eyeshadow, and highlighter.

"Alright, we've been sitting around long enough," Isabelle said as she laid the objects in front of them. "I think we should go out."

"And do what?" Clary asked. Isabelle had already started putting some foundation on a makeup sponge.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "Anything. Now hold still and tell me if this hurts."

Clary closed her eyes and Isabelle gently dabbed over the bruise. Clary only flinched slightly as she touched her eye though. Throughout the day Clary had put an ice pack on it and figured the swelling had gone down a little but the color was still very much there. After about ten minutes of gentle dabbing and brushing, Isabelle sat back to admire her work.

"How does it look?" Clary asked since she didn't currently have a mirror.

"Like nothing ever happened," Isabelle smiled sadly. Clary thought herself lucky to have her as a friend. She didn't think that Izzy would be so easy to understand, but the girl hadn't asked a single question the entire day.

"Thanks, Izzy, you're the best." Just as Clary finished speaking the doorbell rang. Both girls raised their eyebrows at each other. "Who's that?"

"I don't-" Realization washed over Isabelle's face. "Crap, Alec was meeting me after his classes today. I'll get rid of him." Isabelle hopped of Clary's bed and ran out of the room.

As she answered the door Clary could still hear her speaking.

"Hey Alec, listen I'm really sorry but- By the Angel, do you bring him everywhere with you?" Isabelle cut herself off and Clary laughed.

"Sorry Izzy," Alec. "We had the same last class but Jon still has one more and Jace doesn't want to be alone."

"Pleeeaaase Izzy," Even from here Clary could hear the mock pouting in Jace's voices. "Let me stay."

"Neither of you can stay. Clary's sick, now go away." Isabelle said and Clary could hear her struggling to keep the boys out.

"I know just what to cure her then," Jace said smugly. "It's a known fact that if you're sick and you look at me you instantly become better."

"It's true," Alec laughed. "Doctor's hate him."

"I'm serious," Isabelle said. Her tone was, well, serious. "Leave, now."

"Nope," Jace replied and Clary heard Isabelle grunt as he undoubtedly slipped past her. Clary started to panic when she realized she was still wearing a tank top. She scrambled to find a sweatshirt and threw one on just as Jace's face appeared in the doorway.

"JACE!" Isabelle yelled and suddenly appeared next to him. "Go away."

"She doesn't look that sick to me," Jace shrugged and Clary glared at him.

"Cough cough," She said and Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now that didn't sound very convincing." He joked as he walked further into the room and sat on the edge of Clary's bed despite Isabelle's efforts to stop him.

That was when Clary noticed Jace's arms. Without thinking Clary grabbed one of his arms to look at one of the bruises. She immediately thought of her own bruises hidden under the large sweater she had on.

"What happened to your arms?" Clary noticed that when she touched the bruises Jace didn't flinch back, it was almost like they didn't hurt him at all.

Jace shrugged. "Got in a fight."

"You should've seen the other guy." Alec sounded bored when he said it. Jace looked back at him and Alec shrugged. "What? I'm filling in for Jon, that's what he's been saying all day whenever you tell people that."

Jace rolled his eyes as he turned back to Clary with a smirk. "So tell me, are you cured yet?"

"You know what," Clary said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I actually think I am. I think you may have actually cured my sickness with just your presence in my room. It's a miracle!"

Jace sat back a bit and narrowed his eyes. "This may be a long shot but I feel like I was sensing some sarcasm there."

Clary grabbed her pillow and whacked Jace. "You were, and I'm not sick but I do want you two to leave."

"I'm hurt, I'm in pain, I've never felt like this before. Is this- is this how it feels to be rejected?" Jace put a mocking hand over his heart before smirking at Clary again.

"Yup," Clary said pushing Jace off her bed. She stood up and continued to push him out of her room. "And you better get used to it because as long as I'm around you won't be in a room full of people who love you."

Jace furrowed his eyebrows when Clary stopped pushing him. "Now I'm _sure_ that was sarcasm, everyone loves me."

"Maybe when you're in a room full of mirrors, but if not then I'm sorry but that statement just isn't true." Clary smiled at Jace as they reached the front door, Alec and Isabelle trailing behind them.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Jace smiled wildly. "Alec I need a room of mirrors, stat."

Alec glared at Clary as him and Jace left the dorm. "Thank you _so much_ for giving him that idea."

Clary laughed after he closed the door behind them. Isabelle was shaking her head with a large smile on her face.

"Alec will never forgive you for that." She laughed.

Clary shrugged. "If it means he spends more time at his house than here, I don't care."

"Evil girl," Isabelle said and Clary smirked.

"I know."

 **This chapter was _definitely_ longer than the last one. I hope y'all liked it though. Comment what you think is going to happen or what should happen!**


	9. Tic-Tac-Toe

JACE'S POV

After classes on Tuesday Jace was talking with Alec when Jon came in. Both boys stopped their conversation and looked up at the third member of their group. He had been M.I.A. since Monday afternoon.

"What?" Jon asked when he noticed his friends staring.

"What? Is that all you have to say, young man? We have been worried sick and you have the _audacity_ to say 'what'? I think I may faint." Jace put a hand on his forehead dramatically to further exaggerate his little performance. Jon blinked at him once before turning to Alec.

"Where have you been? You never came home yesterday," Alec said far more calmly than how Jace had been.

Jon shrugged and joined where they sat on the couch. "My friend was having a mini crisis and I had to drive an hour out to meet him."

"And you dare not call us to explain?" Jace said still with the mocking tone.

"My phone was dead," Jon shrugged again.

"I hardly see that as an excuse, for all we knew you were dead!" Jace threw his hands up exaggerated before turning away from Jon with a shake of his head.

"What Jace means to say," Alec said loudly with a pointed look at his blonde friend. "Is what happened to your friend that was so dire you had to meet him immediately?"

"His girlfriend broke up with him." At Jon's reply, Jace and Alec gave him a _really?_ look. "No, you guys don't understand, these two were dating since before I even met either of you and we met when we were like 10. These two were like Cory and Topanga from _Boy Meets World,_ alright."

"Ech, I don't understand how people can find 'love' at that age." Jace used air quotes when he said love.

"You say that now but didn't you just have a black eye yesterday?" Jon said.

"Good point," Jace replied. He still had the black eye though, it just turned out that the girl was very good at covering up bruises with makeup. Just moments the day before when he and Alec were going to Isabelle's the shiner had gradually gone away until it looked like it wasn't even there. That answered all their questions about makeup.

"Speaking of," Alec started. "A new design has begun to appear on your skin."

Jace looked down at his arm to see that there was indeed a drawing appearing. Two parallel lines appeared that were quickly followed by two more parallel lines intersecting them to make the pound (#) sign. After that, there was a short pause. Then, in red, an X was drawn in the very middle. Then a blue O.

"Is she- is she playing tic-tac-toe right now?" Jon asked as the three watched Jace's skin curiously.

"Dude I'm rooting for X," Alec said and Jon shook his head.

"No look, O totally has him cornered." Even as he spoke O placed down a final circle and a line was crossed through it. "Ha! I told you."

"Oh, they're playing another game!" Alec pointed at a new pound symbol being created.

"What- what is even happening right now?" Jace asked as his friends continued to stare intently down at his arm. "Is my alleged soulmate serious sitting with someone playing tic-tac-toe on her skin? Do they really have nothing better to do?"

"I don't know but X and O are tied now," Alec said. "Time for the tie-breaker."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Could you guys really not find any paper?" Clary asked as Magnus and Isabelle played their fourth round of tic-tac-toe on her arm.

"Nope turns out I used it all when we were making those paper swords and shields," Isabelle replied drawing a strategic X.

"I knew that was a bad idea..." Clary shook her head at herself.

"Don't worry biscuit," Magnus said as he drew a neat O. "We're only playing 10 of these."

Clary rolled her eyes as a new game was set up. "What if you both win 5 games?"

"Then we create an 11th," Isabelle replied without looking up.

"And what if that one is a draw?"

"We make a 12th," Magnus shook his head. "Come on Clary keep up, it's obvious."

Clary rolled her eyes but made no move to stop them from drawing on her skin. So far Isabelle had won 1 game, Magnus 2, and there were 2 draws. They started their sixth game.

Clary decided to watch tv while her body was marked by the insane people she called friends. She shook her head as she thought about Simon. He would never randomly start writing on her. And then Clary realized something. She hadn't heard from Simon in almost a week.

Ripping her arm away from Magnus and Isabelle Clary reached forward to grab her phone. There were groans of protest as Isabelle's sharpie made a long streak from where she had been drawing. Clary stood up from the couch and held her phone to her ear. There were only two rings before Simon's familiar voice came up.

"Hey Clare, what's up?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. I thought you were going to think about switching colleges?" Clary saw Magnus give Isabelle a questioning gaze at which Isabelle replied by mouthing _Simon_.

"Umm?" Simon paused for a full minute. "I tried calling you Friday but you didn't pick up and I knew you wouldn't answer over the weekend so I called Isabelle and told her."

Clary looked back at Isabelle and glared at her as she spoke to Simon. "Really? You spoke to Isabelle, did you now?"

At the sound of her name, Isabelle looked up. When she saw Clary's gaze she grinned sheepishly before scooting behind Magnus to use him as a sort of shield.

"Yeah, so I'm going to go ahead and let her tell you my answer cause I'm sort of bu- OH MY GOD ERIC I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL WITH THAT ITS A COLLECTORS ITEM YOU LITTLE-" Clary ended the call in the middle of Simon's screams.

"Yeesh what was that?" Isabelle asked clearly having heard Simon towards the end.

"Eric being Eric I suppose." Clary shrugged before full out glaring at Isabelle. "Why didn't you tell me Simon had called you?"

Isabelle hid behind Magnus again. "You got home really late Sunday and I didn't exactly get the chance on Monday and we've both been in class all of today and then Magnus came over and-"

"God of Glitter, Isabelle just tell her what Simon said." Magnus cut her off.

Isabelle straightened up a little and looked Clary in the eye. "He said next week he shall be transferring his credits here."

Clary rolled her eyes. "That's literally all you had to tell me."

"Well," Izzy shrugged. "You looked pretty scary for a minute there."

"When is Clary not scary though?" Magnus asked and Isabelle nodded in agreement as Clary's mouth fell open.

"What? I am not a scary person." Clary crossed her arms and pouted.

"You know, I think I know what would make Clary a little less scary," Isabelle looked over at Magnus with a devilish grin.

"What?" He asked even though he was smiling like he already knew.

Isabelle looked up at Clary still with that grin. "Makeup."

* * *

JACE'S POV

Water building up and over a usually strong dam. Stinging the soft tissue behind it as it crept up further and further. Seemingly infinite black holes stared back. Unwilling to give up despite the walls caving in around them. Time was lost, the only known fact was that nothing had ever lasted as long. Rain like tears. Burning wind. The will of a tiger. It all came down to right now...

And then Jon blinked.

"Damn it," The white-haired boy swore at himself for losing yet another staring contest as Jace cheered across from him.

"No one beats the master. For 10 years what have I been telling you?" Jace laughed as he pushed the bill for the dinner they had just eaten towards Jon. "And now you have to pay."

He took it reluctantly. "It was your turn though."

Jace shrugged and leaned back in the booth. "Your fault for challenging me to a staring contest. Although I have to give you props. How long was that?"

Alec checked his watch. "A bit over 8 minutes." The entire time Jon and Jace had been having that staring contest Alec had waited silently and Jace had glanced at him a few times to see that he clearly wanted to murder them both.

"8 minutes, that's a new record for you Jonathon." Jace slapped his friend on the shoulder as the waitress took away the money.

"Not for you though," Jon groaned. "Haven't you lasted like 13 minutes before?"

"14- but that's not the point, my dear friend. The point is, you're improving." Jon rolled his eyes and looked around Taki's as Jace laughed.

"You know it's too bad you didn't last another minute," Alec suddenly said. "You would've been able to distract him with something?"

Jon looked back over. "What do you- Oh my Jesus. Jace you might want to look in a mirror."

Jace cocked an eyebrow at his two friends. While Jon was looking at him with shocked eyes Alec seemed amused.

"Why?" Jace asked slowly. Alec took out his phone and handed it to him with the camera opened. Jace took one look at himself and saw winged eyeliner appearing around his left eye. "Are you fu- I can't- By God- Seriously? For real right now? This girl had such a good track record and now she wants to- I wish I knew how to kill Angels because Raziel would be first on my list."

Throughout Jace's rant, he had handed Alec his phone back, stood up from the booth they were at and begun storming out of Taki's. He didn't even stop after he got outside and started heading towards their dorm building.

"What is this girl doing late on a Tuesday night that involves makeup anyway?" Jace questioned as Alec and Jon caught up with him. "If she thinks she's going out on a date then she's got another thing coming."

"Jace I've never seen you so possessive over someone you don't even know." Alec laughed.

"And Jace just because she's putting on makeup doesn't necessarily mean she's dating," Jon was also laughing. What great friends. "She could have friends like Isabelle who randomly put makeup on people at night."

"Jon is the only one being helpful right now," Jace said as they reached their dorm. The three made their way up to their rooms, Jace not even trying to hide his face from the people walking past them.

"Well actually Jace," Alec said. "I think that if you were to put on a dress right now you'd make a pretty attractive female."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Well obviously, of course, I would, that doesn't even need to be proven. It's a fact and everyone knows it." He turned around to Alec after unlocking their door. "But you're still not helping."

Alec was holding back a laugh. "It's a little hard to help when you look like _that_."

"Not. Helping." Jace growled as he walked into the dorm. "She better wash this off soon because I am not going to sleep like this."

"But, it doesn't affect you, either way, other than outwardly. It's not like you can smear it." Jon pointed out.

"That's-" Jace paused for a minute thinking about what he said. "Actually a pretty good point. I'm going to sleep."

"You do that lady-face!" Alec called out as Jace was halfway down the hallway. He took a deep breath before shaking away the thoughts of stabbing the raven haired boy in the middle of the night and continuing on to his room.

 **Hey, my Angels! So I'm going on vacation for several days and I won't be able to update. I know, insane that I won't be posting a new chapter every other day, but I'll try and post once I get home. Anway I hope y'all liked this chapter! The reviews I've been getting make my day, I just love it when you guys love what I write. It's crazy that I even have this many favorites and follows. Oh and I just wanted to let y'all know that it's still going to be a while before anyone figures out that Clace are soulmates. Just a little heads up. Well, please review and I'll update next time I can!**


	10. Biscuits

**Hey y'all, I'm back! I'm super tired after my trip but I already had this chapter like half written before I left, so here y'all go! Hope y'all like it!**

CLARY'S POV

In her Wednesday lecture, Clary whispered quietly with Magnus. They talked about whatever came up or was on their minds, at one point they even went into a lengthy conversation discussing the hair of a girl that sat in front of them. It was dyed rainbow and Clary couldn't even begin to comprehend how she had styled it.

When they were all dismissed Clary and Magnus had basically bolted for the doorway. They always sat in the back of the room so they tended to get stuck in traffic on their way out. Today they managed to get there closer to the front and that's when Clary noticed the familiar tallness and black hair of her roommate's brother.

"Alec?" Clary called out and the black hair looked around for a moment. Clary ran forward a couple steps and tugged on his shirt so that he saw her.

"Clary? Hey, I didn't know you were in Wayland's lectures." Alec said before noticing Magnus next to her. "And Magnus Bane. You're both in this lecture?"

Clary nodded. "Yeah, it's how I met Magnus in the first place." Clary pulled both Alec and Magnus to the side so they weren't blocking everyone else's path out.

"Nice to see you again blue eyes," Magnus smirked at Alec. "We should really try meeting on purpose some time."

Clary could almost swear she saw Alec die a little. The good kind of dying of course. He made a strange grunt/whine like noise and his face flushed the slightest bit. Clary had to bite her tongue not to laugh. Who knew Alec Lightwood could be tongue-tied?

"Yeah, totally," The boy managed to get out. He turned to Clary and she suspected it was to keep his eyes from exploding. "So Clary how have you been? I mean Monday you were pretty sick, or at least claimed to be."

Clary's hand almost flew up to her eye. She was still covering that bruise with makeup, it had only been two days after all.

"Oh, I'm fine now. Yup, all good. Just, you know, fantastic. Really great, honestly. I- I'm- I'm going to shut up now." Alec chuckled at Clary and she prayed he thought it was just her being an idiot.

"Good to hear," _Thank God_. "I guess this means Jace's face really does have curing abilities."

Clary rolled her eyes. "That'll be true when the rumor about Magnus having magic is true."

"I wouldn't go around making that bet, biscuit," Magnus said with a sly grin, he then proceeded to wink at Alec who made that strange noise again. But before Alec's humility could go on any longer something seemed to occur to him.

"Wait, did you just call Clary biscuit?"

"Yeah, don't worry though. This," Magnus motioned between himself and Clary. "Is completely platonic."

Alec seemed to lose his train of thought for a minute before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Uh, yeah, yeah okay. Umm, anyway I should probably be going, I'll see you guys later."

Magnus winked at Alec one last time before he turned and walked away. Clary shook her head at her glittery friend.

"Why'd you have to overwhelm the boy? Alec is so innocent, come on Magnus."

Magnus shrugged as the two started walking again. "When I see something I want, I go after it. You'd do well to heed my advice."

* * *

JACE'S POV

Jace got home drenched in sweat. At football tryouts, the new coach had worked them extra hard and made them all stay an extra 2 hours. So already Jace knew he would be sore in the morning, and probably the morning after that too. And if the coach kept pushing them like this every other morning after that as well.

After barely five minutes of being home, Jace heard a door slam and then Jon yelling excitedly. The man in question then appeared around the corner with a large smile on his face. He cared nothing for Jace's clear tiredness as he started talking.

"You will never guess who I just got off the phone with," Jon started and before he could continue Jace answered.

"A little red head named Clary."

"Nope it was- Wait, how'd you do that?" Jon's excitement died down for a minute before he rolled his eyes and continued. "Well, I bet you'll never guess what we were talking about."

"You just planned a date with her," Jace answered again despite the questions being obviously rhetoric.

"Okay... well I bet you'll never guess when."

"Tomorrow evening."

"Man I hate you." Jon scowled as he plopped down on the couch. His previous excitement gone. "How on earth did you manage to guess everything?"

Jace shrugged. "It's a superpower."

"Well I despise your superpower, it took all the fun out of me going on a date with Clary." Jon pouted and Jace had to hold back a laugh.

"Jon I guarantee you that the fun has yet to come." He patted Jonathon on the shoulder before walking away into his room.

When he reached his door Jace noticed Alec in his room. He was sitting on the bed seemingly deep in thought. Curiosity overtook him and Jace knocked on the open door. Alec's held whipped up at the noise and then he waved Jace in.

"You alright there?" Jace asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I just- Did Jon tell you he's going out with Clary?" Alec sounded almost stressed.

"Umm yeah," Jace cocked an eyebrow. "Alec, what's wrong?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It's just I think that... it's possible that..." Alec couldn't seem to form a complete sentence now.

"What? Alec just tell me." Jace was beginning to become concerned, it wasn't like Alec to be so stumped.

"Forget it," Alec said shaking his head. "I think that I'm just reading too much into something."

"Okay..." Jace stood up. "I think I'm going to change and then head over to Taki's." As Jace started to leave Alec called out to him.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Jace turned back around curiously. "Why not?"

Alec smirked. "Arm."

Jace looked down at his arm to see flowers sprouting up in random spots. He glared down at the designs. It was beginning to get harder and harder for Jace not to become aggravated at whoever this girl was. She was _always_ drawing on her skin.

"Change of plans," Jace sighed. "Looks like I'm going to sleep early tonight. I'll see you later."

"Night," Alec called out still smirking as Jace walked into his own room. By the time he got into bed his left arm was engulfed with images of different types of flowers.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Thursday after school Clary was relaxing in her room reading a book when the front door suddenly slammed shut. The bang was so loud that Clary actually dropped her book and almost fell out of the chair she was sitting in. What came after the slam was worst though.

"CLARISSA ADELE FAIRCHILD!" Isabelle screamed at the top of her lungs. Clary slowly walked out of her room, confused by what she was so angry about... and how she knew her middle name.

"What?" Clary asked with wide eyes, she was slightly frightened. An angry Izzy is a scary Izzy.

"What? WHAT?! What do you mean 'what?'!?" Isabelle yelled as Clary emerged a bit more and started walking towards her.

"I- I don't know. I have no idea what I did." Clary said defensively.

"You," Isabelle pointed at her with a jab of her finger. "Didn't tell me you're going on a date today."

Clary almost face planted.

"Yeah, how did you even find out about it?" Clary was a lot more relaxed now that she knew why Isabelle had become the Hulk.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY?!" Clary jumped when Isabelle screamed again. That girl has a strong pair of lungs.

"Well I- I would've told you eventually, so I'm just curious as to who told you first." Clary tried to act nonchalant as she walked over to the small kitchen and got something to drink from the fridge.

"I went over to Alec's right after classes," Isabelle replied.

"Oh, so Jon told you."

"No," Isabelle said motioning for Clary to pour her a drink too. "Jace did."

"Why didn't Jon just tell you?" Clary wondered. Although the bigger question here was why did Jace tell her, not why Jon didn't.

"Jace pissed him off so now he's doing 48." She explained.

"48?"

"It's this game the boys created when they were 13," Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Basically if one of them pissed the other off too much then that one would go 48 hours without talking to or around the one that pissed them off."

"Well, what did Jace do to piss Jon off so much?" Clary was intrigued now.

"This is actually kind of funny," Isabelle laughed. "Apparently he snuck into the bathroom before Jon woke up and replaced his hair gel with raw egg yokes."

"Ew!" Clary cringed at the thought. "Why would he ever do something like that?"

Isabelle shrugged. "He's Jace, I'd be more surprised if he didn't."

"Good point, poor Jon though."

"Eh, I'm sure he'll get Jace back eventually. But speaking of Jon again," Isabelle grinned at Clary. "What are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know," Clary said knowing full well Isabelle was about to lecture her. "Probably just jeans and a nice shirt. We're going out for dinner but it's not any place special."

Isabelle's smile fell and Clary prepared herself for what was bound to come next. "Jeans? Jeans and a nice shirt? GIRL, I WILL WHOOP YOUR ASS!" Clary almost choked on her drink. "How can you do this to me? It's torture to watch you betray every moral about clothing and fashion there is. Ugh, remind me why I'm friends with you again?" Isabelle put her head in her hands ashamed.

"I don't know actually," Clary replied. "I wonder that very question every day."

"You're not helping yourself."

"I know," Clary grinned before going off to her room to change. It was already almost 6 and Jon would be over in about half an hour.

"I need Magnus here to back me up." Isabelle groaned following Clary.

"Magnus would just try to cover me in sparkles." Clary pointed out.

Isabelle laughed at the thought. "Just write 'No Glitter Zone' on your arm again. Seemed to work last time."

"Ha," Clary chuckled. "I just might have to. That man has no boundaries. You know, he was actually hitting on Alec yesterday."

Isabelle's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?" Clary nodded. "How did my brother react to that?"

"He was so awkward," Clary laughed recalling the memory. "It was pretty adorable though because I don't think Alec's ever had a guy hit on him."

"Me neither," Isabelle sat on the edge of Clary's bed as she changed. "Girls are hitting him all the time but Alec isn't the most open about his sexuality so guys don't really know."

"Well, I think Magnus has developed a pretty good gaydar," Clary said. "Either that or he just doesn't care. I mean Magnus did tell me he prefers black hair and blue eyes when we first met."

"Why'd he tell you that?" Isabelle wondered.

"Because I joked about him hitting on me and he said I was basically the opposite of that," Clary paused for a moment remembering their conversation. "And that I'm too short."

Isabelle laughed. "Well, Magnus is a pretty tall guy, and wouldn't blonde be more the opposite of black?"

"That's what I said!" Clary exclaimed. "And personally I do prefer blondes."

"So like Jon," Isabelle pointed out. "He's a blonde."

Clary thought about Jonathon's almost white hair. "No, more like-" Clary paused with her mouth open. She hadn't realized what the end of that sentence would be until it started to come out.

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Like Jace? Don't tell me you were going to say Jace. Were you going to say Jace? You were going to say Jace." In that moment Isabelle went through a myriad of emotions as she stared down Clary waiting for an answer.

"Just," Clary finally said after a long moment. "His hair. I just like his hair."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at Clary accusingly but didn't push further. "Alright then."

"I'm serious," Clary said even though Isabelle didn't question her.

"I didn't say anything. "Isabelle put her hands up defensively.

"Yeah, but you had that _look_ and I know what you were thinking." Clary accused.

"What _look_?" Isabelle asked mimicking how Clary had said it.

"Like you were thinking dirty thoughts."

"But when am I not thinking dirty thoughts?" Clary opened her mouth to reply but abruptly shut it.

"Good point." As the two girls laughed the doorbell rang.

Isabelle widened her eyes at Clary and grinned like a lunatic. "Looks like it's time for your date with Jonathon Morgenstern.

 **So, what'd y'all think? Do you think that Alec should've told Jace about Magnus' nickname for Clary? And who do you think will be the first person to actually find out that Clace are soulmates?  
Hope y'all liked this chapter and please review! I'll update soon.**


	11. Phones

CLARY'S POV

"Hey," Isabelle called as she entered the dorm. Clary was sitting on the couch drawing on her hand.

"Hey," She greeted back.

"So," Isabelle said slowly as she sat down on the couch next to Clary. "You got home late last night."

Clary furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at Izzy. "No I didn't, I got home a bit past 10. You weren't even here when I got back."

"That's not the point," Isabelle stated completely missing _Clary's point._ "The point is is that I didn't get to talk to you about how your date was last night." Isabelle suddenly turned on Clary with excitement. "Spill."

Clary rolled her eyes despite having expected this. "There is nothing to spill. We had a nice time. Jon is a really good guy. He's smart, cute, funny, kind. I have no complaints."

"But..." Isabelle drew out the word.

"No but, why does there always have to be a but?" Clary shifted uncomfortably in her seat because in truth... there was a but.

"Oh come on, you can't end a sentence like that and not have a but. You were talking way too casually for there to be no but." Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest and Clary gave in.

"But..." She started. "There was no spark. Jon's great but we just don't really have chemistry."

Isabelle nodded her head. "Understandable, when it's not right it's not right."

"Yeah, I mean I had a nice time though, Jon's definitely a fun person to be around," Clary said. "In fact, at one point my sharpie fell out of my pocket and we joked around about how I literally always carry the thing." Clary paused for a moment. "Although he didn't start acting really strange when I mentioned how I'm always drawing on myself with it."

"Really?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, it was actually kind of weird," Clary recalled the night before when Jon had made a large effort to completely change the subject after the sharpie incident.

"Huh, I didn't think of Jon as someone who got weird on dates, usually he's really chill and nice," Isabelle said.

Clary shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it was just me. Maybe he wasn't acting strange and I'm the weird one."

Izzy laughed. "You're always weird Clary." There was a pause before she continued. "Did you guys kiss though?"

Clary scratched her head and her voice went up an octave. "Umm... no. No, we didn't."

Isabelle's mouth dropped. "Seriously? So you still have never kissed anyone?"

"I'm just waiting for the right person." Clary shrugged.

"But I mean," Isabelle sat forward and stared at the floor like she was contemplating life. "Your lips are virgins."

"Don't put it like that-" Clary shook her head but Isabelle continued.

"Your mouth hasn't even touched another mouth yet-"

"Nope, making it worse-"

"I'm not even an actual virgin but your lips still are-"

"Oh Jesus, Izzy-"

"Virgin lips." Isabelle shook her head as Clary looked around for something to bang her skull against. "That's what I'm dealing with here. Virgin. Lips."

"I wish Simon were here," Clary said and Isabelle suddenly turned to her.

"Are Simon's lips virgins too?"

"ISABELLE OH MY GOD READ A BIBLE!" Clary yelled before face planting into her hands.

"I'll take that as a yes to Simon has virgin lips," Isabelle said and Clary just shook her head with her face still in her hands.

It was at that moment that the front door randomly swung open. Clary heard someone yell, "Did someone say Si-" Before Isabelle's scream pierced through the air and cut them off. She whipped her phone at the door without thinking causing whoever was there to slam the door shut. Clary's jaw hit the ground as she looked at Isabelle's shattered phone.

"Isabelle! What was that?!" Clary screamed as the door slowly opened again to reveal a timid Simon.

"He scared me!" Isabelle yelled back at her seemingly unfazed by the fact that she just completely demolished her cell phone.

"So you whipped your phone at him? What kind of natural reflex is that?!" Clary was still yelling. Simon slowly closed the door behind him but remained standing in front of it.

"I don't know!" Isabelle yelled too. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry to me! Be sorry for yourself and to Simon. You just broke your phone and almost murdered my best friend!" Clary was almost laughing at this point as the realization of what had just happened actually hit her.

"Eh," Isabelle shrugged. "I was planning on getting a new phone soon anyway. No biggie." Clary and Simon looked at each other and simultaneously mouth _wow._ "But I am sorry for almost being responsible for your death. That was not intended."

"It's all right," Simon cautiously walked over to the girls. "I didn't almost crap myself or anything."

It kept on getting harder for Clary to hold back her laugh. "Simon," Clary started as she tried to become serious again. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

"I was," Simon said as he sat down. "But then I decided to come a day early. I regret that decision now."

Isabelle chuckled awkwardly. "Haha, sorry again."

"Well, I'm happy you're here now anyway. You stopped what was becoming a very strange conversation." Clary said and Isabelle laughed a little.

"What conversation?" Simon grinned devilishly and Isabelle opened her mouth to repeat their previous conversation. Before she could get a word out though, Clary's phone started ringing.

"Ha!" Clary exclaimed grabbing her phone. "Saved by the bell!" She looked at the caller ID to see that it was Jon. Clary answered happily. "Jon you have _the_ _best_ timing, I-"

"CLARY IT'S ALEC GIVE THE DAMN PHONE TO ISABELLE." Alec's voice suddenly came through. He wasn't yelling he was just talking in a very loud tone.

"Umm, okay..." Clary said slowly but when she passed over her phone Isabelle immediately put it on speaker and put a finger to her mouth to shush Clary and Simon.

"Hey, big bro what's up? And why are you calling me on Clary's phone using Jon's phone?" Isabelle said.

"Because I just tried calling you four times and you didn't answer and Jon is the only one with Clary's number!" Alec yelled back and Isabelle almost laughed.

"Whoops, I may have broken my phone by almost taking Simon's head off with it." Isabelle sounded so calm meanwhile Clary could imagine Alec about to murder someone.

"By the Angel Isabelle. This is like the 10th time this year." Alec sounded exasperated.

"I know, I'm sorry. But anyway, what was so urgent that you had to go through Jon and Clary to get to me?" Isabelle wondered. She was holding her phone in front of her so that it was in the middle of herself, Clary, and Simon.

"Sooooooo much Izzy," Alec said. "I mean I don't even know where to begin. All I can say right now is Clary is my new favorite person because she's the one that put Magnus in our lives in the first place."

All three of their jaws dropped when Alec spoke. Clary took pride in that though, whatever had just happened to Alec was because of her.

"You're welcome," Clary called into the phone and Simon and Isabelle slowly looked up at her with a death glare. It wasn't until Alec spoke again that Clary realized what she'd done.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. Am I on speakerphone right now?"

"Umm, no?" Isabelle said it as more of a question and Alec took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow you are going to wish you were never born." He said slowly and Isabelle's eyes widened with fear.

"You don't mean-"

"Oh, that's exactly what I mean." Alec cut her off and Isabelle visibly gulped. "Tomorrow at 8 pm in the park. Shadow Hunt. You know what happens if you don't show."

With that, Alec hung up. Isabelle looked shell shocked as Clary and Simon exchanged confused glances. What was a shadow hunt? And what happened if Isabelle didn't show?

"Izzy," Clary said cautiously. "What the hell?"

"Umm," Isabelle sputtered. Her voice was high and she was fiddling with her hands. "The Shadow Hunt is a game that Jace and Alec created as children. If one was severely betrayed by the other then at 8 pm the day after the betrayal they would go on a hunt. Basically, the hunter could choose up to two friends to help him hunt the 'shadow', as the hunted was called. The shadow would be allowed one friend to help them. The hunters get paintball guns and flashlights and the shadow gets only a helmet, though there are usually smaller paintball guns hidden through out the zone we're allowed in that the shadow can take if they find it. Then you meet in some sort of community place and you run all over the city for four hours trying not to get hit."

"Wow," Simon said when Isabelle finished. "You guys had a really weird childhood."

"Yup," Was all Isabelle replied.

"Wait," Clary was slightly confused. "I thought you guys did 48 when someone betrayed another?"

"No, that's just if someone pisses someone else off," Isabelle replied.

"I'm so confused," Simon said. "What's 48?"

Clary patted Simon on the leg. "I'll explain later, for now, we need to focus on the Shadow Hunt."

* * *

JACE'S POV

"Alec is this _really_ necessary?" Jace asked as Alec dragged him around the store they were in. They were buying new paintball guns seeing as their old ones were God-knows-where.

"Yes, Jace. It is quite necessary. My sister betrayed my trust and now she must pay the price." Alec said simply as he tested out the weight of a rifle.

"Okay, but we haven't done a Shadow Hunt in almost 5 years. What are the barriers even going to be? Are we doing this just on campus? Because I feel like the security guards might have a bit of a problem with that." Jace pointed out and Alec moved on to a different gun.

"It'll be fine Jace. The campus security around here is a joke." Alec retaliated and Jace sighed. There was a long pause until either of them spoke again.

"I wonder who Izzy's second will be. I mean as children it was always Aline but she's not around," Jace pondered.

"It'll probably be Clary," Alec said. "Which I'm not sure would be great on Clary's end, I feel like we'd hit her once and she'd just," Alec made a popping noise. "Like a balloon."

"Why like a balloon?" Jace asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like she's small enough that she'd just pop."

"That's exactly my point," Jace said. "When you compare people to balloons usually they're larger. Wouldn't Clary be more like shooting a- I don't know- chipmunk?"

Alec stopped what he was doing and looked at Jace. "Wait so you think that shooting Clary with a paintball gun is equal to shooting a chipmunk with one? So you're saying you think she would die on impact?"

Jace shrugged. "Well I mean chipmunk or balloon the outcome doesn't look good so I suggest we probably stray from shooting little red."

Alec continued his gun shopping. "Not like Jon would shoot her anyway."

"Good point, but I mean that kind of sucks because he's a damn good shot."

"True," Alec sighed. "But I guess we'll just have to do with what we've got. No matter what Izzy can plan, I will destroy her and that's a promise."

Alec had an almost evil glare in his eyes when he spoke to Jace. The boys finally got the guns they would need and a few flashlights. Tomorrow night would be fun, Shadow Hunts always were, and Jace knew for a fact that the hunters would win. Only once had a shadow ever won and that was one of the two times when Jace was the shadow. So he hoped that Isabelle would be prepared because after a Hunt the humility the losing party would have to face would be hilarious.

 **Hey, so I hope y'all liked this chapter! The Shadow Hunt isn't entirely relevant to the plot of the story but I had this idea and I thought it'd be fun to add in, so the next chapter is going to be the actual hunt. Anyway, I just want to inform y'all that I'm sort of writing this slowly. And by that I mean everything has a purpose but the purpose may not be revealed for several chapters later so if you think that something should've gone in a different direction, trust me when I say there's a reason it was written like that. Still, if y'all have suggestions I'd love to hear them!**


	12. The Shadow Hunt

****And here's the Shadow Hunt!** I know this update is a little quicker than most but to be honest I already had most of it written when I published chapter 11. It was pretty fun to write though, but I'm honestly more excited for the chapter after this. Hope y'all like it...**

JACE'S POV

All three boys were suited up in black. It was a quarter to 8 and they were ready to fight. The guns that Alec had ended up getting for them looked lethal. Jace had even tested one of them out and it definitely packed a punch. Alec had also gotten a few smaller weapons and boxes of ammo that he had hidden throughout the campus during the day.

The rules tonight were fairly simple. The shadow and their second get a 5-minute head start. From that point, the hunters can begin to look for them. If a shadow is caught using any sort of item from the outside world they immediately must suffer 3 shots and lose. If a shadow finds a hidden gun and shoots any one of the hunters then that hunter is out. If all hunters are shot or the shadows make it till midnight then the shadows win. If the shadow is shot then they lose and if their second is shot then they must conform and help the hunters catch the shadow.

The shadow and their second would be given helmets provided by the head hunter. These helmets were simply to prevent a painful headshot and if the helmets were hit it was equal to being hit anywhere else and the shadow would lose. It was not required but over time they had all found it smart to dress in all black. It made it that much harder for both the hunters and the shadow to be spot.

At midnight the game would end. Whichever side lost would have to suffer the consequences whenever was the next school day. The end result had always been the same since the day Jace and Alec created the game. Loser goes to school naked.

So, if the shadow was shot with their second still at their side both would be lost. But if the second had been shot and forced to help the hunters then they would be allowed to wear pants, no shirt though. And it was the same vice versa. So needless to say this game had resulted in some pretty... interesting conversations between their parents and the principles of their middle and high schools. _Very_ interesting.

The Shadow Hunt tonight would be quite different than all their previous ones though. Tonight they were battling in a new territory. The college campus. There were all new hiding places that the guns could be in. Despite Jace's almost 3 years at this college, he had never actually paid attention to possible hiding spots so he had no idea what sort of plan Isabelle and Clary could have come up with.

The girls would have undoubtedly made a map of the campus and knowing Izzy she probably created 2 or 3 routes they would follow throughout the four hours of the game. She probably also marked every possible spot that Alec could have hidden the extra guns and ammunition. Jace knew where one was. Taki's. He had told Alec it was too obvious, that they would find it right away but Alec had just responded that that was exactly what he was hoping for.

So the three were now walking through the park to the meeting spot Alec had told Isabelle to be at. It was 7:55 now. The boys walked in a sort of formation. Alec in the front and Jace and Jon slightly behind him flanking him on either side. All three had their guns slung over their back and their flashlights turned on.

When they saw Isabelle and Clary they approached the two and stopped a few feet away. Though when Jace noticed that Clary had on a hood he shook his head and walked up to her. He yanked the hood down ignoring Clary's scowls and walked backward to rejoin Alec.

"No hoods red, that's the rule. You get a helmet but it's not our fault if your hair is as bright as a torch." Jace said and Clary looked over to Isabelle who just nodded her head.

"Ugh, fine." Clary rolled her eyes but didn't put her hood back on. "This whole thing is ridiculous though, I mean what's even the point? What happens to the loser?"

Jace broke out into a grin and raised an eyebrow at Isabelle. How could she not have told her second the consequences of this game?

"Oh, how glad I am you asked," Jace answered and Clary immediately looked like she regretted the question.

"On Monday," Alec cut Jace off before he could continue. "The loser has to go to school naked."

Clary's mouth gaped. "Butt naked?"

"No," Jon continued. "We always allow the loser to have underwear on."

"But," Jace smirked. "We're not going to stop you if you want to go out butt naked." Both Jonathon and Alec glared at Jace as Clary turned on Isabelle with anger.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Clary yelled clearly ignoring Jace's comment.

Isabelle shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't think you'd agree to help me if you knew."

"Damn right I wouldn't have!" Clary ran her hand through her hair. "Well, you know what, I helped you with the map but I quit now, I am not being a part of this."

Clary started to walk away but Jace grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Clary scowled at him. "And why not?"

"Because if you quit," Alec said from behind him. "Then not only do you have to go to school naked but you also have to be covered in oil and chicken feathers."

Clary opened and closed her mouth a few times clearly fighting with herself about what to do. Eventually, she yanked her arm from Jace's grasp and marched back over to Isabelle.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about this." She mumbled and Isabelle smiled widely.

"No one's asking you to be," Isabelle squeezed Clary in a quick hug.

"Alright," Alec pulled out two helmets from a bag he had been carrying. "Your protection." He said passing them both over. "And as always I must inform you that I have hidden five guns around campus. You are not allowed to leave campus grounds nor can you go inside any of the buildings. If you find a way to get on top of one then you may do so. If you are shot you have to be honest and accept your loss, that goes for the hunters too." Alec recited the rules of the game they had all memorized as children. "And your five minutes start... now."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Isabelle and Clary followed the path they had created the night before. They half jogged to get as much distance as possible between themselves and the hunters. Clary still couldn't believe she was doing this though. The concept of the Shadow Hunt was ridiculous enough but now with what was at stake... Clary wished she had never agreed to help Izzy. But she had and now she was running through the cold night air with three lunatics trailing them.

The first place they had decided to go to was the building in which Alec had his lectures with Mr. Wayland. Clary had pointed out that it wouldn't hurt for them to at least check there along with some of the other buildings they knew he had classes in. Once they reached it the two girls split up and searched the bushes surrounding the entire building.

When both girls reached the back of the building they heard voices. Isabelle yanked on Clary's arm and they both dropped into the bushes. A group of students walked by and Isabelle let out a sigh of relief.

"You're so paranoid," Clary said as they stood back up.

"I just don't really feel like going to my classes naked. I mean I have this one really creepy teacher, and I just..." Isabelle let out a small shudder.

"Yeah I guess I understand, I'd really rather not go to my classes naked either. Although I sort of feel like if anyone even looked at me Magnus would deck them." Clary said trying to lighten the mood and it worked, Isabelle chuckled and seemed to almost relax a little.

"Yeah well the night has hardly even started, we have four hours to get through so I say we try to find at least one of those guns. It'd be a big bonus for us." Isabelle said and they started to continue on their planned path.

"Have the shadows ever won this game before?" Clary asked, so far it seemed pretty impossible for them.

"Yeah, once," Isabelle responded and hope drained from Clary. "It was Jace the second time he was a shadow. He never got a second and always fended for himself. The first time he only lost because Alec, Jon, and one of their other friends, Sebastian, managed to get him cornered with like 5 minutes to midnight. The second time he found two of the guns after just one hour and got everybody else out."

"Well don't I feel optimistic now." Clary scoffed and Isabelle shrugged.

"Jace has a sort of natural ability for these sort of things. So I'd be pretty wary of him, if you spot him don't even try to hide, don't even warn me, just run." Isabelle said and Clary raised her eyebrows.

"But then wouldn't he just shoot you making both of us lose?" Clary wondered.

"Jace was right when he said your hair glows like a torch," Isabelle said. "I'm much harder to spot than you and I've known him far longer than you, if either of us has a chance of getting away from him it's me."

"I guess you have a point there," Clary said as they neared their next stop. It was the dorm building that Alec, Jace, and Jon lived in.

As the girls were searching the bushes Clary noticed that Isabelle had stopped and was looking down the street. Clary walked over to her side and Isabelle pointed at a building a little ways away.

"I just realized that we totally forgot about Taki's on our map. The guys go there daily, Alec would have definitely put a gun somewhere over there." Isabelle said and Clary realized she was probably right, then she realized something else.

"Yeah and Alec would've figured you'd check in the most obvious place." At that Isabelle looked down at Clary curiously. "I say we avoid that place just for a little while longer, it's a pretty high probability they're hiding over there."

"Man am I glad I chose you as my second." Isabelle chuckled as she continued their search.

Clary shrugged. "Well, who else could you have chosen?"

Isabelle opened her mouth before swiftly closing it. "I feel like I should be offended by that but you make a really good point. All my other friends are the hunters."

"Yeesh," Clary grimaced. "Those were your only friends before I came along? I feel so bad for you."

Isabelle laughed. "All my life." She shook her head. "You don't even know the half of it."

* * *

JACE'S POV

It was 11:15 and the girls still hadn't shown up to Taki's. About an hour earlier Jonathon and Alec had left to try to find them and had tasked Jace with watching the place. He grew bored pretty quickly.

Jace messed around with the settings of his flashlight while he sat against the wall of the diner. The place had closed a couple hours before and the only light source was a street lamp. It was a new moon too so Jace didn't even have that natural light.

Another five minutes passed when Jace heard a rustling nearby. He was suddenly on full alert and had his gun ready. He looked around and saw a dark figure dart from behind a dumpster into some bushes. Jace aimed his weapon and slowly neared. He wasn't sure where _exactly_ Alec had hidden the gun that was around here so he couldn't be taking any chances.

"Isabelle," Jace called out to the figure. He had seen no red so he didn't know if Clary was even with her. "It's no use, you're not even armed. Accept your fate and come out."

"How do you know I didn't find one of the guns?" Isabelle's voice called back and Jace focused his gun in the direction of it.

"Because," Jace said. "You would've shot me already if you had."

"See now that brings up an interesting question," Isabelle said, her voice had moved. "If that's true then why haven't you shot me yet?"

Jace smirked. "Do you _want_ to lose, Izzy?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying that if I could shoot you right now then you should be able to shoot me." She pointed out and she was right. Because truthfully Jace couldn't see her right now. It was too dark and the bushes hid her well. Of course, Jace could take a well-measured shot based on the sound of her where her voice was but it was also possible that the bushes would stop the paintball from hitting Isabelle. He slowly lowered his gun the slightest bit as he thought about his options.

Then, to Jace's surprise, Isabelle stood up. Her silhouette stood several feet away from Jace and she held her hands up.

"Well, this has taken an interesting turn," Jace smirked as he raised his weapon once again. "Sorry Izzy, but I have to."

Just as soon as the words left Jace's mouth he put his finger on the trigger but right before he pulled it someone jumped on his back. Jace whipped himself around as the person- he could only assume it was Clary- latched her legs around his waist and covered his eyes with her hands. She held on tight as Jace stumbled around trying to pry her off of him.

"Clary I found the gun!" Isabelle called out and Jace heard footsteps run up behind them all.

Jace was still attempting to get Clary off his back when he yelled in the direction of where he thought his friends were. "Is this even allowed?!"

Alec stuttered for a bit before forming a coherent sentence. "Umm, we never actually made a rule about this. So I mean, yeah I guess it is."

"Isabelle!" Clary screamed as she clung to Jace. "Shoot them already!"

"Oh right," Jace heard a lot of bullets fly but he still couldn't see anything. Eventually, Clary grabbed the gun that Jace had in his hands. She ripped it from his grasp before jumping off of his back and shooting him. Jace froze where he was as he felt the paintball hit him square in the back. Slowly he turned around to see a very smug Clary. Alec and Jon stood not too far away with paint covering their shirts too.

"Isabelle!" Clary squealed running over to her friend. "We actually did it! We won!"

"By the Angel, this is the happiest day of my life!" Isabelle pulled Clary into a hug as the two jumped up and down excitedly.

"Good job," Jace said with sarcasm and anger laced in his voice. "They'll come to Taki's straight away, right Alec?" Jace turned to his friend.

"I hate everyone," Alec muttered before turning around and walking in the direction of their dorm.

"Gun," Jace held his hand out to Clary and she passed it over. "You know I have never lost as a hunter before."

"I've never lost to a girl before," Jon scoffed coming up next to Jace.

"Ah well," Clary shrugged happily. "Looks like you two are going to be getting a lot of firsts. Can't wait for Monday."

At that Jace saw an opportunity and his anger over losing suddenly disappeared as he smirked at the girls. "Oh yeah, now you get to see us naked. I should've known that's why you were trying so hard to win."

Clary's happiness left just as quickly as Jace's had appeared. "You are the bane of my existence." With that Clary started walking away and Isabelle followed her.

"You can't keep denying it, Clary! The truth will come out." Jace yelled and Clary held up her hand to flip him off. Jace laughed and turned back to Jon who was scowling at him.

"Really?" Was all he said and Jace patted him on the shoulder before they began to follow after Alec.

"Don't worry dude, Clary hates me and that will never change."

Jace wasn't positive but as they walked he thought he heard Jon scoff and whisper, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

 **Alright so clearly by that last line Jon has some idea about Clace. So now both Alec _and_ Jon are getting suspicious. Who do you think will say something to Jace first, or will either of them end up saying anything? It's possible that they could both stay quiet... I guess we'll just have to wait and see.  
But I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review and I'll update soon!**


	13. Spongebob

CLARY'S POV

Monday morning Isabelle had gone over to Alec's to make sure that the boys followed through with their punishment. Clary couldn't go with her because she had already promised to help Simon that morning with starting his first classes. She was thankful though because on Sunday she had let down Jon nicely and she figured it might've been a little awkward seeing him naked.

Clary walked with Simon as they left Clary's dorm building and split up with Isabelle. Simon's first class was fairly close to Clary's lecture so they hung up for a little while before either of them had to get to class.

When Clary did get to Mr. Wayland's room she grinned as she passed by a bare chested Alec. He glared up at her when she stopped in front of his seat. Clary whistled as she looked Alec up in down. All he had on was a pair of blue plaid boxers.

"Somebody's been working out," Clary joked as she looked at Alec's toned body. He rolled his eyes. "I sort of feel like you just _knew_ you were going to lose so you prepared in advance for it."

"I loathe you," Alec said.

"Haven't you always?" Clary replied grinning.

"Yes, but now I do more than before."

Clary shrugged. "Ah well, what can you do? I mean it's Jace's fault really. He was wide open, it was too easy. I couldn't just _not_ jump on his back."

Alec rolled his eyes again but his lips curled up in the smallest of smiles. "Go sit down Fairchild."

Clary laughed and then skipped back to where she and Magnus always sat. When she slid in her seat next to the sparkly man Clary elbowed him and motioned towards where Alec was sitting.

"Did you see your black haired and blue eyed boy toy when he walked in?" She asked grinning.

"No... why?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at what Clary was implying.

"Just keep an eye out for him when we're leaving class," Clary said and Magnus looked over in Alec's general direction.

He opened his mouth to question further but before he could get out a single word Mr. Wayland walked in and started talking. Clary settled with a smug smirk knowing Magnus would have to wait two hours to find out what she had been talking about.

After the class had ended Magnus had bolted up in his seat. Clary also watched as Alec timidly stood up and walked out of class. Magnus' mouth fell open when he saw. Clary laughed before grabbing her friend's arm and bolting after Alec.

"Alec wait!" Clary called out as they got lost in the tangle of students trying to leave. When they got out of the mess Clary saw Alec practically running away from them. She snapped her fingers at the loss and her and Magnus laughed.

"Why was he naked?" Magnus asked as him and Clary started walking.

"He may or may not have lost a game against Izzy and me," Clary said proudly. Magnus nodded his head but a strange look passed over his face.

"Did Jace lose this game too?" He asked looking down at Clary.

"Yeah, why?" Clary asked and Magnus pointed up. Across the street from where they stood was a naked Jace. He was only wearing boxers just as Alec had been but his were far more embarrassing. Clary couldn't even comprehend what she was seeing. Spongebob. Spongebob Squarepants was on Jace's boxers. And somehow the multitude of girls around him seemed unfazed by the fact that his boxer shorts had little yellow squares all over them.

Clary grabbed Magnus' wrist as she shook her head and they made their way over to the golden-boy. When Jace spotted Clary a wide grin appeared on his face. He continued talking with the girls though even as he stared at the approaching red head.

"This," Clary said when they reached him. She motioned to Jace's whole body as she fought hard to hold back a laugh. "This is just too much..." Clary started to snicker and noticed that the girls around Jace looked as though Clary had just offended a god.

Jace smirked though as he responded. "My apologies if my heavenly body is too much for you to handle Clarissa. I've always told you I'm an Angel."

Clary rolled her eyes and ignored the comment though she couldn't ignore the fact that Jace was even more toned than Alec had been and it was a little hard for her to not stare directly at his chest and stomach. "I can't believe this, only you would willingly choose to be seen in such embarrassing underwear in public."

Jace looked mock offended. "Do you have something against Spongebob Squarepants?" He asked motioning down and Clary had to fight to not follow where he pointed although she noticed the other girls had no problem doing that. "He is a symbol of innocence, childhood memories-"

"Stupidity." Clary finished. "Alright now I guess I can see how that would suit you."

"Oh come on," Jace said wrapping an arm around Clary and pulling her towards him. "You know you love me."

Clary just froze, she was currently far too aware of the fact that Jace was hugging her without any clothes on. "Let me go."

"Why?" Jace grinned clearly aware of how uncomfortable he was making Clary. "You don't want to hug me?"

"Jace..." Clary whined and tried to worm away from him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Jace asked squeezing Clary tighter.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Now let me go!"

"You know there are dozens of girls who would love to be in your position right now," Jace laughed.

As if without thinking one of the girls actually spoke. "I would." She said before realizing how embarrassing that actually was and sinking back into the crowd.

"Freak," Clary said under her breath before continuing to try and wiggle away. "Jace, I'm serious!"

With that, Jace opened his arms and let Clary tumble away from him. She glared at him as he smirked back like he had just won. Won what? Clary didn't know.

"So, I heard you broke things off with Jon." Jace changed the topic so fast he gave Clary whiplash. She was slightly taken aback by this and it took her a moment to respond.

"Uh yeah, I didn't want to be leading him on," Clary said shoving her hands in her pockets. Jace nodded approvingly.

"Good, because Jon really is a good guy."

Clary nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just-" She shrugged. It felt weird talking to Jace about this so... casually. "There was no chemistry between us, it wasn't meant to be."

Jace's smirk returned. "Well, you know that I'm all about 'meant to be'." At that, he looked around at the girls, most of which cooed or sighed affectionately.

Clary rolled her eyes. There's the good old Jace...

"Oh yeah," Clary said with an evil grin. "I mean now you really have to focus on finding 'the one'. What with that hiv and all." Clary smirked as Jace's mouth gaped and many of the girls' eyes widened in shock and horror. Clary swiftly turned away and sped off with Magnus before Jace could yell at her.

"What was that for?" Magnus asked once the two were a pretty good distance away.

Clary shrugged, the grin hadn't left her face. "Just giving him a little taste of his own medicine."

* * *

JACE'S POV

The rule was that Jon, Alec, and Jace all had to go through the _entire_ day with no clothing. This made football practice just a tad painful for Jace. He had skipped the locker room and just thrown on a helmet before heading out to practice where he would no undoubtedly have some explaining to do to Coach Hodge.

Jace had proven himself right when he got out to the field and the coach gave him one look before breaking a clipboard in half. There was a long pause after the clipboard breaking where the coach just rubbed the bridge of his nose. When he finally stopped rubbing his nose he took a long breath and then looked up at Jace.

"Herondale, why the _hell_ are you butt naked on my field?" The coach yelled.

"Well technically sir I'm wearing boxers, therefore I'm not _butt_ naked," Jace replied as if what he had said wasn't entirely a smart-ass comment.

"Was the sarcasm I heard Herondale?" Coach Hodge said eyeing Jace closely.

"No sir," Jace replied, he sounded like a soldier talking to their commanding officer.

"Good," Hodge snarled. "Now get your ass out on the field." Hodge turned away from Jace and he saw that many of his teammates had just watched the exchange he had with their coach. Jace smirked at them before strutting out to the field to his position as quarterback.

Jace stood behind the center and held out his hands to prepare to take the ball. But before anything could happen the center suddenly stood up and turned in the coach's direction.

"Coach I really don't feel comfortable with Jace being naked. Could we please use the other quarterback?" He called out and Jace almost laughed.

Hodge rolled his eyes. "You're not the receiving quarterback, he is, so quit being a baby and give the damn ball to him."

"Yes coach," He mumbled and repositioned himself behind Jace. As everyone else on the field was getting into position the center- his name was Gabriel Jace thought- spoke to Jace. "You know it's one thing for you to be naked but what's with the bruise in the middle of your back?" Jace didn't look back at him but he furrowed his eyebrows trying to think of what he was talking about. Then it hit him when Clary shot him with the paintball gun at such close proximity it was bound to have left a pretty vivid mark.

Jace ignored the question and just as he was about to yell 'hut' Jace saw black designs beginning to appear on his arm. Today could literally not be a worst day for this girl to draw on herself. Jace suddenly drew away from where he was standing effectively making someone yell to stop.

"You know what," Jace said half jogging off the field. "I think Gabriel is right, I shouldn't be the quarterback now. I'll just head home and see you all at practice tomorrow- Bye!" Jace began sprinting away and he didn't stop until he reached his dorm.

By the time Jace was inside his entire arm was covered in little designs. He slammed the door behind him causing Alec and Jon to look up abruptly. When they saw his arm they both seemed to immediately understand the situation.

"That girl is making your life hell," Alec said shaking his head and continuing with whatever homework he had been doing.

"Tell me about," Jace said plopping down on the couch beside Jon. "I don't think I've ever loved and hated someone I don't know so much."

"'Don't know' is a pretty straightforward term," Jon muttered and Jace eyed him. Ever since his date with Clary, he had been acting strangely but neither Alec nor Jace had asked him about it. In fact, Alec had been acting fairly weird too, especially when it came to the designs.

"Well hopefully soon I will know her," Jace rolled his neck around to stretch it out.

"Have you ever thought," Jon started after a long moment. "That maybe it works in reverse too."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked slowly and walked over to the couch.

Jon twisted to look at both Jace and Jon. "Like, what if Jace were to write on himself? What if it showed up on her like it shows up on him?"

Jace and Alec stared at Jon with wide eyes. This hadn't occurred to Jace before. The Angel hadn't said anything that would even imply this would work but Jace didn't really see why not. He wanted to try it, but first, he wanted this day to end.

"That's actually genius," Alec said.

"Yeah, we should definitely try writing on my skin," Jace agreed. "But tomorrow. Right now I'm too exhausted to even think about something as life changing as this."

 **They're gonna write to Clary! How do y'all think she's gonna respond? Do you think she's gonna freak out or not believe it? Do you think she's going to tell anyone about it? Or is it even going to work at all? Tell me in the comments!  
I hope y'all liked this chapter! I'll update soon!**


	14. dekroW desreveR

**So before we start I want to answer a question that a guest had. I'm not entirely sure how long this story is going to be _exactly_. I don't know how many words it will be and as for chapters, all I can say is that I currently have up to 20 planned but I know it's going to have to be far longer than that. Now back to the story...  
**

CLARY'S POV

On Tuesday Clary walked with Simon after their classes. They were headed back to their dorm when they intersected Magnus. He was dressed in his usual glitter and despite Simon having met him before he still seemed fairly freaked out by the excessive glitter.

"Hey Magnus," Clary greeted him.

"Hi biscuit, hi Simon," Magnus said and pulled Clary into a short hug.

"Hey... Magnus," Simon said eyeing the sparkles.

Clary ignored her best friends strangeness and spoke directly to Magnus. "We were just headed back to Izzy and my dorm, you wanna come over?"

Magnus nodded. "Yeah sure, I think Ragnor was going to bring his girlfriend over later so I was going to try to get out of the house anyway."

Clary laughed. "Alright, let's go."

Soon the three arrived at Clary's dorm. The moment Clary entered she knew that Isabelle was cooking. The smell of burnt something wafted up to her nose and by the look on both Magnus and Simon's faces, they could smell it too.

"Izzy?" Clary called out as she made her way to the kitchen. Sure enough, the dark haired girl was bent over the stove making what looked like a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Oh hey Clary," Isabelle greeted her with a smile. "You hungry? I was just making something to eat."

"Umm, yeah," Clary took the spatula out of Isabelle's hand. "How about we just order some pizza?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes but turned off the burner. "I actually called Alec earlier and asked him to bring over some pizza but he said that he and Jon had to wait for Jace to get home. The way he talked it sort of sounded like they were planning some sort of ritual where they needed to sacrifice a chicken. I don't know."

Clary chuckled and the two walked back out to where Magnus and Simon were sitting. The two sat down on the couch next to Simon and Clary nuzzle her head into her best friend's neck.

"So what's up with you guys? Anything weird happens in the past 24 hours when we weren't hanging out?" Magnus asked.

Clary shrugged. "I found a random bruise on my back. No idea how it got there."

Simon sighed. "Happens to me all the time. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I punch myself in my sleep." Clary laughed at that.

"Okay... well ignoring Simon's weirdness," Isabelle started and Simon cut her off.

"I resent that." He scowled.

"I resent you," She shot back sarcastically and Simon acted fake hurt. "What do you guys want to do? We could play another game of Never Have I Ever."

"I think I've learned more about you guys than what I ever wanted to know," Simon said and Clary laughed.

"Agreed," Clary looked over to Magnus. "You have done some very... interesting stuff."

Magnus shrugged. "Eh, what I told all of you was nothing. I-"

Clary put up her hand before he could finish. "I don't even want to know."

* * *

JACE'S POV

"You were supposed to be back an hour ago," Jon lectured Jace the moment he stepped through the door.

Jace sighed as he shrugged off his jacket. His friends followed him around the dorm room as he started putting down all of his stuff.

"Sorry," Jace said throwing his football gear down. "Coach was pissed about yesterday so I had to stay a bit longer."

"Alright well you're here now," Alec said and Jace watched him as he started looking for a pen.

"Yeah, but guys I've been thinking," Jace ran his hand through his hair. "What if it doesn't work? How will we know? And if it does work, what if the girl doesn't see it immediately? Or she thinks one of her friends wrote it without her knowledge?"

"Okay," Alec said and Jace noticed that he had found a black pen. "There's that possibility, but there's also the possibility that it _will_ work and there's only one way to find out if it does."

"I've got to agree with Alec," Jon said leaning against the wall. "This whole thing has made the past few weeks insane, and as much fun as it's been watching you freak out about the little designs that appear on your skin I think it's time we find out who this girl is."

"So come on Jace," Alec said with a confident smile. He pressed the pen into Jace's hand. "Let's do it."

Jace looked up at both of his friends and sighed. He popped the cap off the pen and it hovered over his right hand. Slowly Jace pressed the object to his skin and scrawled out a short, blocky message.

 _H E Y_

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Fine!" Isabelle put up her hands defensively. Her, Clary, Magnus, and Simon had been talking about their childhoods and Isabelle had mentioned that she had all her old yearbooks in her room. It took some convincing but they finally managed to get her to agree to show them. "Simon come help me, there's a lot."

Isabelle and Simon got up and went off to her room. Clary and Magnus were left in the main room. Magnus gave Clary a goofy grin and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"What?" She asked she was sitting with her chin resting on her fist so that the outside of her hand was facing Magnus.

"Oh nothing," Magnus said still grinning. "It's just that I've been wanting to talk to you about that little chat you had with Jace yesterday."

"What about it?"

Magnus shrugged. "Just that you two seemed awfully close."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Whatever you're implying, you're wrong. Jace is hardly an acquaintance, he's just Isabelle's brother's best friend."

Magnus rolled his eyes as if to say _sure..._ but then they widened suddenly. His mouth gaped slightly and he was staring at Clary's hand.

"What?" Clary looked down at her hand to see lines beginning to appear. She attempted to thrust her hand away from her but seeing as it was attached to her body she didn't get very far. So instead she settled on a scream. Magnus clasped his hand over Clary's mouth to quiet her and used his free hand to look at Clary's hand.

Isabelle and Simon suddenly came sprinting in the room. Magnus released Clary immediately as they looked around wide eyed for the source of why Clary screamed.

"What happened?" Simon yelled. "Are you okay."

"Umm," Clary stuttered. She looked over at Magnus who just shook his head slightly. "Yeah, I just thought that I saw a... a... rat. I thought I saw a rat."

"Yeah, but it turns out it was just the remote." Magnus finished for her and picked up the tv remote as if to prove it.

"Okay..." Isabelle said slowly and that was when Clary noticed that she and Simon were both holding years worth of yearbooks.

"You know what," Magnus suddenly stood up. "Clary needs to help me with something back at my dorm. I have a... situation." Magnus grabbed Clary's arm and started briskly walking towards the door. They were gone before Isabelle or Simon could even question it.

Magnus and Clary speed walked all the way out of the building and halfway down the street. Then Magnus suddenly pulled Clary behind a building and grabbed her hand. It was one word. It was so simple. And yet they were freaking out.

"I just saw this appear," Magnus said. "With my own eyes. The lines just showed up. How?"

Clary shook her head. "I don't know. I seriously don't know. I'm freaking out as much as you are."

"Do you have a sharpie?" Magnus asked holding out his hand.

Clary nodded. "Always." She pulled one out of her pocket and handed it over. Magnus immediately took Clary's left hand and wrote on it.

 _Hi?_

"Really?" Clary asked. "What do you think is happening to me right now?"

Magnus shrugged. "No idea but it's worth a shot."

"What's worth a shot?" Clary asked. She was so confused. "Do you think there's some person out there who's writing on something or themselves and it's just showing up on me?"

Magnus opened his mouth to respond but then he stopped and grabbed Clary's right arm again. On it appeared more lines. A sentence this time.

 **You can see what I'm writing? This actually worked?**

Clary and Magnus looked at each other for a moment. Clary took her sharpie back and, with a shaky hand, wrote a response.

 _What is happening?_

 **You won't believe me.**

 _Try me.  
_

 **Well, a little while ago an Angel gave me a gift to help me find my 'soulmate'.  
That gift was that anything you write on your skin appears on me.  
Today I decided to see if it worked in reverse.**

Half of Clary's right arm was covered in writing now. Magnus was reading over her shoulder as the words appear. Neither of them could believe what was happening, but at the same time Clary couldn't possibly come up with a more logical explanation.

 _Who are you?_

If what this person was saying was true that meant that Clary was their alleged soulmate. She at least wanted to know who it was. A short, curved line appeared for a moment before it stopped and the line was suddenly scribbled out.

 **I can't tell you that...  
Who are you?**

Clary rolled her eyes.

 _I'm not telling you if you won't tell me_.

That was when Clary noticed that her right arm had run out of room. She had been writing on her left arm while the other person's words appeared on her right, but now there was hardly enough room for about two more short sentences.

"This is beyond weird," Magnus said and Clary suddenly looked up from her arms. "We can't tell anyone else about this."

Clary nodded in agreement, still a little in shock. "Agreed."

* * *

JACE'S POV

 _Who are you?_

The words appeared on Jace's arm. Jonathon and Alec looked over his shoulder at the conversation. The moment Jace placed the pen to his skin to respond Jon stopped him.

"I don't know if it'd be the smartest move to tell her yet," He said and when Jace gave him a strange look he continued. "You have a reputation at this college Jace. If you haven't already broken a girl's heart then she's heard about you from a friend. You don't want to scare her off. Just, get to know her for now."

Jace nodded and scribbled out the half written J. He sighed as their conversation continued.

"I suppose you're right but now she won't tell me her name either," Jace pointed out at the most recent message.

"Looks like we're back to square one then," Alec shrugged. "Unless, of course, you want to take the chance of losing her by telling her your name."

Jace sighed. "Why do I have to be so famous?"

Alec whacked Jace on the back of the head. "If by famous you mean total ass and man whore... then I have no idea."

"You guys are mean," Jace said setting down the pen. "I'm going to wash my arm."

 **Do you guys think that it's smart Jace is withholding his name from Clary? I mean, after all, the two can't really consider themselves friends, merely acquaintances who are forced to get along due to mutual friends. But considering that Alec and Jon both seem to have a pretty good idea about who it is why do you think neither of them has said anything yet?  
Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review and I promise I'll update soon.**


	15. One Day

**So I just wanted to take a moment and say how much I appreciate you guys. I mean I have 136 followers and 83 favorites for this story right now. And don't even get me started on the reviews. Y'all make my day and I just love you guys. You're my Angels.  
**

JACE'S POV

"So I've been thinking," Jace says as he enters the kitchen early Saturday morning. Both Jon and Alec are up but by the look of it, neither of them are fully awake.

"That can be dangerous," Alec says but Jace can hear that his heart wasn't in the sarcasm as he yawns.

"Anyway," Jace ignored the comment. "So this girl isn't willing to tell me her name unless I tell her mine, the only problem with that is I don't want to scare her off. Now throughout the past couple of weeks, there's been drawings, bruises, and conversations that have appeared on my arm. The only main hint we've gotten about this girl is that she's in Alec's lecture with Mr. Wayland and she has a friend that calls her biscuit."

Jace had been walking around the room as he spoke. Jon lazily stared up at him while Alec struggled to keep awake. In fact, the moment Jace stopped talking Alec fell off the stool he had been sitting on as he began to fall asleep.

"Okay," Alec said as he picked himself up off the ground. "But a lot of people could have the nickname biscuit. You can't go around assuming every girl you see is _the_ girl."

"Yeah but she's also in Mr. Wayland's lectures with you," Jace pointed out.

"People drop out of his lectures all the time though, she might not even still be there." Alec's eyes fluttered open and closed as he struggled to stay awake.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Why do you seem so content on me not finding this girl?"

"I'm not," Alec said defensively. "I'm just trying to look at this realistically."

"There's nothing realistic about this," Jon added seemingly more awake now.

"I know," Alec got up and walked across the room. "But this is going to be difficult. I know that we want to try and narrow down the possibilities but when you take everything into consideration that's really difficult to do. I mean Clary and Magnus are in my lectures and I didn't even know that until recently." Jon shifted in his seat uncomfortably when Alec mentioned Clary.

Jace crossed his arms and sighed. "I just want to try," He exclaimed defeated. "Those bruises only just disappeared, I'm worried about this girl, I don't want that to happen again."

"Why don't you ask her where they came from?" Jon suggested though he wasn't looking at Jace.

"I don't know what happened so I don't know if it might be difficult for her to talk about," Jace responded. "I don't think we're well enough acquainted that I can ask her yet."

"Then what do you propose we do to find her?" Alec asked. "There's nothing we could possibly do right now."

Jace scowled. He didn't know what was wrong with Alec but he didn't like it. He grabbed his jacket as he headed for the door and only mumbled as he left. "I'm going out for a bit."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

 **How are you today?**

Clary smiled down at the little message. It was still insane to her and the morning after the first time the messages appeared she thought she had been dreaming but after a few more words appeared on Clary's skin that day she had realized it was real. Totally crazy, but real.

 _Pretty good. You?_

Clary scrawled back discreetly. She was hanging out with Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus again. Magnus was still the only one to know about the little messages, he didn't think it would be a great idea to tell the others since even he had a hard time believing it and he had seen it happen.

"What are you drawing now?" Simon suddenly asked and leaned towards Clary. As he tried to look down at her arm Clary yelped and collapsed backward on the couch. Simon sat straight up and stared at his lifelong friend with wide eyes.

"Nothing," Clary said a bit too quickly. "Just, nothing."

"Okay..." Simon said slowly. "Clare, you've been acting really weird lately. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Clary said with an awkward laughed.

Magnus set a hand on her shoulder and whispered. "Tone it down a bit."

Clary turned back to Simon and Izzy. "Sorry I just... have to go to my parent's next weekend." She blurted out the first thing that came to mind and immediately both Simon and Isabelle's faces dropped.

"Oh," Was all Isabelle said and she gave Clary a sympathetic smile.

"So soon?" Simon asked concerned. "You were just there."

"Yeah, well it's not really a set thing yet," Clary stuttered. "It's just something that _might_ happen and it's been on my mind."

"Understandable," Simon said and rubbed Clary's leg affectionately.

Clary let out a breath of relief when her friends continued on with their previous conversation but that relief soon ended when Clary saw Magnus' curious face and she remembered he had no idea about her home situation.

"I'll tell you some other time," She said as softly as she could and Magnus nodded slowly.

Clary looked down at her arm, there was a new message that she assumed had now been there for a few minutes.

 **Good. Just wondering who you are.**

 _Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine. That's the deal.  
_

Clary bit her lip as she waited for a response. She was just as curious to find out who this person was but she wasn't going to cave so easily. Clary continued to watch her arm for a little bit longer but there was no response. It was only when her friends spoke to her that Clary looked up from her skin, disappointed he hadn't responded.

"So, do you want to help?" Isabelle's question was directed at Clary.

"Help with what?" She asked looking around at everyone confused.

Magnus chuckled. "With the party we decided to throw next weekend. If you're still in town of course." Magnus gave Clary a knowing look and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I won't end up leaving so I think I can help," Clary responded and turned her gaze back to Izzy and Simon.

"Yay!" Isabelle squealed. "I'm so excited, I've always gotten to go to your parties Magnus but now I get to see the behind the scenes."

"It's not as exciting as you make it sound," Magnus said though there was a grin on his face. "We just put out some food, turn on some music, and after we clean up."

"Still," Isabelle said. "It'll be fun."

"If you say so," Simon muttered and Clary laughed.

"Oh," Magnus exclaimed as if remembering something. "And make sure you invite that brother of yours," Magnus said suggestively to Isabelle. "He can even bring along those blonde abominations if he'd like."

"Hey!" Isabelle yelled but she was laughing. "Don't call them that. It's rude to put Jonathon on the same level as Jace, he's far kinder." They all laughed at that.

"Maybe just invite Alec and Jon," Simon suggested. "I don't know why but I get the feeling that Jace doesn't really like me. I mean I don't think that Alec really does either... and now that I think about I'm not too sure that Jon was very fond of me..." Simon trailed off as the other three started laughing again.

"Don't worry Simon," Clary said wrapping her arm around him. "I like you and that's all that matters."

"For the record, I like him too," Isabelle said pointedly.

"Yeah, I guess he's alright," Magnus shrugged and Clary laughed.

Simon threw up his hands. "Why are you all talking about me like I'm not here?"

"Did you guys hear that?" Isabelle said looking at Magnus and Clary.

"No," Magnus shook his head. "I think it was just the wind."

As Magnus and Isabelle continued to ignore Simon much to his dismay, something on Clary's arm caught her eye. She turned her gaze down to see new lines appearing on her right arm. Her lips curved up into a small smile as she realized he was responding. She watched almost breathlessly as two short words were written.

 **One day...**

* * *

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter! And yeah I put that little line there cause the last sentence was in bold so I just wanted to make sure it wasn't confusing. Well, please review and I promise to update soon is all there is to say I guess so... yeah.**


	16. Barney

**Before we start I was asked to recommend some stories. A few of my favorites would be The Bachelor by Shadowhunter5801, Where to Begin by TessieGray, and Battle of the Bands by simplymoshingintomordor. All of those are completed so some of the stories I'm currently following would be the two unfinished ones by Shadowhunter5801 (they're a great writer), Who's Boss by PurpleAi, The Warlock's Child by Fairglade and the stories by AliKat90403. I'm reading a few more but those are just some recommendations. All TMI. Now, on to the story...  
**

CLARY'S POV

 _Did you hear about Magnus Bane's party tomorrow?_

Clary wrote the words on her wrist before she could stop herself. It had been a week since Magnus had decided on the party. Actually, it was Friday so tomorrow would be a week. But Clary was nervous. If this guy did show up at the party what would happen? Would she see him and just _know_? Or would they end up missing each other completely?

 **Yes. I'm being forced to go by my best friend.**

Clary laughed quietly. She was sitting in her room on her bed and Isabelle was in the room opposite her. Despite what she had said about possibly going to see her parents to cover up for her change in mood Izzy had still been watching every move she made. Clary figured that she would have to eventually tell the girl about the writings. She just hoped Isabelle wouldn't find her insane.

 _I know how you feel._

 **Really?**

 _Yup. My best friend is forcing me to go too...  
Along with the host of the party..._

 **You know Magnus Bane!**

 _I'd say we're friends, yeah. Why?  
_

 **I know a girl who knows Magnus.**

 _Oh? Well, if you can't tell me your name can you tell me hers, or perhaps the name of your best friend?_

There was a long pause.

 **I've been informed not to do that. Plus I don't currently have the girl's permission to just give out her name to random strangers.**

 _I'd hardly consider us strangers anymore._

 **What would you consider us?  
**

Clary thought for a moment. She sort of wish she had Magnus with her to help her with a response. In truth, she wasn't completely sure what they were, but she knew they weren't strangers.

 _Friends. I'd say we're friends._

 **See now that's a problem.  
I very well can't be friend zoned by my soulmate.  
**

A smile tugged at Clary's lips. She had found over the past week that this guy was actually quite funny. She felt like there was something familiar about him. In the way he spoke- er, wrote- it reminded her of someone. She just didn't know who.

 _I'd rather become friends with someone before even considering going out with them. That way I can establish if I like them at all._

 **Fair enough.  
As much as I love talking to you I have to go. I'll write later.  
Bye.  
**

 _Bye._

After writing that last word Clary got up and went to the bathroom. She had learned that she couldn't wash away anything that he wrote, only what she wrote on herself. So now Clary washed off her half of the conversation and as she did so she saw that he must've been doing the same as his side began to disappear.

As Clary was finishing drying off her arm Isabelle appeared in the doorway. She leaned against the frame and stood there for a moment before Clary looked up at her.

"Can I help you?" Clary asked setting the towel back down.

"I'm having a crisis," Isabelle pouted and Clary sighed. She pushed past the girl knowing full well Izzy was going to follow her.

"What's wrong now?"

"Ugh, you can't even help me with it." Isabelle sounded distressed. "I had to call for reinforcements."

"Wait," Clary stopped walking and turned to her friend. "What? Why?"

Isabelle sighed and then turned around and started walking back towards her room. Clary followed after her. When they got to Isabelle's room she simply motioned inward and Clary's mouth gaped at what she saw.

Ignoring the fact that there was clothing everywhere Clary looked at the broken bed that sat in the middle of the room. It looked as though the frame had completely cracked in at least five different places.

"Isabelle!" Clary screeched. "What did you do?"

Izzy shrugged. "I was standing on my bed trying to get this sticker off the ceiling and then it just..." Isabelle motioned to the bed as though that would explain it. Clary bent her neck so she could see the ceiling and she found that there was indeed a very large sticker on it.

"Why is the sticker up there in the first place? And is that-" Clary took a step closer to get a better look. "Is that Barney?" She looked back at Isabelle who just nodded.

"Yeah, a while ago- before you transferred here- Jace thought it'd be funny to stick that on my ceiling. I didn't really mind it at first... and then I started having dreams that Barney was going to eat me," Isabelle stared off into the distance for a moment before suddenly snapping back to reality. "And so I decided it was time our friend Barney the purple dinosaur left and well you know the rest."

At that moment the doorbell rang and Isabelle ran out of her room to get it. Clary followed her and got there just in time to see Jace, Alec, and Jon enter.

"Yay!" Isabelle cheered. "My knight in shining armors. Except you," She pointed at Jace. "You're the one that caused this mess."

"Isn't he always?" Clary asked sarcastically as the three fully entered and Isabelle closed the door behind them.

Jace didn't even appear fazed by her comment. He simply smirked back. "Nothing you can say or do can get to me right now, I'm in too good of a mood." Jace walked past a confused Clary and went on to Isabelle's room.

"Who punched him with the happy fist?" Clary asked the other two boys.

"That's a first," Was all Jon said though and Alec turned to him.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever heard the term 'happy fist' before." He said and Clary rolled her eyes at the fact that they were blatantly ignoring her question.

"Clary's got a point though," Isabelle said. "Why is he so happy?"

Jon and Alec shared a knowing look before Jonathon answered. "We're not at liberty to say."

"Not at-" Clary was mystified. "What the fuck kind of- I mean- Why the hell not?"

Alec just shrugged with a subtle smirk on his face. "All I can say is that Jace really does believe in love now." With that, him and Jon headed back to Isabelle's room leaving both girls confused.

* * *

JACE'S POV

"ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR ROOM?" Jace flinched as soon as Alec saw his little sister's bed. He and Jon had walked down just a few moments after Jace and now Isabelle and Clary were here too to give the explanation.

"You know me, Alec," Izzy shrugged. "I've always been messy." Jace silently laughed at her comment because despite the obvious problem her room still was insanely dirty.

"Not. That." Alec spat out and Isabelle visibly flinched.

"It's all Jace's fault," Isabelle said defensively.

"My fault?" Jace asked turning to her. "How is this my fault?"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes and gave Jace a level stare. "One word," She pointed at the ceiling. "Barney."

Jace looked up to remember the day he had bought a gigantic Barney sticker and put it on the ceiling of Isabelle's room. That had been towards the beginning of the year. It was only a few weeks to spring break now, he couldn't believe she had left it up for so long.

"Oh yeah," Jace chuckled. "Oops."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know what you expect us to do to fix this," He was clearly less angry with his sister now. "You're just going to have to buy a new frame."

"Nooooo," Isabelle whined. "I literally just spent all my money on a new phone."

Alec rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't know Izzy, sleep on the couch. Sleep with Clary."

"Now there's a thought," Jace said suggestively and Clary punched him in the arm, not very lightly too. "Still not upsetting me." He said with a grin. Clary glared up at Jace before stomping on his foot and then quickly elbowing him as hard as she could in the stomach.

"Oh my bad," She said mockingly. "Did I hurt you," Jace grunted as he tried to hold back from showing any pain. He took a deep breath but didn't reply. Clary smirked. "I win."

Alec rolled his eyes at the two's little dispute before turning back to his sister once more. "If you really refuse to sleep on the couch then you can stay in our dorm for a little and take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Isabelle's face lit up. "Really? Oh, Alec, you mean it?" He nodded reluctantly and Isabelle engulfed him in a hug. "Best big brother ever."

"Wait so you're just leaving me?" Clary exclaimed. "For an indefinite amount of time? What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Of course not," Jace said. "We could always break your bed too so you can stay over." Clary glared up at Jace before slowly turning her gaze back to Isabelle.

Isabelle looked up at Alec. "Could Clary stay over too? She and I can just share your room."

Alec looked as though he wanted to punch someone, or he wanted someone to punch him. "If you're going to do that than why don't you just stay in Clary's room? Then neither of you would have to leave."

Isabelle and Clary shared a look where they rolled their eyes at the same time. Jace couldn't help but wonder about the strange connection all girls seemed to have. What were they just communicating to each other!?

"Because, my dear Alec," Isabelle finally said looking back at her brother. "That would be no fun at all."

"Yeah," Clary piped up. "Then we wouldn't be able to torment Jace with ducks in the middle of the night."

Jace took a step away from Clary and pointed an accusing finger at her. "NO! They cannot stay in our dorm!"

"Jace," Jon said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We've talked about this. The ducks are not evil."

"Betrayed," Jace shrugged Jon's hand off. "By my own blood."

"We're not blood-"

"My own brother." Jace put a hand over his heart.

"I am not your brother-"

"I have no friends," Jace moved his hand to his forehead dramatically and Alec threw his hands up.

"Hey!"

Jace glared at him. "You're willing to let these duck loving maniacs into our home, you are nothing to me."

Alec just shrugged. "I can't even argue with him anymore, it's not worth it." Alec shook his head and looked down at both Isabelle and Clary. "After Magnus' party you two can move into our dorm until you can figure out how to get a new frame."

"Thank you!" Isabelle squealed throwing her arms around her brother again.

Jace turned to find that at one point Clary had walked over to Isabelle's desk and was now drawing something on a piece of paper. Before anyone could question her she turned around and held the paper in front of her face to reveal a roughly drawn sketch of a duck. Jace jumped backward and rammed into Jon causing Clary to burst out laughing.

"This," She said pointing to Jace still laughing. "This is going to be fun."

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter and trust me when I say that in the next couple things are going to get interesting. Tell me what you think so far and what you think is going to happen! I'll update soon but if I'm unable to in the next two days I should probably tell you guys that I'm going on vacation again on Thursday and won't be back until Sunday. But I think I can manage to update either tomorrow night or Thursday morning. We'll see I guess.**


	17. The Party

**I'M BACK! So let's not even talk, here is the next chapter...**

CLARY'S POV

About two hours before Magnus' party was supposed to start Clary, Isabelle, and Simon all went over to Magnus'. They hung out for a while helping put out food and drinks. Isabelle had forced Clary into a short green dress and three-inch heels. Izzy herself was wearing a tight black dress and six-inch heels.

"You should really let us put makeup on you again," Isabelle said absentmindedly as she sat next to Clary on the couch.

"How about no?" Clary responded and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Come on, at least for the party." She begged. Clary sighed knowing she was most likely not going to win this argument. Before Clary could cave in though Magnus leaned over the back of the couch and cut in.

"Actually, I don't have anything that we can use to put on Clary right now. Ragnor got mad and threw out all my stuff yesterday." Isabelle pouted but dropped it and Clary looked up at Magnus curiously. All he did in response to her look was tap on her palm. Clary looked down to see a small drawing of a heart.

That was when Clary remembered the boy. She hadn't really thought about makeup affecting him but she didn't see why it wouldn't. After all, he had said that anything she did to herself would show up on him and vice versa. Then it hit Clary. That meant _all_ her bruises would have likely shown up on him.

Slight fear flooded through Clary at that thought. She didn't like it when people knew about her horrid home life. They looked at her with sad eyes, questioned her about it, they saw her as weak. But if the bruises had shown up wouldn't he have said something about it? Clary thought back to that Monday when she came back from her parents. Isabelle hadn't let her leave the house so Clary didn't get a chance to see anybody except her, Alec, Jon, and...

 _Jace._

The bruises all across his arms. Clary hadn't thought much of it at the moment but now she realized that they were all relatively similar to where hers had been. Clary pushed the thought down, there was no way in hell that this person was Jace. It couldn't possibly be him. Could it?

Clary was pulled from her thoughts when Simon plopped down in between her and Izzy. He smiled looking back and forth between them and Clary and Isabelle shared equally confused looks. What was he so happy about?

"What's up Simon?" Isabelle asked after a moment.

"Nothing," He said shaking his head but the smile stayed planted on his lips.

"Well you're starting to freak me out," Clary said. "Could you maybe not be so happy?"

"Why? It's a great day. We should all be happy," Simon responded.

"Okay... but why?" Clary asked raising her eyebrows.

"Why not?" Simon shrugged.

"I..." Clary paused and narrowed her eyes at her oldest friend. "You're weird."

"And you," He said tapping Clary on the nose. "Are adorable."

Clary stood up from the couch. "This is getting strange, I'm leaving." With that Clary walked away from Simon and Isabelle and went off to find Magnus.

When she came upon the sparkling man he was applying a little extra glitter to his hair. Clary watched as some excess glitter floated to the ground.

"You're like a disco ball," Clary stated and Magnus looked over at her with a grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." He responded as he put away the bottle of glitter.

"So tell me," Clary said leaning against the counter. "What usually happens at your parties?"

Magnus thought for a moment. "At least one person passes out, two will throw up, someone will throw something at the DJ for not playing the music they like, usually two confessions of love- one drunk, one not- three lamps will break- one will probably be thrown at the DJ- and there will be anywhere from one to five fights."

Clary pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. "Wow, that sounds... What have I gotten myself into?" Clary shook her head and Magnus laughed.

"Don't worry," Magnus patted Clary on the arm. "The police have only ever been called twice before."

* * *

JACE'S POV

"You're lucky," Alec said as they walked up the stairs to Magnus' apartment. They could hear the music from the street.

"I know, you've already told me that five times," Jace replied.

"That's because you are really damn lucky," Alec persisted.

"Not really," Jon shrugged. "I think that the girl probably took you into consideration when the decision about putting on makeup occurred."

"But what if she hadn't?" Alec asked as they reached the door. "Jace could've been forced to wear winged eyeliner, bright red lipstick, and shiny eyeshadow. Just think of it." Jace thought back to the night that the girl had put on makeup for the first time and shuddered. "What if she's just coming later and hasn't put it on yet?"

"What if you shut up?" Jon pushed Alec's head as he walked through the open door into the intense party.

"Are you going to look for her?" Alec asked and Jace looked down at the heart he had drawn on his palm a few hours ago.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Here," Jon grabbed Jace's hand and took the pen that he had started carrying around. Jon pulled up the sleeve of Jace shirt and scribbled something on Jace's wrist. "I'll get you started."

Jace looked down at his arm.

 **What are you wearing?**

"Really?" Jace raised an eyebrow and Jon shrugged.

"What? It's not dirty," He said.

Jace looked back down at his wrist for a moment and then up at Jonathon. "You drew a winky face next to it."

Jonathon smirked. "It's not dirty unless she makes it dirty."

"You two are strange, I'm leaving," Alec said before disappearing into the crowd. Jace rolled his eyes and started walking deeper into the crowd with Jon at his side.

"Hey," Jon called over the music to Jace. "Didn't the girl say she knows Magnus Bane?"

"Yeah," Jace yelled back. He could actually _feel_ the beat.

"Then why don't you ask him who all his friends are? I'm sure he'd be willing to tell you since he's such good friends with Clary."

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Magnus my soulmate is friends with you but I don't actually know who she is. Could you hook us up?'"

Jon shrugged as the two reached a wall that wasn't currently occupied by a bunch of drunks. "Maybe not exactly like that but yeah, you've got the general idea."

Jace rolled his eyes and looked down at his wrist to see a response had appeared.

 _Absolutely nothing._

Jace laughed causing Jon to ask him what was so funny. He showed his wrist to his friend. "She made it dirty." Jace scrawled out a reply and pulled his sleeve back down before looking back up at Jon.

 **Shouldn't be too hard to find you then.**

"I wonder where Alec went?" Jon said looking around and it was at that moment that Clary suddenly showed up beside them.

"Last I saw Magnus had him cornered." She had her arms crossed over her chest and Jace couldn't help but notice she was holding them almost as if to hide the inside of her arms.

"Yikes," Jon replied. Jace knew that he still liked Clary a bit and he always felt bad whenever she showed up. Even if she had been polite about letting him down it still had to hurt.

"Eh," Clary shrugged. "It was too crowded over there for Magnus to actually do anything too... Magnus-like."

"Good, because I really prefer my friends to be whole," Jon said and Clary laughed before looking over at Jace curiously.

"You alright Jace? You look a little spaced out," Jace snapped his head back to look and Jon and Clary. He hadn't realized it but he had started to scan the crowd looking for any sign of his girl.

"Yeah, just thinking," Jace replied.

"Sort of seemed like you were looking for someone..." Clary narrowed her eyes suspiciously and Jon and Jace exchanged a wide eyed glance.

"Nope," Jace said as casually as he could. "I was just- you know-" Jace cleared his throat as he tried to think of something to say when his eyes landed on Isabelle. "Izzy! Thank god, perfect timing!"

Isabelle half jogged up to the three seemingly frantic. At Jace's little outburst she raised an eyebrow but quickly dismissed it and turned to Clary.

"I think I just figured out why Simon was acting so weird earlier," She said in a voice higher than normal.

"Why?" Clary asked genuinely curious.

"Well... he may have just kissed me like two minutes ago..." Isabelle said and Clary's jaw hit the floor.

"HE WHAT? HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME HE LIKED YOU!" She screeched and both Jon and Jace took half a step backward. "Oh, I am going to _kill_ that boy." With that Clary stormed off into the crowd with Isabelle following her.

"That was-" Jon started.

"Really fucking weird." Jace finished. "I think we should find Alec now."

"I think you're right." Jon and Jace both removed themselves from the wall and walked around for a bit. They found the kitchen after a little while and saw Alec looking pretty friendly with the host.

Upon reaching their third friend Magnus looked over at them. He didn't appear to be very intoxicated despite having a drink in his hand. Alec seemed slightly buzzed but Jace wasn't too worried about him, he knew how to handle his liquor.

"Ah, boys, Alec and I were just discussing what idiots you are," Magnus said smiling. Jace and Jon raised an eyebrow to each other before looking at Alec for an explanation.

"Well he's not wrong but that's actually not what we were talking about," Alec said.

"It was close enough," Magnus shrugged and then grabbed Jace's arm.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked as Magnus pulled up his sleeve and looked down at the conversation he had been having earlier.

"I wanted to see if Alec was telling the truth," He replied and Jace glared at his friend. Alec hardly seemed affected by it though.

"Magnus knows," Alec exclaimed and Jace rolled his eyes.

"Clearly he knows, you obviously told him." Jace yanked his arm back and pulled his sleeve back down.

"No, Jace. Magnus _knows,_ " Alec seemed oddly excited. "He knows who the girl is."

Jace's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, he refuses to tell me her name though," Alec said glaring at the sparkly man.

Magnus simply shrugged. "All I can say is that I think you're going to be very surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jace yelled throwing up his arms. "Do I know her? Is she pretty? Smart? Nice? What year is she? What color is her hair? Her eyes? Why can't you tell me her name?"

Magnus grinned clearly amused by how distressed Jace was. "This is not my place to be involved, it's your business and it's her business. Figure it out."

"Please, just tell me her name," Jace begged and Magnus stared at him for a long moment before his face lit up.

"Clarissa," He said happily and Jace's eyes went wide before he realized Magnus was looking at someone behind him. "Isabelle, Simon. There you all are."

"Come on Mags, why'd you have to give us away? I was going to quack in Jace's ear." Clary pouted mockingly as she came up next to Jace. He glared at her.

"Not in the mood Fairchild," Jace snarled but Clary didn't seem affected by it.

"Oh come on Jace, I was only just joking." She smirked up at him but Jace just continued to glare back.

"Jace is having a bit of a bad day," Jon butted in and Clary raised her eyebrows up to Jace. Overtime he had noticed she couldn't really raise just one.

"Oh? What happened, did someone send a duck to your apartment? Because if so I'm going to be really mad, I was planning on doing that next week." Clary teased.

"Nah," Alec said. "Magnus is just withholding some information that Jace is dying to know."

"Yeah?" Clary turned to Magnus. "Well can you tell me what it is?"

Magnus' grin widened and he looked over at Jace when he spoke. "Actually, no."

Clary's smirk faltered, clearly, she hadn't been expecting him to say no. "Wait seriously? Why not?" The sarcasm and mocking had left Clary's voice and now she just seemed confused and curious.

"Reasons," Magnus said still looking at Jace. Jace narrowed his eyes as Magnus finally turned his gaze to the others. "Maybe one day I'll share, but for now I think it's best to keep everyone in the dark."

 **What'd y'all think? I obviously _had_ to add a Magnus Bane party, it wouldn't be a TMI fic without one. But I hope y'all liked this chapter and I'll update soon!**


	18. Discovering Fire

JACE'S POV

"Oh thank god they're all gone," Magnus breathed out as he shut his door behind the last drunken guest. It was 4 am and the party had become far more intense than any previous one.

There were a few fights that ended in the breaking of more than a few items. Magnus would have to get a new tv and it was lucky that he had some extra lamps or else he and Ragnor would've been in the dark for a while. The bathroom was currently unusable thanks to a lot of vomit and a keg had spilled in the kitchen. Magnus' regular DJ would also not ever be returning to one of his parties. So now Jace, Alec, Jon, Simon, Isabelle, and Clary were the only ones left, along with Magnus of course.

"Yeah, that was a little..." Isabelle trailed off searching for the right word.

"Insanely out of hand?" Simon suggested and Izzy nodded.

"Just a tad."

"Do you want us to help you clean up?" Clary asked Magnus and he looked around the room for a moment with a grimace before shaking his head.

"No, you guys don't have to. Just go home and get some sleep." Magnus said but Clary was clearly not taking no for an answer.

"We're helping," She said it as a statement and everyone else in the room seemed to understand that there was no way out of this.

Isabelle, Simon, and Jon went off into the kitchen. The other four stayed in the main room where there were broken glass bottles everywhere. Clary walked up to the shattered tv while Jace and Alec dropped to the ground to start cleaning up the glass. Magnus walked over to join Clary.

"I suppose we should start clearing the stuff around this before actually removing the tv," Magnus said looking around the object. He eventually scooted it forward a tad and started picking through some lost items behind it.

"Magnus, what's this?" Clary asked picking up a small bottle.

Magnus took it and then grinned when he saw what it was. "It's a bottle of glitter that I lost a little while ago. I looked everywhere for this." He screwed the lid off and then looked up at Clary. "Here, hold out your arm."

Clary cringed away from the sparkles and scowled at her friend. "Magnus what have we talked about? You keep sparkles to yourself and I keep drawing to myself."

"Come on," Magnus pouted. "Just a little bit."

"No," Clary said sternly. "Or am I going to have to write 'No Glitter Zone' on my arm again?"

Jace and Alec's heads snapped up at the same time. They dropped the glass that had been in their hands but neither of the people in front of them seemed to realize their reactions.

Magnus rolled his eyes and started to storm out of the room to undoubtedly put away his found glitter. "Fine, you dull little twat."

Clary shook her head as she continued to go through some of Magnus' items. Alec and Jace looked at the red head with wide eyes and it was in that moment that Jace noticed the faint outline of erased sharpie all over Clary's arm.

"What- what did you say to Magnus?" Jace stuttered and Clary looked over at him.

"What? The 'No Glitter Zone' thing?" Jace and Alec nodded. "Oh, that's just a little inside joke from a while ago." When Clary looked away again Jace and Alec turned to each other.

"Alec I need to talk to you," Jace said in a voice much higher than his usual one. Clary watched them curiously as the two boys frantically ran out of the room. They stood outside of Magnus' apartment when Alec finally spoke.

"Oh my god," He exclaimed quietly, his eyes were as wide as Jace's.

"I know," Jace was pacing. "It's Clary."

"Jace-" Alec tried to say but Jace just continued.

"It all makes sense now."

"Jace-"

"I mean think about it, she was wearing long sleeves the entire time those bruises were on my arms."

"Jace-"

"And she's always got that sharpie with her. I mean she draws all the time."

"Jace-"

"And she knows Magnus. Hell, she's best friends with Magnus."

"Jace!" Alec spoke much louder this time and Jace looked up slightly startled.

"What?" He asked and Alec looked almost scared.

"Magnus called Clary biscuit once." His whisper was almost inaudible and Jace was taken aback.

"When?" He demanded.

Alec scratched the outside of his hand nervously. "A little over two weeks ago..." He admitted feebly and it was like a blow to the face.

"Over two weeks ago?! Alec how the hell could you not have told me?!" Jace yelled and Alec cowered back slightly, clearly aware of how loud he was being so early in the morning.

"I didn't think much of it, I was going to tell you but then I thought 'what if I'm wrong? What if it's not Clary?' I didn't want to take that chance." Jace combed through his hair with his fingers as what Alec said sank in.

"I still wish you had told," Jace said quietly and he knew that Alec could hear the anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Jace, but we know now," Alec said and Jace leaned back against the door just as it opened. He stumbled backward a bit causing Clary to jump to the side.

"What's with you two?" She asked as they both looked at her slightly frightened that she had heard any part of their conversation. "Hello?" Clary waved a hand in front of them when neither replied. "You guys okay?"

Alec cleared his throat and spoke first. "Yeah, we were just discussing... stuff." The last word came out as a croak as Alec tried and failed to come up with a topic.

"And now that we're done discussing... stuff," Jace continued. "We're going to go back to picking up the glass." Jace hurried over to where he and Alec had been before but as soon as he crouched down the door to the kitchen opened and Magnus came back in. Jace stood up again and pointed an accusing finger at Magnus. "You." He growled.

Magnus put up his hands defensively and took a step back. "What did I do?"

"You knew," Jace said walking closer to Magnus. "How could you not tell me?!"

"What's he talking about?" Magnus asked Alec with a slightly frightened expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm confused too," Clary said.

"You're not part of this," Jace called back without turning to look at Clary.

"Well actually..." Alec began but Jace glared at him before he could say anything further.

At that moment Magnus seemed to realize what Jace was so angry about. "Biscuit, could you help the others in the kitchen for a bit?" He asked looking over at the red head and Jace's breath caught when he called her 'biscuit'.

"Sure," Clary replied slowly and reluctantly made her way into the kitchen. When she was gone Magnus stepped around Jace to walk further into the room. Jace spun around to watch where Magnus went.

"That was much faster than I had expected," Magnus said when he was in the middle of the room. "I figured it would be at least another day or two. What gave her away?" Magnus asked the question with a smile and somehow that seemed to anger Jace further.

"'No Glitter Zone.'" Jace said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh," Magnus clasped his hands together. "Of course. Well, the secret's out now," He leaned against the table that sat opposite the couch. "Only question is, what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

Later that day Jace sat in his room. It was almost 8 at night and yet he was still having trouble comprehending what he had learned earlier that day. He had avoided Clary the rest of the day. In fact, he had avoided everyone for the rest of the day, he hardly even spoke to Alec after their little discovery. He was happy that Isabelle and Clary were staying with Magnus tonight because he didn't know how he was going to deal with her staying over indefinitely.

Jace rubbed his temple with both his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Now that he thought about it there were a million signs that it was Clary. Of course, at the time of all these things he hadn't thought twice about any of it, they were all too easily coincidental. Jace would have honestly never guessed that it was her, he didn't think he had feelings for her, not like that. Everything was so messed up. So sudden. So... unexpected. Jace never would've thought that the girl was his practically-sister's best friend.

After a while longer of just sitting in silence, Jace stood up abruptly. He began pacing around his room, a million and one thoughts going through his head, almost all of them about Clary. Jace stopped in the middle of his pacing and looked up at his ceiling. He threw his hands up exasperated and let out a large sigh.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" He wasn't speaking to himself but rather hoping that somewhere the Angel Raziel was listening. "I mean really? Or is it some sort of lesson? Like you're trying to get me to take true love seriously, because if so I get it now. So you can stop this damned curse because I think that you and me both know _Clarissa Fairchild_ is not my soulmate." Jace ran his hand through his hair. He was fully aware that he was speaking to the air but at the moment he really didn't care.

"You know at first I didn't take this seriously," Jace continued. "I thought it was a complete joke, but over the past few weeks, I realized that it was actually pretty serious. Now though," Jace scoffed. "I don't know what to think now. These little designs have completely flipped my life upside down. I'm constantly paranoid that random lines will appear on my arms in the middle of the day. Not to mention the bruises either. Because _that_ was something else altogether. That incident was what made me care in the first place, and don't get me wrong, I'm still pretty damn concerned about what those came from, but I just don't see how Clary is 'the one'.

"We have nothing in common," Jace scoffed and began pacing again as he continued to talk. "Nothing at all. I don't think that we could be more polar opposites. She's not even my type and I sincerely doubt that I'm hers. In fact, she hasn't shown the slightest interest in me other than as a friendly acquaintance." Jace hadn't even realized how loudly he was talking at this point. He was verging on shouting and didn't even think about the fact that his roommates could possibly hear him. "I refuse to believe this. Refuse."

Just as Jace spoke the last word he heard someone clear their throat. He whipped around towards his door to see that Alec had silently slipped into his room. Jace hadn't even heard the door open.

"Who you talking to?" Was all Alec asked. He was quiet when he spoke too like he knew that Jace's emotions were currently on a wire.

"Nobody," Jace scoffed.

"Really?" Alec walked over to Jace's desk casually. His hands were in his jean pockets. "Because it sort of sounded like you were talking to a certain Angel," Jace rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of his own bed. "About a certain drawing situation involving a certain soulmate."

"How much did you hear?" Jace questioned as Alec sat next to him.

Alec shrugged. "About half. Jon's pretty invested in a show right now so I don't think he heard anything though." Jace nodded slowly. "You should probably tell him soon." He nodded again. "Are you going to tell Clary?"

Jace looked over at Alec but stayed silent for a long while. He actually wasn't entirely sure on what he planned to do. He didn't think he even had feelings for her which made the whole situation far more difficult.

"I don't know," Jace whispered. "I don't think so. Not right away at least."

"Do you," Alec paused for what had to have been two full minutes. "Do you like Clary?"

Jace shrugged. "As far as I know I don't really have feelings for anyone. Well actually," He laughed dryly. "I had feelings for _her,"_ He motioned to his arm. "But now that I know who she is I'm not sure how I feel."

"I wonder if you would have eventually developed feelings for Clary if you had never found out," Alec pondered.

"See that's the thing," Jace said. "After the designs started I hadn't even _looked_ at another girl that way. I mean I flirted, yeah, but I never had any of my old intentions when I did. So I don't know if I ever would've allowed myself to develop feelings for her."

"Well, I guess only time can tell now," Alec stood up as he patted Jace on the shoulder and walked out of his room.

 **So I know that Jace finding out was really fast after Magnus found out, but trust me that it's going to be a while until anything actually happens. Don't worry, this story isn't over yet.**


	19. Moving In

CLARY'S POV

Clary sat in her Monday lecture watching her arm worriedly. The class was already almost over and she hadn't really listened to a word the professor had said. She hadn't received any messages from the guy in a while and it was beginning to concern her. She knew, of course, it was ridiculous to worry about this but she couldn't help it, over the past few days she had become strangely connected with the guy despite not having the slightest idea who he was.

"You alright?" Magnus suddenly whispered in Clary's ear making her jump. She leaned in towards Magnus so they could speak more easily.

"Yeah, it's just been a while since I've heard from him," Clary motioned to her arm despite knowing that Magnus would immediately understand.

"Have you tried writing to him?" Magnus suggested and Clary nodded.

"I did last night but I got no response," Clary replied.

"Really?" Magnus spoke slowly, almost suspiciously. "How peculiar..." The moment after Magnus spoke Mr. Wayland dismissed the class. Magnus quickly grabbed Clary's arm and rushed towards the door. They got there just as Alec was exiting and it was in that moment that Clary realized why Magnus had wanted to get out so quickly. She tried to hide her smile but she couldn't deny that the two were cute together.

"Oh, hey Magnus, hey Clary," Alec greeted them as the trio walked out of class together. Clary's smile fell when she noticed that Alec was trying not to look at her. Even his tone when he spoke was strange.

"Good morning Alexander," Magnus said but despite it being normal that he used Alec's full name there was something strange to how Magnus spoke too. His voice was almost bitter. "I haven't heard or seen you or the other two since the party. How are Jon and _Jace_?" How Magnus said Jace's name caused Clary to become even more curious. Was there something she was missing here?

Alec glanced back at Clary quickly before shooting Magnus a not-so-secretive glare. "They're fine, although Jace has been dealing with some stuff lately."

"Oh?" Magnus sounded unconvinced. "What's he dealing with?"

Clary watched the exchange between Alec and Magnus with interest. They seemed to know exactly what the other person was talking about.

"Oh you know," Alec's voice was strained. "Stuff." The word came out almost pained like Alec was really angry but trying hard to not show it.

"Please elaborate," Magnus continued. "If poor Jace is going through something we want to know, that way we can help in every way possible. Right, _Clary_?" When Magnus said Clary's name both boys turned to her. She simply stared back in confusion.

"Uh, yeah I guess so..." Clary replied slowly unsure of what she was actually supposed to say.

"Yeah..." Magnus turned back to Alec. "So what's going on with Jace?"

Alec shook his head at Magnus like he was disappointed with him. He didn't answer his question though, instead, he stormed off in the direction of his next class. Clary immediately turned on Magnus.

"What the hell was that about?" She practically yelled.

Magnus was looking in the direction Alec had gone. He seemed upset. "Nothing biscuit, just nothing."

* * *

JACE'S POV

After football practice, Jace went home and changed out of his gear. As he pulled on a t-shirt he caught a glimpse of his wrist. A small word was appearing as he watched.

 _Hi_

That was all. Clary hadn't been pestering him lately, not in the slightest, but Jace just didn't want to respond. All he needed at the moment was time to think. A lot of time to think actually. And he needed to tell Jon, that was still a thing on his to-do-list. He had decided that he would do it right after he got home but now that the time had come Jace could hardly believe he was a little nervous. Still, the sooner the better, so he walked out to the kitchen.

Jon was working on something, probably homework, while Alec was getting a snack. Jace walked up next to him and nudged his friend with his elbow. All it took was one look for Alec to understand what he was about to do. Alec set down what he had been making and stood confidently at Jace's side.

"Hey Jon," Jace said casually and Jonathon didn't look up.

"Hey Jace," He replied flatly clearly not wanting to be interrupted.

"Jon we need to talk to you," Alec said. "Well, really it's more of Jace that needs to talk to you."

Jon looked up curiously. He finally sighed and set down his pencil realizing that the two weren't going away until they got what they wanted. "Fine, what is it?"

"Well," Jace started slowly. He didn't want to beat around the bush but it was sort of hard getting right to the point. "Alec and I found out who the girl is." Jon gave Jace a look telling him to continue and Jace took a deep breath. "It's... Clary."

Jonathon looked up at them for a moment longer before picking his pencil back up and continuing with what he was doing. Everyone was silent for a long while until Jon finally spoke. "Yeah, I know."

"You-" Jace opened and closed his mouth several times trying to figure out what to say. "What do you mean you know?"

Jon looked up again. "I've known since my date with her."

"What?" Alec exclaimed. "That was forever ago! Why didn't you tell us? And more importantly, _how_ did you find out?"

"She was talking about how she always drew on herself with a sharpie, I just sort of guessed. Then as time went on it just became more and more obvious." Jon shrugged and started like he was going to continue his homework again.

Instead, Jace grabbed Jon's pencil and threw it across the room. Jon looked slightly annoyed but he didn't say anything as he looked back up at his friends. "That still doesn't answer why the hell you didn't tell anyone!"

Jon stood up and stalked across the room. When he turned around to face Jace and Alec he ran his hand through his hair. "I figured you'd want to figure it out on your own. And I mean, Jace you've got to understand what it's like to be friends with _you_. All the girls want you, all the guys want to be friends with you. I'm shot down constantly solely because the girl is attracted to you. Or worse, a girl agrees to go out with me _because_ I'm friends with you." Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing but he didn't cut him off.

"You're one of my best friends," Jon continued. "And that will never change but it's not fair that you get _everything_. Just once I thought I could maybe get the girl I liked, and you know what, I would've been fine if she had turned me down and I hadn't found out that she was your soulmate. But because she was that just made everything worse somehow. Because even the girl that didn't belong to you suddenly belonged to you. So yeah, I didn't tell you. I figured I'd let _you_ fight for something for once."

After he was done talking Jon didn't stalk away. In fact, he just stood there staring back at Jace letting everything he had said sink in. And it did, it really, really did. Jace had never thought about the fact that so many girls liked him. He just always figured it wasn't _every_ girl, that it couldn't possibly be every girl. But the more Jace thought about it the more he realized that he had never heard of Jon going on a second date with a girl. He felt bad about that, really bad.

"I'm sorry," Jace said suddenly and all Jon did was blink. So, Jace said it again. "I'm sorry."

"I heard you the first time," Jon said the moment 'sorry' left Jace's lips again. "I just- I don't think I've ever heard you apologize before."

Jace smiled and shrugged. "Well, I mean it. You're one of my best friends too, and I'm really, truly sorry."

Jon chuckled. "It's not your fault you look like Adonis." Jace's smile widened at his friend's joke. He walked up to him and gave him a hug. Jon quickly returned it and Jace knew that they would be okay. They were always okay.

As Jace and Jon stepped away from each other the doorbell rang. The three looked at each other questioningly before Alec walked over and opened the door. As soon as Alec had turned the handle the door was swung completely open to reveal Clary closely followed by Isabelle. It was at that moment that all of the boys remembered the promise they made.

"So which of the boy's rooms are we stealing?" Isabelle asked Clary and the two acted as if Jace, Jon, and Alec weren't even there. They walked fully into the apartment and Alec closed the front door before walking over to Jon and Jace.

"Whichever's the cleanest obviously," Clary replied.

"Well that's easy," Isabelle shrugged. "Jace's room then."

"NO!" All three boys yelled the word in sync. Clary and Isabelle even jumped a little when they all spoke. They gave each other questioning looks before turning back to the boys.

"Why not?" Clary asked slowly.

"Because," Jon said but Jace could already tell he was struggling to come up with an excuse. "You know... with all... the stuff..."

Alec shrugged. "You know maybe we should let them take Jace's room. It'd be awfully ironic." Jace glared and Alec but Clary and Isabelle remained confused.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, what's with you guys?" Clary crossed her arms over her chest and looked at each of them.

"It's the-" Jon began again. "The stuff. You know, cause it's..." He scratched his head and grimaced at himself. "Stuff?"

Clary narrowed her eyes at Jon but slowly turned her head to Alec. "Is this the same weird 'stuff' you were talking about earlier?" She asked and everyone turned to Alec. "Cause if so I want no part of that."

"What stuff are we even talking about right now?" Isabelle wondered and Clary shrugged.

"No idea but Alec was being _super_ weird this morning when Magnus and I were talking to him, like even weirder than how he usually is around Magnus."

Alec scowled but Jace spoke before he could. "Even I'm confused now, what's the 'stuff'?"

"Wait," Clary suddenly spun on Jace. "So there is no stuff?" She looked back at Alec. "What the hell were you and Magnus going on about then?"

Alec glared at Jace and he could tell that he had just messed something up. Alec slowly looked back at Clary and Isabelle. "No there is stuff... it's just that Jace... doesn't like to talk about it."

"Ok well now you _have_ to tell us," Isabelle said and Clary nodded in agreement.

"Okay..." Alec began but he only looked around at Jace and Jon for help.

"Well you see," Jace continued. "The thing is is that I'm-" Jace looked at Jon and Alec in panic.

"Jace is-" Alec stuttered and Jon stepped forward to finish the lie.

"A virgin!" He suddenly yelled and everyone's jaws hit the ground. Immediately after he said it Jon grimaced as if realizing that he was going to be murdered by Jace.

"That's-" Clary began.

"Impossible." Isabelle finished. The two girls looked at each other for a moment with disbelieving faces before they both simultaneously burst out laughing. The girls ended up leaning against the couch for support as their laughing fits went on. All three boys just looked at each other incredulously.

"Well whatever you guys _are_ hiding must be huge for you to have come up with an insane lie like that," Clary said once she regained her composure. "But if it's so important to you all then Izzy and I will just sleep on the couch."

Jace opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He would never understand girls. "But if you're willing to sleep on the couch here," He said. "Then why can't Iz just do that back in _your_ apartment?"

Clary and Isabelle looked and each other before Clary sighed and walked up to Jace. She put a hand on his shoulder and her face was completely serious. "Ducks, Jace. Ducks," She took her hand off his shoulder and shook her head. "I thought we already went over this. The whole reason I want to stay here is to place ducks on your face while you sleep. Keep up." Clary walked back to Isabelle and Jace looked around at his friends fairly confused.

"Is she-" He began, "Are you- Clary's being serious right now isn't she?" The others just shrugged. "But not real ducks right?" Jace asked turning back to Clary.

She shrugged. "I know a guy so there is a high possibility they will be real ducks."

Jace turned to Alec and pointed at the door. "Out, now. I want her out. I want her to never return."

"Jace-" Alec began.

"DUCKS ALEC," Jace yelled back. "NEED I SAY MORE?"

Alec held up his hands defensively. "No, no you don't." He looked over at Clary. "Sorry but if you guys are going to stay here no live ducks."

Clary shrugged again. "Fine, I brought some extra rubber duckies anyway." Clary winked at Jace as he turned to Alec and Jon panicked. All they could do though was hold back a laugh because clearly, the girls were staying.

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review. I'll update soon!**


	20. Secret's Out

**So we have officially hit 200 reviews. Actually, we've gone past it. Shout out to the 200th comment: WimsicalElve\- "I loved it please update soon."  
I was going to do something for the 100th review but then it went so far past by the time I was posting the next chapter that I just couldn't. *sigh* But anyway, not only have we hit 200 _reviews_ my Angels but we're also only 20 away from 200 _follows!_ That's insane! I love y'all so much and to commemorate this occasion I will be posting not once but twice today.  
**

JACE'S POV

"So I say that we invite Magnus and Simon over," Clary said as she raided their fridge. She seemed to have no trouble making herself at home.

"That's a great idea!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I'll text them right now." As Isabelle pulled out her phone and Clary continued making a sandwich the boys just looked at each other completely defenseless.

"Don't you guys think that _we_ should have a say in this?" Jace asked motioning to himself and the other two. Clary and Isabelle looked at them almost confused.

"Why?" Clary asked bluntly and Jace had to stop himself from tearing out his hair.

"Maybe because it's _our_ dorm and not yours?" He responded.

"Well Alec is Isabelle's brother so by the laws of blood this place is partially hers too," Clary smiled widely.

"That's..." Jace sighed rest his head in his hand. "That's not how it works."

"Too bad so sad," Clary said. She narrowed her eyes and leaned towards Jace. "We're inviting them."

"Sent," Isabelle said and walked over to the couch. Clary proceeded to pick up her plate and join her. "And Simon's already responded. He'll be over in a bit."

"Speaking of Simon," Clary turned to face Isabelle. "What's going on with you two? Has anything happened since Magnus' party?"

"Are they just going to pretend we're not here?" Jace asked. Him, Jon, and Alec were sitting at the island in the kitchen and watching as the girls started to full out gossip.

"Your soulmate," Alec said quietly. "Your problem."

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Jace groaned.

"You can't just ignore it," Jon pointed out. "Especially now that she's sleeping in the same apartment as you."

"He's got a point," Alec agreed.

Jace glared at the two of them. "Shut up." He got up and walked over to the chair that was next to the couch. Jace sat down in it and soon Jon and Alec came over to join him and the girls.

"We've talked, we just haven't _talked_." Isabelle was saying.

"I've known Si all my life," Clary replied. "So trust me when I tell you that he does _not_ excel in the girl's department."

"See that's where Simon and I have always differed," Jace suddenly butted in and both girls turned to him. "Maybe I could tutor him some time." He joked.

"I don't think that Simon is interested in being a man-whore though," Clary jabbed back in a sarcastically sweet tone. Alec and Jon were failing at holding back their laughs.

"Wow, who knew little red was so cold?" Jace said and Clary just shrugged.

"Only to people I don't like."

Alec looked as though he were on the verge of tears. "How ironic," He croaked out and Clary gave him a strange look.

"What is with you and irony tonight?" She wondered but all Alec could do was continue to try holding back his laughter.

"I think what Alec means," Jon said and Jace silently blessed him for trying to cover up. "Is that Jace is actually a pretty good guy if you get to know him, so the fact that you hate him-"

"I never said I hated him," Clary cut him off and looked over at Jace.

"Fine," Jon said. "The fact that you don't like him is just because you don't know him."

Clary shrugged and looked back at Jon. "Possibly."

"Great, so you two will try to not be hostile towards each other?" Jon said hopefully and Clary grinned.

"Maybe," She looked at Jace again. "Or maybe he'll wake up with a duck on his bed."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "Well, what are _you_ afraid of red?"

"Nothing," Clary responded simply and Jace scoffed.

"Everyone's afraid of something." Jace gestured to Jonathon. "For example, Jon has a fear of spiders."

"Hey!" Jon yelled at him for revealing that secret but Jace ignored it.

"And Alec is scared of clowns," Jace went on.

"Dude!" Alec protested immediately but Jace once again ignored him.

"So tell me," Jace leveled his gaze at Clary. "What are you afraid of?"

Clary gulped hard and all of her confidence seemed to slip from her. Jace could tell that she was thinking of something now but he was almost too scared to ask what because whatever it was clearly bigger than spiders and clowns.

At that moment Isabelle's phone went off and Clary immediately turned away to look at Izzy. After glancing at who had text her the girl got off the couch and started walking towards the door.

"Magnus just told me he's here," She stated. "He-" She had reached out for the handle but the door swung open abruptly before she could even touch it causing Isabelle to jump backward. Magnus appeared and he looked a little peeved.

"Jonathon," He said not leaving the doorway. "We need to talk."

Jon slowly got up from where he was sitting on the floor. He seemed confused. "Okay..."

"Not you Jonathon," Magnus said before he could take another step and he pointed at Jace. "The other Jonathon."

All eyes turned to Jace immediately. Magnus put his hands on his hips impatiently and nodded his head towards the hallway to tell Jace to hurry up. He hopped off the chair and started walking towards the door. He was very aware at the moment that everyone was watching him. As soon as Jace got past the door Magnus slammed it shut and grabbed Jace's arm. He dragged him further down the hallway and Jace suspected it was so no one listened through the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Was the first thing Magnus said. Jace looked around for a moment to make sure he was actually talking to him. Upon seeing no one else was there Jace raised an eyebrow at Magnus.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Magnus rolled his eyes and continued to glare at Jace. "Oh please, you've been ignoring Clary."

"No I haven't," Jace said but he already knew what Magnus was actually talking about. "I was _just_ talking to her." He pointed back towards his dorm but Magnus slapped his arm down. Jace held his arm in his other hand mockingly as though it hurt and scowled at Magnus.

"You know that's not what I mean," He growled. "You haven't been writing to her and she's starting to become worried."

"It's only been like... two days," Jace said but he was hardly convincing himself.

Magnus grabbed Jace's left wrist and held it up so that the _hi_ was visible to both of them. Jace grimaced at the proof he was shown. Magnus threw Jace's arm back down and crossed his own arms over his chest.

"I don't get you," He said. "I would've thought that after you found out who your soulmate is you would've wanted to talk to her more. Instead, you've chosen to ignore her. And let me tell you something when Clary's upset I'm upset. So right now I'm pretty damn upset."

Jace sighed and scratched his head. He hadn't really meant to ignore her it was just that he still wasn't ready to deal with the reality of it all. "I know, I'm sorry. I just, I wasn't expecting it to be Clary. Out of all the people in this college I figured Clary would've been the last person to be my soulmate."

"Me too," Magnus scoffed. "She deserves better than you, so you're going to start doing better. Not even that, you're going to start doing the damn best you can. Understood?"

"Understood." Jace nodded his head, he didn't even want to try to argue with Magnus right now. He was scary mad.

"Good, now let's go back inside before the others get suspicious." Jace nodded his head and began to turn around. Halfway through the turn though he was looking down the hallway to see a stunned Simon staring back at him and Magnus.

"Shit," Jace whispered and he saw Magnus grimace out of the corner of his eye. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Not gonna lie," Simon's voice was strangely high like he was scared. "I got here when Magnus said you've been ignoring Clary."

"Shit," Magnus said it this time.

"So is someone going to explain to me what all of that was about?" Simon asked his voice returning to its normal octave. "Or am I going to have to tell Clary so that you have to explain it to her too?"

"No!" Jace rushed forward and put his hands up. He glanced worriedly back at his dorm before turning to Simon with wide eyes. "No one else needs to know what you just heard, and by that, I mean Isabelle and Clary. The others already know."

"Already know what?" Simon exclaimed and Jace put his hands up again to silence him.

"Be quiet!" He whisper yelled. "I'll tell you as long as you promise to not mention it to anyone ever." Simon shrugged and nodded his head. Jace took a step back and sighed before starting. "Alright, so a little while ago I was cursed-"

"Blessed," Magnus cut in and Jace rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, by an Angel, he said that whatever happens to the skin of my soulmate will happen to my skin. Can you guess who my soulmate is?"

Simon cringed. He raised an eyebrow and then after a moment he laughed. "Ha, real funny. No way in hell is Clary the love of your life. Good one Herondale." Simon laughed a bit more but when he saw how serious Magnus and Jace were both being his jaw dropped. "No! What? You're serious?"

Jace and Magnus both nodded. Jace took out the pen he had taken to carrying around with him and he held out his right arm. "Here, I'll draw a little star," He said drawing said star. "And when we get in the dorm you can check Clary's palm for this same star."

Simon narrowed his eyes as Jace capped and put away the pen. "How do I know this doesn't mean she's your mortal enemy though and not your true love. Because honestly, I think that would make more sense."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Believe what you want but you can't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?" Simon questioned. "Doesn't Clary have a right to know?"

"Of course she does," Jace ran his fingers through his hair. "I'd just rather she develop feelings on her own than her feeling forced."

Simon nodded. "Makes sense. I'll do it," Jace smiled relieved. "But I won't lie to her. If she somehow guesses on her own or if she asks me anything I'm going to tell her the truth."

Jace's smile fell but he didn't argue. "Fair enough. Thanks, man, now let's head in." Jace started walking back to the dorm with Magnus and Simon. When they got inside all conversations halted and everybody looked at the three that had just entered.

"What was that all about?" Isabelle questioned.

Jace answered before the others could. "Magnus was asking me about the stuff and we ran into Simon on our way back in."

"When is somebody going to tell us what the stuff is?" Clary asked. She looked around the group but everybody immediately averted their eyes. It was in that moment that Jace realized they had accidentally created a code word for the soulmate situation.

"Trust me," Magnus said sitting himself next to Clary. "You don't want to know."

 **And now Simon knows too. Things are getting intense...**  
 **Tell me what you thought. I hope y'all liked this chapter!**


	21. Truth or Dare

**Hey! I told y'all I'd update again. Anyway, first I want to give a shout out to my one of my favorite reviewers, .dream30. I mean I love each and every one of y'all equally but they give such detailed reviews for every single chapter that make me smile. But like I said, I love all of my Angels the same and I love every comment I get, y'all are great. Here's the next chapter.**

CLARY'S POV

"Alright, Simon, truth or dare?" Isabelle asked turning to the boy. They had been playing this game for two hours now. Clary had no idea how they hadn't run out of ideas yet.

"Umm, truth," Simon answered. He, like most of them, had been flopping between choosing truth and choosing dare for the most part. His last dare had been from Magnus and it had been to let Izzy put eyeliner on him and to wear it for the rest of the night. He hadn't washed it off yet.

"Okay," Isabelle bit her lip as she thought of something. "What was the most embarrassing thing you remember Clary doing as a child?"

"Hey!" Clary protested. "This is supposed to be about him, not me."

"Now now," Jace said grinning. "Let him answer the question." Clary scowled at him before turning back to Simon. She raised her eyebrows expectantly and waited for him to answer.

"This is difficult," Simon said. "I mean Clary did a _lot_ of stuff..." He paused for a moment before clapping his hands together and turning to Izzy. "Alright, so when we were around 8 Clary went through this very... interesting phase." Simon began with a smile. "So she used to pretend that she was on a reality tv show and would sometimes randomly turn to an imaginary camera and narrate what was going on. It was pretty awkward when she would start talking crap about people."

Isabelle and the others burst out laughing while Clary's cheeks grew red and she continued to scowl. After she calmed down though Isabelle turned to Simon and shook her head. "That's not nearly embarrassing enough, you've got to have a better story than that."

"No no no," Clary said. "You asked for a story and he gave you one. No more."

"Technically she asked for the most embarrassing thing you did as a child," Magnus pointed out. "Which means that Isabelle is the judge of what is and is not embarrassing."

Clary rolled her eyes and slumped back in the couch as Simon thought up another story. "Okay, I think this one is good. When we were 5 Clary wanted so badly to look like her mom that she stole a bunch of her clothes and her makeup and put it on. She was wearing a pair of heels about 7 sizes too big for her, a shirt as a dress, her face was covered in bright red lipstick and purple eyeshadow, and to top it all off she actually put on one of Jocelyn's bras _over_ the shirt."

Clary buried her face in her hands as everyone began to laugh again. "I hate you so much." Her voice was muffled but she was pretty sure she was loud enough that Simon and the others heard her.

"Alright I'll settle with that story," Isabelle giggled. "Simon it's your turn now."

"Jace," Simon said immediately and turned to the golden boy. "Truth or dare?"

Everybody knew what Jace's response would be before he even opened his mouth. So far every time he had been asked he chose dare. "Dare." Yup...

"Of course," Simon sighed but he had an evil twinkle in his eye. "This one involves going outside." A grin grew on Simon's face and he leaned forward in his seat. "You're going to go down to the park, head over to the lake, and touch a duck."

"What?" Jace squeaked. Actually squeaked and Clary had to stifle her laugh.

"You heard me," Simon leaned forward more and narrowed his eyes. "Touch. The. Duck."

"Shit," Alec said. "And I thought Jace was the cruel one."

Simon shrugged and leaned back into the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You've got a choice Jace, you can touch the duck or you can take a chicken. But do you _really_ want to take a chicken?"

Jace scowled at Simon but looked like he was fighting with himself over what to do. Before he could respond Isabelle intervened. "Wait, Jace, we'll give you an option." She whispered into Simon's ear and after a moment he nodded and shrugged.

"Alright you can either touch the duck or you can answer this question," Simon said and Jace looked slightly relieved but also a little worried. "Why have you been so obsessed with love lately?"

Jace's eyes flicked from Simon to Isabelle to Clary and back to Simon. He then gave Simon a knowing look who simply responded with a sorry shrug. Jace ran his hands through his hair and then hopped off of the chair. "Looks like I'm touching a duck, anyone that wants to watch can follow but I swear to god if I see one phone I will break your arm."

* * *

A couple hours later everybody was passed out in various parts of the dorm room. Isabelle was stretched out on the couch with her feet on Clary, Simon was on the floor leaning against the couch, Alec was just on the floor, Clary was pretty sure that Jon had fallen asleep on top of the island in the kitchen, Magnus was also on the floor, and Jace was in the chair. Clary wasn't able to fall asleep though. Her mind kept wandering making it difficult for her to actually rest.

She looked around at her friends and smiled. She was actually really lucky to have all of them. Before her only true friend had been Simon but now she had five more really great people in her life. Six if she included the unknown 'soulmate'. She frowned at the thought of him. He still hadn't written back and she knew that she shouldn't be overly emotional about it but she couldn't help it.

Isabelle stirred in her sleep and one of her feet landed next to Clary's face. Clary pushed her friend's foot away and laughed quietly as she hung half off the couch. She shook her head at the girl and shifted a little so that Isabelle wasn't totally on top of her.

"Clary," Jace spoke out of nowhere. Clary had thought he was asleep like the others but sure enough, when she looked over at him she could see the whites of his eyes. His voice was soft as not to disturb the others.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Clary said and she was slightly worried, Jace's tone was extremely serious although also tired.

"The weekend after Simon visited the first time and we all played Never Have I Ever, where did you go?"

Clary looked down at her lap and fiddled with her own hands. She knew exactly what weekend he was talking about. The one where she left to visit her parents. She just didn't know why he was asking. "Why?"

"Just, please answer honestly. You left for the weekend, where did you go?"

"I went to visit my mom and dad."

"Oh." His voice was small, far quieter than it had been a moment ago but Clary still heard him.

"Jace, why do you ask?" Clary looked up again but she could no longer see the whites of his eyes and his breaths were even.

* * *

JACE'S POV

The next morning Jace had taken a shower and come back out to the kitchen to see that everybody was gone except for Clary. She was sitting at the table looking at her arm and a pang of guilt went through Jace. He cleared his throat before walking fully into the room and Clary looked up startled.

"Where's everybody else?" Jace wondered aloud as he went to get some breakfast.

"Magnus and Simon left. Jon is getting dressed. Alec and Izzy started arguing about something so they left to find out who was right." Clary answered.

"What were they arguing about?" Jace asked suddenly very interested.

Clary shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I think it had something to do with their little brother. I honestly have no idea."

"Oh Max," Jace realized. "I haven't talked to that kid in a while. I wonder how's he doing." As Jace spoke he noticed that Clary had gone back to staring at her arm. He tapped his fingers against the counter top before taking his pen out of his pocket and quickly uncapping it. Discretely Jace wrote on his wrist.

 **Hey, sorry I haven't written in a couple days. I've been busy.**

He shoved the pen in his pocket and looked back up at Clary. A small genuine smile had appeared on her face and it surprised Jace how happy it made him to see her smile. She continued to smile but Jace noticed that she wasn't responding, not right away at least. He wondered if she actually had her sharpie on her.

"Why're you so happy?" Jace asked and Clary looked up at him. She tucked her arm under the table and just shrugged.

"No reason, I'm just in a good mood." Clary got up from the table and started walking towards the door. She walked backward as she spoke. "I should get back to my dorm to get ready for class. I'll see you later."

With that Clary skipped out. Jace scoffed at himself as he realized what was happening. He didn't know how he could possibly develop true feelings for Clary now that he knew he was supposed to. He shook his head as continued to pour a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Hey man, what's up," Jon greeted Jace.

"Fucking Angels, that's what's up," Jace said and Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Jace sighed. "Nope, not at all." Jon looked at him confused as Jace angrily got out a carton of milk. "I've just realized that I actually might have feelings for red."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jon asked slowly.

"Sure, if it didn't feel like I'm _supposed_ to have feelings for her. It's like I'm being forced to like someone now." Jace exclaimed.

"Just try to ignore the fact that Clary is your soulmate and get to know her as just Clary," Jon suggested.

"That's a lot easier said than done, Jonathon."

"Yeah but you're _Jace Herondale_ ," Jon put his hands on Jace's shoulders. "If anyone can do it you can." He stepped away from Jace and started getting some breakfast of his own. "You can do anything."

Jace laughed. "Have you ever thought of being an inspirational speaker?"

Jon shrugged. "Sure, but somehow I always end up lying." Jace glared at Jon who just laughed.

"Either way," Jace said. "Thanks. I needed that."

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review. I'll update soon!**


	22. You Can't Be Friends With Yourself

CLARY'S POV

Wednesday Mr. Wayland was late to class. Like really late. It was already an hour past what time they were supposed to start and he still hadn't shown up. Some of the students had even started to leave. Clary got bored and took out her sharpie. Tuesday morning the guy had actually written to her and they'd been talking a lot more since then.

 _Guess who didn't show up to Mr. Wayland's lecture._

It didn't even take a minute before he responded.

 **Who?**

 _Mr. Wayland..._

 **Ha!  
Yeah, I actually knew that. I have a friend in his lecture right now.  
**

Clary's mouth gaped at that. She was about to write back asking who when Alec suddenly showed up. He sat down in an empty chair in front of her and Magnus and twisted around so he was facing them. Clary took her arm off the desk so that Alec didn't see the writing and she set her sharpie down.

"I'm bored," Was all that Alec said and Clary chuckled. Alec had been a lot friendlier with her once he and Magnus started hanging out more.

"We could always leave," Magnus suggested. "Half the class already has anyway."

"I guess," Clary said. "But where do you guys want to go? Taki's?"

Alec seemed to think for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know," His eye caught Clary's sharpie and he grabbed it off her desk. "Here, give me your hand."

"Why?" Clary asked suspiciously.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I want to draw something. Just trust me," He beckoned for her hand and Clary reluctantly held out her left arm. She held it in a way to make sure that Alec didn't see the underside of her arm.

Alec carefully drew a small image on the back of Clary's hand. She narrowed her eyes at him, scared of what he might draw and what the guy might think. After a moment Alec capped the sharpie and let go of Clary's wrist. She looked at his drawing and raised her eyebrows as Magnus leaned over to see what he drew too.

"Is this a duck?" Clary asked and looked up at Alec who was grinning devilishly. "Did you draw a duck?" Alec nodded. "Why?"

"Just think about it," Alec said. "If you just draw ducks all over your arms and legs then Jace will be absolutely petrified of you. You will not only have won the battle but also the war."

Clary was about to agree that she would leave the duck on her hand when Magnus started laughing beside her. Clary looked over suspiciously to see that he was failing badly at trying to not laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking about Jace touching that duck the other night," Magnus said once he managed to contain his giggles. Clary was hardly convinced but she didn't question him further.

"Okay then..." Clary shook her head at him and glanced down at her arm as Magnus and Alec began to talk with each other. She grabbed her sharpie and was about to write something when the guy started to write.

 **Did you just draw a duck on your hand?**

Clary laughed.

 _That was my friend, he likes the idea of tormenting this other guy we know who thinks ducks are absolute menaces._

 **Really?  
I know a guy who's afraid of ducks.  
**

Clary's eyes widened. If they had a mutual friend she would freak out.

 _WHO_

 **You've probably heard of him.  
He's pretty popular at this college.  
Jace Herondale?  
**

Clary's mouth gaped. She started slapping Magnus' arm to get him attention, completely forgetting that Alec was sitting right there. "He knows Jace!" Clary exclaimed to Magnus and showed him her arm. His eyes bugged out and for some reason, Clary thought he almost looked mad.

"A lot of people know Jace, biscuit," Magnus said and Clary scowled.

"Who are you talking about?" Alec asked before Clary could say anything and she grimaced at herself as she remembered he was there.

"Uh, nobody." Clary stuttered. "Why don't you two just go back to whatever you had been talking about before."

"Well now I'm curious," Alec said. "You weren't even looking at your phone so who could you have possibly been talking to?" Clary looked up at Magnus worriedly but he just shrugged and nodded his head as if to say that she could tell him. Clary held her arms out to Alec and wrote on one of them.

 _Yeah, I know him._

Alec raised an eyebrow at her. "Just wait," Clary said and motioned for Alec to watch her other arm. After a moment there was a response.

 **I figured.  
How well do you know him?**

Alec gaped at leaned away from her. "What the hell?" He exclaimed but Clary almost thought he didn't actually sound that surprised.

Clary quickly explained everything that had happened in the past week or so. She told him everything she knew about the Angel that had allegedly gifted the guy that she was soulmate's with and how she still didn't know his name or much else about him. In the end, Alec was silent. He didn't look at her like she was crazy nor did he say that this was cool. He didn't even mention the fact that it was completely ridiculous they wouldn't tell each other their names. He was just silent.

"So yeah," Clary finished unsure of what she was really supposed to say now.

"Huh," Alec finally spoke. "That's really- huh."

"Yup."

After a long moment of silence, Magnus abruptly stood up. "Alec, can we talk, in private?" His tone implied that there really was no saying no. They were going to talk and that was that.

Alec slowly stood up. "Yeah sure."

"Great," Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and started walking away from Clary. "Let's go."

Clary watched them curiously for a moment but once they walked out of the door of the classroom she looked back down at her arm remembering that she needed to respond.

 _If you're asking if I've slept with him, no, no I haven't._

 **That's reassuring. But I actually meant how good of friends are you with him?**

 _I'd say we're... friends? I don't really know actually. How well do you know him?_

 **You could say I know him pretty well but at the same time, I wouldn't call us friends.  
**

 _Interesting. Who would you consider are your friends?_

 **Now if I tell you that you'll be able to figure out exactly who I am.  
**

 _How do you know that? What if I have absolutely no idea who any of the people you know are._

 **Considering you know Jace Herondale I'm pretty sure you'd know these people.**

Clary furrowed her eyebrows at the sentence. She felt like the person's identity should be obvious from that but somehow she had never felt more confused. Was he implying that he was friends with the Lightwoods? With Jon? Because that was Jace's main group of friends and if someone knew Jace then they knew them.

 **I've got to go, I'll talk to you later.**

He ended the sentence with a small heart. Clary sighed as she capped her sharpie. She checked the time on her phone to see that the lecture would have been almost over by now. She grabbed her stuff and made her way to the door wondering about the guy.

* * *

JACE'S POV

Jace's class ended as Clary was responding to his question about himself. He was walking out of class as the first few words began to appear. And then his phone started ringing. Jace checked who it was to see Alec's picture pop up. Strange considering he was with Clary.

"Hey," Jace said as he read her full response. He laughed at it and held his phone with his shoulder so that he could respond.

"What the hell Herondale?" It was Magnus.

"What did I do this time?" Jace sighed.

"I'm glad that you're actually talking to Clary again but did you really have to ask her about yourself?" Magnus asked and Jace rolled his eyes. Clary was responding again so he read her message as he responded.

"What's wrong with wanting to know what she actually thinks of me? It's actually quite helpful for my efforts to get her to actually like me." Jace pointed out as he started walking to his next class.

"Well, now Alec knows about the soulmate thing," Magnus said.

"But," Jace was confused. "Alec has always known. Is he there with you?"

"Yup." Alec's voice. Magnus quickly spoke again though.

"I mean that now Clary knows that Alec knows because she had to tell him about it," Magnus snapped.

"Oh, shit," Jace laughed. "Alright then." Jace was about to say something else when he suddenly ran into someone. He looked up from his wrist to see that it was actually Magnus. He was scowling down at Jace with a phone in his hand. Jace slowly brought his phone away from his ear and ended the call. Magnus gave Alec his phone back. "One moment." Jace looked down at his wrist again and scrawled out one last message to Clary.

 **I've got to go, I'll talk to you later.  
**

"Jace if you really don't want Clary to find out you're you then you shouldn't talk about yourself," Magnus said.

"What are you talking about?" Jace replied. "If I talk about myself like I'm not me then she'll never guess I'm me."

"And you'll be lying to her," Magnus finished and Jace scratched his head.

"It's what's best for her."

"When are you going to tell her who you are?" Magnus asked. "It's tiring of lying to her and I don't like it."

"I know," Jace said apologetically. "I know, I'll tell her eventually. Just, not yet."

"Good," Magnus said. "Now in the mean time, Izzy asked me what we were talking about in the hallway the other day. She seems to be a lot more suspicious than Clary and I doubt she's going to believe any lie we tell her. So I'd consider the truth."

Jace scratched his head and let out a long sigh. "Yeah, okay. But Isabelle is going to want to tell Clary."

"Simon does too," Alec said worriedly. "He was pestering me about it every chance he got last night."

"He's hardly known for a day and he's already acting squirrely." Jace shook his head. "Things are definitely getting more complicated."

"That just means you'll have to tell Clary sooner rather than later," Magnus said and smiled. "But I will try to make it easier for you Jace. Whether or not she knows it yet you're very important to Clary, that means you're important to me too." With that Magnus walked away from Alec and Jace. They watched him for a moment before turning to each other.

"We should talk to Isabelle soon." Alec said.

"Agreed," Jace thought for a moment. "But _after_ she and Clary leave our dorm. I don't need her watching my every move right now."

"Deal," Alec said and then he grinned down at Jace. "Which is why I made a call."

 **Hey my Angels! So I was trying to come up with some ideas for new fanfics but I couldn't come up with any good ones that haven't already been done recently, like I don't want to be copying anyone, so I was wondering if y'all could give me some suggestions. Like what are some stories y'all have been wanting to read? Just tell me in the reviews and I'll try to come up with a good story line!  
Hope y'all liked this chapter! I'll update soon!**


	23. Just a Lick

JACE'S POV

"I still can't believe you drew a duck on her," Jace muttered to Alec as they got some snacks from the kitchen. It was Wednesday night and the five were going to watch a movie. Currently, Clary and Isabelle were talking with Jon on the couch.

Alec laughed quietly. "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist it."

"Well now she's probably going to draw a duck on her forehead just to scare the crap out of me and how am I going to explain that I also have a duck on my forehead?" Jace glared at Alec. "Did you ever think about that? No, because you only think about yourself."

"Oh please," Alec rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine. As long as Clary is here we can keep an eye on her."

"I thought you said you made a call to get them out though?" Jace wondered.

"Yeah I did," Alec said pouring a bag of popcorn into a bowl. "But that won't be put into effect until this weekend."

Jace groaned. "You mean we have to live with them for two more days?"

"You know one day you're going to be living with Clary forever." Alec pointed out and Jace froze.

"Don't say that, don't talk about stuff like that. That's not nice. You're mean. You're a mean, mean man."

Alec shook his head. "How? You know it's true."

"That may be but I'm not even out of college yet," Jace crossed his arms. "I don't want to be thinking about that now."

"Thinking about what?" Clary suddenly popped up on the other side of the island causing Alec to jump slightly but making Jace freak out. He accidentally swung his arm causing the bowl of popcorn to go flying across the kitchen. Clary and Alec watched as it landed on the floor silently before they both turned to Jace.

"She scared me," Jace shrugged at the looks he was getting from the both of them.

Alec gave Jace a look telling him to relax before slowly turning to Clary. "What's up Fairchild?"

Clary was still giving Jace a curious look when she spoke. "The others are getting impatient and sent me to tell you to hurry up." She looked down at the popcorn covered floor. "Clearly it's going to take a little while longer."

"You know what," Alec said and Jace could see a sudden spark behind the boy's eye. "You are totally right. Jace and I have been taking far too long. So, my dear Clarissa, why don't _you_ help our little golden boy and _I_ will help Izzy and Jon pick out a movie?" Alec grabbed Clary by the shoulders and pushed her towards Jace before either of them could react. Clary opened her mouth to say something but he was gone too fast. She turned back to Jace with a confused expression.

"What was that about?"

Jace shook his head. "No idea."

"Okay..." Clary said slowly and the two just stood there for a while in silence. "Well, I guess we'd better start getting some more popcorn. I'll put some in the microwave and you start cleaning that up."

Jace nodded before walking over to where the popcorn had spilled. He bent down on the ground and started scooping it up with his hands. He would've looked for a dustpan but even after living there for 3 years Jace had no idea where it was.

"Jace," Clary said and he looked up with a hand full of popcorn. "What are you doing?"

He looked back down at the popcorn and then up at her again. "I'm cleaning up the popcorn. Why? What does it look like I'm doing?"

Clary laughed and shook her head at Jace before she opened up a cabinet that the guys never used and revealed a dust pan and a mini broom. Jace dropped the popcorn he had been holding and stood up with a gaping mouth.

"What? How did you know that was there?" He questioned. "I didn't even know that was there."

Clary shrugged. "The college provides one to all the dorms and they're all in the exact same spot." She walked back over to Jace and shoved the cleaning supplies towards him. "So why don't you... clean... with... these." Clary's breath caught a couple time and Jace thought that Clary didn't realize how close they were to each other until that moment because her eyes widened and she gulped as he smirked down at her.

"You alright there, Clary?" Jace asked trying to keep his voice steady but even he could admit it was getting a little hard to breathe. In that instance, Jace completely forgot about the Angel, the designs, their connection, everything and all that went through his mind was that he was there with Clary. The real Clary. Not some writings on his arm, but really, truly her.

Clary seemed to be at a lost for words as they stared back at each other. Their eyes were locked and neither one of them dare break their gaze. Jace hadn't even noticed that their hands had been touching since Clary thrust the cleaning supplies at him. The silence continued to go on for another minute. The movement that broke their moment was when Clary stood up on her tiptoes. She leaned forward and-

She licked him.

Jace blinked after Clary licked his nose and then spun away from him on her heel. He couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. He just stood there like an idiot with a wet nose as the microwave went off and Clary took out the popcorn. When she looked back at Jace again there was a smug smirk on her face.

"You alright there _Jace_?" She asked clearly mocking what he had said just a minute ago. Jace didn't even look at Clary he just continued to stand there with a dust pan and a mini broom in his hand.

"Did you actually just lick my nose?" Jace finally spoke as Clary poured the new bag of popcorn into a bowl. "Did that really just happen or did I somehow imagine it?"

Clary grabbed the bowl and walked back to Jace with a shrug. "I don't know, why don't you think about it with your jaw on the floor and your eyes halfway out your head for another couple of minutes?" Clary took a step past Jace before she paused again. "Oh and while you're at it, clean up to popcorn too. We don't want to be getting ants, now do we?"

* * *

CLARY'S POV

What. The. Fuck.

Clary had trouble keeping her balance as she walked back over to her group of friends with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. She had managed to compose herself in the kitchen but that did not change the fact that her and _Jace Herondale_ just had a moment. At least Clary thought it was a moment. She could be misreading the whole thing but the strong beating wings of the butterflies in her stomach told Clary she wasn't.

When Clary sat down next to Isabelle on the couch she placed the bowl on the coffee table. She knew that she needed to talk to Izzy about what had just happened and she needed to do it _now_. First, she needed a plan to get them away from all the boys.

"So Izzy," Clary said ignoring the fact that she just cut off the conversation the girl was having with her brother and Jon. Isabelle turned to her, so did Alec and Jon. "We haven't talked about you and Simon in a while. How's that going?"

Isabelle gave Clary a curious look but answered anyway. "Actually not much has-"

"Really?!" Clary exclaimed cutting her off. "How interesting. I think we need to go out in the hall and talk about you two further," Isabelle raised an eyebrow at Clary and didn't seem like she was going to move so Clary grabbed the girls wrist before speaking through her teeth. " _Alone."_

"Okay," Isabelle said slowly and Clary thought she was beginning to understand that Clary needed to talk to her. The two briskly walked out of the dorm room ignoring the obvious looks they were getting from Alec and Jon.

When they got in the hall Clary glared at the two boys as if daring them to try and listen in on their conversation before she closed the door tightly. She spun around on her heel to look at a seemingly very confused Isabelle. The girl had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows were furrowed. She leaned back against the wall opposite of Clary as the red head started pacing.

"What is going on?" Isabelle asked bluntly and Clary continued to pace.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed loudly but then lowered her voice so that the boys wouldn't hear her. "I have no clue, Izzy. All I know is that one minute I'm in the kitchen with Jace and the next we're-" Clary motioned her hands together and Isabelle's eyebrows shot up.

"Did you guys kiss?" She whisper-yelled.

"No," Clary shook her head. "I just sort of... licked him." She stopped pacing and looked up at Isabelle.

"You _licked_ him?"

"Yeah," Clary tapped her own nose. "On the nose."

"Why?" Isabelle said the word as if what Clary had done was the stupidest and most illogical thing ever.

Clary shrugged. "Because! We were standing really close and I got really nervous and his face was right there and then I just panicked and-"

"You licked him." Isabelle finished.

"Yes, I licked him. We've been over this."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at Clary's comment. "Well, why were you two so close in the first place?"

"Should I just start from the beginning?" Clary wondered aloud and Isabelle nodded.

"Yeah, I think that would be best."

Clary plopped down on the floor and leaned her back against the boy's door. Isabelle sat down across from her. "Okay so after you sent me into the kitchen Jace and Alec were talking about something. It took them like an entire minute to realize I was there but when they did Jace totally flipped and knocked the bowl of popcorn out of Alec's hand. Then Alec started acting weird and told me to help Jace so I did and Jace started cleaning the mess up and then I realized he was being an idiot and using his hands so I got out the dust pan and then I handed it to him but then we were all of a sudden really close and his eyes are really gold and I just completely forgot what we were talking about."

Clary had been speaking quickly and when she looked back up at Isabelle the girl had a wide smile on her face. "What?" Clary asked.

"You like Jace," Isabelle said still grinning and Clary scowled.

"Do not!" She yelled but Isabelle just nodded her head.

"You totally do," She stood up and laughed. "That's why you licked him because you're nervous because _you like him_."

Clary crossed her arms over her just and continued to sit on the floor. She caught a glimpse of her hand where Alec's duck was still faintly drawn and she suddenly remembered the soulmate thing.

"I can't like him though," Clary said softly and Isabelle just waved her hand.

"Oh sure you can," She shrugged. "I mean I know Jace has been a little undesirable in the past but have you seen how much he's changed lately? It's like he finally grew up."

"No I mean I literally _cannot_ like him. It's not possible." At that, Isabelle stopped smiling and raised an eyebrow at Clary. "There's this thing..." She said and she traced the veins on her arm with her finger. Then she repeated the story she had told the raven haired girls brother earlier that same day. She told Isabelle the entire story of the past couple weeks without even standing up. In the end, Izzy was wide eyed and leaning against the wall again.

"You think I'm insane don't you?" Clary asked as she looked at Isabelle's stunned face.

"A little, yeah," Isabelle said after a moment. "But for some reason, I believe you."

"Really?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, I mean as crazy as that is I don't know why you'd feel the need to fabricate such a story. You said Magnus knows?"

"Yeah," Clary nodded. "Alec too but he just found out earlier today. I would've told you sooner but- Woah!" Clary was cut off when the door opened and she fell backward. Her head hit the floor and Clary blinked a few times as she laid there. She looked up as Jace stood over her. Alec and Jon's heads popped up over his shoulder.

"You alright red?" Jace asked looking down at her concerned. Clary quickly sat up and nodded her head. She pushed herself up off the ground despite Jace offering his hand down to help her up.

"Just peachy," Clary said and pushed past the three boys. She turned around when she reached the couch. "You guys didn't hear any of that conversation, did you?"

"No..." Jon said slowly as the three looked around at each other. "Why? Is there something we would've wanted to hear."

"Not," Isabelle cut in. "Unless you'd like to hear about Simon and my glorious love life."

Alec groaned and put his hands over his ears. "Ah, shut up. I don't need this right now."

Clary chuckled and started walking backward toward the bedrooms. "Well, I think that Isabelle and I are going to take your room, Alec. We still have a _lot_ we need to discuss about her and Simon's relationship."

Isabelle looked at Jon and Jace with a smirk. "And when she says a lot, she means a lot."

Clary had to groan at that herself. "Really Iz? Was the innuendo really necessary?"

Isabelle shrugged and began walking towards Alec's room. "Yup, the innuendo is always necessary." With that Clary threw up her hands in exasperation and followed after Isabelle leaving all three boys utterly confused.

 **I'm just gonna sit here... and let that sink in. Cause yeah, this is the start of Clace. But we've still got a _long_ way to go so if y'all are thinking this story's about to end think again cause there will be at least 10 more chapters, that much I know.  
Oh and I just posted a new story, now I don't want to be like telling y'all to read it and crap but I just wanted to put it out there. It's called Rivals and yes... it's another TMI story.  
Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review. I'll update soon!**


	24. Free To Crush

CLARY'S POV

 **Hey**

The greeting appeared on her arm in her third class on Tuesday. Clary wrote back immediately.

 _Hi_

 **What's up? How have you been?**

 _Pretty good. Nothing much has happened lately._

 **Oh? Come on I'm sure your life is chalk full of interesting stuff.**

 _Not really, the most interesting thing that's happened recently is that my friend broke her bed and so we've been living with her brother for the past week._

 **See, now that's interesting.  
Though I'm not entirely sure how happy I am you're staying with another guy.**

Clary rolled her eyes and laughed silently.

 _He's gay._

 **Oh, well okay then.  
Does he have roommates though?**

 _Maybe...  
Okay, yes...  
Two..._

 ***Gasp* I feel betrayed.  
**

 _Don't worry, neither of them has anything on you._

 **Really? You've never felt anything for either of them?**

 _How could I? I have you._

Clary decided that after yesterday she would not bring Jace's name up again. She felt like it might cause more harm than good, especially after last night. There was a long pause though and for a moment Clary thought she had messed something up without even having to say the golden boy's name. Then some more words appeared.

 **That shouldn't stop you from liking people.**

Clary was confused by that but before she could write a response he continued.

 **We don't know each other but what if we do? What if the person you think you might like actually turns out to be me? And even if he's not I shouldn't be stopping you from having feelings for other people.**

 _I take it that means the same goes for you?_

She thought about what he said for a while and realized it was actually pretty logical. Clary wasn't actually in a relationship with anyone so she shouldn't feel guilty for being attracted to Jace. Even if there was no way in hell that Jace was her soulmate.

 **You're expecting me to say yes but the answer to that is no. Like whoever you want but trust me when I say that I won't be developing feelings for anyone else anytime soon.**

* * *

Clary sat in Taki's with Simon. It was just a bit after 6 and they were meeting Magnus and Isabelle here. The two had arrived a little early so they had just been talking about random stuff for a little while. Clary was laughing at one of Simon's jokes when she suddenly remembered that there was something she wanted to do. She took out her sharpie and began to draw a very detailed duck on the back of her hand. Simon raised an eyebrow as he watched her draw.

"What are you doing Clary?" He questioned as Clary capped her sharpie. She turned her hand and showed it to Simon.

"Alec told me to start drawing ducks on myself that way I can just flash my hand at Jace and make him crap himself," Clary said and set her hand back down on the table. A large grin appeared on Simon's face.

"Wait, so _Alec_ told you to start drawing _ducks_ on your _skin_?" He emphasized certain words and Clary nodded her head slowly. Simon laughed. "That's... interesting?"

"What?" Clary asked curious as to why he found this so funny.

Simon just shrugged. "Nothing, nothing. I just didn't realize Alec was so cold."

"It's not _that_ cold," Clary said slightly confused. "It's not like he asked me to paint a duck on the ceiling of Jace's-" Clary stopped talking and her eyes widened as an idea formed in her head.

"Oh no," Simon said. "I know that look. That's your I-have-a-plan look. Nothing good ever comes from that look."

"Relax," Clary scolded but there was a devilish grin on her face. "I'm just going to buy a giant duck sticker and put it on Jace's ceiling above his bed. Think of it as payback for Izzy."

* * *

JACE'S POV

"You've got a game coming up soon right? One tomorrow?" Alec questioned Jace as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth back at their apartment. Jace poured himself a glass of water before turning back to Alec with an answer.

"Yeah, and we've got quite a few before spring break in 2 weeks. Why?" He took a sip of his drink as Alec harshly swallowed his food.

"You should definitely invite Clary to the games." As Jace opened his mouth to respond Alec stopped him. "You want her to start liking you on her own right?" Jace nodded. "Then she should see you playing football. It's how you got the scholarship to this college in the first place."

Jace thought about it. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I'll invite Izzy too so it doesn't seem weird."

Alec nodded in approval. "How's talking with her been?" He wondered and then gestured at Jace's arm. "Writing, I mean."

"Fine," Jace said thinking about their conversation earlier that day. "I told her that she should feel free to like whoever she wants."

"Wait, what?" Alec seemed concerned but Jace waved it away.

"No, I mean I told her that she shouldn't feel bad about having feelings for someone because she would never know if it was me." Jace clarified but Alec didn't seem convinced.

"But what if she actually starts going out with some other guy?" He pointed out. "She did go on that one date with Jon after all."

"One being the key word there," Jace replied. "And if she does," He shrugged. "No big deal. You, me, and Jon can just beat him up."

Alec laughed. "And Magnus, he would definitely be there."

"True," Jace said just as the door opened. He and Alec turned to see Clary, Isabelle, and Simon walking through the door holding a large bag. They all froze in place when they saw that Jace and Alec were sitting there.

"Heeeyyy..." Clary said after a moment. "I thought you guys were at Jace's game tonight."

"That's tomorrow night," Jace said and raised an eyebrow at how suspicious they were acting. "What you got there, red?"

Clary kicked Simon in the shin and he quickly ran forward and grabbed the bag from her. Isabelle and him sped off to the bedrooms and Clary shrugged as she slowly followed after. "Nothing, but Alec we're going to be using your room tonight and tomorrow. So if you need anything just ask and we'll get it." Clary gave them a thumbs up before she sprinted after her friends not leaving either boy a moment to respond.

Alec scowled as he looked after them. "Why does it have to be my room?"

Jace shrugged. "Probably because we told them they couldn't go in my room and Jon's is an absolute pigsty." Alec chuckled. "But the better question is what did they have in that bag?"

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Clary I thought you said you were just going to get a sticker!" Simon exclaimed quietly as they poured out the bag of spray paint and giant stencils onto Alec's bed.

"I was," Clary said. "But then I got a better idea." She smiled wildly at her friends and Simon rolled his eyes.

"Are we even allowed to do this? Isn't it against regulations?" He questioned.

"Who cares?" Isabelle shrugged. "The campus police don't give a crap anyway, that was proven when we successfully pulled off the Shadow Hunt."

"Exactly," Clary agreed. "And it'll easily wash off."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Fine, but at least tell me why we're storing all this in Alec's room. Why didn't we just put it in Jace's room and kick him out? It would've been easier."

"That's too suspicious," Isabelle answered. "Plus Alec had already offered his room to me."

"And all three boys totally flipped when we even alluded to the idea of staying in Jace's room," Clary added. "No idea why though."

Simon sighed heavily as he plopped down on the edge of Alec's bed. "Bet I know why." He mumbled.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"I said I hate you both," Simon crowed.

"Sure you do," Isabelle gave him a sly smile and a peck on the cheek that somehow transformed Simon's pale complexion to that of a tomato. Clary rolled her eyes. The two hadn't actually started dating but there was definitely something there.

"Anyway," Clary said looking back down at her paints. "Tomorrow when the boys are at Jace's game, I say we get to work."

 **Hey y'all! I know this chapter was a bit shorter but I promise I'll update tomorrow! Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review!**


	25. And So She Knows

**Because I love y'all so so much I figured I'd post twice today. I should still be posting tomorrow though so you'll also be getting that. But here's the new chapter...**

JACE'S POV

"Hey," Jace greeted Isabelle as he entered the kitchen Friday morning.

"Hi," She yawned back and took another sip from the mug that sat in front of her.

"Where's the fire?" He asked jokingly to mock Izzy's tiredness. She glared up at him as she menacingly took another sip. It was at that moment that Clary skipped into the room. She seemed far more energetic than Isabelle did as she took a seat beside her friend at the island and pulled out her phone. "Speaking of fire," Jace said. "Morning red."

Clary grinned up at him before looking back down at her phone and sending someone a text. "Good morning." She cheerfully said back and then, without looking back, she called over her shoulder. "Morning Alec."

There was a loud groan from the couch that Jace knew came from his best friend. Alec had been fine with sleeping on the couch last night until he realized that he really didn't want to have to sleep on the couch last night. So now he was still laying there immobilized with barely half an hour to get ready for his first class.

"Why are you so happy?" Jace wondered.

Clary shrugged swinging a sharpie around in her fingers. "Oh, no reason."

Jace raised an eyebrow suspiciously but decided not to push further. He suddenly remembered his talk with Alec the other night. "You guys are going to come to my football game tonight, right?" At his question, Alec's head popped up over the edge of the couch as he awaited their response curiously.

Clary shook her head. "No, why would we do that?"

Jace was a little taken aback by her response, not because she had said no but rather because of the way she had said it. "Because Alec and Jon'll be there and it'll be fun and basically the entire school is going to be there."

"Well you know we would go but," Clary swung herself off the stool she had been sitting on. "We have plans prior to your game."

"What plans?" Alec asked and Clary looked back at him startled clearly having thought he was still too tired to do anything.

"Just... plans," Clary said and Jace noticed that she quickly glanced done the hallway where the bedrooms were.

"What could be more important than going to the game of one of your dear, dear friends?" Jace asked as he slowly inched his way towards the hall, he was now far more curious about what Clary, Izzy, and Simon had brought into Alec's room the night before.

Upon seeing him moving Clary also began to inch towards the hall. When Jace took a step she took a step. "Much more, for example, a really good tv show or if an old friend was visiting."

"You could record the tv show and bring the friend to the game." Alec pointed out. "Your excuses suck."

"Well... maybe..." Clary was at the edge of the short hall now, she paused as she thought of something else. Apparently, she couldn't think of anything though because at that moment Clary whipped around and sprinted into Alec's room. Jace took a step after her but stopped after the door slammed and the lock clicked from the other side. Jace looked over at Alec who just shrugged. They both turned to Isabelle.

"If it means so much to you I'll come to your game, Jace," Izzy said before either boys could speak. "But Clary really can't."

"Why though?" Alec questioned. "I mean that was just... weird, even for Clary."

Isabelle let out a long breath as she thought. "She's busy tonight with a... date?" Izzy spoke the sentence slowly and at the last word, it turned into a question. The girl grimaced at herself before shrugging. "Yeah, she's got a date."

Jace could see Alec look at from the corner of his eye but he didn't look away from Isabelle. The idea of Clary going on a date definitely bothered him but he couldn't think of why. He hadn't exactly established if he did in fact like her and he _had_ told her that she should feel free to like people. Still, it wasn't a nice thought.

"So I'll come with you and Jon, Alec." Izzy continued either not noticing or not caring about the looks she was getting from both Jace and Alec. "Simon won't be able to go either though. He's... visiting his old roommate." Once again Isabelle seemed unsure of herself, but at least this time it didn't come out in question form. "But no worries, I'll be there to cheer you on Jace."

Isabelle smiled at him for a second before getting off her stool and walking over to Alec's room. She knocked and after a moment Clary let her in. Jace let out a deep sigh as he turned to Alec. Neither of them even needed to speak to know what the other was thinking. Jace had a new reason to be worried now, and it wasn't because of the game tonight.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

After her last class, Clary immediately went back to the boy's dorm room. She only had to wait about an hour before Simon showed up. Earlier that day Isabelle had told Clary she wouldn't be able to stand guard for them in case one of the boys came back but it was perfect because she would actually be with the guys now.

"Let's get the stuff and start on Jace's ceiling," Clary said as she closed the front door behind Simon. He followed her into Alec's room to gather the supplies.

"You know a sticker would be a lot easier," Simon said as he picked up several bottles of spray paint.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to convince me not to spray paint his ceiling. It'll be fine, plus we already have everything."

"Fine," Simon sighed. "Let's get this done and over with then. If Jace finds out I had anything to do with this I'll be dead."

"Hey," Clary said. "He'll kill me too and it's going to be a lot more obvious that I had part in this than you."

Simon nudged Jace's door open with his foot since his hands were full. "Trust me, Jace might be a little mad at you but it won't last long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clary questioned as they entered Jace's pristine white room. It was insanely clean, so much so that Clary wouldn't have thought anyone lived there. In fact, the only object that seemed out of place was a pen sitting on Jace's dresser. Clary picked it up as she looked around curiously, she knew that Izzy had said he had the cleanest room but she never expected it to be this clean.

"Are you sure this is Jace's room?" Simon asked seeming just as surprised as Clary.

"Yeah," Clary said setting the pen back down. "This is definitely his room."

"Who would've known Jace Herondale is such a neat freak." Simon scoffed as he carelessly tossed the cans onto the neatly made bed.

"Yeah, well," Clary grabbed one of the cans and popped off the cap. "Time to mess it up a bit." Clary grabbed part of the stencil and hopped on Jace's bed. She stood looking up at the ceiling with her finger hovering over the top of the yellow colored can she was currently holding. But for some reason, she couldn't spray. A strange sense of guilt washed over her. Clary sighed and looked back down at Simon.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Clary jumped down.

"I can't do it," Clary said. "It feels wrong for some reason, like a duck would be too far."

"Oh come on," Simon crossed his arms. "You just got done telling me to man up and now you don't want to do it? It's _Jace,_ plus the stuff is easy to wash out."

Clary looked back up at the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes at the blank ceiling before throwing the yellow can back into their pile and grabbing the blue one. "You know what?" Clary said climbing back onto the bed. "You're right, but I'm not going to do just any duck." She smiled as she shook up the can. "Jace, time for you to meet Donald."

* * *

JACE'S POV

It was in the very beginning of the game that Jace noticed splotches of paint appearing on his fingers and hands. He was trying to focus on the game but couldn't help wondering what Clary was doing. Isabelle had said she was on a date but he couldn't imagine what date she could be on that involved spray paint.

When it was halftime Jace texted Alec to meet him by one of the bathrooms. When he got there he was met by Alec, Jon, Izzy, and Magnus. He hadn't expected to see the glittery man.

"Good job," Alec said. "You guys are winning by a lot, and it's only halftime."

"Yeah, thanks," Jace said. He raised his hand to Jon and Alec and both of their eyes widened in slight confusion at the paint. It hadn't gone away for the entire game so Jace assumed she either hadn't realized it was there or she didn't care.

"How did you get paint on your hand?" Isabelle wondered. Jace figured that he might as well tell the truth now.

"I have this connection," Jace began. "With a girl and-"

"Oh my god!" Isabelle exclaimed. "Wait it's you? You're Clary's soulmate?!"

Jace, Jon, Alec, and Magnus just sort of froze. They looked around at each other confused. Had Clary told Isabelle about the connection?

"You knew?" Magnus asked. "When did Clary tell you?"

"Not too long ago. She also told me that you and Alec knew and I've been meaning to bring it up to you guys but-" Isabelle froze as realization passed over her face. "You guys knew it was Jace?!" She yelled looking back and forth between them. They both avoided her gaze and Isabelle scoffed. "Incredulous, this is unbelievable."

"So, so far Clary has told Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle," Jon said. "I wonder if she's told Simon yet, or if she plans to."

"I hope not," Jace said. "Simon told me that he wouldn't lie to her so if she brings it up he's going to tell her it's me."

"WHAT?!" Isabelle screeched and all four boys took a step back. "You know it's Clary!? _Simon_ knows you have a connection to Clary!? Okay, someone has some explaining to do." Isabelle glared at all of them in turn, in the end, she settled her deadly look on Jace. "Start talking."

"It's complicated," Jace said and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Clearly but that doesn't mean it's impossible to explain. So tell me the truth before I text Clary telling her that it's you."

Jace's jaw tightened at that as he realized he was sort of being blackmailed. He was planning on telling Izzy anyway but the thought of her spilling everything wasn't good.

"I found out at Magnus' party," Jace started. "And Simon overheard a conversation between Magnus and I. I made him promise to keep it a secret because at the moment I sort of want Clary to develop feelings on her own. I don't want her to love me because she thinks she's supposed to."

"Oh," Isabelle's face softened as she realized Jace was actually being quite reasonable. "That makes sense I guess." She paused for a moment. "And just so you know Clary isn't actually on a date right now."

Jace raised his hand again. "Yeah, I figured. What is she doing?"

Isabelle bit her lip, she was clearly feeling conflicted. "I'm not really supposed to tell you. You'll see when you get home."

Jace opened his mouth again but before he could say anything somebody started speaking over a loud speaker. Jace looked back at the football field realizing he needed to get back. "I've got to go. I'll see you guys after the game."

As Jace started to run in the opposite direction Isabelle called out. "Jace!" He turned around for a moment. "I won't tell Clary." He smiled with gratitude before turning back around and heading towards the field.

 **Aaaaand now Izzy knows. So the people that know from both Clary and Jace are Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle. Who could be next? And _when_ will the secret of who Clary's soulmate is finally be revealed to her? **not for a while  
 **But I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review!**


	26. Donald Duck

JACE'S POV

When Jace got home with the others he didn't see Clary, she wasn't in any of the rooms. Isabelle didn't seem to find that strange though. She leaned against the couch as the others began to put their stuff away and even get ready for bed. Jace went down to his bedroom and began to change. He had just taken off his shirt when he caught a glimpse of the ceiling.

Jace bolted from his room and slammed the door. He tripped over his own feet as he stumbled out into the main area where Isabelle was still waiting. Alec and Jon appeared from their rooms curious as to what the loud noise was.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jace screamed, images of Donald Duck flashing through his mind. "WHERE'S CLARY?!"

As if on cue the ottoman that sat amongst the chair and the couch opened. The top half of Clary's face could be seen peeking out from within. Jace stormed over to the furniture and it slammed shut. He tried opening it but somehow Clary seemed to be holding it shut from the inside.

"Why can't I open this?" Jace questioned looking back over his shoulder.

"Clary put a rope in it so she could keep it closed from the inside," Isabelle explained, she was far calmer than even Jon or Alec, like she had been expected all of this, which she likely had been. Jace rolled his eyes as he turned back to the ottoman. It was then that he noticed all extra pillows and blankets that had been inside there were now on the couch.

"Clary come out," Jace said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't believe you!" Her voice was muffled but she spoke loud enough so they could all hear.

"I'm serious," Jace crouched down. "Just come out."

The top of the ottoman slowly started to open and Jace could see Clary's eyes. The moment she saw him though she tried to close it again. Jace was faster than her though and managed to stick his fingers in through the gap before she could close it. He felt the pressure intensify as Clary tried harder and harder to close the thing. Jace didn't even have to use all his strength though to lift the lid up. Clary was in a ball in the ottoman. Jace stood up again and Clary looked up at him. She chuckled awkwardly as she slowly sat up.

"Hey... Jace..." Clary said. "How was the game?" Jace rolled his eyes. He grabbed Clary under both her arms and lifted her up out of the ottoman. She squealed as he did so. "Eek!"

"Why the hell is Donald Duck spray painted on my ceiling?" Jace demanded. It was then that he saw the paint still on Clary's fingers. He quickly balled his hands into fists to hide the color on his own hands.

"She made me!" Clary exclaimed pointing at Isabelle.

Izzy threw up her hands. "No, I didn't! I was against this idea, as was Simon."

"Yeah that's true," Clary admitted quietly and Jace raised an eyebrow. After a moment she shrugged. "It'll wash off pretty easily."

"Great," Jace said. "So now _you_ can wash that monstrosity off my bedroom ceiling as soon as possible."

Clary's mouth gaped. "Me?" She squeaked. "Why should I have to clean it?"

Jace shrugged. "Don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

Clary crossed her hands over her chest. "Fine, I'll clean it tomorrow."

"You'll clean it tonight."

"But-"

"To. Night." Jace cut her off emphasizing each syllable of the word he said. Clary pouted but didn't argue again.

"Speaking of tomorrow," Alec cut in and Jace turned around to him. "Izzy, I have managed to get you a new bed frame. It was supposed to be brought and set up today so you two can leave once Clary is done cleaning up Donald."

Isabelle's face lit up. "Really? Thank you, Alec!" She gave her brother a quick hug.

"Finally," Jon exclaimed as he started walking off towards his room. "It was getting tired having you two around all the time."

"Love you too Jon," Isabelle said flatly as his door shut behind him. She rolled her eyes at him before turning to Clary. "Hurry up, it's already kind of late."

Clary scowled again. "What, you're not going to help me?"

Isabelle shook her head and started walking backward towards the front door. "Oh no, I had no part in this. This was all you." She opened up the door and stood halfway in the hallway. "So I'll see you at home."

Before Clary could say another word Isabelle shut the door. Her mouth gaped at the betrayal from her friend. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to Jace and Alec. "This has taken an ugly turn of events." She said.

Alec shrugged. "Your fault you painted Donald Duck on Jace's ceiling."

"Why did you paint him on my ceiling anyway?" Jace wondered.

"Payback," Clary said simply. "For Izzy."

"Of course," Jace muttered. Alec laughed before turning and heading for his own room. Jace glanced at Clary once more before walking into the bathroom and reemerging with some cleaning supplies. Clary was still waiting there with a pout as he walked up to her. He thrust the objects towards the red head and with a sigh she reluctantly took them. Jace followed Clary back to his room and watched her from the doorway as she climbed up on his bed. He tried his best to avert his gaze from the ceiling.

"You know, your room is _really_ clean," Clary said as she stood on her tiptoes trying to reach the ceiling.

"I'm aware," Jace replied casually and Clary looked back down at him.

"No I mean like _insanely_ clean," She emphasized before looking back up. "Like I've never met someone who kept their room this clean before."

Jace looked around his room. He supposed he did keep it pretty clean. And of course he'd seen the way most other people kept their rooms, they'd decorate it with various knick knacks and often forget to clean but not so much so it became a disaster zone. Unless they were Isabelle, even as kids Jace never remembered a time when her room wasn't a mess. It was at that moment that something occurred to Jace.

"Well, what does your room look like?" He wondered allowed having realized he'd never actually been in Clary's room.

"I don't know," Clary replied awkwardly but Jace noticed a faint blush over her cheek. "Art supplies and sketchbooks everywhere. It's not like Izzy's room but it's not this clean either. Or rather it has personality, yours looks like it's an extra guest room in a large house."

Jace chuckled scanning his room again. He then noticed the pen sitting on his dresser. Quickly he rushed forward and grabbed it, backing up to the doorway again before Clary could notice what he had just done.

"That's not entirely true," Jace said. "Look, there's a picture on the nightstand right there." Jace pointed out the framed photo of him, Alec, and Isabelle when they were around 8 and 7. Izzy had a huge smile on her face as she stood in between Jace and Alec with both her arm stretched out around them. It was before they met Jon. Clary jumped off the bed and sat on the edge of it. She picked up the photograph and examined it closely before looking up at Jace with a smile.

"This is actually adorable," She cooed. Jace raised an eyebrow and entered the room, he sat down next to Clary and looked curiously down at the picture.

"How?" He wondered aloud. "It's just the 3 of us standing there. It's really nothing special."

"Oh come on," Clary said lightly smacking his arm. "Look at how little you guys all are. And look at tiny Jace!" Clary squealed pointing at the small golden haired boy in the picture. "You were so small and cute!"

"Are you saying I'm not cute anymore?" Jace asked sarcastically. He looked down at Clary but she kept her gaze down on the picture though he could see the blush from earlier having grown darker.

"No, that's not what I said." Clary finally said after a moment of stuttering.

"Oh, so you're saying I _am_ cute then?" Jace cocked an eyebrow as Clary finally looked up at him. She seemed to notice then how close in proximity they were. She quickly set the frame back onto the nightstand before scooting backward and standing back up on the bed again.

"Almost done," She said as she continued to wipe at his ceiling. Jace just shook his head and stood back up. He stood just a foot away from his bed and continued to watch Clary as she furiously scrubbed at what she had painted earlier.

His mind drifted to the designs from the beginning of this whole design mess. Clary was a fantastic artist, that much he knew, and if he was being honest he kind of missed the random flowers and drawing that would appear on his skin. Ever since he wrote to her that first time it was like she avoided randomly drawing on her skin in the middle of the day. He knew that at first it had bugged the hell out of him but after a while, it became something he didn't want to live without.

"Where'd you stash the paint cans you used to do that?" Jace suddenly asked and Clary answered without looking down.

"Under Alec's bed, why?"

Without answering her Jace turned and crossed the hall into Alec's room. The boy was in the middle of removing his pants and tripped over the clothing when Jace randomly entered without knocking.

"Agh! Damn it!" Alec exclaimed as he attempted to untangle himself from his pants. "Jace, what the hell?"

"One second," Jace said as he dropped to the floor and stuck his arm under his friend's bed. After a moment he felt a plastic bag and pulled it out. He looked inside it to find a dozen spray paint cans. He stood back up just as Alec managed to stand up.

"What are you doing?" He questioned. Jace shrugged as he headed towards the door but didn't answer because honestly, he had no idea.

Jace re-entered his room just as Clary wiped away the last of Donald Duck. She was about to hop off his bed again when Jace tossed the bag next to her feet. Clary looked down curiously and opened her mouth to speak but Jace cut her off before she could.

"You can paint whatever you want," He said motioning to the ceiling. "As long as there are no ducks and it fits my personality."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but didn't say anything. Jace turned back around and left his room. He closed the door behind him as if to let Clary know he was serious. It only took a minute before he heard spraying from the other side.

 **Hey my Angels. So, halfway through writing this I realized that I was going to have 3 chapters named after some children's tv character and I just... I just wanted to let that sink in with y'all.  
Hope y'all liked this chapter! I won't be able to update for several days just an** **FYI. But please review and I'll post again as soon as I can!**


	27. The Call

**AHHH WE DID IT, MY ANGELS! We reached 200 followers! Congratulations to Mr. Flamingo for being my 200th! You get no prize but you do get recognition. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

JACE'S POV

Saturday morning Jace woke up on the couch. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the night he did he sat up and rubbed his eyes before checking the time on his phone. It was only 6.

Jace stood up off the couch and stretched out before heading towards his room. He slowly opened up the door to find that Clary was passed out in the middle of his bed. There was a streak of yellow paint on her neck and when Jace looked in the mirror he found an identical one across his own neck.

As he looked down at the sleeping girl Jace found it happening again where he forgot about their connection and the designs. She was just Clary now. Except she was more than 'just Clary' she was his Clary. Even if she didn't know it yet they were meant for each other and it was moments like this when Jace actually felt that. He felt the sudden overwhelming urge to put a blanket over her but knew if he did that she would see the paint on him and know. And he still wasn't ready for her to know.

Instead, Jace looked up. He wanted to see what she had painted. His mouth widened a fraction as he gazed up at the incredible mural that laid before him.

The entire ceiling was painted. There was a lion wearing a crown in one corner. But then there was a tiger next to it and it almost looked like the tiger was annoyed by the lion. In another area, there was a football surrounded by little '#1's. Then there were two ravens, one with blue eyes and another with brown eyes. What caught Jace's eye the most was that there was a silhouette of a man with white Angel wings jutting out from behind him. In the very center of the ceiling was a large golden star with an almost aura of yellow surrounding it in a fading circle. In between all of these images were a bunch of random flowers woven around each other.

Jace smiled up at his ceiling just as he heard a noise from the kitchen. He quietly left the room, softly closing the door behind him, and made his way towards the noise. When he got there he was greeted by Isabelle as she closed the front door behind her.

"Hey," She greeted him. "Clary never came home last night. Is she here?"

Jace nodded. "Yeah, she's sleeping in my room." Isabelle raised a suspicious eyebrow and Jace rolled his eyes. "Not like that you pervert. She was painting my ceiling and passed out. I was asleep on the couch."

Isabelle nodded her head slowly before her eyebrows furrowed. She touched Jace's neck lightly. "Why is there paint on you?"

"Like I said, Clary was painting my ceiling."

Isabelle mouthed 'oh' at that. "Well can I go in and talk to her? I actually accidentally took her phone with me when I left yesterday and there's sort of something..." Isabelle motioned for her to go and Jace shrugged.

"Yeah sure, whatever," He said and Isabelle smiled gratefully as she headed off towards his room. "Just make sure she washes the paint off before she goes anywhere!"

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Clary," The voice spoke softly in Clary's ear as her shoulders were shaken. Clary groaned as she rolled over in her bed. "Clary." Wait, not her bed. "Clary, wake up." Jace's bed.

At that thought, Clary bolted upright. Isabelle jumped back a little looking startled. Clary's eyes were wide as she looked around trying to recall what happened last night. When she saw the paint cans surrounding her she remembered and relaxed a little.

"Morning sleepy head," Isabelle smiled down at Clary as she groaned tiredly and plopped back down against the pillow.

"What time is it?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"6:12." At Izzy's answer, Clary groaned again.

"5 more minutes." She whined.

"You got a call last night," Isabelle said instead of leaving Clary alone. "I'm pretty sure you're going to want to call the person back."

Now she was intrigued. Clary flipped over and sat up again. "Who was it?"

Isabelle bit her lip and took Clary's phone out of her pocket. She handed it over to its rightful owner as she answered. "Your mom. I answered and she said to just call her back." Clary furrowed her eyebrows as she unlocked her phone and checked her call history to see that her mother did, in fact, call her last night. "She said it was nothing serious, just that she wanted to talk."

Clary nodded her head. "Okay, well if you don't mind I'm just going to call her now."

Isabelle stood up and smiled at her understandingly. She turned to leave but just before she reached the door Izzy turned around. "And one more thing," She pulled a wet rag out of her pocket and tossed it at Clary. "You might want to clean yourself off."

After the door closed behind the girl Clary opened up her camera to find that there was paint on her neck. She looked up remembering what she had drawn before. She didn't know Jace well enough to have a good idea of what to draw so she drew flowers in all the blank spaces, she figured that over time she would erase the flowers and put in other things.

After a brief moment of being proud of her creation, Clary looked back down at her phone. With a deep breath, she pressed the call button and held the phone up to her ear. She listened to the rings knowing full well that the person she called would not be the person to answer. On the fourth ring, they answered. Clary gulped before she spoke.

"Hi, dad..."

* * *

After an hour and a half Clary finally emerged from Jace's room. She had decided that she would keep the bag of paints under his bed since she most likely wouldn't have a need for them outside of painting his ceiling. She had washed the yellow paint off her neck and waited for the red and puffiness under her eyes to go away before she left. When she got to the main area Isabelle was still there and talking with Jon and Alec. Jace wasn't there.

"Hey," Clary said to get their attention and it worked because in a second all eyes were on her.

"Hey Clary, how'd the call go?" Isabelle wondered and Clary grimaced not wanting to talk about it.

"Fine," She answered a little too quickly. "I kind of want to go home now though."

Isabelle pouted but Jon was the one to speak. "Oh come on, Jace should be back any second with the Chinese food."

"It's not even 8 yet," Clary pointed out and he shrugged.

"So what? It's always a good time for Chinese food."

"Sorry," Clary said. "I'm just not really in the mood for it." She turned to Isabelle before anyone else could speak. "Can we go? Please."

Isabelle nodded seeming to realize that Clary's talk with her parents hadn't exactly been 'fine'. "We'll see you guys later." She got up off the couch and the two headed for the door as Jon and Alec sat on the couch wondering what had just happened.

After they reached the first flight of stairs Isabelle turned to Clary worriedly. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Clary shook her head. "At the dorm."

Isabelle nodded her head and wrapped an arm around Clary's shoulder comfortingly. When they reached the door to leave the dorm they ran into Jace. He was, in fact, holding a very large bag of Chinese food and when he saw Clary and Isabelle leaving he seemed confused.

"Hey, I thought we were all going to-" Clary didn't exactly let Jace finish though as she ripped away from Isabelle's grip and continued walking out. As she left he heard Isabelle say something.

"It's not personal." She said it quickly before Clary heard her running footsteps to catch up with her.

* * *

JACE'S POV

"What's with Clary?" Jace asked his friends as he entered the dorm. "She looked like she was about to start crying."

"No idea," Alec answered. "She emerged from your room, said she wanted to leave, and then left."

"Why don't you try writing to her?" Jon suggested as he searched the counter for a pen. When he found one he handed it over to Jace.

"And say what?" He wondered as he popped the cap off. "I can't just blatantly ask her if she's ok, she'll know something up."

"Just say hi," Alec said. "Start a casual conversation and ask her how her day's been so far." Jace shrugged and pressed the pen to his skin. He wrote the message following Alec's instructions. It was about a minute before there was a response.

 _Can't talk now.  
Busy._

"That's weird," Jace said capping the pen again and looking up at his two friends. "She loves to talk, and she's never written in such choppy sentences before. Whatever happened must be bad, like really bad."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

When they got back to their dorm Clary sat down on the couch and sighed. Isabelle sat down beside her quietly waiting for her to speak first. When Clary didn't even open her mouth Isabelle tapped on her wrist.

"Looks like you're getting a message," She said and Clary looked down at her wrist. She rolled her eyes not in the mood to talk to anyone and scrawled out a quick reply with her sharpie. "Don't think I've ever seen you not want to talk to him before. What happened?"

Clary threw her sharpie down on the coffee table in front of her. It skidded and rolled a bit before falling off the table.

"My dad wants me to come home for spring break," Clary finally said after a long moment. She didn't look up knowing that Isabelle would have an apologetic look on her face.

"All of spring break?" She questioned and Clary nodded. "Can't we just come up with different plans and you can tell him you're already busy?"

Clary shook her head. "I already said I'd try and if I cancel he's going to take it out on my mom." Clary sighed in aggravation and turned to Isabelle abruptly. "I just wish this wasn't my life! I wish I could get away from him, I wish my mom could get away from him. But no matter what we do we can't, we never will."

Isabelle rubbed Clary' shoulder comfortingly as she flopped back against the couch again. "Tell you what," She said softly. "You've got two entire weeks before spring break. In that time we'll do whatever you want, even if we have to skip class."

Clary shook her head. "No, I couldn't make you skip classes for me. I just want to forget about it."

"It wouldn't be just me skipping class though," Isabelle smiled. "We'll all go out. You, me, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Jon, and Jace."

"Where? And when?" Clary looked over at Izzy. "We don't need to skip class to go out. We've got this weekend and next."

"But you agree to go somewhere?" Isabelle's smiled widened. Clary rolled her eyes and nodded her head reluctantly. "Perfect, then leave the rest to me."

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review and I'll update soon!**


	28. Six Flags part 1

**Y'ALL I'M SO EXCITED RIGHT NOW! WE HIT 300 REVIEWS! Shout out to number 300: OurLittleInfinity3\- "** **This story is so freakin cute but at the same time soooo frustrating! Love your writing xx"  
This is so amazing! I could have never gotten here without each and every single one of you. I love my Angels so much! Your reviews make my day each time so I'm posting another chapter to celebrate. It is a two part one though...  
**

 **Aight I've gotta put in a disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. Nor do I own the International House of Pancakes (aka IHOP) nor do I own Six Flags, though if I did all of y'all would get in for free. On to the story...**

JACE'S POV

"Up and at 'em!" A very feminine voice rang out throughout the dorm. There was the clanging of pots and pans coming from somewhere in the dorm but Jace was too tired to actually think about it. He groaned and pulled the covers up over his head just as his door was flung open and the lights were flipped on. It was 6 in the morning on Sunday, what could Clary and Isabelle possibly want now?

"Time to get up Jace," Clary said throwing his covers back. He cringed at the cold air and the bright light. He was currently only wearing boxers but Clary didn't seem affected by that, after all, she had seen him in just boxers before.

"Why?" He whined as he attempted to grab his blankets back but Clary threw them completely off the bed.

"Because we're going to Six Flags and it's a 3-hour drive and we want to stop for breakfast." Clary marched over to Jace's closet as he curled up in a ball.

"Since when are we going to Six Flags?" He questioned, his voice hoarse from having just woken up.

"Since Isabelle decided last night," Clary answered pulling out a t-shirt. She threw it at Jace hitting him in the face as she walked over to his dresser. "She's getting Alec and Jon up and Simon and Magnus are waiting for us in the main area." All Jace did in response was groan again and bury his face in his pillow. "Jaace!" Clary whined.

"Claary..." Jace mimicked her tone though his voice was muffled by the pillow.

"If you're not up and dressed in like 2 minutes Izzy's going to be mad," Jace looked up to see Clary standing at the edge of his bed with her hands on her hips.

"What could she possibly do if I don't get up?" Jace questioned and as if on cue there was a scream that sounded like it came from Jonathon. Jace raised an eyebrow at Clary.

"She has a bucket of water," She shrugged and then threw a pair of jeans at Jace. This time he caught it. Clary walked back over to the door before pausing and turning towards him. "Now hurry up and get ready." She slammed the door behind her and Jace sighed as he quickly pulled on the shirt and pants that Clary had whipped at him.

Soon he was out of his room. Isabelle and Clary were in the kitchen and appeared to be making snacks while Simon and Magnus were sitting on the couch. They were leaning against each other for support and both looked like they were on the verge of sleeping. Jace looked around to realize he was the first of the three to be ready and mentally patted himself on the back, this meant that Isabelle couldn't possibly be mad at him for being 'late'.

"Good morning Jace," Isabelle greeted him cheerfully. Jace held up one finger giving her a not-so-subtle gesture letting her know how pissed he was at being woken up so early on the weekend. "Now that isn't very nice." Izzy pouted. "You should be in a better mood considering where we're going. Did Clary tell you?"

"Yes," Jace snapped due to his tiredness. He sat down on a stool at the island across from where the girls were. "She did. But did you ever think that maybe, _just maybe_ , I had plans today? I have a life away from you two you know."

Clary laughed, actually laughed out loud, at that. "Sure you do," She said. "And I'm the Queen of England. Yeah, let's just keep telling lies why don't we?"

All Jace could do in response was blink. He just stared at Clary and blinked. If she wasn't his soulmate he probably would've come up with a really great comeback, but nope. All he could do was blink.

"I hate you," Everyone looked up as Alec entered the room. "I don't care if you're my little sister, I still hate you. I hate you more than I've ever hated Jace and I've almost killed him before."

Jace was alarmed. "What? When?"

Alec glanced at him as he responded. "Mentally." Well, that didn't make him feel better at all. "Why do you feel the need to torture me?"

"I got it worse than you," A wet Jon entered behind Alec. "At least you didn't get a bucket of freezing water poured on your face."

"You don't understand," Alec said. "Isabelle slapped me to wake me up." Alec turned his cheek to Jon and pointed at a red mark Jace could barely see. "You see that? That's from that demon." He pointed over at his sister who just smiled back.

"Sounds like I'm the only one that got off easy," Jace laughed at his friends who glared at him as they sat beside him on two other stools. "Thank you, Clary, for actually being a decent human being."

Clary shrugged. "Izzy and I played rock paper scissors on the way over here to see who got the bucket of water. Izzy won."

Jace frowned but then something else occurred to him. "Well, what made Isabelle choose to wake up Jon and Alec and not me? Or were you just dying to see me shirtless again?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Isabelle told me that I would be waking up Magnus and you. She didn't give me a choice in the matter." Jace looked over at Izzy and she winked at him. He shook his head at the girl but was actually kind of happy she did that.

"Alright," Isabelle clapped her hands hard and called out loudly to the entire room. Everybody downstairs and in the car now. Alec, you're driving and our first stop is going to be at IHOP, after that it's off to Six Flags."

* * *

Their stop at IHOP had taken about an hour. Now they had about 30 minutes to go in the car before they arrived at Six Flags. Apparently, Isabelle had gone to her parent's the night before and asked to borrow their mini van so they all fit in one car. Alec was driving (per Isabelle's instructions) with Jon in shotgun. Magnus sat behind Alec and Jace sat behind Jon. Then in the very back, Clary was behind Jace and Isabelle behind Magnus with Simon in between them.

"Okay how about this one?" Clary reached forward and placed yet another hat on Jace's head. She had been doing this for the past half hour. Simon, Isabelle, and Magnus were in a very heated discussion about who knows what while Jon and Alec were having their own conversation. The radio was also on but everyone else was so loud that Jace couldn't hear exactly what was playing. It had been louder earlier but then Despacito came on...

"What? This is pink, no," Jace turned around to look at Clary. "How many hats did you bring?"

Clary shrugged. "I only have like 10 more."

"But this is like the 30th hat," Jace said holding said hat in his hand.

"Actually it's only the 27th," Clary smirked as Jace glared at her. He twisted back around and only about five seconds passed before he felt yet another hat placed on his head. "Ok what about this one?"

Jace sighed and took it off. He looked at the new hat Clary had placed on him. It was black. Just black. Jace spun it around and looked at it in every spot searching for some stupid logo or design like all the others had. When he didn't find one he placed the hat back on and turned around.

"Fine," He gave in. "I'll wear this one."

"Really?" Clary's face lit up.

"Yes, but I still don't understand why you're so persistent on me wearing a hat."

She smiled almost mischievously. "You'll find out soon enough."

Soon they arrived at the amusement park. Alec parked as close as possible which wasn't super close but also wasn't treacherously far. During the car ride, Isabelle had informed them all that she had already bought tickets and fast passes for them all online the night before. Having successful and rich parents did come in handy every now and then, even if they were divorced they were both still loaded. It didn't take very long before all 7 were in through the front entrance.

"So," Alec was the first to speak after they entered. "What ride should we go on first? Or have you already planned out the entire day, Izzy?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I am not that controlling. And we're doing whatever Clary wants."

At that moment Clary walked past Jace. She flicked the hat she had forced him to wear off him and fastened it onto her own head as she stood by her friend's side. "I don't really care, though I can't say I'm incredibly fond of the giant drop."

Isabelle was about to respond when Jace held up his hand stopping her. He looked over at Clary incredulously not exactly understanding what had just happened. "Wait, did you make me wear a hat just so you could steal it?"

Clary shrugged. "Yeah, I was pretty happy you chose this one, it's my favorite." She turned back to Izzy without another word and the two began discussing the plan to weave their way throughout the park.

Jace ran a hand through his now hatless hair and shook his head. "I will never understand girls." He said it mostly to himself but after he spoke Alec patted him on the back.

"That's why I'm happy I like guys." Jace stifled a laugh at his friend's joke as the man walked away from him and started talking with Magnus.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

It was late afternoon and they had gone through basically all of the rides only stopping around 1 to eat some lunch. Isabelle hadn't told anybody the real reason as to why she wanted to embark on this last minute trip to Six Flags but Clary knew that she was a rather spontaneous person so it couldn't have been all too strange. But as the group was paused in between rides deciding where to go next that was when Clary realized she hadn't actually gotten a message from the guy all day which was strange because during the weekends they often spoke more than during the week.

Clary decided to turn away from the group and write. She took a couple steps away and took her sharpie out of her pocket.

 _Hey! How are you?_

After writing the message Clary turned back to the group. She rejoined them casually and only Magnus seemed to notice that she had stepped away seeing as the others were invested in deciding between two rides.

"Where'd you go just now?" He questioned and Clary held out her wrist just enough for Magnus to see.

"Haven't actually talked with him all weekend," She explained and Magnus nodded understandingly though his gaze slowly turned upward to the group that was standing in front of them.

Clary leaned against Magnus bored as they watched the group argue. She was fiddling with her hands when she noticed that Jace was acting a little weird. He patted down all of his pockets before closing his eyes in a way that made it seem like he was mentally scolding himself.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Alec asked seeming to notice his strange behavior too.

"Nothing," Jace said crossing his arms over his chest. "Just that I was thinking about buying a sweatshirt cause I'm a little cold."

"But it's the warmest it's been all month," Jon pointed out. "It's like 70 degrees."

Jace glared at his friend. "Yeah but the _stuff,_ Jonathon. I'm talking about the _stuff._ "

Jon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he seemed to realize what Jace was talking about. "Oh, yeah okay."

"I'll just meet you guys at the next ride," Jace said before hurrying off. Clary couldn't have been more confused about what was with him but she shrugged it off as she realized they had decided on a ride and she didn't know what it was.

"Where are we going now?" Clary asked as they began walking in the opposite direction that Jace had gone in.

"You're not going to like it," Simon said and Clary raised her eyebrows but before he could continue Jon spoke.

"Why don't we just wait till we get there and you'll see?" He didn't even look over his shoulder as he spoke but everyone (except Clary) seemed to agree.

It was only when they were practically already there did Clary realize where they were going. She stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth gaped at the betrayal from her friends. The ride loomed up in front of her and just looking at it made her stomach drop. Simon looked back at her apologetically.

"No!" Clary exclaimed and everybody else stopped and looked back at her. "No, no, no. I already told you guys I am _not_ going on the giant drop. No!"

"Clary come on," Isabelle pouted. "We have to do every ride and we can't go on without you."

"But I _hate_ this one."

"If Alec could go on the loop de loops then you can go on the giant drop," Isabelle encouraged her more but Clary wasn't budging.

"You're my best friend, aren't you supposed to be supporting my decision to not go on the ride?" Clary crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"No," Isabelle said. "I'm your best friend so I'm supposed to force you to do things outside your comfort zone."

Clary rolled her eyes. She knew that Isabelle wouldn't end up forcing her to do something if she really didn't want to but she also didn't want to disappoint her friend. "Fine."

Isabelle squealed. "Yay! Now we just have to wait for-"

"Jace!" Alec cut his sister off and everyone turned to see said golden boy approaching them wearing a newly bought sweat-shirt.

"Hey," He said as he reached them. "Let's go, what are we waiting for?"

"You, actually," Simon answered. Jace just shrugged and they all headed off towards the dreaded giant drop.

After reaching the ride they had to wait in line for about 40 minutes before getting on. Clary stood behind everyone else as they piled in. She paused as the last of her friends got into their seats but Jace noticed her hesitation and stopped. He raised an eyebrow back at her with his signature smirk.

"You alright red?" He asked. "You look a little sick."

"Yeah," Clary breathed. "Just fine."

He laughed and grabbed Clary's arm. "Then get on." He pulled her in after him so that Clary was at the end of the group sitting next to Jace, their shoulders touching. She sort of wished she was in the middle though, that seemed a lot safer. "Clary you're going to be fine," Jace said to her as they were instructed to pull down the safety bar harnesses.

"You say that now," She scoffed.

Then, Jace took her hand in his own. He squeezed it encouragingly but Clary's eyes almost bugged out of her head as she stared down at their intertwined fingers. "I'm serious, I'm right here. Just hold onto my hand and you'll be fine."

Clary looked back up at Jace but didn't say anything. The ride was ascending slowly now and Jace kept a tight grip on her hand. He looked away from her and Clary could not have been more grateful. That boy had no idea how wrong he had been. Because the feeling Clary had in her stomach the moment their hands touched told her that she was, in fact, not even close to being fine.

 **To Be Continued...**


	29. Six Flags part 2

**Part Two...**

JACE'S POV

When he held her hand Jace could tell it freaked Clary out a little. He wasn't entirely sure why though. That reaction could've been for a myriad of reasons. The main two being either she did like him or she didn't. Clearly, two _very_ different assumptions and Jace didn't want to get it wrong, so for now his best bet was to go with the latter. Even if it was the former he wanted to let things continue to progress on its own with Clary remaining oblivious to who he actually was.

Despite this train of thought, there was one other thing that Jace was focusing on. Clary hadn't pulled her hand away from him. She had actually squeezed his hand back after he wrapped his fingers around hers. Then, when the ride got to the very top Jace looked over at Clary to see that she was looking down with wide eyes. Probably a bad idea.

As soon as the ride began to drop Clary's eyes slammed shut and her hand gripped Jace's so tightly he winced. He watched her as they fell, he had been on this ride so many times as a child that it didn't even affect him anymore. Clary's flaming red hair flew up above her head making it look like actual fire. He laughed when he saw her knuckles turning white from gripping the metal handle bar, her other hand was also turning white from gripping Jace's hand. He really didn't mind though.

The drop slowed as they reached solid ground again. Clary's eyes remained shut even after the protective harness was released and the others started to stand up. Jace pulled Clary's harness up over her and pulled her hand so that she'd stand up.

"Clary it's over," Jace said when she didn't stand. At that one of her eyes cracked open. She opened them both when she saw that he was, in fact, telling the truth and they needed to leave. She still didn't let go of Jace's hand even after they were several yards away from the ride. It was only when Simon gave her a weird look that Clary seemed to realize what she was doing. She pulled her hand away from Jace quickly and awkwardly before walking over to Isabelle and Simon and avoiding Jace's gaze.

 _Way to ruin it, Si._ Jace thought but he restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"So what are we doing now that we've survived _that_?" Clary asked clearly still having a deep hatred for the giant drop.

"Well," Isabelle started. "We've got two more rides to go on and then I don't know about you guys but I'm getting pretty hungry." When there was a chorus of agreement from the group Isabelle turned back to Clary. "So I guess we'll get something to eat and then head back home."

As Clary and Isabelle continued their conversation Jace noticed that Clary's sharpie was sticking out of her back pocket so much so that it looked like it might fall. Jace remembered that he needed to respond to her message. He weighed out all his options for a moment before realizing that stealing her writing utensil would be easiest. Quickly, Jace reached over and lightly grabbed the sharpie. He pulled it out of her pocket in one swift movement before taking two steps back so that he wasn't even near her. Clary looked back for a moment but didn't seem to think twice about it as she turned back to Isabelle.

"What was that?" Alec questioned him and Jace saw that literally everyone except for Isabelle and Clary had seen what he just did and were staring intently at him. Jace just pulled back the sleeves of his hoodie and uncapped the sharpie.

"Left my pen at home."

 **Hey. I'm good but a little busy right now.  
I'll talk to you later, promise.**

He drew a little heart at the end before capping the sharpie. Jon, Alec, Magnus, and Simon were all watching as he wrote this and they all had the same expression. The expression saying "wow, I didn't know you were such a softy."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He then tapped Clary on the shoulder. When she turned around he held up the sharpie. "Drop something?"

She shoved her hands into her back pockets and then patted her front pockets before taking the sharpie from Jace. "Thanks." As she took the sharpie though Clary caught a glimpse of her own wrist and a soft but genuine smile appeared on her face. Jace's heart seemed to throb at that sight but in a good way. He loved seeing Clary smile and he loved it even more when he was the cause of her smile.

When he turned back to the guys again they all still wore that same expression except now it seemed more intense. Jace let out a deep and angry breath as he glared at the four. "I told you to shut up."

"We haven't said anything," Alec pointed out motioning to all four of them.

"You don't need to," Jace said. "The looks on your stupid faces say enough."

"Whatever you say," Alec put up his hands defensively.

Jon then whispered. "Whipped." And they all stifled a laugh.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "What'd you just say?" He demanded.

"Nothing," Jon shrugged. "Just that you seem a tad bit whipped."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Being in love doesn't mean you're whipped."

"So you finally admit you do love her?" Simon asked and Jace hadn't realized he said that word. All four waited silently for a response as Jace's mouth opened and closed like an idiot.

"Ready to continue?" Clary asked as she and Isabelle suddenly appeared at his side. Jace looked down at the small red head and he knew what his answer was. So, despite being cut off, and Clary literally being right there, Jace turned back to Simon and the others.

"Yeah," He said. "I am admitting it."

"Admitting what?" Isabelle wondered and she and Clary looked around at them all for an answer.

Jace just shook his head. "We'll tell you guys some other time, for now, let's just go to the next ride."

* * *

"I'm beat," Jon complained as they climbed into the Lightwood's mini van. This time Alec was still driving though Magnus sat next to him. Clary was behind Magnus and Jace behind Alec. Jon sat behind Jace with Isabelle next to him and Simon next to her.

"Same," Alec complained even as started backing the car out of the parking lot.

"Do you guys still want to stop to eat or are you willing to wait 3 hours and order pizza at the dorms?" Isabelle asked and there were differing answers.

Jace spoke up above everyone. "I don't give a shit what the rest of you think I'm starving and we're stopping."

"I second that motion," Clary yawned. "Despite how tired I am, food wins."

"Agreed," Simon said.

"Alright," Isabelle leaned her head on Simon's shoulder. "Looks like we're still getting food first."

"How about this," Alec cut in. "What if we just went to a drive through?"

"I like the sound of that much better," Magnus said and suddenly everyone else was agreeing to Alec's ingenious idea.

They ended up pulling up to McDonald's solely because it was the first place they saw. Alec was ducking his head in and out of the car window as he took and placed orders from each of them in turn. When they got their food it was quickly sorted and passed around. Everyone ate quickly not caring about taking the time to enjoy the food. Alec was the only one to actually eat relatively slowly seeing as he was driving and all.

"Content," Jonathon's voice cut through the silence after about 15 minutes. "That is how I can describe right now... and full." Everyone laughed a little at that.

"Can't argue with that," Simon said. "Next time can you guys _not_ let me order three burgers?"

"Don't forget about the large fries and large chocolate milkshake you had," Clary added.

"And refused to share," Isabelle pouted and there was more laughter.

"We should do this every weekend," Magnus said as the laughter died down.

"But I still don't know why we did it _this_ weekend," Alec said and suddenly everyone turned to the girls.

Isabelle shrugged. "I already told you guys, it was a spur of the moment decision. And trust me, we will likely be doing something similar to this next weekend." Izzy shot Clary a look that Jace almost missed. He glanced over at Clary to see if she'd react and she did, she gave Isabelle a small, thankful smile that almost seemed sad.

* * *

About an hour went by when all that could be heard was the radio playing softly. Nobody spoke, they were all too tired to. When Jace looked around he saw that everyone (except Alec) either had their eyes closed or was gazing out the window. Nobody was on their phones so the only light came from the occasional street lamp and the moon.

Clary appeared to be trying to go to sleep too. She had kicked off her shoes and was trying to get into a comfortable position. Jace chuckled silently as she made a frustrated expression when she couldn't find one. He rubbed her shoulder to get her attention and when she looked up he motioned for her to lean against him. After a moment of trying to figure out some other comfortable position Clary obliged. She was curled up in a ball as she rested her head in Jace's lap. She only twisted around a moment longer before settling down and it only took a few more minutes before Jace felt her breaths become even and realized she was now sleeping.

He resisted the urge to stroke her hair but couldn't stop himself from tucking a stray lock of orange hair behind her ear. Her arm was in a position so that Jace could see the writing on his wrist. He smiled as he pulled back his own sleeve and stared down at the matching marks. It still amazed him that they were able to do this. It was magic and it was the thing that brought him as close as he was to Clary. He loved it almost as much as he loved her.

When Jace looked up he saw that Alec was watching him from the review mirror. The two just stared at each other for a while, silently communicating and somehow understanding exactly what the other was trying to say. Once Alec looked back at the road Jace's gaze fluttered back down to the girl sleeping in his lap. She looked so peaceful just lying there. He knew it was cliche but he couldn't help wondering how he could've been so lucky as to have her in his life.

 **So I just got to say that I get so many comments about how people are dying for Clary to know like now and I just sort of laugh cause... oh man y'all still got several chapters to go. I know that I'm sort of the devil but do you really want the story to end soon? I didn't think so.  
But I also wanted to say that the Six Flags chapters were some of my favorite to write. I love Clace moments because I am just a tad guilty of being a huge romantic. Love stories are my weakness which sucks because I try not to be like a soft person (irl) but everyone has a guilty pleasure I suppose.  
Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter! Like I said, they were super fun to write so I hope y'all enjoyed reading them just as much as I did writing them. Please review and I'll update soon!**


	30. Searches, Rules and More Freaking Angels

CLARY'S POV

On Monday Alec ended up joining Clary and Magnus in the back of the class room. Mr. Wayland was present though he gave no explanation as to why he had been absent in the previous class. No substitute and no cancellation must've meant it was pretty last minute, Clary (and just about everyone else) really wanted to know what happened.

But despite this little dilemma, Clary ignored her professor and her two close friends as she scanned the classroom. She couldn't get it out of her mind that the guy had a friend in here right now. Since she found out on Wednesday she had to wait half a week before she even had this lecture again. She was dying to know who it was. Of course, it angered Clary that she had absolutely no way of knowing who his friend could possibly be.

"Clary," She was broken from her train of thought when Alec suddenly said her name.

"Huh, yeah?" She blinked once as if to get rid of her thoughts.

"You've been staring off into the distance for the past half hour. You alright?" Both him and Magnus were raising an eyebrow as they stared at Clary.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking."

"Care to tell us what about?" Magnus asked.

Clary stammered for a bit trying to figure out how to answer that. In the end, she decided on the truth. "It's just that last class the guy," She motioned to her arm. "Told me he had a friend in this class."

"You mean when he told you he knew Jace?" Magnus wondered and Clary nodded.

"Yeah, it was then."

"Maybe you should try asking Jace about it," Alec suggested. "I'm sure it's hard to hide this sort of thing. If Jace really does know this guy then chances are he's seen some weird writings on his wrist."

"That is a _fantastic_ idea," Magnus clapped his hands together. "You should definitely do that, biscuit."

Clary scoffed and shook her head. "I don't think so, this is not exactly something I want to talk about with _Jace."_ Clary was horrified by just the thought of bringing up anything like this to him.

"Why not?" Alec shrugged. "If you wanna find this guy take every clue you can get."

"Sure, but Jace is still the last person I'd ask. No way."

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Clary. "You wouldn't happen to _like_ Jace, would you?"

Clary's eyes widened at that and she attempted to act like she was completely petrified by just the idea. "No! Of course not, it's just that it's _Jace_. He's a womanizer and I don't care if he has matured I'm not talking to him about this."

Magnus and Alec looked at each and Clary almost thought they were disappointed with her response which was weird because Magnus would never have wanted Clary to even be attracted to Jace. He was extremely protective of her, Clary had noticed that in their short time of being friends. Whatever their reason for looking at each other with such a strange expression Clary refused to admit she might have feelings for Jace. She could think it, she could even at time wish he was the one on the other side of the writings, but she would never admit it because deep down she knew that no matter how much she wished it was him it was likely not Jace.

* * *

JACE'S POV

After football practice, Jace was headed back to his dorm when he heard music coming from it. Strange considering that neither Jon or Alec was home right now. He slowly pushed the door open to find that Clary was inside. She was blasting Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon and didn't seem to notice when Jace entered the room. He dropped his stuff on the floor quietly, though it really wouldn't have made a difference considering he couldn't even hear himself think. Clary was dancing along to the music so she still didn't notice when Jace came up behind her and tased her on both sides.

The red head screamed and spun around to face Jace. Her hands had flown up to her mouth but now she slammed him on the arm. She walked over to the stereo and turned it down so they could barely hear the music anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She exclaimed and Jace had to stifle his laughs, she looked so angry.

"Why are you in my dorm?" Jace asked instead of answering.

Clary crossed her arms and continued to glare at Jace even as she answered. "Isabelle and I decided that we like your guys' dorm room better. And I thought you were supposed to be at Taki's with the other two?"

"I needed to change first," Jace said motioning to his sweaty clothes. "Where's Izzy? Is she here too?" Clary pointed towards the bathroom and Jace saw the light on underneath the door.

"Now would you please leave so Izzy and I can continue our girl's night? Emphasis on the _girls._ " Clary said bitterly but Jace just continued to softly laugh causing Clary's scowl to deepen. "What is so funny?"

"You're cute when you're mad," He said and almost immediately a blush crept up onto Clary's cheeks. Her arms fell down to her sides and her face softened a little. Jace grabbed his bag from where he placed it next to the door and started towards his room. "And you know, just because we're not home doesn't mean you and Izzy can just take over our dorm," Jace called back as he entered his room, he left the door open but Clary didn't follow.

"Too bad," He heard her say and Jace peaked his head out of his room to see that Clary had stopped at the entrance of the hallway leading to all the bedrooms. "We like it here."

"Well, what's wrong with your own dorm?" Jace questioned as he went back into his room. His conversation with Clary continued even as he changed.

"Nothing, I told you we just like this one better. It's bigger."

"Well, could you guys at least warn us next time?"

"I think that Alec knows we're here."

 _Yeah, I bet he does._ Jace thought bitterly. "Fine, then warn _me_ specifically."

He could almost hear Clary roll her eyes. "Fine."

"And no parties over here."

"Ok."

"And don't break anything."

"Understood."

"And no guys. You know I feel like I need to emphasize that point," Jace stepped out from his room as he pulled his shirt down over his head. He didn't miss the bug eyes Clary got for a split second though. "No. Guys."

"Jeez, alright _mom._ " Clary rolled her eyes and started walking back to the main area. Jace followed her.

"I'm serious though," Jace said and Clary turned back to him. "If I find out you even let _Simon_ in here without Jon, Alec, or me around... well I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pretty." Jace paused and thought for a moment. "Okay, you can bring a guy in here if he's gay."

"So you're saying I can let Magnus over?" Clary perked up a little.

"No," Jace shook his head and Clary's smiled fell. "He's more of a freewheeling bisexual. He has to be as gay as Alec."

"Wait so is that limited to people exclusively just as gay as him or can they be gayer?" Clary questioned and Jace could see a joking glint in her eye.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Can we stop saying gay? It's starting to not sound like a word."

Clary laughed. "Alright deal." Just as Jace was about to say something else Clary's eyes widened and she ran over to the speaker which was still softly playing music. "I love this song!" She exclaimed turning it up and Jace recognized the band as The Killers immediately.

"I didn't know you listened to The Killers," Jace said feeling a little happy that they liked at least one similar band.

"Are you kidding?" Clary smiled. "I listen to such a wide variety of music it'd be weird if I didn't like them." Clary then started bouncing to the beat and singing along. The song was Human.

Jace just laughed as he watched Clary dance to the song. Her red hair swishing around her back and shoulders. At that moment Isabelle burst out of the bathroom with a straightener in her hand.

"Why didn't you get me if you were going to start playing The Killers?" She squealed before noticing Jace. "Hey, Jace." She then did a double take. "Shit Jace! You scared the crap out of me."

He put up his hands up defensively and started backing away. "I was just leaving. Don't mind me, just go on back to stealing my dorm." With that Jace turned and left. He closed the door behind him but paused for a moment listening to the girls on the other side singing along loudly to the music.

* * *

 _Jace was thrown into a world of white. He blinked sleep from his eyes as he looked around at the familiar setting. The last thing he remembered was getting home from Taki's and going to sleep immediately. Now, he stood on the familiar pillar surrounded by those familiar clouds with that familiar booming voice._

 _"Jonathon, how good to see you," The Angel Raziel spoke as he appeared in front of Jace._

 _"Not this shit again," Jace complained. He put his face into his hands and shook his head. What could this bastard want now?_

 _"You're not happy to see me," It was more of a statement than a question but Jace answered anyway._

 _"No, no I am not happy to see you. Last time I saw you I was cursed!" Jace exclaimed and the Angel almost seemed confused._

 _"That was not a curse, it was a gift, a blessing."_

 _"Now you're sounding like Magnus," Jace scoffed but the Angel ignored him._

 _"And from what I understand you've grown quite happy with learning who your soulmate is. Your connection to her has only grown stronger. You have even admitted aloud that you do love the girl."_

 _"Yeah," Jace said. "I love Clary. But that doesn't mean I have to like you!"_

 _The Angel rolled his eyes. "Well, then I'm sure you'll like me after this, I have come to tell you that I'm taking the gift away." Jace's stomach dropped and he felt like his heart stopped. "All that I must do is-"_

 _"Wait!" Jace yelled putting out his hands as the Angel began to reach forward. He restrained from taking a step backward though remembering what almost happened last time. "I know I hated it at first but... please, leave the_ gift. _" It strained Jace to say the last word, he had gotten so used to calling it a curse._

 _The Angel seemed taken aback. "Really? You want me to leave the connection?"_

 _"Yes," Jace nodded completely sure of himself. "It makes me feel closer to her and I love how her face lights up when I write to her. Plus, how would I possibly explain to Clary why I- the guy- stopped writing. She'd be broken."_

 _The Angel seemed to take this into consideration. After a moment of thinking, he finally caved in. "Fine, I'll leave it," Jace almost wanted to laugh from joy. "But! Only because it takes less energy from me to leave it than to strip you of it."_

 _Jace nodded taking what he got. "Fine, great, fantastic. Thank you, so much."_

 _"You are quite welcome, Jonathon. Now, I should let you get some rest." Just as the Angel was about to leave something occurred to Jace._

 _"Wait a minute, all this time you knew it was Clary, right?" The Angel nodded clearly annoyed he was being kept. "So why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"_

 _"You wouldn't have believed me," Raziel said simply. "Even after having the connection for a while you still didn't believe it when you learned it was Clary. I needed to make you believe."_

 _"You heard my prayers?" Jace questioned almost angrily. "Why didn't you respond?!"_

 _"That was not my job, in fact speaking with you now is not my job. My work here is done. Goodbye, Jonathon." With that Raziel disappeared entirely. Realizing what was going to come next Jace did a 360 on the pillar taking in everything. Just as he was about to complete the circle the world went blank and with it his mind._

 **Hey y'all! I hope y'all liked this chapter. Please review and I promise to update soon!**


	31. Football Games

JACE'S POV

"It happened again," Jace announced as he entered the kitchen area.

"What happened?" Alec wondered. "You got your man period?" Both him and Jon started to laugh before Jace whacked Alec upside the head.

"No you dimwit," Jace said as Alec rubbed his skull. "I had another dream. With the Angel Raziel."

"Really?" Jon said sounding genuinely interested. "What'd he say this time?

"He tried to take away the connection between me and Clary," Jace said taking a seat on a stool.

Both Alec and Jon's eyes widened. "Oh wow that's- Wait," Alec cut himself off. "Did you say 'tried'."

Jace nodded. "I told him I wanted to leave it, I don't know just the idea of not being able to talk to Clary whenever made me a little uncomfortable."

"That's what phones are for..." Jon pointed out holding up his own cell.

"Actually," Jace said as a realization passed over him. "I don't think I ever actually got Clary's number."

"Wow," Alec mused. "That's funny. Jon has your soulmate's number and you don't." Jace hit him again, this time on the arm. He scowled at his friend as he rubbed his arm.

"But wait," Jon said seemingly ignoring Alec. "What if the Angel was lying? What if it doesn't even work anymore?"

Jace furrowed his eyebrows as he began pulling his pen out of his pocket. "That's a great question, let's test it."

 **Morning beautiful.**

All 3 were circled around Jace's other wrist waiting intently. Jace suddenly found it strange that this is what they were doing, waiting for a response on Jace's skin from a girl that didn't actually know who he was... They were a very interesting group.

 _You don't even know what I look like._

There was a sigh of relief from all of them and Jace grinned widely as he responded. For a moment there he was actually worried it wouldn't work anymore.

 **That doesn't mean I can't think you're beautiful.**

Jace looked up from his wrist to see Alec making a weird face at him. "What?" Jace asked.

"You're corny," Alec scoffed and Jace rolled his eyes. It was hard not to be a little cliched when he was talking with Clary, in person or through their connection.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Hey Clary," Isabelle said as the two girls made their way to the boy's dorm Tuesday after classes.

"Yeah?" Clary asked as she opened up their door with the key Alec had reluctantly given them.

"So you remember how you licked Jace a little while ago?" Isabelle wondered as they entered the dorm.

"Yes I vaguely remember licking Jace," Clary said and it was only then did any of the guys that were within the dorm react.

"YOU LICKED JACE?!" Alec yelled and both Clary and Isabelle jumped. All 3 boys were sitting on the couch staring at Clary and Isabelle.

"What are you guys doing here?" Isabelle yelled still a little in shock.

"Our dorm," Jon pointed out a little mystified. "What are _you guys_ doing here?"

"More importantly," Alec continued still yelling. "Clary licked Jace?!"

Both Alec and Jon turned to the golden boy who looked completely unfazed by this. "Like Clary said, I vaguely remember the incident, yes."

"Okay we can go back to the whole licking thing in a minute but first can we focus on why you guys are home?" Isabelle said. "I mean for one, Jace I thought you had practice."

He shook his head. "Got a game later tonight."

"So you at least have a reason for suspecting Jace to be gone," Jon said slowly trying to figure out what the hell was happening. "But that doesn't even begin to explain where you thought Alec and I were."

Clary shrugged. "We just sort of figured you'd be... I don't know... gone."

"Why does nobody else care that Clary licked Jace!?" Alec exclaimed and everyone looked over to him for just a moment before Clary turned back to Isabelle.

"Should we maybe leave?" She wondered pointing back to the door.

Isabelle shook her head. "Nah, we can kick them out."

"Well this has taken an interesting turn of events," Jace said as Alec and Jon started to argue with Isabelle. He caught Clary's eye and the two just stared at each other for a little while. Clary's mind went back to the night Isabelle had just been talking about. She suddenly wanted to go back to that moment and change what she had done, she wished that she had kissed him. She wished she could kiss him now.

Guilt. At that thought all Clary could feel was guilty because she started thinking of the guy. Aka _her soulmate_. Clary didn't like feeling this way for Jace because it made her feel so incredibly guilty. And yet, she couldn't tear her gaze away from his golden eyes...

"Clary," Isabelle suddenly said her name yanking Clary away from the pull of Jace. She blinked turning to her friend with wide eyes. "Did you hear a word I just said?" Clary bit her lip and shook her head. Isabelle sighed deeply. "We're going out to Taki's with the guys." How long had she been staring at Jace that they all came to this conclusion?

"Wait we are?" And apparently, Jace had zoned out just as much as Clary had.

Isabelle threw her hands up. "Have either of you been listening to anything we just said."

Jace scratched his head and grimaced a little. "The honest answer is no but I'm assuming the correct answer is yes..."

"Ugh," Isabelle groaned grabbing Clary's wrist and heading back towards the door. Clary looked behind her as she was being dragged out to see that the guys were following.

Since the boy's dorm was so close to Taki's it literally only took them a minute to get there. The entire time Isabelle was dragging Clary by the wrist. When they were inside the diner Clary slipped into one side of one of the big booths. Jon and Alec slipped in on the other side but just as Jace was about to sit next to Alec Isabelle stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned and everyone was confused.

"Sitting down?" Jace said it like he was taking a guess.

"Well, I want to sit next to Alec," Isabelle stated and Jace looked almost dumbfounded.

"What difference does it make?"

"He's my brother," Izzy crossed her arms over her chest. "I want to sit by my brother. So next to Clary, now."

"Don't I feel loved," Clary said flatly as Jace slid in beside her.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Oh shush, you're plenty loved."

"You know somehow that _didn't_ make me feel any better," Clary said sarcastically but her eyes absentmindedly flickered down to her wrist.

After that everybody read over the menus but seeing as they all often came here none of them really needed to. The waitress took everybody's order and then they just started talking as they waited for their food. Clary took out her sharpie but didn't write anything, instead, she tapped it against her wrist, deep in thought.

"What you thinking about?" Jace nudged Clary's arm with his elbow ripping her away from her thoughts.

"Nothing," Clary shook her head but Jace didn't seem convinced.

"Must've been a pretty interesting 'nothing', you looked a million miles away."

Clary thought back to what Alec had told her just the other day about bringing the whole soulmate thing about. "I was just thinking about this person I met and have been talking with a lot lately," Clary said picking and choosing her words carefully. "You might know him actually."

Jace's eyebrows shot up. "Really? What's his name?"

Clary rapped her fingers against the table. "I... don't know."

"You don't know his name?" Jace questioned. "What, did you meet him over the internet?"

"Umm..." Clary scratched her head. "Something like that, yeah."

Jace opened his mouth to respond but it was at that moment that their food came. Clary was thankful because even though she had decided to bring him up she did not want to talk about the guy with Jace anymore.

"So," Halfway through their meal Alec spoke. "Izzy, Clary you guys are going to Jace's football game tonight right?"

Isabelle and Clary just sort of shrugged to each other before Isabelle responded. "We were sort of just planning on chilling tonight."

"But I suppose we could go," Clary added and when she turned to Jace there was a small smile on his face.

"Fantastic," Alec said. "But speaking of the game," He looked over at Jace. "Bye."

Jace cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean-" Alec held up his phone to show Jace the time cutting him off. Jace scrambled up from his seat. "Shit, yeah bye. I'll see you guys later." With that, Jace ran out of the building almost bumping into several people and tables.

Clary laughed. "That was less than graceful."

"Mhmm yeah," Alec said seemingly totally uninterested. He leaned forward in his seat and narrowed his eyes at Clary. "So about you licking Jace..."

* * *

Later that evening Clary sat next to Isabelle and Simon in the bleachers. Magnus, Jon, and Alec were also with them and Jace was somewhere on the field below. The team was currently in a huddle and the game was set to start at any moment.

"Hmm," Isabelle made the noise in confusion. Clary and Simon looked over at her.

"What?" Clary asked.

"Jace isn't on the field, I don't see his number, it's 19." Clary looked out at the field and tried finding Jace in the crowd. She saw that Isabelle was right and he was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he-" Clary started to say but then she saw Jace running up to his teammates. When he reached the coach Clary saw him yell at Jace a bit and she assumed it was for being late. She couldn't think of why he'd be late though, he had plenty of time before the game when he left Taki's.

It wasn't long after that that the game started. About halfway through, Clary was fiddling with her sleeve. Simon suddenly grabbed her wrist and turned it over, Clary looked down to see that there was writing there that she hadn't seen before. She pulled her wrist away from Simon but he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's that?" He asked and before Clary could respond Isabelle cut in.

"Nothing Simon, just nothing," Clary turned to Izzy questioningly and Isabelle whispered in her ear. "I know he's your best friend but you can't tell Simon about this."

"Why?" Clary asked glancing over her shoulder at Simon who seemed a little upset they were keeping secrets from him.

"Because," Isabelle stuttered trying to think of a reason. When she couldn't she sighed and looked Clary in the eye. "Just trust me, you can't."

Clary knew she could always trust Izzy and she knew that the girl had to have a reason for her not wanting Clary to tell Simon but Clary was still unsure about it. After a moment of Isabelle's pleading gaze, Clary finally gave in and turned back to Simon. "I was just writing on myself earlier. It really is nothing."

Simon just nodded his head but Clary didn't miss the cold glare he shot at Isabelle. Clary pulled back her sleeve a little bit and looked down at the writing. Some of the words were smudged with what either had to be sweat or water but it was still legible.

 **Busy right now but I realized we haven't talked all day.  
Just wanted to say hi, so...  
Hi.**

Clary smiled down at the words before pulling her sleeve back over it. When she looked back up at the football field it was right in time to see Jace tackled and dogpiled. Normal thing in football, right? Except for when the other guys get back up and Jace doesn't... and then the paramedics are called...

* * *

 **So when writing this I realized something... I have a _lot_ of jokes about Jace getting a period in this story. I mean jeez. And it's not even all from one person! It's from multiple different people! At least with the ducks, it was mostly in chapters close to each other, these are spread all throughout the story. Like somebody just go through the story and count them up, I think there's 4. I don't know.  
Anyway! Sorry for hurting Jace and all but... I have no excuse. Shit happens. That's all I can say. Shit. Happens. But I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review and I will update soon like always.**


	32. There's Something I Need To Tell You

**Just... just saying sorry in advance. Umm, just keep in mind that I'm apologizing now and... read on...**

JACE'S POV

"He has a minor concussion," The doctor told Alec and Jon as they stood in the hospital room with him. "But no sign of amnesia which is a very good thing. Still, I'd recommend that he doesn't play football for a while"

"So he's out for the rest of the season?" Jon questioned worriedly.

"No that's not possible," Alec cut in. "Football is the only reason Jace is at this college, he can't be out."

The doctor could only shrug. "I'm sure the school board will be understanding, as long as his grades keep up he should be fine here. A concussion, whether minor or major, is nothing to be taken lightly and I know that you don't want to risk further injuries. It should only take a week or so for him to recover but for now, I suggest he takes it easy."

"Understood," Alec sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'll let you two speak with him for a bit," The doctor began making his way toward the door but then paused. "Would you like me to send in your other friends?"

"Yes, thank you, sir," Apparently Alec was Jace's voice now...

After the doctor left Alec and Jon turned to Jace. Simultaneously they both slapped him on his arms.

"What was that for?" Jace exclaimed.

"For scaring the shit out of us," Jon responded plopping down in one of the chairs near Jace's bed. "And for being an idiot and letting yourself get tackled like that."

Jace shrugged and sat up fully. "Not my fault all those guys were like five times my size."

"Yeah but you looked distracted," Alec said sitting down in the other chair. "What happened."

Jace threw his arms up. "Clary happened! I'll admit that I was distracted and it was because of her. Which by default means this is your fault, Alec, because she wouldn't have even been there if you hadn't made me invite her."

"Oh," Alec grimaced. "Yeah sorry."

"It's alright," Jace said and as he opened his mouth to speak again the door suddenly flung open and he was bear hugged by two people. All he could do was sit there as the red and black hair engulfed him. Jace looked over to the door where Magnus was standing awkwardly with Simon. It took a full minute before the girls released him and Isabelle swatted at Jace's arm angrily.

"You idiot!" She fumed. "I have been telling you since the sixth grade that football is dangerous. Did you listen to me? No! And now look at you!"

"Izzy," Clary said calmingly. "Relax, he just got a concussion the last thing Jace needs is you yelling at him."

"Thank you, Clary, I-" Jace started but Clary cut him off.

"Oh no, that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you too," She crossed her arms. "You could've broken something. You could've died. Do you know how worried I- we have been the past few hours? I completely agree with Izzy, I was just telling her not to yell."

Despite the scornful words and harsh tone, Clary had used Jace couldn't help but smile. She had been worried about him, so worried in fact that she messed up when speaking and said 'I' instead of 'we'.

"Why are you smiling? I'm scolding you." Clary furrowed her eyebrows clearly angered that she wasn't getting through to Jace.

Jace shrugged. "Just nice to know that you, and everybody else, was worried about me."

"Jace, of course we were worried," Clary scoffed. "You're our friend." And there went his happiness. The word 'friend' was enough to put any guy down.

"So when can you leave?" Isabelle asked after a moment of silence.

"Technically he's free to go now," Jon answered.

"Yeah we just have to talk to the doctor and then we can be on our way," Alec said.

"Okay," Isabelle walked back over to Simon and Magnus. "So I guess we'll all head back to the dorm and meet you guys there?"

Alec nodded. "Sure. We shouldn't be more than a half hour."

As Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus all turned to leave Clary hesitated for a moment. She took Jace's hand in hers for just a moment and squeezed before letting go and following after her friends.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary threw her spray cans back into their bag and tossed it under Jace's bed. She looked up at the ceiling once more before making her way to the bathroom to wash off any paint that may have gotten on her hands. After that, she went back out to the main area where the others were waiting for Jace to return with Jon and Alec.

"I still can't believe you managed to get this," Isabelle was saying to Simon. She was holding their gift for Jace as she sat on the couch with her legs over Simon's lap. "On such short notice too. Your sister must really love you."

"Yeah," Simon said taking the object from Isabelle. "She's always treated me like a child and has almost always done anything for me. So when she heard about Jace she didn't waste a second with asking her fiance and of course since he loves her so much he didn't mind asking his brother for it."

"Sounds like a complicated circle," Magnus said. "You asked your sister who talked to her fiance who spoke with his brother who is a famous football player. Yeesh."

Simon shrugged passing the signed football back to Isabelle. "It wasn't much of a hassle. Really the biggest issue was Rebecca getting the ball here on time, which she did."

"Well Jace is going to love this," Isabelle said turning the ball over in her hands.

"He's going to yell at you guys for going through so much trouble," Clary said as she sat down beside Magnus. "And he's going to complain about what a fuss you're all making about his concussion."

"You're one to talk," Simon said rolling his eyes. "Your present to him is pretty interesting."

"What present? No present," Clary pointed back towards Jace's bedroom. "Me adding more to his ceiling was not a present, that was just... me... you know... " Clary opened her mouth but closed it again. She scowled at Simon. "Shut up, it's less excessive than a football signed by one of Jace's favorite NFL players."

"And yet somehow I think he's going to appreciate that," Magnus pointed to Jace's bedroom. "More than the football."

Clary rolled her eyes. "He's just going to get mad at all of us for doing anything."

"She's probably right," Isabelle shrugged setting the football down. "Jace doesn't like fuss, but that's never stopped me before. He might be upset that we got him this but that's not going to stop him from taking it." At that moment the front door opened. Alec, Jace, and Jon all entered and if you didn't know better you'd say that Jace looked perfectly fine. Which he did, but of course that was on the outside. On the inside, he still had a concussion.

"Hey guys," Jace said almost awkwardly. "Thanks for being worried about me and all but I think I'm just going head to my room and-"

"No!" Clary stepped in front of him and held out her hands. "I mean-" She cleared her throat. "Not yet, Izzy has something for you." Jace raised an eyebrow at Clary but turned to Isabelle. She was holding the football behind her back with a large smile on her face.

Isabelle took a step forward before bringing her hand in front of her to reveal the present. There was even a bow stuck on top of it. "This is from all of us," Isabelle said holding it out. "Oh, except for Clary. It's not from her."

"Why is it not also from Clary" Jace questioned taking the football. He had only begun to examine it when the girl in question spoke.

"You'll see, patience." He narrowed his eyes at her before returning his gaze to the ball. He removed the bow and flipped it over. When his eyes landed on the signature his mouth dropped.

"Are you guys serious?!" He exclaimed looking around. "How'd you get this?"

"Simon's sister's fiance's brother," Magnus answered happily. Clary thought he liked saying that sentence. Jace gave him a strange look for a brief moment before turning to Simon.

"Thank you, so much, Simon. This is incredible."

Simon shrugged. "It was no big deal, really."

"Still," Jace gripped the football with both hands. "Thank you."

Simon smiled back at Jace and everyone was silent for a moment. The quiet was broken when Clary spoke. "Okay, my turn!" She grabbed Jace's wrist and ran toward his room. She began to open the door but then slammed it shut when something crossed her mind. She leaned against the closed door and turned to Jace. "Before we go in did you get the meaning behind all the drawings from the first time I colored your ceiling?"

"Honestly not really. I think," Jace thought for a moment. "The ravens were Izzy and Alec right?"

"Yeah," Clary perked up happily at the fact that Jace understood at least one of them. "Now the others. The lion was supposed to be you and the tiger was Jon. The football I think was fairly obvious. Now the Angel was just because of your weird obsession with them and the star was because of that birthmark on your shoulder. So, now what I-"

"Wait," Jace cut Clary off as she turned around to open the door. She turned back to face Jace again. "You noticed that birthmark?"

Clary nodded slowly feeling slightly embarrassed about the fact. She had seen him shirtless multiple times now and had noticed it a while ago. "Yeah, I notice a lot of things. But I'm an artist, we tend to pick out every little detail. Like how you have a chip in your front tooth."

Clary suddenly wished she hadn't said that. She hadn't realized how weird it might seem that she notices such small details about people. But Jace didn't really seem weirded out, more like he was intrigued by the fact that she paid such close attention to him. But she didn't. Not exactly. She was just very... perceptive. Yup, that was it...

"Anyway," Clary cleared her throat and turned back to the door again. She pushed it open and walked to the middle of the room before looking up excitedly. She smiled widely before looking back down at Jace. She was a little surprised by his expression though because he was in absolute awe. "So while you were passed out I talked with Izzy, Alec, and Jon and found out a little more about you. The books are because apparently, you're a total bookworm. Never would have guessed. And then the red Ferarri is because you're obsessed with cars and I guess you actually own one though you didn't bring it with you to college. Then the records here are for your love of 80's rock music, along with 60's and 70's. And the one left hand is because you're a lefty."

"What's with SpongeBob?" Jace cut Clary's explanations off as he gazed up at the yellow square. He raised an eyebrow over at her but she was avoiding his gaze.

"Oh that's from, you know, that time, with the-" Clary scratched her head and Jace chuckled.

"From after the Shadow Hunt? When I was wearing SpongeBob Squarepants underwear?" He guessed and Clary's blush said it all.

She shrugged. "I only have so many memories with you." Jace laughed again but Clary could tell he was making an attempt not to. He seemed genuinely happy though, not like it was funny but like he was actually appreciative of what Clary painted.

"So I've been meaning to ask you what's up with all the flowers," Jace said and Clary looked up again and all the space that was still filled in by flowers.

"They're just a filler, I wash them off in a certain area when I want to paint something else," Clary answered.

Jace nodded understandingly still looking up at the paintings. "I see one of the books is _Lord of the Flies_ , that is one of my favorites."

"That's what Alec told me, and _To Kill a Mockingbird_ is up there too."

Jace ran a hand through his hair as he circled around his room. "Yeah, I see that. The car is pretty spot on, did they show you a picture of mine?" Clary just nodded in response. "Yeah, you know it was actually Maryse, Alec and Isabelle's mom, that gave me that car when I was 17. She always thought of me as a third son, though I'm sure she would've preferred another daughter." Clary chuckled at that as Jace plopped down on the bed beside her, his head still turned up to the ceiling. "Thank you, Clary," He suddenly turned to look at Clary. "Really and truly, thank you for this."

"Of course," Clary smiled back suddenly caught up in the moment they were having. She didn't even realize it was happening until it was already happening. "I'd do anything for you Jace, you mean a lot to me."

Jace just nodded and looked down towards his hands. He rubbed his right wrist with his left hand as he appeared deep in thought. With his head still down Jace spoke. "There's something I need to tell-"

"Guys," Isabelle suddenly popped in around the corner of the door. "Come on, we're having a meeting." She disappeared again and Clary heard Jace sigh deeply before he stood up. Clary stood too.

"What were you going to say?" She wondered but Jace just shook his head.

"Nothing, it's not important. Let's just see what Isabelle wants." He muttered and Clary nodded before following him out.

 **Feel like I shouldn't say too much right now... but I hope y'all liked this chapter and are _not_ plotting my murder at the moment. So just please review and I will update soon... yeah. **


	33. Feeling Not-So-Nostalgic

**Y'all, we hit 400 comments and I didn't even notice! But shout out to number 400: blehblahblehblah. It was literally just a long No that they commented, but still. So happy right now, I love y'all! Enjoy this update!** **  
**

JACE'S POV

He was going to tell her. He was actually going to tell Clary the truth about who he was. He was ready to do it, in that moment when they were sitting on his bed. He wanted to tell her, he's also wanted to tell her but then he had been ready. But of course, Isabelle cut in. Of course, it was ruined. Of course, nothing can ever go Jace's way and now he has no idea when he'll be able to tell her the truth.

So all he can do now is go out to the main area where everyone else is sitting and listen to whatever Isabelle had wanted to tell them. Jace's jaw was tight with frustration and anger as he entered the room, he stood next to Jon who seemed to notice his mood but didn't say anything seeing as Isabelle was beginning to speak now.

"So last weekend I know I sort of sprung the whole Six Flags thing on you guys so I wanted to start talking to you all about our plans for this weekend now," Isabelle started and before she could continue Clary protested.

"Izzy nothing big, I told you that you don't have to." Her voice was low but everyone could still hear it. "Plus, last night was pretty intense and we're all still recovering from those events this morning because Jace literally just got home from the hospital and I sincerely doubt anyone is going to want to go out."

"Clary please," Isabelle begged her. "Let me do this. Just this weekend because you then you'll only have a week of school and you'll be gone for all of spring break."

"Iz, I-" Clary started shaking her head but was cut off.

"Wait, Clary, where are you going during spring break?" Alec wondered aloud seemingly asking the question everyone else was wondering too.

Clary looked down at the floor for a moment and was quiet. She then stood up and started towards the door. "It's almost 6, I should really get ready for classes. I'll see you all later." She closed the door behind her leaving everyone wondering what just happened. Soon all eyes were turned on Isabelle who had a blank expression yet Jace couldn't help but notice that Simon had the same expression. They both knew whatever was going on.

"Izzy where's Clary going for spring break?" Magnus asked. Jace was a little surprised he didn't also know what Simon and Isabelle knew seeing as the three of them were her closest friends.

"She's, umm," Isabelle scratched her head. "She's going to visit her parents for the week."

"No," Jace spoke loudly causing all eyes to turn on him. He shook his head slightly. "No, she can't go to her parents. I won't let her."

"Why?" Jon inquired. "What's bad about her visiting her parents?"

Jace rubbed one of his arms. "Do you guys remember those bruises?" Both Alec and Jon nodded their heads before realization passed over their faces and both their mouths fell open.

"You mean her parents beat her?" Alec asked softly almost unbelieving.

"Not both of them," Simon suddenly said. His voice was so quiet they almost couldn't hear him. "Just her dad. Her mom's a good person. When she was younger, maybe 13 I'm not sure, her father got hooked on drugs and started day drinking a lot. He started beating her and her mom. Jocelyn loved him so much that for the longest time she didn't have the heart to do anything, she tried getting him help or fighting back but it didn't work. There were a few times when she took Clary and ran but he caught them. Every. Single. Time. And after each attempted run, it only got worse. Jocelyn attempted to call the cops on him more times than I can count, she's tried telling people but he always gets to her before she can. He somehow always found out right before she could type those three simple buttons." Simon closed his eyes for a long moment. "So she gave up in finding help, in fighting back, in running away, in calling anybody. She just... gave up.

"After Clary graduated she thought it would be the last she would see of him. But then she was talking to her mom and she found out that he had only started beating her worse ever since she left. So Clary went back for a visit. Now it's expected of her to go there monthly, the only reason Clary obliges is because she's worried for her mom. Clary has actually tried calling the cops herself but her mom stops her every time, Jocelyn is too scared now to try anything. Even if Clary called someone Jocelyn thinks that Valentine, her dad, would somehow find out and leave before anyone could come and then it'd get worse again."

The moment Simon finished talking Jace stormed towards the door. Before he could even reach it though Simon grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Let me go," He growled. "I need to talk to her. I need-"

"You don't 'need' to do anything except keep quiet about what I told you," Simon stated with such force that it took Jace by surprise. Simon let go of Jace's arm abruptly. "If any of you repeat a word of what I've said Clary will never forgive me. She hates people knowing. She hates it so much and I'm sure you can all understand why." Tears were beginning to form in Simon's eyes. "Clary means the world to me. She's my sister and I will do anything for her, I've gone with her to her parents before. I know exactly what it's like over there but Clary won't let me do anything either. So, Jace, I know how much you want to be there for her, to protect her, but you can't. All you can do is forget what I told you because if you even look at her funny she's going to know and she's going to freak." Simon looked around at the group. "That goes for all of you."

"Okay," Jonathon was the first to speak again. "None of us will say anything." He looked around at everyone. " _Right?_ " There was a series of mumbled 'yes's' from everyone but Jace. All he did was stare angrily down at his hands. "Jace, you can't do anything."

"I can try," He whispered. "I can do my damn best and try."

"Jace-" Isabelle started but Jace was no longer in the mood for listening.

"No!" He fumed and everyone seemed to jump back a little. "She means more to me than she does to any of you! Because to me, she's _everything_! So I will do whatever the hell I want if it's for her!"

Jace turned to go to the door again. Simon stepped in front of him again but Jace knew he could easily knock him out of his way. It was when Jon grabbed one of his arms and Alec grabbed the other that Jace started having problems.

"Jace you need to listen to me," Simon said as Jace struggled against his friends. "If you do anything and Clary finds out about she will hate you. She will never forgive you for getting involved in this and she will never forgive me for telling you. I need you to think about that right now. She doesn't want anybody else getting in the middle of this. She claims that it's her problem, not anyone else's. You can't do this."

At that Jace calmed down a little. Simon's words really seemed to hit him now and he stopped fighting back. His shoulders slumped down in defeat. He thought that it would be so easy to just call someone, to do something, but he supposed every situation was different and for now all he could do was hope and pray.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"So where did you want to go this weekend?" Clary asked as Isabelle entered the dorm. The girl just sort of paused for a moment before answering.

"I was thinking a waterpark," She said casually and calmly. "And we could get some ice cream afterward. Then I was thinking the day after the waterpark we could just go out to a movie, walk around the mall for a bit." Isabelle shrugged as she made her way through the dorm. She kicked off her shoes before realizing she still had to go to classes in half an hour and putting them back on. "We don't have to though if you don't want to."

Clary walked over to her friend. "No, that sounds like fun. I'm sorry about earlier, I was just thinking about everyone else, Jace in particular. With his concussion, he shouldn't be going to stuff like water parks."

"I guess you're right, the doctor did say that he should relax for a bit." Isabelle agreed almost sadly. "But that doesn't mean we can't still go out for ice cream and do all the other stuff."

Clary smiled. "Exactly right and I would be totally up for that."

"Are you sure?" Isabelle questioned though there was a smile on her face now too.

Clary nodded. "Definitely. You were right, I need to be going out with you guys and doing stuff right now. I need to keep my mind busy and you come up with the best ways to do so." Clary pulled Isabelle into a hug and when she released her Izzy's grin had grown.

"I'm glad because you're my best friend and I hate seeing you upset. I'd do anything for you Clary, I think just about all of us would."

"Us being..." Clary trailed off for Isabelle to finish even though she had a pretty good idea of who 'us' was.

"Me, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Jon, and Jace," Isabelle answered. "I don't know of any of them that wouldn't do anything for you, even if it meant getting involved in a situation that wasn't their own..."

Clary shook her head realizing what Isabelle was implying. "Izzy no, I'm not bringing my friends into this. Only you and Simon know anyway. The others would probably freak out and try to do something completely bizarre." Clary sighed as she combed through her curls with her fingers. "You know what Magnus is like when it comes to my safety, and I'm sure that the boys would come up with something totally ridiculous like they always do."

"Clary that's because they love you. And I'm sure that if you told them not to they wouldn't do anything."

Clary narrowed her eyes at Isabelle for a moment. "Iz, you didn't tell them, did you?"

Isabelle seemed taken aback by this but she quickly shook her head. "No, _I_ did not tell them about your dad."

Clary glared suspiciously at Izzy for a moment longer before believing her. "Okay, good, thank you." She looked down at her phone to check the time and sighed when she realized that she needed to leave. "I'll see you later Izzy, but go ahead and plan for ice cream and the movies and the mall. Just nothing too crazy."

Isabelle nodded as Clary made her way to the door. "Will do, see you later Clare. Bye."

"Bye!"

* * *

JACE'S POV

 **How are you?**

 _Alright, I've had a busy week. You?_

 **Same. So I was thinking about how I told you to feel free to like anyone and I was wondering if you do.**

Jace yawned as he stood outside Alec, Magnus, and Clary's lecture hall. He was waiting for them to come out just so that he could see Clary some more. He had been instructed by the doctor to skip school today and get some extra rest but that wasn't likely to happen. So instead he decided to do this.

 _Interesting question. I do have a bit of a crush on someone but I wouldn't say it's serious enough that it's worthy of mentioning to you.  
Hell, I haven't even told my best friends yet._

Now Jace was intrigued.

 **Oh come on, you can tell me.  
Small or large I wanna know about all your crushes.**

 _Yeah no.  
It's a really stupid one.  
Like the most stupid crush ever.  
_

 **How so?  
**

 _Well, you know how in middle school there's that one guy that EVERY GIRL likes?  
Yeah, it's that guy but the college version._

Definitely intrigued.

 **You wouldn't so happen to be talking about Jace Herondale would you?  
Because we've talked about him before, I understand if you have a minor crush on him.**

 _Like I said, I'm not telling you.  
Sorry._

 **No, you're not.  
**

 _Yeah, you caught me. I'm guilt free.  
I've got to go though. My class is ending.  
Talk to you later!  
_

Clary drew a little heart at the end of that sentence just as the door that was a foot away from Jace swung open and students began pouring out. Jace pulled down the sleeve of the sweatshirt he had purposefully worn as he scanned the crowd for one of his three friends. First, he saw the tall heads of Alec and Magnus, then the red hair of Clary.

Jace pushed through the crowd and wrapped an arm around Clary as he joined the three. Clary jumped out of his arm immediately though and yelped.

"Jesus Christ Jace you scared the crap out of me!" She yelled hitting him in the arm.

He laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to you're just very easily frightened."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Shut up, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at home."

"Uhh I'm meeting Alec," Jace turned his head to his friend and gave him a pointed look telling him to go along with it. After a moment Alec seemed to get the message.

"Oh! Yeah! That's right, Jace was meeting up with me... cause... stuff." Alec nodded his head as if confirming what he had just said in his own mind. Jace shook his head at him and even Magnus seemed a little disappointed.

"You guys are always weird," Clary whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well," Alec shrugged before taking Magnus' hand in his own. "Anyway, I probably should've texted you earlier Jace but some of that stuff got in the way of the stuff and Magnus needs to help me with the other stuff so we need to leave, I guess you can just figure out the stuff on your own though. Yup, bye." With that, Alec pulled Magnus away from Jace and Clary. Jace stifled a laugh though, he was proud of his friend for figuring out that he wanted to be alone with Clary.

"Always. Weird." Clary spoke a little louder this time but it was still basically a whisper. "When are you guys going to tell me what the stuff is?"

Jace shrugged as the two walked along the street. "Someday, but for now that whole thing is still a little fuzzy. Don't want to tell you about the stuff until there is no more gray area."

"But what if by telling me about the stuff I could clear it up for you? Or is the stuff some weird guy thing that I wouldn't even understand?"

"No," Jace said rubbing his chin. "You actually make a good point there. Only problem is if it's too soon then telling you about the stuff about the stuff would completely ruin everything."

Clary stopped and furrowed her eyebrows. "Does the stuff have something to do with me?"

Jace cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Clary eyed him for a moment longer before continuing walking. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"If you say so red," Jace shrugged. "If you say so."

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review and I'll update soon! Oh and once again, thank you guys for the 400! Love each and every one of you Angels!**


	34. What A Beach

**So yesterday I went to Six Flags and I went on the giant drop a couple times (had never been on it before and it was nothing, I was expecting it to be horrifying but it wasn't). One of my best friends was with me and they were super scared so I had to hold their hand the entire time and all I could think of was this story.**

CLARY'S POV

"See this is much better," Magnus said as the group sat in the guys' apartment waiting for the boys to get ready. "Instead of forcing us awake at 6 we were able to naturally wake up at around 8 and not be rushed. It is now 10 and we still have time. I prefer this much more over last weekend."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at Magnus' comment. It was Saturday morning now and they were all going to the beach. Clary had agreed to this over a water park and Isabelle was perfectly content with it seeing as the nearest beach was just under an hour away.

"So sorry for being spontaneous," Isabelle replied sarcastically. "But even with all this 'extra time' the boys still somehow take five years to get ready." She glared towards the bedroom doors and Clary chuckled.

"Maybe pouring buckets of water on them and slapping them works better than gently shaking them awake," Simon said as he leaned against the island casually. "I'm all for getting a couple cups of ice water ready for you guys. Just saying."

"No we shouldn't," Clary said as she saw Isabelle considering it. "They're already awake, they're just taking a while to actually get ready. Pouring water on them now might make them take longer."

Simon shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"You know we could hear basically everything you guys were saying out here," Jon said as he emerged from his room. "Right?"

"Well then you know that I'm the good one in the group and I _didn't_ want to pour water on you guys," Clary said as Alec and Jace's doors opened and both emerged at practically the same time. "That was all them."

"Hey!" Magnus exclaimed. "I didn't even say anything, that was all Izzy and Simon."

"Let's not place blame here," Simon said holding his hands out. "It was just an idea, we weren't actually going to do anything."

"Sure you weren't," Jace commented as he leaned back against the wall. "Now are we leaving or what?"

"Yup," Isabelle picked up one of the beach bags she had packed and threw it at Jace. He caught it easily as Izzy threw another bag at Jon and the last one towards Alec. "Let's go."

* * *

Clary couldn't remember the last time she had gone to the beach. The sparkling white sand, the gleaming blue ocean, the blazing yellow sun... and man did it suck sometimes.

Trudging through the sand around the dozens and dozens of people for a good spot was hard. Not only that but the sand burned her feet and Clary could tell she wasn't the only one having difficulties. Next to her Simon groaned as he picked up his foot again and stepped forward only to have his foot sink yet again into the sand. Isabelle and Magnus were having the same problem, the other three guys, on the other hand, appeared to be moving with much more ease than the others.

"Remind me again whose brilliant idea it was to go to the beach?" Clary wondered aloud. "I think I'm going to be too tired to do anything before we even reach a bare spot of beach."

"Shush you're not the one that's wearing flip flops with five-inch wedges," Isabelle complained and Clary looked down at her friend's feet.

"I'm not wearing shoes at all because I'm not an idiot, take them off Izzy," Clary said, she was holding her own flip flops in her hand after having taken them off a while earlier.

"Oh," Isabelle stopped walking for a moment. "Right." She bent over and took off her shoes. After she continued walking she grimaced. "Not much better."

At that moment Jace stopped walking and turned to Isabelle. He sighed deeply before turning back around. "Alright, Izzy on my back now." Isabelle didn't even question it. She jumped up on Jace's back and he adjusted her before continuing walking. Clary laughed at them as she struggled to walk with the others.

"This is why you're my favorite brother," Isabelle set her chin on Jace's head as Alec looked over at her disbelieving.

"I'm standing right here," He sounded exasperated.

Isabelle looked down at him with a glare. "And yet you didn't offer me a piggyback ride."

Alec shoved. "You're heavier than you look." Isabelle gaped at him. She took one of her shoes in her other hand before whipping one at her brother. "Hey!" Alec cringed back as the heel of the shoe hit him. Magnus stifled a laugh next to him as he paused for a moment to pick up Isabelle's shoe for her. Alec crossed his arms over his chest angrily. "Well he may be your favorite brother but I know that I'm his favorite sibling."

Isabelle scowled. "As if, Jace totally likes me better than you. Right, Jace? Tell him."

Both Isabelle and Alec looked at the golden boy expectantly awaiting their answer. Jace just stayed silent though and after a moment scratched his head. "Uh, yeah I don't think I want to get in the middle of this."

"Too bad, you already are so answer the question," Isabelle demanded. Jace looked over at Jon pleadingly for help.

"Guys," Jon said in answer to Jace's look. "As much as I'm sure Jace loves being fought over by you two, I believe we have found an empty area of sand." He spread his arms to the land that laid before them where there were significantly fewer people than elsewhere.

Forgetting all about her feud with Alec, Isabelle hopped off Jace's back and snatched the bag from him that she had given him earlier. She ran over to the area and started laying down towels. Jon and Alec set down the bags Izzy had given them and Isabelle began unpacking all of that too.

"Izzy, I think you may have gone a little overboard," Simon said.

Isabelle stood up after taking everything out. She brushed the sand off her own hands before cocking her head and looking down. "What do you mean?" She asked as everybody stared at the dozen beach towels, speaker, two coolers, sun umbrella, couple buckets, beach ball, some floaties, pool noodles, and a bag of other things such as bug repellant, sun screen, and a change of clothes.

"We're not going to be here all day, just a few hours," Clary said. "And what do we need so many towels for anyway?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "There are those to sit on and then those to dry yourself off with after going swimming, duh. Which I think I'm going to do now." Isabelle took off the dress she had been wearing and tossed it into one of the bags. She was wearing a dark blue bikini underneath with white polka dots. Clary swore she saw Simon's eyes practically fall from his head.

As some of the others followed Isabelle's lead out to the ocean Clary stayed behind figuring that she would relax for a little and maybe try to tan. She had always been self-conscious of her body so Clary very reluctantly took off her own dress to reveal her own green and black striped bikini underneath. How she wished she could have the body or even the confidence of Isabelle.

Clary sat down on one of the larger towels that Isabelle had laid out. She watched a couple of seagulls hop around several yards away from her for a few minutes before she felt someone sit beside her and turned to see Jace. He was shirtless and sitting so close to Clary that she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. Still, she did her best to retain her composure and figured that she was doing a pretty good job at it. After seeing that it was Jace next to her Clary looked back out at the ocean to find that everyone else had gone in and was hitting around the beach ball now.

"Pretty nice day for the beach," Jace said looking up at the sky. "Not a cloud in sight."

Clary followed his gaze upward to the clear blue. "Yup, and that just means that there's going to be a billion other people. Oh, wait," Clary looked back down and all around them at the people. "There already is."

Jace chuckled. "Just relax, ignore everyone else and enjoy the sand and the water. Plus," Jace looked over at Clary. "Being social isn't the worst thing in the world."

Clary scoffed. "Sure _you_ can say that. You're Jace Herondale, everyone loves you, but when it comes to us normal people things start to get a bit more complicated." Clary smirked mockingly at Jace but was surprised to see the soft smile on his face that she couldn't quite figure out what it meant.

"You're anything but normal," He said quietly and suddenly it was hard to breathe. Clary locked eyes with Jace for just a moment longer before taking a shaky breath and looking back out at their friends. Why did literally everyone else have to be in the water right now?

"So how come you're not swimming right now?" Clary asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "Everyone else is in the water."

Jace shrugged. "I could ask you the exact same thing."

"Touche," Clary responded with a slight laugh. "But that still doesn't answer my question." Clary looked back up at Jace raising her eyebrows. He seemed to think for a moment gazing out at the water before turning to Clary.

"You looked lonely, I thought you could use some company."

"Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm lonely," Clary turned away from him knowing her next comment was going to be sarcastically mean. "And besides, even if I was who's to say I wanted _your_ company?" Clary turned back to Jace just as he scoffed and shook his head.

"Wow, low blow red. That was just mean." He smiled down at Clary and they both laughed a little. Clary didn't know why but for some reason everything always seemed so easy with Jace, that is when she wasn't absolutely dying inside just from the thought of him.

"I'm kidding," Clary nudged him with her elbow. "Of course I'd want your company." There was a long pause after Clary spoke where neither of them really knew what to say. For a while they both just sort of sat there staring at each other. Clary looked down at her lap after a few moments and spoke again. "How's your head doing?"

Jace seemed disappointed that their moment was over. Clary knew they were bound to have another one soon though, it seemed like lately, they were always having little moments with each other. "Fine, the concussion wasn't very severe so really I should be okay. The doctor just wants me to be extra careful and take it easy for a while."

"Which is exactly why I didn't let Isabelle take us to a water park. Wouldn't want to be messing up that head of yours anymore." Clary pushed Jace's head lightly with her and he smiled.

"Really? I thought it was basically your goal in life to mess with me as much as possible."

Clary shrugged. "Yeah but that's when you haven't just gone through a traumatizing and possibly life threatening incident. I'm not that mean."

"You're right," Jace sighed dramatically. "You're not mean at all. In fact, you're basically a wimp, couldn't pull a prank on me if you wanted."

Clary's mouth gaped. She scowled at Jace as he stifled a laugh clearly pleased with himself for having angered Clary. Instead of responding though Clary turned to the side and took a handful of sand. She brought it up quickly dousing Jace in sand. He swiped at the air in front of him as the dust fluttered around his face.

"I take it back," Jace said after shaking a bit of sand from his hair. "You are mean."

Clary grinned as she took two more handfuls of sand and dumped them over Jace's head. "And don't you forget it." Jace sat with his eyes closed and his jaw tightened for a little as more sand dust floated around him. Without a word, he wiped some sand from his eyes before half standing up. He grabbed Clary by the waist before she could even respond and swung her over his shoulder. "Jace! Let me down!" Clary kicked her feet out and banged against his back as he carried her still not saying anything. It wasn't until Jace was walking through the water that Clary was 100% sure of what he was going to do. She held her breath as he tossed her into the water. Clary was completely submerged for a moment before coming up and pushing her now soaking wet hair from her face. Jace stood above her smugly.

"That's what you get for pouring sand on me." He stated and just as he was about to turn around and walk away Clary grabbed his wrist.

"Asswipe," She said as she yanked him down into the water with her. Jace was so startled that she did this that he flopped backward and it took him a moment to resurface, when he did he scowled at Clary. "And that's what _you_ get for throwing me in the water!"

Jace just shook his head as he ran his hands through his wet hair to get it out of his face. As soon as he seemed satisfied with how his hair looked Clary splashed him with water. Jace scowled at her but instead of fixing his hair again he splashed her back. Clary cringed back as the cold water hit her and immediately retaliated. Soon the two were in a full out water war.

At one point Jace fell back into the water and before he could get up Clary leaped onto his back. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. It was then that Clary got an idea. She hit Jace on the chest before he could do anything to get her off him.

"Wait, I have an idea," Clary said and Jace craned his neck back a bit to look at her. "Walk towards the others." She motioned towards where their friends were still playing with the beach ball. Once they neared them everyone sort of stopped to look at Clary and Jace. "Isabelle, I challenge you."

"What? Challenge me to what?" Izzy questioned holding the ball with one hand.

"A duel," Clary pointed back to where their stuff was on the beach. "Grab two noodles, choose your steed, and we lance." Isabelle raised an eyebrow at Clary and Jace looked back up at her questioningly. She then hit the golden boy on the head realizing something else. "Wait, Jace go under water for a moment." Jace rolled his eyes and obliged. Clary quickly pushed herself up onto his shoulders so that when Jace stood back up he had to hold onto her legs so she wouldn't fall back. "There, perfect."

"Clary no way, last time we tried doing something like this Alec almost broke his neck," Isabelle crossed her arms over his chest and Clary shrugged.

"Then don't choose Alec as your steed."

"See the problem with that logic," Alec said. "Is that it wasn't my fault, it was Jace's."

Jace shook his head. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way."

Alec threw up his arms exasperated. "I was like 10 feet away from you! And I wasn't even part of the duel!"

"Both of you shush," Clary said. "Simon get us some pool noodles. Izzy, we're doing this and I don't care what you say."

Isabelle shrugged. "Fine, then I choose Magnus."

"What?" Magnus exclaimed. "I never agreed to this."

"Too late," Clary said. "You're a part of it now, so let Izzy get on your shoulders." Magnus sighed deeply but crouched down in the water allowing for Isabelle to climb up on his shoulders. Simon rushed back over to them with two pool noodles. He handed one to Izzy and the other to Clary before backing up to where Alec and Jonathon were. Jace walked about 20 feet away from Magnus and turned around so that they were facing them.

"This is going to be bad," Jace said but Clary wasn't entirely sure if it was to her or himself. "I already know, this is going to be a disaster."

"Oh shh," Clary bopped him on the head with the noodle. "It's going to be fantastic." She looked around to her friends to make sure everyone was ready before facing Isabelle and Magnus. Clary smiled widely as she called out loud enough that everyone could hear. "Ready? Set. Go!"

 **Just wanted to let y'all know I'm starting school tomorrow. All that means is that I'll probably be updating every other day instead of every day.  
Hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review and I'll update soon.**


	35. As You Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the movies mentioned in here.**

JACE'S POV

After going to the beach the group piled into the Lightwood's van and went out for ice cream. Clary and Jace had ended up winning the duel and even though no one was injured Izzy had been pretty salty about her loss. They now waited in line as the last couple of people ordered. Once everyone had their ice cream they stood at the cash register to pay.

"Alright, I'm paying," Isabelle insisted taking out her wallet.

"No no no," Alec said holding out his hand. "I'm paying."

"But I have dad's credit card," Isabelle held up said card as Alec took out his own wallet and removed a credit card.

"And I have mom's." The two just stared at each other for a while trying to figure out which of their parent's cards they were going to use to pay for seven people's ice cream.

Isabelle suddenly set her card down on the counter as the two spoke at the exact same time. "Dad's." The other's just looked on in confusion as their ice cream was paid for. Jace knew why they made that decision though. Out of their two divorced parents, both Isabelle and Alec liked their mother better than their father. They had no problem with using his money.

After everything was paid for the group went outside and sat at a circular table. Jace sat in between Jon and Alec, Magnus was next to Alec then it was Isabelle, then Clary, then Simon completed the circle sitting next to Jon.

Simon and Clary took a bite of their ice cream at the exact same time. They then made a strange face at the exact same time. And then spoke at the exact same time. "Switch." The two swapped their bowls as the rest of their friends just watched this exchange. They continued eating their ice cream like nothing happened but Clary paused mid-bite when she saw everyone staring at the two.

"What?" She asked setting her spoon back down.

Magnus pointed back and forth between the two. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Simon asked seemingly as unfazed as Clary.

"That little ice cream swap," Jon answered. "That was weird."

Clary and Simon both looked down at their own ice cream and then at each other's before looking back up. It was freaky, they were more twin like than Isabelle and Alec seemed at times.

"We always do that," Simon shrugged.

"Yeah," Clary continued. "I don't think I can remember one time when I actually ate the ice cream that I ordered."

"Why?" Isabelle asked and Simon and Clary looked at each other.

"Umm..." Clary said. "I don't know actually, we just have." She slowly and awkwardly took another bite of her ice cream. Her eyes shifting from person to person as her friends still looked at them.

"Okay then," Jace was the first to speak after a long period of time. "You learn something weird every day, I guess."

* * *

Later that day everybody was back at the boys' apartment. They just relaxed for a while still covered in a little bit of sand from the beach. Isabelle had her feet over Clary's lap and her head on a pillow in Simon's. Jace was sitting in his usual chair deep in thought. He was beginning to feel guilty for keeping who he was a secret from Clary. She had right to know and probably wanted to know just as much as he had before he found out.

Of course, he had tried to tell her at one point. Sadly Isabelle cut him off before he could. Still, he'd known for a really long time at this point and in just one week Clary would be leaving for her parent's. He knew that he should tell her soon but it felt like the longer he waited the harder it got, especially considering he was still fuzzy on whether or not Clary liked him. He thought she did... but he was also pretty sure it was just wishful thinking.

"Okay," Alec suddenly spoke tearing Jace away from his train of thought. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow Izzy? I'd like to know ahead of time for once."

Isabelle picked up her head slightly and looked down at Clary who just shrugged. She then let her head fall back again. "I was thinking we could go to the mall and watch a movie and then just sort of walk around for a bit."

"What movie?" Jon asked and Isabelle looked up at Clary again.

"Well we have options," Clary actually answered this time. "There's _The Emoji Movie_ -"

"I'll kill myself," Simon commented and there was a slight murmur of agreement.

"There's _War for the Planet of the Apes_ ," Clary continued. " _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ , _Anabelle: Creation_ -"

"That one!" Jace exclaimed and Clary jumped a little at his outburst. "Let's see Anabelle."

Clary groaned. "I didn't actually expect you guys to choose that one, I was just saying random titles. I hate scary movies."

"Too bad," Alec said but sounded a little sympathetic. "You said it so there's no going back now. Jace lives, breathes, and eats horror films, Jon even more so."

"Psh," Jace scoffed. "As if. I'm totally more obsessed with horror films than Jon is."

"Jace no you're not," Alec responded though Jon was staying totally silent during this.

"Yes I am," Jace crossed his arms. "I've seen way more than he has.

"Jace," Isabelle said picking her head up slightly. "No, you haven't." The golden-boy just glared at his friends as he pouted in his seat. "You're just overly competitive."

"Would you say I'm the _most_ competitive?" Jace asked and Isabelle rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"In this room? Yes, yes you are."

"Clearly you guys have never seen Simon when it comes to Star Wars trivia," Clary said stifling a laugh and Simon stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well," Jon said standing and stretching his arms out. "Iz, if you have nothing planned for the rest of the day I think I'm just going to watch some Netflix in my room."

"Yeah I'm probably going to head back to our dorm," Clary said picking Isabelle's feet up off her. Izzy pouted as she seemed to realize their fun for the day was over. "Simon you're welcome to come back with me and hang out for a bit."

"You guys can stick around for a bit longer," Jace said not wanting Clary to leave just yet. "We'll watch a movie, maybe play some more Never Have I Ever or Truth or Dare later."

Clary seemed to be weighing out her options for a moment. She looked down at her wrist and Jace realized what she actually wanted to do. She wanted to write to him, but obviously, she probably didn't feel comfortable just doing that in front of everyone. Especially considering she thought Jon, Simon, and Jace didn't know.

After a while, though Clary shrugged and plopped back against the couch. "I suppose I'll stay a bit longer."

"Yay!" Isabelle squealed. She wasn't laying on Simon anymore but was sitting upright. She leaned forward for a moment and took a blanket out of the ottoman. She spread it out across Simon, Clary, and her own lap before turning to Alec. "Popcorn."

"What?" Alec said crossing his arms. "Is that all you're going to say? 'Popcorn.' No please? You're not even going to make it a question, just-"

"Popcorn," Isabelle repeated only more forcefully this time and Alec rolled his eyes but stood up.

"That crap I do for you," He muttered as he walked into the kitchen.

Jace laughed at his friend before getting off his chair and walking over to the tv. He crouched down in front of the stand where they had a couple dozen movies sitting. "Alright, what do you guys want to watch?"

"The Princess Bride!" Isabelle exclaimed excitedly before Jace could even start naming off some of the movies they had. They did have The Princess Bride, but still.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood for that movie," Simon said but Isabelle and CLary both whacked him on the head immediately and simultaneously.

"How can you ever not be in the mood for The Princess Bride?" Clary questioned.

"Yeah," Isabelle continued. "It's only one of the best movies _ever_."

"Agreed," Magnus added. "If someone ever says that they don't like The Princess Bride stop talking to them immediately, they're obviously a serial killer."

"That seems a little extreme but okay," Jon shrugged.

"So I guess we're watching The Princess Bride _?_ " Jace looked back over his shoulder as he held the box containing the disk up. Isabelle and Clary nodded happily so Jace turned back to the tv and inserted the disk.

Just as the main screen to start the movie came up Alec entered the room again with two bowls of popcorn. He handed one over to Isabelle and kept the other with himself as he sat back down next to Magnus.

"Alright everyone's settled," Clary said. "Press play."

Jace pointed the remote towards the tv, his finger poised over the 'play' button. He had seen this movie a couple of times before so as he pressed the button he spoke under his breath just quiet enough that no one heard. "As you wish..."

 **Hey, my Angels! Sorry, this chapter was kind of short but I actually got a bunch of homework on the first two days... high school, jeez. I've got some stuff going on this weekend too so I'm not totally sure when I'll post again but it'll be soon!  
Hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review!**


	36. Her Name Is Amber

CLARY'S POV

 **Have you ever thought that what we're doing is a little ridiculous?**

Sunday morning before Clary and the others were supposed to go out to the movies Clary sat at the kitchen table writing to the guy. Their conversation had become so long that twice they had both had to wash off their arms so they could continue talking. Now though Clary didn't quite understand what he was saying.

 _What do you mean?_

 **I mean... keeping our names secret from each other.  
I've just been thinking lately.  
Don't you want to know who I am?**

Clary's breath caught a bit. Of course she wanted to know. She had been dying to know ever since that first message. But she was also a little scared of who it could be. She didn't really know what to expect.

 _You're the one withholding your name.  
Only reason I didn't tell you is because you didn't tell me._

There was a long pause and Clary couldn't imagine what this guy could possibly be thinking in that moment. Was this it? Was she about to find out who her soulmate was?

But then the pause went on. And on and on and on. After about five minutes Clary put her sharpie back in her pocket and got up from the kitchen table. As she was walking over to the couch where she had left her phone Isabelle exited her room.

"Hey Clare," She greeted her.

"Hey," Clary responded but even to herself, she seemed a little distracted.

"You alright?" Isabelle asked and Clary shrugged as she shoved her phone into her pocket.

"Yeah, it's just- You know the soulmate guy?" Clary said and immediately noticed Isabelle tensing up a little. She seemed to relax after a split second but was still acting a little strange.

"Yes, I know _of_ the soulmate guy, the one you write to on your arm." She answered and Clary furrowed her eyebrows at her friend but continued anyway.

"Okay... well I was just writing with him and for a second I sort of thought he was going to tell me who he is but..." Clary trailed off looking down at her arm. Isabelle's weirdness suddenly disappeared and she seemed sympathetic.

"Hey," She said putting her hand on Clary's shoulder affectionately _._ "Do you know why he doesn't want to tell you?"

Clary shook her head. "No, not really. Just that the first time we spoke he told me that he had been informed not to. Whatever that means. But I think that if I told him my name, he might tell me his. The only problem is... I don't know, I guess I'm a little worried that he won't be what I'm expecting. Or maybe I won't be what _he's_ expecting."

"Clary, have you ever thought what if you know the guy?" Clary raised her head curiously to Isabelle and she continued. "Like what if you've met him before, in real life?"

"It's possible I guess," Clary shrugged. "But I doubt it'd be who I want it to be." She spoke under her breath but Isabelle obviously caught what she said.

"Who do you want it to be?" Clary avoided Isabelle's gaze and stayed quiet for a long while. When she looked back at her she was met with a raised eyebrow and curious glare that she knew wouldn't falter. "Clary you can tell me."

"No, it's... it's nothing," Clary said after staying silent for a little while longer. "Really, a stupid little crush that I never told you about because it's not even big enough to be worthy of mentioning."

"But... you said you want him to be your soulmate..." Isabelle pointed out. "That's a little mention worthy if you ask me."

"No..." Clary scratched her head and her voice went up an octave. "No, not really."

"Clary-" Isabelle started to say but there was a knock at the door. She sighed as she turned away from Clary. "That's probably the guys."

"Okay, I'll be back in just a second," Clary said walking in the opposite direction. "I just need to wash my arm off." As she walked she looked down at her right arm to see that it was clear. "And apparently he already washed his side off..."

Clary went into the bathroom and pushed the door so that it was just open a crack. She washed her entire arm with soap and water quickly but thoroughly. As she turned around to grab the towel and dry her arm off the door was suddenly flung open.

"BOO!" Jace yelled and Clary flung the towel at him as she screamed in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL JACE!?" She squealed as he laughed removing the towel from his face. "What if I had been naked in here!?"

Jace leaned against the doorframe and seemed to think about this for a moment. "That would've been _one hell_ of a surprise then."

Clary swatted at his arm. "Not funny. You scared the absolute crap out of me."

He shrugged. "It was pretty funny."

"It was not," Clary said hitting his arm again. She tossed the towel back on the sink and pushed past Jace. Before she could get farther than a foot though he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Clary's entire body tensed up as she was pulled against his chest and he set his chin on her shoulder.

"It was pretty funny," He breathed into her ear before letting her go. Clary let out a breath she had definitely known she was holding because when it came to Jace she was suddenly aware of every nerve and muscle in her body. Jace winked at Clary as he walked past her and into the main area where the others were. Clary bit her lip to keep herself from blushing as she followed after him.

"You guys ready to go?" Isabelle said and Clary noticed that not only was it Jon, Alec, and Jace that showed up but Magnus and Simon too. Oh, how the tables were turned.

"Yeah, what time is the movie at again?" Clary wondered as they all headed for the door.

"It starts in like half an hour so we'll have 10 minutes to get snacks and stuff," Izzy answered.

"We should just sneak in our own snacks," Simon said. "It is way overpriced at movies."

"Agreed," Clary said. "And we'll have more like 25 minutes once we get there because previews are always 15 minutes long."

"True," Magnus said. "So should we just stop at Walgreens or something?"

"But then we won't get good seats," Jon complained.

"Okay how about this," Alec said as they reached the cars outside. "What if like two of us go to get snacks for everyone else and the rest of us go to reserve seats?"

"That's actually a really good idea," Clary said. "I can go to get the snacks if Izzy's willing to lend me one of her extremely large purses."

Isabelle shrugged. "Yeah sure, I'll be right back." She walked back into the dorm building.

"Jace why don't you go with Clary since you know what candy Jon, Izzy, and I like," Alec suggested and almost appeared to be holding back a smile.

Jace just held up his left hand. "Sure. Keys." Alec took a pair of keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Jace. He caught it with his raised hand and pressed a button. Clary turned around as the car that Jace was now in control of beeped. Her mouth dropped when she saw none other than the red Ferrari that she had painted on Jace's ceiling just the other day.

"Is that the car-" Clary said her voice trailing off as she was still in awe of how gorgeous it was.

"That Maryse gave me? Yes, it is." Jace smirked. "After you painted it on my ceiling I began to miss her so I decided to have Alec drive out and get her for me this morning."

"That," Simon said in just as much awe as Clary was. "Is the most beautiful car I have ever seen. You own it?" He looked back at Jace as he walked up to the vehicle.

Jace nodded. "Yup, my pride and joy. Her name is Amber."

"Wow," Even Magnus was in shock. "This thing is incredible. Can I drive it?"

Jace seemed disgusted by even the suggestion. "No. The only reason Alec got to drive it is because he's the closest thing to a brother I'll ever get. Jonathon's not allowed to drive it cause he can't drive for shit-"

"Not gonna deny that," Jon said seeming unhurt by the comment.

"And Izzy has only driven it once because when she did she almost hit a dog." Jace finished just as Isabelle walked back out with the purse.

"Yeah that was a pretty terrible experience," Isabelle said as she handed the purse to Clary. "The dog was alright though and I didn't scratch the car so it was all okay in the end."

"If you don't count the emotional trauma Amber went through," Jace muttered and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"It's a _car_ Jace," She sneered. "An inanimate object."

"She still has feelings!" Jace yelled back and Clary had to stifle a laugh.

Isabelle just shook her head. "Whatever."

"Alright, we'll see you guys in a bit," Alec said before seeming to realize something. "Oh Magnus, what kind of candy do you want? Tell them now before we leave."

Magnus just shrugged and looked back at Clary. "Surprise me." He smirked and Clary smiled back.

After that, the two groups parted ways. When Clary got into the passenger side of Jace's car she let out a long appreciative whistle at how nice the interior was. Jace chuckled as he put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

"This really is a nice car," Clary said as they started to drive.

"Thanks," Jace side. "I try to take good care of her although I will admit that when I was younger I used to race her a lot."

"Really?" Clary raised her eyebrows at Jace.

He nodded without looking at her. "Yeah, easy way to make a quick buck. Although it was also pretty dangerous. Which is exactly why I was forced to quit by order of the Lightwoods."

"Yeah, I can imagine that Izzy and Alec probably weren't very happy about that," Clary said.

"They weren't but it wasn't those two to finally convince me to stop."

"Maryse then? Or their dad?"

"Nope," Jace shook his head. "It was only after Max asked me to stop that I finally started listening. Their little brother- well he's my little brother too. I'd do anything for him. I love him." Clary couldn't help smiling at how sweet that was. She had never really thought of Jace as the type to be good with little kids but clearly, the youngest Lightwood member meant more to him than she could probably imagine.

"I always wanted a younger sibling," Clary said. "Someone to protect, who I could be a role model for. But alas, I'm an only child."

Jace chuckled. "Yeah me too, I mean the Lightwoods are like my siblings and I consider them family, same with Jon, but I don't have any blood-related siblings." Jace was quiet for a moment. "I really do miss Max though."

"How long has it been since you last saw him?" Clary asked.

"I don't know," Jace replied solemnly. "A while. Before leaving for college I gave Max this little wooden soldier that I had gotten when I was really young. Every now and then I get a message from Maryse of a picture or him with the toy. He almost always has it with him." Jace smiled at the thought but it was a sad smile. Clary felt bad for him for not being able to see Max frequently. She didn't have many people that she left behind when she left for college and the one person she did miss she got to visit about once a month.

When the two got to the nearest Walgreens it didn't take them long to get the candy. Jace collected for himself, Jon, and the Lightwoods while Clary got some for herself, Simon, and something random for Magnus. While they were waiting in line Jace suddenly set down all his candy and took out his phone seeming to realize something.

"Give me your phone," He said holding out his free hand. Clary took her phone out her pocket slowly and reluctantly handed it over.

"Why?" She questioned.

"No reason," He looked down at her phone for a split second before becoming annoyed and holding Clary's phone back out to her. "Unlock it." Clary rolled her eyes but unlocked her phone before handing it back over to Jace. He looked back and forth between their phones while typing something before locking Clary's phone again and handing it back to her.

"What'd you do?" She questioned opening her phone back up.

"Put my number in," Jace replied and Clary opened up her contacts. She took a deep breath and pursed her lips before looking back up at Jace.

"Did you really put yourself in as 'Sexy Beast'?" Jace laughed as he nodded his head and recollected the candy he had set down. Clary just shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Hey, I don't see you changing it so..." Jace shrugged as they moved up in line to the cash register. They both placed down all the candy as Clary rolled her eyes.

"You are unbelievable sometimes."

"If by that you mean unbelievably sexy then I completely agree."

Clary shook her head. "Just grab the damn candy and let's get to the movies."

* * *

When they got to the mall Jonathon was waiting in the front of the Cinemax for them. He handed the two their tickets and they all walked back to the theater.

"We were able to get an entire row for our group," Jon said as they walked. "All we had to do was kick out a bunch of little preteens."

"Can preteens even get into this movie? It's rated R." Clary said.

"They were with this older guy who really didn't give a shit," Jon answered as they opened the door to the specific theater. Jace and Clary followed Jonathon as he walked up a couple steps to where the rest of their friends were. Isabelle waved at them as all three slid into their seats. Clary was sitting next to Jace seeing as everyone was already seated and Jon had led them here.

"There's only like 10 more minutes of previews," Isabelle said leaning over her brother and Magnus to speak to Jace and Clary.

"Could you maybe get off me?" Alec requested harshly to his little sister. She rolled her eyes but sat back in her chair again.

"Still can't believe I let you pick a horror movie," Clary said to Jace after a moment.

He shrugged with a smirk. "Hey if you're scared I could always comfort you."

Clary rolled her eyes but couldn't help the feeling of butterflies that suddenly rampaged in her stomach. "Haha real funny, I don't even get scared that easily."

"Then why do you hate horror films?" Jace asked and Clary shrugged.

"I just do," She said. "Like I get scared from them, yeah, but not super bad, and I've just always found the concept of a movie that's supposed to scare the crap out of people stupid."

"I guess I see your point..." Jace said kind of slowly like he was unsure if he actually did. "But it's still a good movie."

"How do you know? You haven't even seen it yet." Clary pointed out and Jace shrugged.

"I just do, I have a gift for knowing these sort of things."

"Mhmm," Clary rolled her eyes as she spoke sarcastically. "Sure..."

"Believe what you want," Jace said. "But it's the truth."

"But that's one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard. I mean sure you can make an educated guess on whether a movie is good based off the synopsis but you can't just _know_ if a movie is good without actually seeing it."

Jace scoffed. "Far more ridiculous things have happened to me that involves a 'gift'." Jace used air quotes at the last word and Clary furrowed her eyebrows curiously.

"Like what?" She questioned and Jace seemed to get tense realizing that he may have said something he shouldn't have. The expression quickly washed away from his face though and he relaxed. Or at least acted like he was.

"Let's just say that I can do something you would think impossible." Clary scoffed turning away from Jace. She shook her head, he had absolutely no idea how much her connection with the guy seemed impossible, but it was there and it was probably far more insane than whatever Jace was talking about.

"Please, I don't think anything can surprise me at this point in my life," Clary said and Jace cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He laughed. "I'm willing to make that bet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She inquired looking back over at Jace.

"It means that I guarantee you can still be surprised, and one day you'll find out why. One day..." Clary opened her mouth to say something else but it was just at that moment that the movie started to play. Jace just smirked back at Clary before turning to face the large screen.

But even halfway through the movie, only one thing was going through Clary's mind. They were two words. Words she had heard before. Words that had meaning. And yet she couldn't place her finger on who said it.

'One day...'

 **Guys I just want to say... we're almost there. Clary almost knows, it is _so_ close but I guarantee that I -as the author- am going to be murdered because of an upcoming chapter so... yeah.  
Hope y'all liked this chapter! It is so far the longest I've written, it's just over 3000 words. I've tried to make the chapters an average of like 2500 because I didn't want them to be too long but also not too short although I do have several under 2000. But please review and I'll update soon!**


	37. The Wooden Soldier

**So we hit 500 comments, by the Angel I know, it's insane. But legit I didn't even notice until the actual 500th comment said "#500 (I hope)" and I was like... wait. But yeah! So shout out to SheOfManyFandoms who I would like to apologize to for not having a mustache reveal but then that would've made the story far shorter, wouldn't it. Anyway, they said: "Still think you should have gone with the moustache reveal. #500! (I hope) Also, this is a good story. Thank you." No, thank _you_. I love y'all.  
Well, I guess here's the next chapter... Enjoy!  
**

CLARY'S POV

Monday morning Clary drew in her notebook as Mr. Wayland droned on. Magnus was talking quietly with Alec beside her. Clary paid no attention to her two friends as she focused on the drawing in front of her. It was a sketch for her art class, they were supposed to draw a portrait of someone they knew and Clary hadn't been able to choose which of her friends to draw so she decided to do one of each of them and she would choose after. She had finished one of Simon, Isabelle, Jon, and Alec and was now doing Jace's portrait.

She was drawing him from the torso up. He had one of his hands raised to comb through his hair and had his signature smirk. She was focusing on his hair when Magnus leaned over her shoulder. She glanced to the side as he placed his face right next to hers before she continued drawing. Magnus sat silently for a moment watching Clary draw before he spoke.

"Why are you drawing Jace?" He wondered and Clary answered still drawing.

"It's for a project," She answered.

"A project where you have to draw Jace?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at her. Alec looked around his shoulder at Clary's drawing.

Clary flipped back a couple pages to the first portrait and started flipping through them as she explained. "I have to draw a portrait of someone I know and I couldn't decide who to draw so I'm doing all of you and choosing after." Alec and Magnus both sat back in their chairs seeming a little disappointed.

"Well, where am I?" Magnus suddenly asked realizing he wasn't there.

"I haven't done you yet," Clary replied going back to drawing. "I'll draw you after Jace."

"Fair enough," Magnus said.

"Hey, can I see mine?" Alec asked already reaching for Clary's sketchbook. He grabbed it before Clary could protest and flipped back a couple drawings before landing on his own. Once again, it was from his torso up, they all were. In the drawing Alec had his arms crossed over his chest and he was looking to the side like he was fed up with something... like usual. "Nice," Alec said studying it. "Can I have this if you don't choose it?"

Clary shrugged and took her sketchbook back as Alec handed it to her. "Sure I guess." As she set her sketchbook back on her desk Clary saw some words begin to appear on her. She turned her attention to the black marks as the sentence formed.

 **What are you doing over spring break?**

 _Going out of town. Why?_

 **Well I was kind of hoping**

There was a long pause like the guy was unsure about what he was going to write next.

 **That we could meet.**

Clary's eyes widened. She didn't know how to respond because she couldn't meet him. Not over spring break, she had to go to her parent's. Clary wanted to meet him obviously, but she knew that her response had to be no.

 _I can't... I have to go out of town, there's no getting out of it._

 **Are you sure? Because I'm being serious right now, I think I'm actually ready to meet you.  
**

 _Yeah, I'm sorry.  
_

 **Me too...**

Clary stared down at her wrist solemnly. Magnus seemed to notice her now sad mood because he put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong, biscuit?" He asked.

Clary didn't look up from her wrist. "The guy wanted to meet over spring break... but I can't. I can't get out of going to my parent's." When Clary looked at Magnus he seemed surprised. He glanced back at Alec who seemed equally surprised before returning his gaze to Clary.

"He wants to meet you? Really?" Clary nodded and held out her arm for him to see.

"Wow," Alec commented. "That's... great."

"Yeah," Magnus still seemed surprised, even a little freaked. "Fantastic, I can hardly believe it." His voice was almost monotone with shock.

"Well it's not happening," Clary said bringing her arm back towards her. "There is absolutely no possible way for me to meet him. I'll be gone all break." She stared down at her wrist and sighed. "Maybe we can meet after..." Clary was trying to be hopeful but she was barely convincing herself. She looked back down at her sketchbook where Jace's drawing sat when she suddenly remembered that she had been wanting to do something. Despite the whole soulmate issue, she had an important task that she couldn't just forget about.

Clary turned to Alec. "Hey, you know those pictures that your mom sends Jace of your little brother with that wooden toy?"

Alec seemed taken aback. "How do you know about-"

Clary waved away his question. "Nevermind that, do you have one of those pictures on your phone?" Alec nodded his head still seeming confused and a little shocked. "Can I see it?"

"Sure," Alec took out his phone and unlocked it. It was only a moment before he pulled up a picture and handed the phone to Clary. She looked down at the smiling boy with brown hair and thick glasses covering his gray eyes. She studied the soldier in his small hands, memorized it. Then she handed the phone back to Alec.

"Max is adorable," Clary said. "I find it a little funny that none of you have the same eyes though."

"What do you mean?" Alec questioned putting his phone back in his pocket.

"You have blue eyes," Clary said. "Izzy has brown eyes, and Max has gray ones."

"Oh yeah," Alec said like he was just realizing this. "I guess so. Why did you want to see the picture though?"

Clary just shrugged. "Jace told me about it and I wanted to see. Plus I had never seen a picture of Max before."

"Hopefully one day you can meet him," Alec said and that actually warmed Clary's heart. It was nice to think that Alec liked her enough to even consider letting her meet his little brother. Of course, with Clary being best friends with Isabelle it probably would've happened one way or another.

"Yup," Clary said her mind mainly focusing on two words Alec said. Ever since they had been spoken by Jace just the day before they were the only words that Clary could seem to think of. She had racked her brain but it seemed like the universe _wanted_ her to forget the significance of them. Whatever that significance was. "One day."

* * *

JACE'S POV

He took his best shot and still Clary was going to be going to her parent's. Jace didn't know what else he could do without actually getting involved in the situation. Although now that he thought about it, if they actually were able to meet in real life over break Jace would have no idea what to say to Clary. It would probably have been awkward as hell so in a way he was thankful she was still going... that came out wrong. Even in his own mind, it came out wrong.

Jace shook the horrid thoughts away as he continued walking up to his dorm. When he opened it he was a little surprised to find that the place was empty. Nobody else was there... that's a first.

Jace walked down to his own bedroom deciding he would take a nap. It was rare that he ever got peace and quiet and it had actually been quite a taxing day. Jace kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. His eyes passing over the corner of the ceiling where the two ravens were. Except Jace's brain barely registered the fact that there was now a third raven. This one with gray eyes.

He crawled into his bed with a deep breath and pulled the covers up to his neck. Jace tossed and turned for a moment before landing on his back. His eyes were closed but he let them open for a moment just so he could see the ceiling and Clary's designs. But when Jace opened his eyes he froze. His mouth parted slightly as he slowly sat up in his bed not taking his eyes off what was painted directly above his head.

The wooden soldier.

 **I know this one was like _super_ short, please don't hate me, but I had like two quizzes this week and we've already gotten like a billion assignments but I knew I _had_ to post for 500 comments.  
Anyway, I guess I'll just end with my usual closure, my Angels. Hope y'all liked this chapter. Don't forget to review and I will update soon because writing is the only thing that keeps me sane during the school year.**


	38. Doodles of the Golden God

CLARY'S POV

Tuesday evening everyone was in the boys' dorm hanging out. It was just an average day where they all laughed and talked and played music and drank. Now, Clary took the opportunity to draw Magnus. She had been able to draw everybody else from memory but for some reason, Magnus had been difficult for her. So, as everyone else just talked Clary drew her friend.

"So who do you think you're going to choose to hand in?" Magnus questioned. He was sitting about a foot away from Clary on the couch so she could draw him.

"I don't know," Clary spoke easily multitasking. "I might choose Alec's just to piss him off."

Magnus laughed. "Wow, how cold."

Clary shrugged with a large smile on her face. "It _is_ a pretty good drawing though."

"Which is exactly why he wants it." Magnus pointed out.

"And is also exactly why I might turn it in," Clary argued and Magnus just shrugged.

"Do what you want I guess, but that drawing of Simon was really good."

"Yeah," Clary changed the colored pencil she was using and began to shade in Magnus' hair. "I've been drawing him since I was 7 so I guess I've had a bit of practice." Magnus chuckled a little. Now that Clary was just coloring him he leaned over to examine the drawing. Before he could comment on it though Jace sat down on the other side of Clary. She hadn't been sitting directly next to the armrest before but the space between her and the end of the couch had barely been enough to fit Simon, let alone Jace. So needless to say, Clary was having just a little difficulty breathing.

"I've been meaning to thank you," Jace said seemingly unaffected by the fact that he was practically sitting on top of her. Clary hardly glanced up from her sketchbook in an attempt to keep her composure. She shifted a little bit so that Jace wouldn't be so squished where he now sat.

"For what?" Clary asked she looked over to where Magnus had been to find that he was now turned the other way and had joined Isabelle and Simon's conversation.

"For the painting," Jace answered. Clary didn't have to look up to know that he was staring directly at her. She could feel his eyes boring into her skull. "Of the wooden soldier."

A faint smile tugged at Clary's lips at the memory of when she painted that. She had left her last class a little bit early and snuck over to the boys' dorm the day before to paint the wooden soldier on Jace's ceiling. Along with another Lightwood raven, even though Max didn't have black hair like his siblings.

"You're welcome," Clary could only whisper. She set down the black colored pencil she had been using and grabbed a different one. While in the process of doing so Jace snatched the sketchbook off Clary's lap. He held it up above his head as Clary reached back for it. "Jace give it back!"

"No I wanna see your drawings," He smirked. He brought the sketchbook back down but kept his back turned to Clary so she still couldn't reach it. "After all you did come to this school for an art scholarship, right?"

Clary rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She gave up in trying to grab the book knowing that Jace always got his way. "Right."

Seeming satisfied that Clary had stopped trying to retrieve the book Jace turned back forward before he started flipping the pages. Of course, the drawing that was directly next to Magnus was the one Clary had been working on last. The one of Jace. He smiled down at it cockily.

"I look awesome," Was all he said. It wasn't a direct compliment to Clary's drawing skills, more so to Jace himself and how he looked, but she took it as one.

"Thanks, I guess?" She said and Jace glanced up at her before turning the page. She was surprised he didn't take long to look at himself.

He continued to flip through the pages. Alec. Jonathon. Isabelle. Once Jace reached Simon Clary figured he'd give the sketchbook back but when he tried to flip to the next page she had a mini heart attack. Clary slapped her against the sketchbook stopping Jace from turning the page. It was so abrupt that he turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You saw my drawings of you guys, the rest is private," Clary said and she tried to take her book back. Jace kept a firm grip on it though.

"Why can't I see your drawings? Surely they can't be that bad." He smirked clearly knowing he was aggravating Clary.

"Because my sketchbook is like my journal," Clary said attempting to pull the book back again. "How would you like it if someone read your journal?"

Jace acted mock shocked and gasped. "Who told you I have a journal? Was it Alec? I bet it was Alec."

Clary rolled her eyes. "You are not funny Herondale, now give it."

"Fine," Jace said and he began to hold out the sketchbook to Clary but just as she was about to take it Jace flung his arm back so he was holding it above and away from her. " _If-_ "

"Ugh!" Clary plopped back against the couch exasperated.

"You _tell me_ what your drawings are. I don't have to see them but at least tell me," Jace smirked back at Clary and there was a certain devilish gleam in his eye. Clary glared back at him thinking about everything she drew in her sketchbook. The class project wasn't the only time she had drawn Jace...

"Telling you is just as bad as showing you," Clary strained making another attempt to reach for her sketchbook. Jace stretched his arm further away from her.

"Tell me three then," He said. "Just three."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Fine, there's one of my mom," _Bloodied and bruised._ "There's one of a field of a million flowers," _Half destroyed and engulfed in flames._ "And there's one of some baby pandas climbing on bamboo," _That one's actually just that..._

Jace seemed satisfied with her answers. He handed the sketchbook back to Clary and actually gave it to her this time. She glared at him once more as she closed the book and held it tight in her arms.

"You're a good artist Fairchild," Jace commented ignoring Clary's deadly gaze. "But it's weird, I remember when I first met you you were always drawing designs on your arms. Why don't you anymore?"

 _Strange,_ Clary thought. _I don't ever remember drawing on myself when Jace was around..._

Clary shrugged. "I still draw on myself, just not as much I suppose."

"Well you should," Jace said. "Those designs were pretty cool."

* * *

JACE'S POV

Wednesday morning Jace stretched out his arms with a yawn as he entered the kitchen. The night before hadn't gotten too out of hand though they all did get fairly drunk. Jon was getting himself a glass of water but Alec wasn't up yet. The white haired boy poured another glass for Jace when he saw him enter though he didn't say a word.

Jace took the cup thankfully and hydrated himself. He sat down at the table they had. Jon walked over and sat across from him.

"I do not want to go to classes today," Jon said after a little while more of silence.

"Me neither," Jace yawned again. His eyes were half closed and his head resting in his hands. When his head started to fall he jerked himself upward and his eyes flew open. He looked down at the table in front of him and his eyes landed groggily on the pile of random papers they had sitting there. Except there was a notebook that Jace knew hadn't been there before. He lifted the familiar object up before looking at Jon. "Clary left her sketchbook here last night."

"Huh," Jon blinked a couple times and yawned. "Well didn't you want to see what she draws? Now's your chance."

Jace shrugged setting it back down. "That would be a total invasion of her privacy, I couldn't."

"Wow," Jon stood up and started walking back to the kitchen to put away his now empty cup. "The old Jace wouldn't have thought twice about doing something like that. Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"Ha ha," Jace rolled his eyes also standing up. "I'm just not an ass anymore." Jon looked back at Jace at that and grimaced a little. Jace threw his plastic cup at him and Jon ducked.

"Okay how about this," Jon said picking up the cup he had narrowly missed being hit by and placing it in the sink. "What if we dropped the sketchbook on the ground and if it falls open it falls open, we have no control over that." Jace raised an eyebrow at Jon as he walked back over to the table and grabbed the sketchbook. "Then you wouldn't actually be invading her privacy."

"You're deceitful." Jace crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you used to be fun," Jon stated. Jace rolled his eyes but didn't stop him as he held Clary's sketchbook in front of himself and then dropped it. It landed on its spine causing it to actually open up to a random page. Jonathon immediately looked down but Jace hesitated for a moment. It didn't take him too long to give in to his curiosity though.

Jace looked down and his eyebrows shot up. He leaned over and picked up the book keeping it on the page that opened. Jon looked over his shoulder though he didn't seem as surprised as Jace was at what they were looking at. Because it was Jace. But it wasn't the drawing he'd seen for her art class.

"Is this the portrait for her project?" Jon asked and Jace shook his head slowly.

"No, I saw that one, this one is totally different." In this picture, Jace was laughing at something. He looked relaxed and happy unlike in the other one where he appeared posed. Jace couldn't help turning the page though as he looked down at this. The next drawing peaked his interest further and made him even more surprised.

"Another drawing of you?" Jon questioned. He took the sketchbook from Jace as they stared down at the second- or rather third- drawing of him. Jon flipped to the next page, then the next. Both were of him. Jon looked up at Jace with a spark in his eyes. "Do you know what this means?" When Jace stayed silent Jon continued. "Clary actually does like you. And she likely has for a while!"

"Jon we don't know that for sure," Jace said but he knew that his friend was right. His heart and head were pounding so hard he could barely hear his own thoughts.

"Jace, I think it's pretty obvious." He turned the sketchbook towards Jace. "There is literally a heart in the corner of this one!" Jon closed the book and scoffed. "You need to talk to her asap."

"You mean _tell her_?" Jace questioned and Jon nodded.

"Yeah!" He said like it was obvious, and it kind of was. "This has gone on for way too long. The next time you see her you _have_ to tell her, there is no argument here, it's happening."

"I guess it is," Jace laughed dryly for there was no true humor in the current situation. "I guess it's finally one day..."

 **Okay so in the next chapter y'all are just going to have to bear with me. Shit is hitting the fan. Shit is in the process of hitting the fan and Oh. My. JESUS. There is a lot of shit. In the best way possible... and the worst.  
Hope y'all liked this chapter. I'm excited to see reactions for what will happen in the next chapter though it will probably be a couple days until it's posted. But please review and I'll update when I can!**


	39. Thus With a Kiss I Die

**Sooo... Good news and bad news. We've reached 200 FAVORITES! Eeeekk, I'm so happy right now. Thank y'all so much. The 200th was, I think, sasha1214 though I'm not totally positive. But the bad news... I'm probably gonna die by the end of this chapter. I'd just like to apologize in advance, but it was necessary. Welp, read on...**

CLARY'S POV

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?!" Clary threw the covers off her bed. It was late Wednesday night and she was missing her sketchbook. She had torn her room apart for the past hour searching for it but it was nowhere to be found. "Ugh! Are you kidding me!" She exclaimed and plopped down on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Everything alright?" Isabelle wondered appearing at her door and her eyes widened at the mess around her room.

"No," Clary replied sharply. "Everything is not alright because I can't find my damn sketchbook! I've looked everywhere for it."

Isabelle entered the room fully and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked around. "Did you have it in class today?"

"No, I always leave it at home."

"Okay, well when do you last remember having it?"

Clary shrugged and opened her mouth to reply when it suddenly hit her. She stood up with wide eyes. "The boys' dorm! I was drawing Magnus over there yesterday. I must have left it there. Ugh, stupid." Clary hit herself on the forehead.

Isabelle chuckled. "Okay well, at least you know where it is. Tomorrow after school we can go over there and retrieve it."

"No I need it tonight," Clary said already exiting her room.

"Why?" Isabelle wondered.

"Because the project is due tomorrow and I need to choose one of the drawings," Clary explained. It was 11:30 at night, but Clary still needed to go over there and get it back.

"Well then do it in the morning, it's really late and the guys are probably already asleep." Isabelle followed Clary as she walked over to the door and pulled on her shoes.

"No I won't be able to sleep knowing that it's over there," Clary pulled on a jacket before turning to Isabelle. "I'll see you in like 10 minutes."

"Ugh, be careful, now's when all the weirdoes are out." Isabelle pouted as Clary walked out the door. She laughed at her friend before shaking her head and closing the door behind her.

* * *

JACE'S POV

Jace was half asleep. He knew that in just one more minute he'd probably be out like a light. But then there was a knock at the door. A really loud, really aggressive knock that didn't stop. Jace sat up in bed after a moment as the pounding went on. He tossed his legs over the bed and groggily stood up. Jace opened his door and the pounding got louder. Alec and Jon's doors soon opened too and the three boys just looked at each other for a moment, all thinking the same thing.

 _Who the fuck is at the door?_

Jace stepped out of his room and started walking towards the source of the noise. His friends followed after him. Jon and Alec both paused a couple feet behind Jace as he approached the door. He opened it up ready to yell at whoever was there but his mood immediately changed when Clary stood before him her hand poised to knock some more.

"Clary?" Jace said and he could instantly hear the scrambling of his friends behind him as they ran back to their rooms. Clary brought her hand down and smiled up at him like she hadn't just woke all of them up. "What are you doing here at 11:30 at night?"

"I may have left something here and I _really_ need it back." She answered stepping past Jace without waiting for an invitation to come inside. Jace closed the door behind her as Clary began looking around.

"At 11:30 at night?" He questioned, his voice hoarse from having been close to sleep.

"Actually it's 11:42 now," Clary corrected and Jace rolled his eyes. "But yeah, I need it for tomorrow." She didn't even look back at Jace as she continued looking around the dorm. Jace knew that she was searching for her sketchbook though. He sighed as he walked back to his room to retrieve it. He had put it in there to keep it safe until Clary undoubtedly came to get it back, and she did.

When Jace came back out it appeared that Clary hadn't noticed he left, either that or she did and didn't care. She was lifting up the cushions of the couch when Jace tapped on her shoulder and revealed the sketchbook. "Looking for this?" She squealed as she took it from him.

"Thank you so much!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. Clary squeezed Jace in a hug before seeming to realize that he was shirtless. She quickly let go of him and cleared her throat awkwardly. "I should probably be heading back home, it's late." Clary turned to leave but Jace knew that if he didn't talk to her now Jonathon and Alec would be pissed at him.

"Actually," Jace called out and scratched his neck. Clary turned back around curiously as Jace struggled to get his words out. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Clary's eyes widened in fear and she tightened her grip on her sketchbook. "You looked at my drawings didn't you?"

"That's not what this is about," Jace said avoiding actually answering the question.

Clary narrowed her gaze at him. "But you _did_ look at them." She said it more as a statement.

Jace grimaced a little not wanting to lie but also not wanting to tell the truth. "It fell open..."

"Uhuh, sure." Now she looked a little pissed. "How much did you see?"

"Just the uh..." Jace stuttered trying to think of something Clary would draw in her sketchbook when he remembered their conversation from the day before. "The pandas! Yeah, it fell open to the pandas. Really cute." Clary still seemed suspicious but she relaxed a little. "But there is something really important that we need to talk about."

Clary cocked her head at Jace and almost looked worried. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She motioned for Jace to join her and he did. He didn't know how he was supposed to start this conversation though. Of course, he was exposing a lot of skin currently so he could always just draw on himself and let Clary see it for her own eyes.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," Jace breathed and Clary put her hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever it is you can tell me," She assured him. "Always."

Jace looked down at his hands though he could feel Clary watching him. "It's a bit more complicated than that... I just- I'm going to talk, please don't interrupt me." He looked up at Clary and she nodded. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I care about you. A lot. More than I think I've cared for anyone before. When I'm not with you it hurts and when I am with you all I want to do is touch you. Because even just being in the same room with you hurts too." Jace paused for a moment. Expressionless. Clary was completely expressionless. "I don't 'think' anything when it comes to you. I know. Like I know that there is no one else like you in the world. And I know that I will never love anybody like I love you."

"Jace-" Clary started to say but Jace cut her off.

"And I also know that you won't say you love me back right now. But the thing about that is-"

And then she was kissing him. _She_ was kissing _him_. Jace was completely taken by surprise when Clary leaned over and pressed her lips to his. It seemed a little unintentional at first but after Jace kissed her back by cupping her face in his hands she leaned further into it running her hands over his chest and around his neck. They stayed tangled together like this for another minute. Jace couldn't get over how _right_ it felt. Him and her together, it felt meant to be, like everything else in the world was wrong.

But it ended when Clary suddenly pushed away from him. She looked freaked. She brought her hand up to her mouth and wouldn't look at Jace again.

"Shit..." She breathed and Jace knew immediately what was going through her mind. She had just kissed the wrong guy, she wasn't supposed to have feelings for Jace she was supposed to have feelings for the guy. Well if she had let him finish talking...

"Clary-" Jace started to say but he was cut off when she literally sprinted from the room before he could get another word out. Jon and Alec suddenly entered the room and Jace turned towards them exasperated.

"What happened?" Jon asked and Jace threw his hands in the air.

"She kissed me." Their jaws dropped. "And then she ran from the room." Jace grabbed a sweatshirt that had been hanging on the back of a chair. "And now I have to go after her."

* * *

When Jace got to Clary and Isabelle's dorm he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was freaking out right now because now he really _really_ needed to talk to Clary. He knocked on the door and it only took two more seconds before it swung open and Isabelle appeared on the other side. She didn't look very surprised to see Jace there.

"What the hell happened?" She questioned immediately. "Clary just got home with her sketchbook and started scream ranting about how messed up her life was as she stormed into her room. She won't even let me in."

"Yeah, that's a bit of a long story," Jace said and Isabelle leveled her gaze at him.

"I sincerely doubt it." She fumed. "Talk."

Jace rolled his eyes. He really wished she would let him come inside but she was the doorway. "We were talking and she may have kissed me-"

"Well, that's great!" Isabelle's face lit up.

"-before she found of that I'm the guy." He finished.

"Oh, that's not so great." Her mood did a complete 180 and Izzy grimaced. She glanced back into the apartment with a sigh. "Okay well, I think that right now she's a little emotional so you should try to talk to her again but it's midnight now so just let her sleep and you should sleep. Just- everyone needs to sleep and then stuff can happen."

"But Izzy I have to tell her," Jace pleaded. "I can't wait any longer."

"I get you, Jace, I really do," Isabelle said even as she began to close the door on him. "But it'll have to wait." Izzy shrugged apologetically before closing the door.

Jace groaned and turned away from the door. He paused for a moment thinking of his options when he remembered that there should be a pen in this hoodie. Jace reached inside the pocket to find the object he was looking for. He pulled back the sleeve and began writing.

 **Hey, I know it's really late but we need to talk.**

 _I can't now._

 **But this can't wait.  
**

 _It has to. Sorry  
_

 **Please, Clary.  
It's Jace.  
**

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary slammed her bedroom door and ignored Isabelle's calls to her. She flopped herself down on her bed and screamed into her pillow. After a couple of minutes of just laying there Isabelle's footsteps retreated from her door and Clary listened curiously as she answered the front door. It was likely Jace. Clary really hoped that Isabelle wouldn't let him in. There was no way she could talk to him after what just happened. After what she just did.

She got undressed and put on some pajamas. Clary set her sketchbook on her desk before remembering she needed to choose which of her friend's portraits to turn in. She flipped to Simon's page and looked at each of them intently. Simon. Isabelle. Jonathon. Alec. Definitely not Jace. Magnus' was pretty good. Clary turned her book to the light before deciding upon her glittery friend's and ripping it out. She set the paper among some of her other school supplies so she would remember it.

As she sat down on her bed Clary heard the front door close. That meant Izzy had either let Jace in or he was gone. It better not have been the former. Clary waited for a moment before hearing Isabelle's own bedroom door close across from hers. Good, that meant Jace was gone.

Clary began tying her hair up in a quick messy bun. As she did so her sleeve fell down and she saw a couple words begin to appear. There was no way she was talking to her soulmate right now either.

 **Hey, I know it's really late but we need to talk.**

 _I can't now._

 **But this can't wait.  
**

 _It has to. Sorry  
_

 **Plea-**

Clary pulled down her sleeve agitatedly before he could even finish the word. She took a long shaky breath before plopping backward on her bed. She pulled up the covers over her head in an attempt to shut herself out from the rest of the world. It was Wednesday, that meant Clary just had to get through Thursday and Friday avoiding Jace. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

 **I'M SORRY! It's just I have this really cool idea on how it's going to be revealed to Clary. It'll happen soon, very very soon.  
Hope y'all liked this chapter. Please review! I should be able to update tomorrow just an fyi.  
Oh! And the title of this chapter is from Romeo and Juliet. Disclaimer  
**


	40. Always

**So I'm updating again today cause I felt really bad because people are starting to flip out about Clary not knowing. I'll just tell you guys so you can stop getting your hopes up. Two more chapter. It'll be 42.**

 **Also, we have reached 600 comments! Jeez, it felt like just yesterday we hit 500. Thank y'all for loving my story and reviewing so much. Shoutout to number 600: shadowhunters45 "nooo your so cruel to them please update soon"  
**

JACE'S POV

"I don't get it," Jace said to his friends after classes on Thursday. He planned to visit Clary soon but decided to meet with Jon and Alec at Java Jones first. "I don't get why she didn't reply. I literally said her name. And mine!"

"Maybe she's just in shock," Jon suggested. "I probably would be too if I found out I was soulmates with the guy I had just aggressively made out with and then ran away from."

Alec blinked at Jon before shaking his head and turning back to Jace. "Are you sure she even saw the message?"

"I have no way of knowing for sure but I think so, yeah," Jace said. "I mean she was writing to me right before I said it so it meant that she was paying attention to her arm."

"Well, I guess all you can do at this point is talk to Clary. You've got today and tomorrow to do it but I'd hurry up if I were you."

"Yeah I know," Jace said before downing his drink. "I should probably go now actually. I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck!" Jon called out as Jace got up and started leaving the coffee place. He shot back a thumbs up before running his hands through his hair and making his way to Clary's dorm.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary knocked on the door feeling jittery. She shoved her hands in her pockets and fiddled with her own fingers. She didn't have her sharpie with her because she had no intention of writing on herself today.

When the door opened Clary didn't recognize the guy that had answered. He raised an eyebrow at her curiously clearly not knowing who she was either. Clary just smiled up at him and glanced back into the dorm quickly before speaking.

"Hi, is Simon here?" She asked and the guy gave her a quick once over before leaning back and calling into the apartment.

"Simon! Someone's here for you!" He looked back at Clary before taking a step to the side and gesturing for her to come in. "You can come inside if you'd like."

"Thanks," Clary said taking a step in. He closed the door behind her and Clary decided she should introduce herself to her best friend's roommate. "My name is Clary."

"Oh yeah," He said turning to look at Clary. "Simon's mentioned you before. Life long best friend, right?"

Clary nodded happily. "Yup."

"My name's Jordan," He held out his hand and Clary fumbled getting her own hand out of her pocket to shake his. "Nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Clary said and just then Simon entered the room. He seemed confused to see Clary there.

"Oh hey Clare, what are you doing here?" He asked. Upon seeing that he was no longer needed Jordan turned and left the room leaving Clary alone with Simon.

Clary shrugged. "What, I can't just randomly visit my best friend at his dorm?"

"Well sure," Simon responded. "But you've never been to my dorm before and you always text me before coming over. What's really going on?" Simon crossed his arms and leaned against the couch waiting for Clary's answer.

"Curse you for knowing me so well," Clary muttered and Simon shrugged with an almost smug smile. "Alright, you caught me," Clary sighed. "I'm sort of trying to avoid someone at the moment and I figured that we could maybe go out or something so I could do so."

"Who are you trying to avoid?" Simon asked not even taking offense to the fact that Clary was using him.

Clary grimaced a little. "Jace." Simon's eyebrows shot up and Clary continued before he could ask any questions. "I'd really rather not get into it right now. All I can say is that I can _not_ see him at the moment. So will you please come out and do something with me?"

Simon seemed to think for a moment before he shrugged and stood up straight. "Yeah sure." Clary smiled widely. "But you are going to have to tell me what happened at some point."

Clary nodded. "Of course, sure. Let's go?"

Simon nodded his head as he grabbed a Star Wars hoodie and headed for the door. "Let's go."

* * *

JACE'S POV

It took Isabelle a full two minutes to answer the door when Jace got there. When she did she didn't even say anything. She just left the door open and walked away. Jace entered curiously and Isabelle stopped in the middle of the room, she crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged.

"She's not here." Was all she said. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Did she tell you to say that?" He questioned walking down towards her room.

"No," Isabelle said following him. She spoke again as Jace opened the door to her bedroom. "She's actually not here. I saw her for about 2 seconds when she got home and then she left without a word."

"You have no idea where she went?" Jace raised an eyebrow looking back at Izzy. She shook her head. "Have you tried texting her?"

Isabelle nodded and took out her phone. "She left me on read."

"Well, where are the top three places that Clary would have gone?" Jace walked back out to the main area, Izzy once again following him.

Isabelle shrugged. "I don't know. Taki's, Mags', or your place."

Jace stopped and turned to Izzy. "Is it possible she went to our dorm to talk to me?"

"No," Isabelle scoffed. "If anything she went to Magnus'. Or maybe Simon's." Isabelle thought for a moment. "Yeah it's very likely she went over to Simon's."

"Well, then it looks like we're going to Simon's." Jace started towards the door and grabbed Izzy's hand to drag her along with him.

"'We?'" Isabelle echoed pulling her hand back from Jace. "Why am I going too?"

"Because," Jace said grabbing her hand once again. "I need someone to distract Simon so he won't get in my way. Now come on."

It didn't take them very long to reach Simon's dorm. In fact, it took practically no time at all because the dorm building that he lived in was directly next to the girls' dorm building. Isabelle remembered Simon once talking about what room he was in so it wasn't very hard to find where he lived. They knocked on the door and were met by someone who was definitely not Simon.

"Jordan Kyle?" Jace asked recognizing the guy. He was on the football team with Jace.

"Jace Herondale," He smiled but seemed confused. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Simon Lewis, a rat-faced scrawny kid with brown hair and oversized nerd glasses?" Jace explained earning an elbow in the stomach from Isabelle. "You're his roommate?"

Jordan nodded. "Indeed I am, but he's not here right now. He left like 5 minutes ago and I don't know where he went."

"He wouldn't have happened to leave with a small red headed girl by any chance?" Isabelle wondered hopefully and Jordan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Umm yeah actually, he did. Her name was Clary, I think, and-" But Isabelle cut him off.

"Thanks, that's all we need to know." She turned away from the door dragging Jace by the arm after her. Once they were outside again she groaned loudly. "Great, now we have absolutely no idea where she is. Why couldn't you have just told her the truth in the first place like we all told you to?!"

Jace threw his hands up exasperated. "I'm sorry if I wanted her to fall for me naturally. And this isn't entirely my fault if Clary had just let me finish speaking instead of randomly kissing me we wouldn't be having this problem now would we!?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have said stuff that made her want to kiss you!"

"Are we really yelling at each other about this right now?!" Jace yelled back at Izzy.

"Yes, we are!" Isabelle yelled but then her face softened and she scratched the back of her neck. "We should probably try to find Clary..."

"Yeah, we should-" Jace scratched his head before pointing in the direction of where his car was parked outside of their dorm building. "Yeah..."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Okay, but do you remember that time when you spilled coffee all over that girl our Junior year?" Simon was saying as the two aimlessly walked through the mall with froyo in their hands. "She had it out for you the rest of the year and even went as far as to tell every single person that you even talked to _once_ that they should never speak with you again cause you were a freak."

Clary laughed. "Yeah, she was a bitch. I remember that after she told you to stop talking to me you just stared at her before pouring an entire bucket of paint over her head."

Simon shrugged with a wide smile as Clary laughed some more. "Well, it's her fault for telling me in the middle of an art class. And what was I supposed to do? Let her continue to bash my best friend with no consequences? Action had to be taken."

"And taken it was," Clary chuckled spooning some froyo into her mouth. "Man do I _not_ miss high school at all. College has been so much better, even before we both transferred it was better."

"Yeah but you have to admit that our lives got about ten times better after we met our current friends," Simon said as they reached a table in the food court and decided to sit for a little.

Clary nodded not being able to deny it. "Yeah, I will admit to that. I love them all to death."

"Except for Jace?" Simon suddenly asked and Clary looked down at the table, her smile dropping from her face. The atmosphere was serious now. "Clary, what happened the other night?"

"Nothing bad," Clary said after a moment and looked up at her friend. "At least nothing that you or anyone else would think is bad. To me, it's the most terrible thing ever."

"Did you punch him or something? Because I can see that as being fantastic for everyone else." Clary rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing.

"No."

"Then what?" Simon leaned forward on his arms on the table. "Clary you can tell me whatever it is. I'm here for you, always."

"No, because you won't understand," Clary said silently but knew Simon had heard her. "I'd have to tell you everything and I don't know where to start. I don't know if I can explain it all right now."

"Just start at the beginning," Simon said. "We've got time."

"Actually," A janitor said as he walked past them. "The mall closes in like 10 minutes, you've got no time at all." Simon and Clary looked up at him. He just shrugged before continuing on as if he hadn't just butted in on their conversation.

"Okay..." Simon said slowly turning back to Clary. "Then you can tell me on the ride home. That'll take what? Half an hour?" Simon stood up and Clary followed him. They began making their way out of the mall and to the parking lot where Simon's car was.

"But Si there's just so much to tell," Clary groaned. "And I'm worried that you won't believe more or that you'll think I'm insane."

"Trust me," Simon unlocked the car as it came into view and soon they were both getting in. "Whatever you tell me I'll believe." Clary raised her eyebrows at him curiously but still didn't say anything. After starting the engine Simon turned to Clary with a sigh. "Just tell me what happened with Jace and I promise that whatever it is I'll at least pretend it's the worst thing ever."

Clary smiled looking down at her hands. Simon began pulling out of the parking spot and driving out of the lot when Clary decided to speak. "I kissed Jace."

Simon slammed on the brakes so hard that Clary was thrust forward. She was thankful they weren't going very fast and that she was wearing her seatbelt or else that could've been really bad. Simon didn't even look at Clary though she could see his eyes were wide. He slowly started driving forward again.

"That- that- that- " Simon's voice was up about two octave's than normal so he cleared his throat before continuing. "Yeah, I can see how you'd be freaking out over that."

"Uh huh," Clary said still watching her friend curiously and wondering if he should actually be behind the wheel right now. "So I'm currently trying to avoid him as much as possible until I leave for my parent's."

"I think you should talk to him," Simon said still not looking at Clary.

"What? No. Why?"

"Damn it just tell me already so I can tell you the truth," Simon spoke so softly Clary wasn't sure if she even heard him probably. "Because," He said loudly. "It just sounds like something that you should talk to him about."

"I don't know Si, it's just really awkward right now and it's complicated because I'm not really supposed to have feelings for Jace."

Simon made a strange noise at the back of his throat as he slowed down when they reached a red light. He set his forehead against the steering wheel and jumbled his words together so Clary couldn't understand him. "IsweartogodjusttellmedirectlyalreadysoIcantellyouthetruth!" Simon raised his head and looked over at Clary. "Do what you want, that's just my suggestion to you as your best and oldest friend." He said it like he wasn't really trying to give her a choice in the matter.

"Simon are you okay?" Clary raised her eyebrows at him. "I sort of get the feeling there's something you need to tell me..." Her voice sounded sarcastic but Clary was also being serious.

"Yeah," Simon grunted through his teeth. "Everything is just fantastic right now. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow too after classes?"

Clary shook her head though. She had though it through and decided on something else. "No that's okay, I'm just going to go straight home after classes."

Simon's face was suddenly full of worry as he glanced back and forth between the road and Clary. "Clare, you want to avoid Jace so much that you're willing to go there early?" Simon shook his head. "There's really something you shou-"

"Simon I don't want to talk about it anymore," Clary said cutting him off. She loved him for being worried for her but she was settled.

"But Clary, he's yo-"

"Simon," Clary cut him off again. "Please. Let's just drop it."

Simon sighed and Clary saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel. "Okay. Just, stay safe."

Clary reached over and put her hand over one of his. He glanced over at her and she smiled comfortingly. "Always."

 **So I know a lot of y'all are probably mad at Simon for not succeeding in telling Clary but you must understand that I HAVE A PLAN and a way that I want Clary to find out. It'll be... well it'll happen. All I can say is that I already knew this was happening from day 1, there was no changing it.  
Hope y'all liked this chapter and you're now a little less prone to killing me since you know when it's happening... So uh, please review and I'll update soon.**


	41. Spring Break

**300 followers! Shoutout to 300: ninja32249. Thank y'all so much, this story is coming to an end so I want y'all's thoughts on if and how I should continue it after Clary knows.**

CLARY'S POV

"I'll miss you," Clary said wrapping her arms around her best friend. Simon hugged her back tightly. "I'll call you when I get there before I go inside of course."

Simon nodded. "And make sure you text me every night when you can." He looked down at her as they parted. "I really wish you didn't have to go."

Clary shrugged. "Don't have a choice. And I met as well just leave now so I don't have anxiety all night about leaving in the morning."

It was 3:30 pm now. Clary had decided only to tell Simon that she was leaving early and to just let him inform the others. She hadn't even seen Isabelle the night before or this morning anyway.

"I still think you should talk to Jace before you go," Simon said rubbing Clary's arms, she knew he could feel the fearful goosebumps that ran up and down her arms. She always got goosebumps before going to her parent's.

"No," Clary shook her head. "I can't. I'll talk to him when I get back after the break is over, maybe then I'll actually figure out what to say."

"You know at the start of all of this I said that I would tell you the truth if it ever came down to it but now I just feel like it isn't my place..." Simon looked down at the ground but Clary was mystified as to how he thought he could just say something like that with no further explanation.

"The start of what?" She questioned and Simon looked back up. "Simon, what are you talking about?"

"Clary, Jace is-" He was cut off when a car honked loudly as it approached them. It rolled to a stop and Simon raised his eyebrow as Clary grabbed the bag she had packed. "You're not taking your own car?"

She shook her head suddenly forgetting about what Simon was going to tell her. "No, it's in the shop right now so I called an Uber. I'll see you in a week, bye Simon." Clary hugged Simon again before letting go and quickly throwing her stuff into the car. She got in the back seat and watched her best friend disappear from view as her driver drove away.

* * *

When Clary got to her house an hour later she got out of the car and just stood there for a little. She was still standing on the edge of the street long after the Uber was gone. She took one step forward before remembering that she needed to text Simon. Quickly, Clary pulled out her phone and sent Simon a quick message telling him that she arrived and that she would text him later.

Clary took a deep breath, mustered up all her courage, and walked forward. When she reached the front door she rang the door bell and was surprised when she heard her mother call "coming" after just a few seconds. Of course, at this time of day, her father would still be at work but it was still odd when they answered so quickly.

It was only another couple seconds before the door opened and Jocelyn, Clary's twin of a mother, appeared. Her face lit up with happiness and surprise when she saw Clary. She quickly pulled the girl into a hug before even saying anything.

"Oh, Clary!" She said letting go. "I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow."

Clary shrugged as she smiled brightly. "I decided to come a little early."

"I'm glad," Jocelyn smiled before realizing something. She stepped to the side and gestured for Clary to come in. "Please, darling, come in. Your father won't be home for another couple of hours but I know that he'll be excited to see you." Clary stepped inside dragging her suitcase behind her. The house looked the same as ever, old, filthy, and beat up. "He hasn't been in the best mood lately because of work." Clary looked back at her mom with a sad understanding smile.

"I hope everything's alright," Clary said though she knew it probably wasn't. It was common for Valentine to lose a job after just a few months of working there and Clary had no doubt that his cycle would repeat yet again with his current job. She didn't even know what he did, she stopped keeping track a while ago.

"Me too," Jocelyn said quietly. The smile on her face wavered and Clary could see she was making a conscious effort to keep it there. "Anyway, how about you and I do something for a bit? Just us girls."

Clary took her mom's hand in her own and squeezed. "I would love that."

* * *

JACE'S POV

"I'm sorry," Simon suddenly said approaching Jace on the street. He had been making his way to Clary's dorm since his last class had just ended and was now just across the street from it when Simon came up to him. "I tried. Three times, I tried. Last night and an hour ago. I am really sorry."

Jace just gave Simon a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

Simon ran both his hands through his hair before bringing them both around his head to his neck. He grimaced at Jace for a moment before finally speaking quickly. "Clary's at her parent's."

"WHAT?!"

"I know! I know!" Simon put up his hands in defense before Jace could get too angry at him. "I tried telling her the truth about you twice but I was cut off both times. She decided that she was just going to go to her parent's a half day early so that she wasn't anxious all night but I think we both know that's not entirely the reason."

Jace put a hand over his mouth as he thought. "Yeah cause she's avoiding me." He said still thinking. "Wait, so she doesn't know that I'm me yet?" He questioned Simon.

"No," Simon shook his head. "Why would she?"

Jace sighed exasperatedly as he realized that Alec had been right. "Because I wrote it on my arm the other day," Simon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "She must've not seen it."

"Why don't you just write it on your arm again?" Simon wondered.

"Because," Jace stated simply. "I want to do this in person. And I want to do it soon." He added the last part as a sort of afterthought.

"Makes sense," Simon said. "I mean I guess I would want to do that if I were- Wait," He suddenly cut himself off. "You're not thinking about going to her house are you?"

Jace didn't look at Simon now, he was staring into the distance deep in thought. "I've got to talk to Jon and Alec," He said after a moment still not answering Simon's question. "I'll talk to you later."

"Jace," Simon called after him but didn't make an effort to run. "Jace don't! You don't even know where she lives!"

* * *

Jace was pacing the floor in his dorm as Jon and Alec watched. It had only been about half an hour since Jace had spoken with Simon. He had been discussing the situation with his two best friends, his anxiety flaring up like never before. In fact, Jace couldn't remember a time when he ever _had_ anxiety before.

The door was suddenly flung open and Isabelle came stalking in with Magnus and Simon trailing her. When all eyes snapped up to her she simply smiled back at them. But Jace knew that smile. It was the I'm-about-to-murder-someone smile. Not a good smile.

"If you're going to have a meeting discussing Clarissa's whereabouts then I think that her closest confidants should be involved," Isabelle stated firmly crossing her arms over her chest. When no one replied she huffed and walked over to one of the stools in the kitchen area. She sat down with her legs crossed. "Let's discuss."

"There is nothing more to discuss," Jace said. "I'm going to Clary's house and I'm bringing her back here no matter what. Nothing will stop me."

"You don't know where she lives," Magnus said the moment Jace finished talking. When Jace glared at him he replied with a snark smile and a bash of his eyelashes.

"Then Simon will take me," Jace said gesturing to the boy.

"Hell I will," Simon scoffed. "I'm not taking you anywhere."

Jace shook his head at the boy. "Aren't you as worried about Clary as I am?"

Simon almost looked offended by that comment. "Of course I am! But the last time I tried to step in it got worse for her and almost got pretty bad for me. Whenever one of her friends gets even close to being involved it gets worse."

"Jace, why don't you just call Clary?" Jon said from behind them but before Jace could respond Simon cut in.

"She won't answer."

"Right because she'll see it's Jace calling," Alec started to say. "But if he calls with someone else's phone-"

"She still won't answer," Simon stated. "Clary does not answer her phone when she is at her parent's. She usually has it on 'Do Not Disturb' the entire time only texting me each night to let me know she's okay. So no matter whose phone you use, she will not answer."

Jace let out a sigh of aggravation before plopping down on the couch. He put his head in his hands for a long while.

"You could write to her," Jon suggested quietly after a very long pause. Jace looked up at his wrist. He wondered how bad the bruises would be this time.

"Yeah," Jace said his voice melancholic. "But I'm a little worried what would happen if I do and either of her parents sees."

"Makes sense," Jon whispered and everyone fell back into silence. After a while longer, Jace leaned back on the couch.

"So I guess that's it," He said. "I guess I won't get to see her for an entire week. I have to wait to tell her an entire week. What fun this will be..."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary and her mother hadn't really done much of anything. They talked for a little about how Clary was doing in college and about painting. Clary even got to see some of Jocelyn's most recent drawings in a sketchbook she had gotten for her mother two years ago on her birthday. After that, they decided to make some dinner seeing as Valentine would be home and expecting something to eat in just two hours.

Those two hours had gone by fast. And the moment he stepped through the door Clary knew that something was wrong. There was a loud bang as he slammed the door as hard as he could. The thud of a fist hitting the wall. When he saw Clary he didn't seem very surprised and his mood changed very little. Because that day he had been fired.

Clary knew that was the start of what was bound to be the worst spring break she'd ever have. She wouldn't be surprised if she broke a bone, it had happened twice before. But one thing she knew for sure is that she would have bruises by tomorrow. A lot of bruises.

 **So I was talking with my friend and I was like "yeah my readers are pretty pissed at me right now" and I showed them chapter 39 and they just sat there like "I'm pissed at you too now". So yeah... hope y'all liked this chapter and I hope y'all are excited for the next one. Please review!**


	42. In Time The Truth Will Come Out

**I have been writing vigorously for the past like two hours. Please love me again. I know that I've been a bit of a... well bitch when it comes to not ending on cliffhangers, but I'm hoping my speedy updates can make up for that. Plus, you know... it's _THE_ chapter. Soooo... yeah. Enjoy.**

JACE'S POV

"And so commences our first day of Spring Break!" Jonathon and Alec bursted into Jace's room Saturday morning. Jon threw open the curtains while Alec attempted to rip the blankets off of Jace.

"Come on," Alec said struggling as Jace pulled back. "You need to get up. It's already almost noon!" Jace muttered something, his voice even more muffled by the pillow in his face. "What?" Alec questioned and Jace groaned lifting his head up slightly though still laying on his stomach.

"I said," He sighed. "That I'm not getting up. I plan to stay in bed all day, all week actually."

"Jace," Alec exclaimed angrily as he finally won the battle with the blanket. It flew back with Alec but he dropped it almost immediately. There was a loud gasp coming from him and soon another by Jon. "By the Angel, what the hell?"

"Jesus fucking christ," Jon said and Jace flipped over on his back. He raised an eyebrow at the two boys that stood above him with wide, fearful eyes.

"What?" Jace questioned noticing they were looking down at his bare chest. Jace looked down at himself and although he wasn't surprised by what he saw he also hadn't been expecting this.

Jace gingerly touched the spots in which there were red streaks and marks. Faint bruises were already beginning to form on him and there were slashes everywhere from what had to be a belt. Even cuts, large and long cuts.

"It hasn't even been a full day," Jace whispered still looking down at himself. He swung his legs over the bed and walked to the bathroom to use the mirror to try to see his back.

"This is bad," Jon said as he and Alec followed Jace.

"You don't say," Jace snarled back not so much angry at Jon but at Clary's father.

"Jace you're not thinking about-" Alec began cautiously as Jace made his way out of the bathroom and to his room to put on a shirt.

"Damn right I am," Jace cut him off. "And this time you guys aren't going to stop me. I'm going to find Simon," Jace stopped at his door to face Jon and Alec. "Don't follow me."

Both boys looked sideways at each other. Jace was about to become aggravated again knowing that they were going to continue to stand in his way, but he was surprised when they both suddenly stepped to the side allowing Jace to pass. He stood awestruck for just a moment longer before nodding thanks to them and walking out without another word.

When Jace got outside he stopped at his car. He paused for just a moment before deciding against taking her, he would need at least three seats after all if he were going to bring Clary back and Amber only had two. He jogged all the way down to Simon's dorm and knocked rapidly until the door was answered.

"Jordan Kyle, my man," Jace said ignoring the looks he was getting from Jordan as the man stared at his myriad of red marks with wide eyes. "I need Simon, stat."

"What happened-" He began but Jace cut him off.

"Stat." He repeated this time with more force. Jordan eyed him one last time before turning back into the dorm. It wasn't 10 seconds until Simon appeared at the door.

"Hey, Jace, what's up?" He greeted him. It took him a moment before he seemed to notice the already bruising black eye.

"I need to borrow your car," Jace said and Simon raised his eyebrow.

"What? Why can't you use your own car?"

"Don't worry," Jace said putting a hand on Simon's shoulder. "I'm making you come with me." He grabbed Simon's wrist and began dragging him out, he didn't protest but he did question the golden-boy.

"Where?"

Jace didn't answer until they were outside the dorm building and at Simon's car. "You're going to take me to Clary's childhood home. Well more so instruct me on where to go. And I know how many times you've said no before but at this point, I don't give half a shit. I don't even give a quarter of a shit."

"Wait," Simon ripped out of Jace's grasp as they stood by the car. Jace turned to face him. "So we're actually doing this? Like for real right now?"

Jace just rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes Simon, we are actually doing this. Now give me your keys." Simon fumbled getting his keys out of his pocket but quickly gave them to Jace. The two got in the car, Jace driving and Simon in shotgun. They turned to each other as the engine started, a smile grew on Simon's face, Jace could tell that despite all the times he had protested Jace doing something like this he was pretty happy to be getting Clary away from her father.

"First, get on the highway."

* * *

When Simon finally told Jace to pull over he looked around nervously at the crappy neighborhood they were currently in. He hadn't really been expecting Clary to have grown up in a place like this, but then again where else did he expect an alcoholic abusive man to live?

"This is where you guys grew up?" Jace questioned turning to Simon.

Simon was looking out the window too, clearly remembering the place. "No, I lived a couple of miles away. This isn't the worst part of town but it's also not the best." He turned to Jace with a grim expression. "It's a lot different from where you, Jon, and the Lightwoods grew up though."

"You can say that again," Jace breathed thinking about the nice suburbarian area he grew up in. He unclicked his seatbelt and turned his full body to face Simon. "Stay in the car, I'll be right back."

"You're getting Clary," Simon stated before Jace could turn around. Jace nodded slightly confused at what Simon had thought they were doing this entire time. Simon paused for a moment, his expression intense and determined. Then he spoke. "Get her mom out too."

Jace just looked at Simon for another moment before nodding his head. He pushed open the car door and got out. Jace walked up to the house that Simon had pointed out as being Clary's. He jogged up the few steps and glanced back at the car before bringing his hand up and knocking a few times. A minute passed. Then another. Jace looked back at the car again but he saw Simon hold up his hand as if to say to continue to wait. So another minute passed. And then the door opened and before Jace stood a mirror image of Clary. Just older.

"Hi, can I help you?" She greeted curiously and Jace couldn't help but notice the bruises on her arms. Of course there were bruises on her arms.

Jace was simply too awestruck by how similar her appearance was to her daughters that he didn't answer immediately. "You look just like her..." He whispered and Jocelyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

Jace cleared his throat snapping back to reality. "Right, I'm Jace Herondale." He held out his hand and she reluctantly shook it. "I'm looking for Cl-"

"Jace." He was cut off when his name was spoken from behind Jocelyn, Jace remembered her name being. She turned around when her daughter spoke and Jace saw that Clary had appeared around the corner. She was staring at him confused. "What are you doing here? How did you find where I live?"

Jace pointed at the car behind him without taking his eyes off Clary. "Simon." Clary huffed a breath and rolled her eyes.

"Of course," She crossed her arms over her chest as she walked up to her mother's side. "What do you want?" She questioned and for a moment Jace was wondering why she wasn't noticing the identical bruises on his own arms when he remembered he was wearing a long sleeve shirt.

"I came to take you home," Jace said and Clary's expression was indescribable. "Where's your father right now?"

"Asleep," Clary scoffed. "He tends to sleep into the afternoon."

"Great," Jace said taking one of Clary's hands. "Then let's not wake him. Come on."

Clary pulled her hand out of his when Jace began walking back to the car. "What makes you think that I'm just going to go with you?"

"Well I'm not just taking you," Jace replied. "Your mother is coming too." He smiled over at Jocelyn who appeared thoroughly confused. He took Clary's hand again and before she could protest he started towards Simon's car. When they got there Jace opened up the door first for Clary and then he walked around and opened the other one for her mom. Once they were both in he quickly got in the driver's seat and began driving almost immediately.

Simon turned around in his seat as Jace drove. "Hi, Jocelyn, nice to see you again."

"Simon," The woman said sounding surprised. "It's been forever, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Simon sounded a bit too cheery right now.

Clary rolled her eyes at their little exchange. "So is someone going to explain what's going on and why I'm being kidnapped right now?"

"That's a bit of a long story," Jace said. He glanced over at Simon and then in the rearview mirror at Clary. "You wouldn't happen to have a sharpie on you?"

Clary raised her eyebrows at him but dug out the object from her pocket. "Yeah..."

"Great, give it to Simon," Jace instructed and he saw utter confusion pass over Clary's face, yet at the same time, it was like she knew exactly what was happening. She reluctantly passed the sharpie forward and Simon took it. Jace began driving with one hand on the steering wheel as he held the other out to Simon simply assuming the boy would be able to guess what he wanted him to do.

Simon pulled back Jace's sleeve and drew a long streak of black down his arm. Jace held up his arm a little bit and Clary stared at it for a moment before checking her own arm. A small gasp escaped from her lips and Jace brought his arm back down. He glanced back and forth between Clary and the road.

"You-" Clary croaked out. She was staring at Jace, her eyes red on the verge of tears. "It's you?"

"Clary, what's going on?" Jocelyn wondered and Clary turned to her mother. She took her mom's hand in her own and smiled meekly.

"I'll tell you some other time."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary paced back and forth in the room. Jace stood several feet away from her watching. After getting back to the college campus, which was near empty due to spring break, Jace had made a call to Alec before sending Simon away with Clary's mom. He told her that he got Maryse Lightwood to set up a hotel for her to stay at. Not only that but he had called the cops on her father. He was likely in jail by now. They were now in Jace's dorm, Clary didn't know where Alec and Jon were.

"So it's you," She stated not stopping. "You're the one that I've been writing to. You're the one that's allegedly my soulmate. You're the one that I've been falling in love with for the past month," She paused and whispered to herself. "In real life and on my arm."

"Yes," Jace answered clearly not having heard the last part.

Clary glanced up at him before chewing on her fingernails and continuing to pace. "I- I- I don't even know what to say right now. I'm just having a little bit of trouble digesting this."

"Take as much time as you need," Jace said. His face appeared expressionless and his voice was practically monotone. He was so calm right now meanwhile Clary felt like she was going to explode.

Clary suddenly stopped again. She stared down at the ground for a long moment before looking up at Jace. Afraid of the answer to the question she was about to ask. "How long have you known?"

Jace avoided Clary's gaze the moment the question was asked. Clearly, he was afraid of the answer too. "Since Magnus' Party." The words were so quiet she barely heard them, but they were there and they broke her.

"What?" Clary whispered. "That was so long ago. How could you not have told me?"

"I tried to," Jace said looking up at her. "I tried to twice."

"When?"

"What?"

"When did you try to tell me?" Clary insisted. "The first and the second time."

Jace thought for a moment. "The first time was after I got that concussion and we were sitting on my bed but I was interrupted by Izzy." Clary shut her eyes at the response. "The second time was just before you kissed me."

"You waited so long."

"But I _did_ try to tell you," Jace took a couple steps closer to her.

Clary just shook her head. "It doesn't matter, what matters it that you didn't tell me right when you found out. I understand waiting a week or so, letting the information settle in yourself, make sure you're really right, but you waited _so_ long."

"I wanted to let you fall in love with me on your own," Jace spoke softly. "I didn't want you to feel forced to love me. So I waited until I was almost entirely sure that you liked me."

"Well, Jesus Jace how blind are you?" Clary's voice was suddenly far louder than it had been before and Jace seemed a little taken aback. She scoffed and threw her hands up exasperated. "I've been in love with you for a pretty damn long ass time now and I'm pretty sure I wasn't all that good at hiding it. I've been going through hell trying to deal with my damn feelings that I didn't think I should have for you. You have no idea how torn up I've been lately, how much I've been hating myself. And you knew, all this time you knew."

"I-"

"Who else knew?" Clary cut him off realizing that. "Simon, and who else?"

Jace ran a hand through his hair. He paused for a moment. "Everyone."

"Everyone?" She echoed unbelievingly.

"Well I told Jon and Alec when it first happened and then you told Magnus and he was the first person to figure it out, well actually Jon was the first to figure it out. But then Simon overheard a conversation and Izzy started getting oddly suspicious and I..." Jace trailed off when he saw Clary's expression. She was in total and utter shock. Each and every one of her friends knew all this time and yet none of them told her. "Clary, I'm sor-"

"No," Clary cut him off. "Doesn't even matter anymore. I just- I need a little bit of time to think." Jace looked scared by that statement. "I can't stay mad at you, I could never stay mad at you, but I need a couple days to cool off and to think."

"Clary please," Jace begged. "I'm scared that if you leave now you'll never come back."

"Of course I will Jace," Clary said looking into his worried eyes. He looked broken on the inside. "No matter what, I think I'll always end up coming back to you. But right now I need a little bit of space." She tore her gaze away from him and headed towards the door. Before she closed it behind herself Clary took a shaky break and spoke without turning around. "Don't follow me, don't text me, don't write me. I'll come to you when I'm ready."

 **Oh man, I just realized that I'm probably going to be hated again now. Oh jeez. I mean y'all have to realize that if you were in this position y'all'd probably be pretty pissed and need some space too. So don't go hating on Clary.  
Hope y'all liked this chapter and like I said in the last one please give me some ideas of what y'all maybe want to happen now that Clary knows and after her and Jace make up. I'm actually stuck here because all the drama is over, there are no more secrets and now it's just sort of... well a college au. But hit me up with any ideas y'all have, I love hearing what y'all think so yeah. I'll update soon.**


	43. Royal Prats and Useless Toads

**Disclaimer: MERLIN IS ONE OF THE BEST TV SHOWS EVER AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH SO WHEN IT IS REFERENCED I DO NOT OWN IT BUT YOU SHOULD ALL WATCH IT.  
Also we hit 700 reviews! Number 700 was Joanna lopez saying "update soon please". Thank y'all once again for loving my story so much.  
Anyway, here's the chapter...**

Alec stretched out his arms as he entered the main area of the dorm early Tuesday. He saw Jonathon making himself some breakfast and he sat down on one of the stools at the island. Jon glanced back as he heard him enter and sit.

"Morning," Was all he said greeting his friend.

"Morning," Alec yawned. "Jace not here?"

"Nope," Jon said turning around as he placed the eggs and bacon on a plate for himself. "He's at the gym. Again."

"Well, what else do you expect him to be doing?" Alec questioned. "Clary hasn't spoken to him since Saturday afternoon, he's going through hell and he needs some way to let out his frustration."

"Yeah but I feel like going to the gym for 8 hours every day is a little extreme."

Alec just shrugged. "How long has he been there for so far today?"

Jon thought for a moment. "I think he left around 5:00 and it's currently 9:00 so four hours."

Alec just nodded his head. He had spoken with Isabelle several times since Saturday so he knew most of what was going over there. Clary had ended up going to the hospital after her talk with Jace on Saturday, according to Isabelle she hadn't wanted to go but his sister convinced her because she was worried about her cuts and bruises. She was okay though and only ended up being there for an hour or two. Clary had talked for a long time with Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus about the situation with Jace. She wasn't mad at him -anymore- but she also said she needed a bit more time. How much time? Nobody knew.

He also knew everything going on with her mother and father too. Clary had visited her mom every day for about two hours since Saturday. Maryse had ended up going over to the hotel she had set up for Jocelyn and meeting the woman. They became fast friends which Alec was happy for seeing as Clary's mom likely didn't have many people she could talk to. Valentine was indeed in jail now, The police had come over when he was still asleep and took him down to the station. He was going to be getting a few years, and with the Lightwoods help a divorce and restraining order from his wife.

"What's Izzy been saying about Clary?" Jon asked after a minute of silence.

"Not much. She's doing alright I guess. Still don't know whether she plans on talking with Jace soon though."

Jon opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock at the door. The boys looked at each other for a moment before both headed to the door. When Jon opened up the door they were slightly surprised to see who was standing there. She smiled weakly up at them as they stared down in shock. If you say someone's name enough...

"Hey," Clary greeted them. "Is Jace here?"

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary sat on the couch in the boys' dorm for almost three hours. She had ended up watching tv for a bit but for the past half hour had just been doodling on some paper. Jonathon and Alec had left after Clary arrived so that when Jace got back they wouldn't disturb them. She was beginning to grow impatient when the door began to open. Clary looked up from her paper to see Jace finally entering. He didn't notice her at first but when he did he froze.

"Jace," Clary said standing up. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Hey."

"Clary?" He took a step closer to her but then stopped. "What are you doing here?"

Clary shrugged. "I told you I'd be back."

The faintest of smiles seemed to tug at Jace's lips. He ran a hand through his hair. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Three hours," She scoffed and Jace's eyebrows shot up.

"Three hours?" He echoed. "You should've texted me or wrote or-"

"Hey," Clary cut him off. "I don't mind waiting. Plus I wanted me showing up to be a surprise."

Jace almost chuckled. "Consider me surprised."

That made Clary feel guilty. "I'm sorry it's been so long. I was thinking and I came to quite a few conclusions."

"Such as?" Jace asked. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside Clary. She sat with her legs crossed Indian style and turned to face him fully.

"Such as... I understand your reasoning for not telling me immediately. I'm not mad at you for keeping this from me though I do wish you had told me a bit sooner. And after just one day I realized that I couldn't stand being away from you for so long." Clary looked Jace in the eyes. She glanced down at his hand and took it in her own. Jace didn't even look away for a moment.

"I'm sorry for ever lying to you," He said. "And I promise that I never will again."

"I don't even care about that anymore," Clary said. "At this point, I'm just mad at myself for not seeing what was directly under my nose."

"You can't blame yourself for not knowing something."

"That's the thing," Clary absentmindedly began rubbing circles on Jace's palm with her thumb. "I think that deep down I did. I think that I knew but since nothing ever seems to go right in my life I just couldn't believe it was true. Even when someone was trying to tell me it and it should've been obvious there was this voice in the back of my mind saying that it was false, a mere hope and dream that couldn't come true." Clary looked up at Jace and could feel herself begin to blush under his gaze. "Yeah I know, it's stupid to go with that excuse but-"

"I don't think it's stupid," Jace cut her off.

Clary cocked her head. "Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"I really want to kiss you right now," Jace whispered and Clary's face heated up even more.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked a large smile on her face.

Jace leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to hers. He brought his free hand up and cupped her face. Every inch of Clary felt tingly in that moment and so she leaned forward herself. She let go of his hand so she could wrap her arms around his waist. They leaned back against the couch so Jace was hovering over Clary. They were still linked together when the door opened and there were multiple awkward grunts coming from those who entered.

Jace lifted his head to look at whoever had entered. He was still hovering over Clary but she was now holding back a laugh as he angrily glared at their interrupter.

"Oops," Alec. "We sort of thought you guys would be done talking by now."

"Well, clearly they're done _talking_ ," Magnus. "And have now moved on to... other things."

Jace sighed deeply before sitting back allowing for Clary to get up. She turned to see that literally all of their friends were there.

"Should we leave?" Simon asked the group awkwardly. "I feel like we should leave. Should we leave?"

"Moments already over," Jace sighed looking up at them with clear cut anger and annoyance. "Might as well stay."

"Actually," Clary said suddenly remembering something. "I have something to show you in your bedroom."

"Oh yeah," Simon turned with wide eyes to the others. "We should definitely leave."

Clary slapped the boy on the arm as she got up off the couch. "I'm being serious you buffoon, there is nothing dirty about this."

"You say that now but then you get to his room and one thing leads to another and- Ow!" Simon exclaimed as Clary hit him again, this time harder. "You're mean."

"You're a dollop head."

"Oh, using _Merlin_ insults, are we? Well, you're a cabbage head."

"Clotpole."

"Royal prat."

"Why am I Arthur?"

"Because I want to be Merlin."

"Fine, you useless toad of a servant."

"Jesus Christ you two drive me insane!" Isabelle exclaimed suddenly and loudly cutting them off.

"Anyway..." Clary said turning away from Simon and to Jace. "Come on." She took his hand in her own and dragged him back to his room. When they got there Clary smiled widely immediately looking up at his ceiling. She bit her lip when she looked back down at him to see that he was now glancing up too.

"What'd you do?" He asked not seeing it right away. Clary, still holding Jace's hand, pulled him further into the room until they were standing underneath where she had drawn the left hand before. Only now it was holding a right hand and across the wrist there was a word written in black. Jace looked back down at Clary and raised an eyebrow. "Design?" He questioned the single word.

"Well that's where it all started," Clary said still smiling. "When I used to always draw all those designs, right?"

Jace looked up for a moment longer, a smile growing on his face too. When he looked back down at Clary she couldn't help feeling the happiest she had in a long while. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Jace set his chin on Clary's head and she could feel him press a kiss to her hair.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" He said pulling away and looking down at her.

Clary's smile grew impossibly larger. "Not today."

Jace chuckled as he pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss. "Well, I do, with all my heart." Jace pulled Clary into another hug and they stayed like that for a while until something occurred to Clary that she hadn't thought about before. She pulled away from him with furrowed eyebrows.

"So," She started looking down at her own wrist. "Are we always going to have this connection?"

Jace shrugged. "Unless the Angel Raziel decides to pay me another visit then yeah, I guess so."

"The Angel Raziel?" Clary questioned with raised eyebrows and Jace laughed.

"How did you think we got the connection in the first place?" Her eyes widened at that but Clary decided not to comment further on that. She didn't really want to question how and why this whole thing happened, she was just glad that it did.

"Wait, so _that's_ why you were so obsessed with Angels?" Clary wondered thinking back to when Jace would ramble on about Angel's being real and the Lightwoods and Jon would talk about how strange it was.

"Yup, it's also why I hate them. Raziel is a dick." Clary laughed at that, she didn't see how an Angel could be a dick.

"If you say so," She chuckled. "Now come on, we should go back out to our friends before they think we really are doing dirty things in here."

Jace laughed at that but pulled Clary back by the hand he was still holding when she tried to leave. He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply for a moment. When he pulled away there was a serious expression on his face. "Before we go out, do you wanna talk?"

"What do you mean?" Clary was confused. "We already did talk."

"No not about that, about your dad."

"Oh," Clary breathed and looked down at her shoes.

"Hey," Jace said putting his hand under Clary's shin and lifting her head so that she looked at him. "I just want to make sure you're alright. We don't have to talk about it."

"No it's fine," Clary offered him a soft smile. "You can ask about it, I just don't really like to think about it. I went to a therapist when I was at the other college and it helped a little but I don't usually talk about it."

"Then we won't talk about it," Jace stated and he took both of Clary's hands in his before walking back out with her to the main area where all their friends were.

 **Hey, my Angels... I do have a chapter planned after this one and hopefully a couple more after that but I don't really know when I'll be able to write them, I'm sort of going through something with a friend right now and I sort of hate to ask this but if y'all could leave nice reviews that'd be appreciated. I honestly really need to hear some nice stuff right now.  
But away from my life, I hope y'all liked this chapter. There should be some more about Jocelyn and Valentine in the next chapter. I'll update soon.**


	44. Like Mother Like Daughter

**First, important announcement! Well, really it's more like a question. So the other day I was talking about this story to my friend and when I mentioned my fans (aka you awesome people) she called y'all my Dragon Fledglings cause I'm like completely obsessed with dragons. Anyway, I was wondering if y'all'd want to be my fledglings or if you're okay with just being Angels. Let me know and here's the chapter...**

CLARY'S POV

Wednesday Clary was walking around with Izzy, Simon, and Magnus. The college campus still seemed like a ghost town since it was spring break but she liked it this way. It was like their group of friends were the only people to exist. They were the only ones that mattered anymore. At least to Clary, they were the only people to matter.

"I was thinking that we should throw another party soon," Magnus said as they walked and Clary raised her eyebrows at him. He continued upon seeing the incredulous looks he was getting from everyone. "It won't get as insane as the last one, I promise."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Isabelle said. "But I'm down for a party as long as the cops aren't called this time."

"You guys do whatever you want but I am not going to another Magnus Bane party," Simon stated firmly though he wasn't actually looking at any of them. He was staring down at Clary's phone. Why he insisted on using her phone she had no idea. After Simon spoke Isabelle leaned over and whispered something in Simon's ear. His eyes widened and after she backed away he spoke. "Actually you know what, a party sounds fun. Count me in."

Clary and Magnus laughed at Simon's sudden change of heart. Isabelle simply smirked at them proud of the power she now had over Simon since they were... were they dating? Clary actually didn't know for sure. Neither of them had mentioned them becoming official yet but they definitely weren't not dating.

"Izzy what did you say to him?" Clary questioned as Simon went back to fiddling with her phone.

"Nothing you want to hear about," Isabelle winked at a mentally scarred Clary.

"You're right," Magnus said. "I don't think I want to know."

"And I thought Magnus was perverted," Clary said thoughtfully earning her a smack on the arm from said sparkling man. "Well..." Clary just shrugged and Magnus rolled his eyes.

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something but before she could Simon spoke. "Hey Clary, you just got a call from 'Favorite Person in the World' and it wasn't me..." He frowned looking down at her phone and then up at Clary. Simon held out Clary's phone for her and she took it.

"Well yeah," She said going into her contacts. "You're now under 'Useless Toad Merlin'." Simon pouted at that but at the same time, he looked proud to be the Merlin out of the pair. "What did Jace say?"

"Oh he said to come by his dorm when you get the chance and he wondered, and I quote, 'Why the hell do you have Clary's phone?'" Simon answered and Clary and the others laughed.

"Well I guess I should get going then," Clary said and the group stopped walking. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

As Clary began to turn around Magnus suddenly stopped her. "Actually, there's this thing that I've been wanting to do since I found out about your and Jace's connection."

"What is it?" Clary wondered and Magnus held out his hand.

"Can I see your sharpie?" She handed it over to him easily and Magnus began writing something on her arm. He blocked her view of what he was writing as he did so. "Just to mess with him a little."

When Magnus dropped her arm Clary looked at what he had written and then raised her eyebrows at him. "Magnus, is this your phone number?" She questioned looking up from the ten digit number now on her arm. "With a little heart next to it?"

Magnus' smile was devilish. "Trust me it'll be _hilarious_."

"Jace is probably having a heart attack right about now," Isabelle said thoughtfully smiling down at what Magnus had written. She looked up at Clary at it was clear the girl was holding back a laugh. "You should probably get over there before he actually kills someone."

"Yeah," Clary pursed her lips together wondering what Jace could possibly be thinking right now. She took her sharpie back from Magnus before beginning to walk away from her friends. "Bye Izzy, Mags. Bye Merlin!"

"Bye Arthur!" She heard Simon call out as she walked away and Clary looked back over her shoulder laughing. It was then that she saw a strange look pass over Simon's face before he called out to her again. "Wait, does this make Jace Gwen?! I don't know how I feel about that!"

* * *

JACE'S POV

When Clary entered the dorm Jace immediately thrust his arm out towards her and pointed down to the numbers written across it. She looked unfazed by this as he glared down at her.

"What is this?" He questioned accusingly. "Why is someone writing their number on your arm with a little heart next to it? Who's phone number is this Clary? What-" Clary silenced Jace by standing on her tip toes and pressing her lips to his softly in a long kiss. When she broke away Jace was a little speechless because Clary looked like she was going to laugh.

"That's Magnus' number," She explained. "He thought it would be funny to mess with you."

"I hate him," Jace murmured setting his chin on Clary's head in defeat. She laughed and patted his back.

"I know, I'm sorry." When Jace lifted his head back up Clary spoke again. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh right," Jace said remembering his reasoning for calling Clary in the first place. "I was thinking that we need to go on an official first date. So tonight I'm picking you up at 7."

"Where are we going?" Clary smiled up at him seemingly intrigued now but Jace just smirked back.

"That's a surprise." Clary's smile fell and she glared up at him as if he had just kicked a puppy.

"Please..." She begged him pouting her lip a little. Clary fluttered her eyelashes looking up at Jace who was having a bit of a hard time concentrating now.

"No," He said firmly looking away from Clary's wide eyes so he didn't give in. "It's a surprise."

"Fine," She huffed after a moment and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't tell me. Be a rake."

Jace was about to reply when he realized what word Clary had said. He closed his mouth and turned to her with a confused expression. "Did you just call me a rake?"

Clary nodded. "It's an insult Simon and I created a long while ago, you don't want to know what it means."

Jace just nodded his head not fully understanding Clary and Simon's childhood just like they didn't understand his. "I'm sure that I don't. Just, make sure you dress nice and I'll be there 7 sharp."

Clary's smile returned. "I can't wait. But I should probably get going. I told my mom I'd stop by."

"Okay," Jace said pulling Clary into a hug. "I'll see you in a bit then."

When they parted Clary pecked Jace on the lips and held onto his arms for a moment longer. "I love you." She whispered and Jace's heart sped up. It was actually the first time that she had told him that. Sure he knew that she did love him but she had yet to straight out say 'I love you'. It was something he could definitely get used to hearing.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

When Clary got to the fancy hotel that Maryse Lightwood had set up for Jocelyn she went straight up to her mother's room. So far she had visited her mom every day since she got here and her father was put in jail. Oh, the joy she got after learning that. She would not visit him, she had already established that. Clary would not go and visit the man once, the three years he was getting were too short anyway.

Clary knocked on her mother's hotel door and it didn't take long for it to be answered. When Jocelyn saw Clary the two quickly hugged before she let her daughter inside. Clary was slightly surprised to see a man that she recognized there though. Someone she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Luke!" Clary exclaimed upon seeing her mother's oldest and best friend. "It's been so long, last time I saw you was when you helped me move into my dorm freshman year."

"Yes it was, and I've got to say you have not grown an inch." His eyes lit up with sarcasm as Clary scoffed. She smiled but shook her head at him. "It's nice to see you again though Clarissa, I'm sorry about what's happened with Valentine."

"I'm not," Clary scoffed. "He got what he deserves in my opinion. I just wish it hadn't taken so long."

Luke simply nodded respectfully before turning to Jocelyn. "I suppose I should be going now. I'll see you later Jocy." He gave her a long hug before giving an equally long one to Clary and leaving.

"I can't remember the last time you got together with Luke," Clary commented after he was gone.

"He was just making sure we were okay, what with everything about your father," Jocelyn replied simply. "It was nice of him to visit though, I've really only seen you and Maryse these past couple days."

"I'm glad that you've become friends with Maryse. It's nice to see you talking to someone." Clary smiled at her mother.

"I'm glad too," Jocelyn said with a sigh and took a seat on the couch. "It's been so long since I've had a friend outside of Luke. I almost forgot what it was like." Jocelyn almost seemed to laugh at that and though Clary knew she was feeling better she could still see the glint of sadness in her eyes. It was a small light that always seemed to shine, it hadn't been there when she was a kid but after it appeared it never went away.

"Well I was just wanted to stop by to check up on you again and see how things are going," Clary said. She wished she could stay and talk with her mother a while longer but she knew that if she didn't talk to Isabelle soon about Jace asking her out on a date she would sincerely regret it.

"Thank you sweety, everything is fine like I told you yesterday. I'm not particularly looking forward to all this divorce business but I know I'll be far happier once it's over with."

"Once it is I say we go out and celebrate." Clary smiled brightly. "Just us girls, we can even take along Izzy and Maryse."

Jocelyn grinned at the idea. "I would love that. But what about those boys you're friends with, that one in particular. What was his name? The golden one."

Clary blushed looking down at her hands and spoke quietly. "Jace."

Her mom clearly noticed this reaction as she smirked knowingly. "Ah yes, that was his name. Jace. Quite a handsome boy if I do say so myself. Probably someone who's used to having girls drool over him all the time. What with his chiseled face and golden hair and-" Jocelyn stopped when Clary looked up at her mom pleadingly. The woman had clearly been teasing her and Clary wondered exactly how obvious her infatuation with him was. "What's going on there?"

Clary just shrugged. "I don't know, I guess..." She trailed off and Jocelyn gave her a look signaling for her to continue.

"You guess..." She said and Clary rolled her eyes but continued.

"I guess... that's a story for the wedding," Clary joked but Jocelyn's eyes almost bulged out her head and Clary laughed loudly as her mouth gaped. "Mom I'm kidding! Jeez, calm down." But was she? She supposed they would be getting married some day. After all, they were soulmates.

Jocelyn just shook her head at her daughter after regaining her composure. "Well, now I really do need you to tell me what's going on." She stared down Clary for a moment longer before the girl finally gave in.

"We're going on a... date... tonight," Clary admitted looking down at the floor knowing that a wide smirk would be on her mom's face.

"Oh really?" She questioned suggestively and Clary rolled her eyes though she could feel the heat in her ears and cheeks.

"Yes," Clary continued. "It's our first date and if I'm being honest... I'm a little nervous." She finally looked up at Jocelyn not surprised to find a motherly look on her face.

"Oh how cute," She said wrapping her arms around the girl and purposefully smothering her. "My little girl is finally growing up."

"Mom, I have been on dates before," Clary grunted wriggling out of Jocelyn's arms.

"That may be but you've never been nervous about them. You must really like this boy."

"Yes I do and I would appreciate it if you didn't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you," Jocelyn said with mock hurt but after Clary glared silently at her she smiled. "Okay fine, I'm teasing you. But I can't help it! It's not every day you see your daughter head over heels in love."

"Mom..." Clary groaned and leaned her head back on the couch.

"Oh shush," Jocelyn said but before she could continue her sentence she seemed to realize something. "I need to meet him again. Properly this time."

"Mom we haven't even gone on the date yet," Clary pointed out sitting back up. "Slow down."

"I'm just so excited!" Jocelyn exclaimed and Clary held back a laugh. Her mother was absolutely adorable.

"You'll meet him again some day, just not now."

"Fine," Jocelyn crossed her arms over her chest. "But the next time you visit bring one of your other friends along so I can meet them. Oh! And Simon too, I want to see Simon." Clary laughed as her mom rambled on.

"Deal," Clary said. "But I should probably get going now. I'll see you soon, likely tomorrow." She stood up and Jocelyn followed suit. They wrapped each other in a hug before Clary began making her way to the door. "Bye, mom."

"Goodbye, darling."

 **So as y'all can tell I'm trying to extend the story a little bit past Clary knowing. I'm hoping I can squeeze out a few after Clary and Jace's first date and then I'm thinking a bunch of epilogues of the future and stuff. Tell me what y'all think and I'll update soon!**


	45. First Dates

**Sorry for those who voted for Angels but it appears the dragons have won. Thank y'all for being so loyal to my stories and I hope y'all like this chapter...**

CLARY'S POV

"WHAT?!" Isabelle squealed after Clary got out seven measly words: 'Jace asked me out on a date.' "Omg, omg, omg I am _so_ excited right now!

"Izzy chill," Clary said and she was tempted to look over at Magnus and Simon for help but knew she would get none.

"We need to start getting you ready like _now,_ as in right this moment." Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and dragged her into the bathroom. After neither of the boy's followed Isabelle called out. "Magnus! Simon!"

When the two appeared Isabelle was already getting out more makeup than Clary knew existed. She pulled out a hair brush and set it beside the other objects before turning to the boys. Magnus seemed eager and ready to get to work while Simon simply stood there awkwardly.

"Okay so Magnus your job is picking out an outfit and Si I need you to help me," Isabelle instructed as she sorted everything out. Magnus left the room and Simon cringed.

"Izzy have you met me?" He questioned her. "I know less than Clary does about this stuff, and that's saying a lot." Clary glared at Simon though she knew it was true. Makeup and anything girly was not her forte.

"Just do what I say, alright," Isabelle gave Simon a pointed look and he just nodded. "Okay, so I'm thinking either lilac or emerald for eyeshadow. What do you think is more Clary's color?" Isabelle held up a purple and a green palette to Simon who looked back at Clary for help. She shrugged with a grin back at him.

"I don't know... the green matches her eyes but the purple goes well with her skin tone," Simon answered seeming unsure about himself. Isabelle appeared satisfied with the answer though as she continued to contemplate the colors.

"True..." She said thoughtfully. "I think that I'll wait until we know Magnus' outfit choice to decide." Isabelle set the colors back down and proceeded to take out different lipsticks. "Alright now I think we should go with a brighter lipstick. No nudes or dark colors." She shuffled through them until she picked out three. "Simon, which one?"

"Izzy really you don't need to-" Clary started to say but Isabelle held up her hand cutting her off.

"Simon. Which. One?" She spoke slowly and more forcefully this times. Simon faked thinking for a moment before he took one from Isabelle, most likely choosing at random.

"This one," He said as Isabelle set down the other colors and took it from him. She smiled brightly.

"Good choice." She turned around to face Clary who had her arms crossed over her chest. Isabelle uncapped the lip stick as Clary simply stared at her. "Hold still, because if you make me mess up I'm going to slap you."

Clary rolled her eyes but restrained from moving as Isabelle gently applied the red to her lips. She instructed Clary to rub her lips together once she was done as she set the lipstick back down and began to get out other things. Isabelle had just taken out the eyeliner when Clary's phone went off. She turned away from her friend to answer it. It was Jace.

"Hey," Clary greeted him as Isabelle stared disapprovingly at her for answering the phone.

"Hey Clare, is Izzy there?" Jace asked his voice a little tense.

"Yeah, why?" Clary said glancing at Izzy.

"Just put the phone on speaker please."

"Okay..." Clary took the phone away from her ear and set it on the bathroom counter. She tapped the speaker button and spoke. "You're on speaker now."

"Great..." Jace said slowly and there was a short pause. "Now... ISABELLE I SWEAR TO GOD TAKE THE DAMN LIPSTICK OFF OF CLARY BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND PUNCH YOU!"

Isabelle's eyes widened and all three of them cringed a little bit at how loud Jace had just yelled. It wasn't until just then that any of them remembered about Clary and Jace's connection.

"Oops." Was all Izzy said after there was a silence for about a minute. There was a sigh over the phone before Jace spoke again.

"Just," He spoke in a normal tone now. "No more make up on Clary, please."

"Okay," Isabelle said sounding guilty. "Sorry. At least you're at your dorm though, so no one saw."

"I'm at Taki's actually," Jace replied at Clary put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing. "So take it off. Now." The line went dead as Jace hung off and Clary and Simon immediately began laughing. They both clutched their stomachs and tears were brought to Clary's eyes as her laughter went on. As she began to regain her composure she rubbed at her lips taking off the lipstick.

"I feel so bad," Isabelle said pouting, unlike Simon and Clary she was not laughing.

"Calm down," Clary put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, he'll forgive you."

Isabelle was about to reply when Magnus popped around the door frame. He raised an eyebrow at the three. "Why were you guys laughing so loudly?"

"Izzy put lipstick on Clary and it showed up on Jace while he was at Taki's," Simon explained a wide smile still on his face.

Magnus snorted. "Ha, that is funny. But I guess this means we can't doll up Clary now." His expression changed to a pout and then he sighed. "Oh well, come on I chose a couple outfits I think you'll like."

"Oh great I wa-" Clary started walking out to her room but Magnus held up his hands stopping her.

"I was talking to Izzy," He said gesturing back to her. "Yes the dresses are for _you_ but Clare, you didn't actually think you got a say in any of this, did you?"

"I-" Clary huffed out a sigh of defeat. "I guess not."

"Glad we're on the same page," Magnus grinned before grabbing Isabelle's hand and pulling her out of the bathroom.

"What do you expect when it comes to Izzy and Magnus?" Simon said after they were gone and Clary chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you're right," She said as they exited the bathroom and went into the main room. "I'll never be able to make my own decisions with those two around, will I?"

Simon laughed. "Nope, I doubt you'll even be able to plan your own wedding." He looked like he was about to say something else when he paused for a moment. "Have you thought about that yet?"

"Thought about what?"

"Marriage. Since I'm assuming you'll probably be marrying Jace."

Clary scratched her neck. "Yeah, the fact crossed my mind but Simon I'm still only a junior in college. Give it a couple years before anything happens."

"Alright, alright," Simon put his hands up defensively. "I was just saying. I mean from this point on you will be with Jace and only Jace. Till death do you part, like Arthur and Guinevere."

"Yup that- Wait," Clary turned to Simon suddenly narrowing her eyes. "I don't want to die in my twenties with all those unfinished goals and leave Jace to take over everything I've ever done. Plus then you would be depressed for the rest of your never ending life and nobody would even know what you did all those centuries after I'm gone."

Simon pursed his lips together when Clary finished speaking. "We should really stop comparing ourselves to the characters in Merlin."

"Yeah, we really should." At that moment Isabelle and Magnus suddenly entered the room.

"Okay, we have chosen the _perfect_ outfit for your date tonight." Isabelle squealed holding up an elegant dress that... was not Clary's.

"Izzy, that's not mine," Clary said folding her arms and looking pointedly at the two.

"I know," Isabelle shrugged laying the dress across the back of the couch. "None of your clothes were good enough."

Clary scoffed. "Well, thanks."

"Anyway," Magnus said cutting in. He picked the dress back up and thrust it towards Clary. "Here, go try this on. I think you'll be very happy with our choice." Clary sighed but took the dress from the glittering man and stalked into her room to change.

A minute of struggling later Clary was changed and examined herself in the mirror. The dress her friends had chosen was black. It stopped just above her knees and though it was tighter at the top it flowed loosely down her legs starting at her waist. It was off shoulder and the neck line went straight across her chest. It wasn't half bad though Clary had no idea how this would fit Isabelle seeing as it fit her perfectly.

Clary exited the room to show her friends. "Not too bad," Clary said as she came out. "But Izzy how could this possibly fit you?"

"Well that's something that'd I'd wear going clubbing," Isabelle said putting a hand on her hip and examining Clary thoughtfully. "It's a lot smaller on me and let me tell you that you're blessed for not having to wear a bra with it, I could never get away with that." Izzy sighed but Clary just rolled her eyes.

"Well jeez, that makes me feel great."

Isabelle shook her head walking up to Clary. She put her hands on her shoulders and smiled brightly. "You look wonderful, I mean it. Now all you need are shoes." Isabelle back up and looked back at Magnus. He was studying her.

"Hmm," Magnus rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm thinking black." _Ok._ "Possibly boots." _Ok._ "Definitely heels." _NO._ "And at least 4 inches." _Even bigger No!_

"Uh I don't think so," Clary said even as Magnus began walking back to the bedrooms. "Mags I can't wear heels."

"She's not lying," Simon said lazily. "Clary will undoubtedly break her ankle if you try to make her wear heels. You're setting her up for disaster."

Magnus re-entered the room rolling his eyes. He held out a pair of black heels to Clary that were actually not boots. "Just put them on, would you?"

Clary narrowed her eyes but sat down on the couch and slid the heels on over her feet. Miraculously they were exactly her size. Clary furrowed her eyebrows as she stood up wobbling.

"Magnus where did you get these? Izzy and I are not the same size shoe."

"I bought them a couple weeks ago," Magnus said casually. "I figured a day like this would come and I knew that you wouldn't have any shoes to wear so I went out and bought some for you then stashed them in Isabelle's closet. You can thank me later biscuit, now we just need to do your hair." Before Clary could get in another word Magnus began pushing her back into the bathroom.

"Magnus there's kind of something I've been wanting to try with Clary," Isabelle said standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She walked over to Magnus and whispered something in his ear. He seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding excitedly.

"Sure," He grinned. "Let's do it."

* * *

JACE'S POV

At exactly 7 o'clock Jace stood in front of Isabelle and Clary's dorm room. He took a deep breath before knocking three times. He was wearing a simple button up white shirt with a jacket pulled over it. Nothing special yet far fancier than anything he usually wore. A moment later the door swung open and Jace was not surprised to see Magnus in front of him. The man smiled almost diabolically before moving aside to let Jace in.

"Please," He said. "Come in. Have a seat."

"Okay," Jace said entering. "Is Clary ready?"

"That question is pointless," Simon said looking almost bored. "You already know what's going to happen. And I just want to say that I'm sorry but once Magnus wants to do something there's no stopping him."

Jace simply nodded his head. Magnus was going to give him the 'dad' talk. As if he hadn't already lectured Jace a billion times about treating Clary right. Still, though, Jace sat down on the couch and turned to Magnus with a sigh as he began to talk.

"Jonathon," _And here we go..._ "I have known you for a short time, a few months to be exact, but in this time I have seen that you have the capability to be kind and caring. I have also seen that you can be a complete dickwad," Jace looked over at Simon, all he did was shake his head and shrug. "But with my Clary, I know that you will be a gentleman because if you're not, then I will find you and I will decapitate you."

"There's the crazy," Jace said under his breath as Magnus continued.

"Clary is the sweetest girl I have ever met and she means the absolute world to me. Now I've already told you to be good to her in the past, but I'm going to tell you again because it's just that important. Be. Good. To. Her." Magnus was definitely going over the top now. Jace was actually a little scared. "She is an Angel, she is _my_ Angel, and between me, Simon, Isabelle, and probably Alec and Jonathon you won't live long enough to see daylight if you do anything that even alludes to hurting her. So be careful with her. She's not china but she can break."

Jace brought his hand up to scratch his neck. As he did so he saw some words written on his arm. He almost wanted to laugh.

 _Do not go inside the dorm! Magnus is going to ambush you!_

"Alright," Jace said standing up. "Can I go on my date with Clary now?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Jace but before he could speak Simon cut in. "Yes, for Christ's sake just let them go Mags."

Magnus sighed. "Fine. Isabelle let Clary out!" At his yell, one of the bedroom doors opened and Isabelle came out with Clary. The smile that had been on Jace's face dropped when he saw her and his mouth widened slightly.

Of course, Clary always looked beautiful but right now she was drop dead gorgeous. First, there was the dress, then the fact that she was actually wearing heels. But what Jace couldn't get past was that somebody, likely Isabelle, had straightened her hair and it now fell past her shoulders in flowing straight locks of red. A light blush came to her cheeks when she saw Jace staring but he couldn't help it. She didn't even need makeup to be beautiful.

"You didn't get my message I presume?" Clary wondered holding her wrist up a little.

Jace chuckled. "Not until _after_ the ambush."

"Sorry," She said as she walked up to him. "They locked me in my room while we waited for you so I couldn't stop the interrogation."

"Eh," Jace shrugged taking both her hands in his. "It wasn't too bad." He stared down into her bright green eyes. In that moment they were the only two people in the world.

"So do they just forget that we're in the room too?" Simon's voice suddenly cut through the haze in Jace's mind.

He cleared his throat before dropping one of Clary's hands but keeping a firm grip on the other. "Right, we should probably get going if we want to make the reservations."

"Reservations?" Clary questioned looking up at him.

Jace grimaced but smiled pulling Clary towards the door. "I've said too much, let's go." Clary squeaked as she was pulled from her dorm and Jace heard her call a goodbye to her friends as she pulled the door closed behind them. They were soon outside and Jace opened the passenger side door of his car for Clary to get in. She smiled gratefully at him as she got in.

"I've actually been really anxious for this all day," Clary said as Jace got in himself.

"Really?" He wondered. "Why?"

"I don't know," Clary shrugged. "I was just talking with my mom about you and-"

"Hold up, hold up," Jace put up one of his hands while driving with the other. He smirked over at her. "You were talking about me to your mom?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Yes, don't get all smug about it. She just asked about you and now you're going to have to meet her again."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you tell her to make her want to meet me again?"

"Oh, nothing," Clary shrugged innocently smiling mischievously.

* * *

"Okay," Clary said as the two walked through Central Park. They had eaten dinner and decided to go for a late night walk before heading back to the college campus. Clary had complained about the place they went to being too fancy. It had taken them two hours to eat and was now almost 10 pm. "I think we should make some rules."

"Rules?" Jace echoed. "For our connection?"

Clary nodded. "Yeah, so like, for example, I'm not allowed to wear makeup, not like I would anyway."

Jace chuckled. "Definitely agreed."

"And no tattoos unless I approve," Clary stated sternly. "And you can't wear face paint on Halloween, only masks." Jace stifled a laugh. "Any rules for me? Anything else that I'm not allowed to do to my skin?"

Jace thought for a moment. They were approaching a bench so Jace sat down on it, Clary joined him. "Yeah I've got something," He said and Clary turned to him. "You know how you always drew on your skin?"

"Yeah, I'll stop doing th-"

"No," He cut her off. "I want you to do it more. I miss that." Clary looked down at her hands and smiled. Jace took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Clary shivered as a light breeze swept through the area. "Are you cold?"

"A little," She rubbed her arm with her free hand. "It's getting late, we should probably head back soon."

As Clary stood up Jace did too. He let go of her hand and began taking off his jacket. "Here," He wrapped it around Clary's shoulders before putting his arm around her too. Her face turned red again and Jace almost wanted to laugh. "I love that I have the ability to make you blush so easily."

"What are you talking about?" Clary said tightening the jacket around her and leaning into Jace.

"That's like two or three times in one night," He chuckled. "You are adorable." He tapped her on the nose and the blush deepened.

"Well, when you do and say stuff like that I can't help it. I know how to make you blush too though."

Jace scoffed. "I don't blush."

"Yes, you do."

"Oh really? Then how can you make me blush? Prove it."

Clary stopped walking and turned to Jace. She pressed her lips to his and as she backed away she spoke. "I love you." The feeling Jace had gotten the first time Clary had said that returned and she laughed as they continued walking. "Ha, that's how!"

"Manipulative little..." Jace murmured and Clary grinned up at him.

"What was that?" She insisted but Jace just stayed quiet. "That's what I thought."

It was around 10:30 when the two arrived back at the campus. Jace walked Clary all the way up to her dorm room and found himself not wanting the night to end as they stood facing each other in front of the door.

"Thank you for tonight, Jace," Clary said with a soft smile. "This was by far the best first date I've ever had."

"I'm glad to hear that seeing as it will be your last first date." Jace rested his forehead against hers.

"Confident, are we?" Clary smirked looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Well, you are my soulmate, after all, so I would certainly hope that it's your last first date."

Clary seemed to think for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him softly. When she backed away she untangled herself from him and shrugged. "We'll see."

Jace gaped with mock hurt knowing that she was joking. "Wow, I don't know how I feel about that. I am thoroughly hurt right now."

"Aww poor baby," Clary pouted out her bottom lip before kissing him again. "I should get inside now, Isabelle's likely going to have questions."

Jace groaned. "No, don't go yet." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Jace," Clary said trying to get out of his hold though Jace knew she didn't want to because she wasn't trying very hard. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," Jace grumbled. He let Clary go but not before pressing his lips to her forehead for a long moment. Clary buried her head in his chest and then let go of him. "Goodnight."

Clary smiled back at Jace as she opened the door to her dorm. "Goodnight."

 **So much fluff! I hope y'all liked this chapter, I think I melted a little inside just writing it. Anyway, I'm sorry that my updates aren't as frequent as they used to be but I will try to update soon. By the way this chapter was over 3,500 words, hopefully that makes up for not posting. Anyway, please review and I love you dragons!**


	46. Elmo and Kermit

JACE'S POV

The end of Spring Break brought a hazy fog that settled over the boys' dorm room on Monday. It was a struggle for any of them to actually get out of bed and prepare for their first class. They were sitting in seats scattered throughout the main room after a while, none of them in the same area as they laid lazily on their phones.

"I think," Alec's voice cut through the silence after a long while of nothing. "I might ditch today."

"If you do that then it'll be even harder to go back tomorrow," Jon pointed out and Alec slouched back in his with a defeated grunt.

"I can't imagine that anyone wants to go to classes today." Alec set his head in his hands. "I'd be surprised if there was a single soul not completely depressed right now."

As if on cue the dorm door swung open the moment Alec finished speaking. His statement was proven wrong immediately when Clary and Isabelle bounded into the room with unnecessary enthusiasm. Clary immediately plopped down on Jace's lap as he sat on the couch. He was so tired that he barely even registered her presence.

"Good morning," She said cheerfully wrapping her arms around his neck. All Jace did in reply was grunt. "I said good morning." She pressed and Jace cracked his eyes open to look at her.

"Good morning..." He sighed and let his head fall down onto her shoulder. Clary sighed.

"Jace if you don't wake up I'll draw on my face and I won't wash it off for the entire day." At that, Jace looked back up. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion though Clary's expression seemed determined.

"But then you would have to walk around with that too," He pointed out but Clary just smiled.

"No, because I'm not going to my classes today." When Jace cocked an eyebrow at her she continued. "I got an email last night from this guy who owns an art gallery. I've sent my paintings to him before and now he wants me to commission something new for an upcoming show. He wants the painting by Wednesday so I'm going to be working on it all today and tomorrow."

"Clary that's amazing," Jace said feeling a swell of pride for her. "I'm proud of you."

Clary's smile widened tenfold. "Thanks. Now," She got up off of Jace and he found himself immediately missing her closeness. "Get up or else you'll be late for your first class."

"If Clary gets to ditch then why can't I?" Alec pouted from across the room.

"When you get an offer as important as hers then you can ditch," Jace said standing up.

Alec crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, I got that internship before Spring Break, doesn't that count for anything?"

Jace was about to reply when Clary cut in. "Internship for what?"

"It's at a law firm," Alec answered and Clary's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh wow, impressive," She said and then she furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh, I don't think I know what any of your majors are now that I think about it. What a terrible friend I am." She laughed dryly.

"Well I guess we've just never really talked about school much," Isabelle said. "I plan on building a fashion empire after college though, and my mom is well enough known that it'll probably be pretty easy for me to do."

"That actually suits you quite well," Clary chuckled. "What about you guys?" She asked turning to the boys. "Alec I'm assuming yours has something to do with the law."

"Political science, yeah. My father wanted me to take over the family business but after I expressed my desire to be a lawyer he was perfectly content with turning to Jace." Alec looked over at Jace who simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, I have been being trained to be a CEO of his multi-million dollar company since I was 15." He said and Clary cocked her head at him.

"What about football?"

"It's a pretty low chance that I would actually make it into the major leagues in the first place but now with the concussion, we're pretty sure it won't happen. But business was sort of like a backup plan for me." Clary nodded her head before looking over at Jonathon.

"What about you Jon?" The boy had fallen asleep with his head in his hand but now his elbow slipped and he jerked awake.

"What?" His eyes were wide as he saw everyone staring at him.

Clary stifled a laugh. "What's your major?"

"Uh," He stuttered for a moment clearly still not fully awake. "Forensic science."

"Jon's always been a bit of a science nerd," Isabelle commented ruffling the boy's hair. He glared up at her.

"No, I think he's going into forensics in hope of becoming like the Flash." Alec smiled mockingly and Jon shifted who his glare was pointed at.

Jon pulled out his phone and made a point of looking at it dramatically. "Oh, would you look at the time!" He exclaimed standing up. "Time to get to class, let's go, come on. Out." Jon pushed his friends out of the dorm and the girls followed as they left the building.

As they walked Clary stopped when they passed by her dorm building. "I'll see you guys later," She gave Izzy a hug and kissed Jace on the cheek. With that, they parted ways. Jace, Jon, Alec, and Isabelle going to their individual classes and Clary going to her dorm.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

 **I am sooooo bored.**

Clary rolled her eyes at the most recent message from Jace. She set down her paint brush again to respond. He had been writing nonsense to her all morning.

 _I can't help you with that._

 _Why not?_

 _Because I have no way of doing so.  
_

 **Meany...  
Would you be mad at me if I skipped my last 2 classes to see you?  
**

 _Jace...  
You need to learn!  
_ _Don't you dare.  
_

 **Umm... too late.  
**

The moment the last word was written there was a knock on the door. Clary walked over and opened the door to reveal Jace. He grinned innocently at her before stepping inside the dorm. Clary just shook her head before closing the door and walking back over to her canvas. She was painting a woman sitting on the edge of a bridge looking down into the water. The landscape and background was bright while the bridge itself was dark and almost ominous looking.

"You will never listen, will you?" Clary wondered picking up her paintbrush.

Jace shrugged. "I was already walking up the steps when I wrote that." Clary shook her head at him. "Don't deny that you're happy to see me."

"I never did," Clary said without looking at him. "I'm simply questioning the fact that you're missing two classes."

"You missed all of your classes!" Jace exclaimed.

"Different." Was all Clary said. She turned to Jace still holding her paintbrush. "You have no excuse."

"You're my excuse." He smiled dumbly and leaned down to kiss Clary. She brought her paintbrush up and swiped across his face making him freeze where he stood. He brought his hand up and wiped at the paint. He examined his green hand before wiping it on Clary's arm. She gaped at him as the paint appeared on his arm too.

Clary stuck her brush in more green paint before flicking it onto Jace. He stuck his fingers in the blue paint and then dragged his hand down Clary's face. She cringed back shutting her eyes tight before taking an entire bottle of paint and squirting it at Jace. His shirt was covered in red from the paint so he grabbed the brown bottle and squirted it at Clary. It became an all out war of the two just squirting paint at each other. Of course, it was completely redundant since anything that got on one of them would appear on the other.

The war went on for maybe an hour before the room was covered in paint and Clary and Jace were exhausted. Clary collapsed onto the couch, she was covered from head to toe in color. Jace sat beside her and the two started laughing about what had just happened and how ridiculous it was. This was going to be one heck of a cleaning job.

When Jace took Clary's hand in his own she had a thought and took her hand away as she stood up. "Wait," She said going into the kitchen. She grabbed a wet rag and then walked back over to the couch. She wiped off the paint on her hands and then on Jace's. Clary took the bottle of blue paint and brushed a little onto Jace's left hand before taking the red paint and brushing it on her own right hand. "Blue plus red makes purple." She raised her hand up and pressed it against Jace's then looked down at her other hand to see that a form of purple had appeared.

Jace intertwined their fingers together and smiled up at Clary. He leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. Clary leaned into the kiss as Jace cupped her head in his free hand. She was so completely engrossed in the kiss that neither she nor Jace heard the door open.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Isabelle exclaimed looking around the dorm. Her wide eyes landed on Jace and Clary in udder disbelief.

Clary grimaced a little and shrugged. "Oops?" She suggested and Isabelle narrowed her eyes glaring at her roommate.

"I am not cleaning this up," She said and pointed at the two. "This is on you guys."

"Fair enough," Clary sighed. She felt Jace begin to rub circles on her palm with his thumb almost absent mindlessly.

"How-" Isabelle raised her hands incredulously looking around the room. "Why- What-" She looked back at Clary. "I don't even know what question I should be asking right now." She shook her head before walking past them and going into her own room.

After Isabelle was out of sight Clary turned back to Jace with a pout. "I feel kind of bad."

Jace kissed her quickly before standing up, their hands still intertwined. "It's Isabelle, she doesn't really care. Plus, have you seen her room? This is nothing."

Clary chuckled. "I suppose you're right. But we probably should start cleaning this up. I have a feeling it's going to take a while." Clary looked around at the mess biting her lip. "But first," She looked back up at Jace. "I think I'm going to take a shower." Clary let go of Jace's hand and began walking back to the bathroom. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you being serious right now?" He questioned but Clary just shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I said is that I'm going to take a shower." She smiled back at him before twisting around on her heel and walking away knowing that Jace would follow her.

* * *

JACE'S POV

"But! But, but, but," Jon cut in. "What if Elmo had a baseball bat? Surely that would give him some leverage."

"Sure," Jace said. "But I think that Kermit's wits would still defeat Elmo in a battle. There's just no way."

"What if Elmo got help from Big Bird?" Alec suggested.

"But then Kermit should be able to get help too!" Jace exclaimed. "And if you're going to say a character of that size then Kermit's help would be Fozzie Bear."

"I still say that Elmo would win in a fight." Jon shrugged taking a sip from his drink. They were at Taki's and it was Monday night. "He's bigger than the green frog."

Jace shook his head. "Kermit would win. I'm telling you, Kermit has had to deal with so much in his life that he wouldn't go down easily. He'd put up one hell of a fight and I am certain that he'd be able to take Elmo down."

"I challenge you to a staring contest to prove who would win." Jon slammed his fist down on the table. Jace and Alec raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Really?" Alec questioned. "You're going to challenge _Jace_ to a _staring contest?_ " He breathed in sharply. "It's your funeral bro." Jon simply shrugged and then turned to face Jace. He raised an eyebrow at Jon again but when the boy didn't back down he cracked his knuckles and they started.

Only 6 minutes had gone by when Isabelle, Clary, Simon, and Magnus entered Taki's. They had been expecting the rest of the group so they were currently sitting in a booth large enough to accommodate them all.

"Hey guys," Isabelle said cheerfully as they all sat down.

When Clary sat next to Jace she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek but he put his hand up to her face to stop her from distracting him. She scowled and then turned to Alec. "What is he doing?"

Alec sighed exasperatedly. "Staring contest with Jon."

"Trying to decide who's paying for the bill?" Isabelle guessed. Alec pursed his lips before sadly shaking his head.

"No... they were arguing over who would win in a fight..." He paused hesitating with continuing. "Elmo or Kermit the Frog."

"Oh, Elmo all the way," Simon said. Jon briefly glanced at him.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed not closing his eyes and looking back over at Jace.

Clary opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked over at Isabelle who simply shrugged clearly just as confused as Clary seemed to be. The staring contest continued for another minute before Jon's eyes widened.

"Crap... crap... crap!" He sneezed despite clearly trying not to have. Jace threw his hands up in triumph as Jon groaned from losing.

Jace immediately then turned to Clary and gave her a long kiss on the lips. "Hello darling, how are you?" She stared at him incredulously but looked like she wanted to laugh.

"I have no words." She shook her head at Jace before laying against him. He wrapped his arm around her as she set her head on his shoulder. "You guys argue about the weirdest things."

"Kermit versus Elmo is not the weirdest thing we've argued about," Jon said. Simon, Magnus, and Clary all gave him a strange look.

"What is the weirdest thing?" Magnus asked. Jon looked around the group once before turning back to him.

"I don't know if you want to know," He said and Magnus pursed his lips.

"You know what, you're probably right." He turned to the rest of the group. "Topic change! Clary, how's your painting coming along?"

"Pretty good," Clary said. "I got mostly all of it done today so I just have to add some touch ups tomorrow and it should be good to go for Wednesday."

"I bet if this one is good enough you'll be offered a job at the gallery," Simon said nudging Clary. She smiled shyly looking down at her hands.

"I hope," Clary sighed looking back up. "But I'm still only a Junior so that might have to wait."

The group continued talking about whatever topic came up for a while. Jace found that he had never been quite as content with his life as he was just then. He looked around at his friends, except they were more than friends, they were his family. And he knew that he would never find someone quite like any of them.

 **Hey, dragons! So as some of you may have seen I'm triple updating today. By that, I mean that I'm updating each of my in-progress stories at just about the same time. That little factoid is slightly irrelevant to anything but I just thought I'd point it out.  
Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter. I think this is the last actual chapter and I'll be starting with the epilogues soon! Let me know what you think and I'll update soon!**


	47. Epilogue: Graduating and Meeting Parents

CLARY'S POV

"Izzy hurry up!" Clary was bouncing on the balls of her feet as her friend came rushing out the door.

"I'm coming, I'm here, it's okay." Clary sighed from relief as her, Simon, and Isabelle finally started heading out to the car. It was the graduation day for Jace, Alec, Jon, and Magnus and they were verging on being late.

"You are so lucky that there are assigned seats there," Clary said as she got into the car. Simon got into the driver's seat and Isabelle sat in the back. "Because I would've kicked your ass if we didn't get good seats."

"Calm down Clare," Simon said. "It'll be okay."

Clary crossed her arms over her chest. "Says you."

Simon just shook his head. "Yeah, I do say, so you should believe me. Write to Jace or something, just relax." Clary rolled her eyes but took out her sharpie and set it to her skin.

 _Excited to graduate?_

Music played over the radio softly as Simon and Isabelle talked about whatever. Clary tuned them out gazing out the window and occasionally glancing down until she received a reply.

 **I'm excited to officially be done with school.**

 _You're going to have to move like an hour away though. :(  
_

Jace's future had already been locked down for him. Robert Lightwood couldn't wait to start teaching him the ropes of the business and have him actually work at his company. This meant that Jace wouldn't be around as much but he also wouldn't be insanely far away. Clary was happy for him, she was proud of him.

 **Clare...  
I'll see you all the time and in a year you'll be out of school too. It's just a matter of time.**

 _I know. I miss you though.  
_

 **I'm not even gone yet.  
**

 _I still miss you.  
_

 **I love you.**

Clary smiled down at the words. She traced each letter with her finger. She was beginning to get used to hearing and reading those words, but it wasn't in a bad way. It was the sort of getting used to that you get uncomfortable about if it stops. Jace would always be her constant.

 _I love you._

"Clary we're here." Simon's words cut through Clary's thoughts and she looked up to see they were at their college near the banquet hall that the graduation ceremony would be being held at. Clary got out of the car along with Isabelle and Simon and the three made their way over.

"I can't believe Jon, Alec, and Jace are already graduating," Isabelle said thoughtfully. "It feels like just yesterday the four of us were so immature playing 48 and the Shadow Hunt."

Clary and Simon exchanged a look. "That might be because both those things happened over the past couple of months." Clary pointed out and Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," She said. "I guess not much has changed after all." Clary and Simon chuckled at that as they reached their seats. When they got there they found that the Lightwoods were already there, including Max whom Clary had still yet to meet.

When she looked around Clary realized that there were two people that separated Maryse from Robert. Both people were blonde and it was due to their bright hair that Clary was able to recognize who they were despite having never been shown pictures of the two. It was pretty easy to guess though.

"The Herondales?" Clary asked Isabelle quietly and she nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but before the raven-haired girl could get out a word she was attacked by her little brother.

"Max!" Izzy exclaimed. "Calm down, it hasn't been that long since you saw me last." She ruffled his hair up as she crouched down in front of him to be eye to eye.

"It's still been too long." He complained. "You've missed so much! I got this new manga but I still have no idea how to read it."

Clary chuckled from slightly behind and to the side of Izzy. "You're supposed to read them backward from right to left instead of left to right." Max eyed her suspiciously for a moment before Isabelle stood up straight.

"Max I want you to meet Clary, she's my best friend." She motioned to Clary and the redhead stuck out her hand to the small boy as she now crouched down in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, Max." He stared at her hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it.

"And this," Isabelle continued as she grabbed Simon by the sleeve and yanked him forward. "Is Simon, my boyfriend." At the word, 'boyfriend' Robert's head whipped around. Simon almost looked scared and Clary had to bite her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

"Boyfriend, you say?" Robert Lightwood stepped past his son and Maryse.

"Robert don't scare the boy, I've met him before he's perfectly nice," Maryse said in Simon's defense. One day when Clary went over to see her mother she had brought along Simon and Maryse had ended up already being there. They had met but Simon hadn't been introduced as Izzy's boyfriend then.

Clary turned away from the meeting of boyfriend to parents. She stepped passed the group and ended up by the Herondales. She'd prefer if Jace were here when she met them but she figured that now would be as good a time as ever to introduce herself. She walked up to them and smiled politely.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa Fairchild though everyone calls me Clary." She held out her hand to them and they both shook it in turn. "I know Jace."

At that, both their faces lit up a little. It was the woman to speak first. "Oh, then I'm assuming you know I'm his mother. I'm Celine and this is Stephen."

"Nice to meet you, Clary," Stephen said. "How do you know Jace?"

Clary blushed a little bit before answering. "We met through Isabelle and Alec..." She paused. "I'm his girlfriend." Both their eyebrows shot up and it was then that Clary saw Celine had green eyes and Stephen had blue ones. She wondered where Jace got his golden eyes from.

" _You're_ the girlfriend?" Celine wondered. "Jace mentioned a little while ago having a girlfriend but he didn't tell us her name. It's so nice to meet you, dear."

"It's nice to meet you too." Clary smiled widely. "I just want to say that Jace in honestly such a great person and I couldn't be happier to have met him."

Celine's smiled widened. "Thank you, Clary. It means a lot to know that Jace found someone that he really cares for and really cares for him."

"How serious are you two anyway?" Stephen asked and Celine immediately hit him on the arm. "Ow! What?"

"Don't pester the poor girl with questions," She scolded him and Stephen threw his hands up.

"It was _one_ question!" He exclaimed.

Clary stifled a laugh at the two. "It's okay," She said and they both turned to her. "I don't mind. Really. Jace and I... I'd say we're pretty serious but I think that you might want to wait to ask him that question." She was about to say something else when Simon came up.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Herondale. Nice to meet you guys, I'm Simon and I need to steal Clary here. Thank you and bye." Without another word or letting the Herondale's get in a word, Simon dragged Clary away.

"Jeez Si what's up?" Clary inquired after he let her go.

"Sorry," said he. "I just needed an excuse to get away from Izzy's parents, I was dying over there."

Clary laughed. "Aww, poor wittle Simon."

He rolled his eyes. "I felt like I was going to combust under her father's glare. That man is scary as shit."

"He's not that bad," She insisted and ran a hand through her hair when she did she saw that Jace had written again at some point.

 **You guys here yet?**

 _Yeah. I met your parents._

 **Oh... umm... oh.**

 _What?_

 **Nothing.  
They didn't freak out over you, did they? Cause they tend to do that.  
**

Clary laughed and responded. Simon raised an eyebrow at her. "What's Jace saying?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Anyway, why were you scared of Robert?"

Simon shrugged. "He's just scary. This is why I don't like meeting a girlfriend's parents, their dads are always scary."

Clary shook her head though she was still smiling. "Come on, I think the ceremony is starting soon. Let's sit down."

* * *

JACE'S POV

The speeches were long and boring and Jace could hardly keep himself from falling asleep. Soon, though, names were being called and graduates were walking up to claim their certificates. When his name was called he could hear to overwhelming screams coming from Isabelle and when he spotted her out in the crowd Clary was doing all she could to shush the girl but was failing dearly since she was laughing.

Jace accepted the certificate with pride and returned to his seat to watch his other friends accept theirs. Alec Lightwood. Jonathon Morgenstern. Magnus had, of course, gone up before Jace.

As the ceremony went on everyone had soon graduated and were off trying to find their families. Jace first met with his friends, Magnus wasn't among them though since he decided to find his own family.

"Life is good." Jon was smiling widely.

"Life is _great_." Alec corrected with an equally wide smile. "Today is a good day. We are officially part of the adult world, my friends."

"Next thing you know we're getting married, having kids, and then we're dead." Jace shrugged and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Yes Jace," He said. "That is exactly how the adult world works. No in between. It goes marriage, kids, death."

Jace opened his mouth to say something but it was at that moment that somebody jumped onto his back. Jace didn't even have to look up to know that it was Clary, the red hair falling into his face was proof enough.

"Ah, speaking of marriage." Jon joked as Isabelle and Simon also came into view. Jace couldn't see if their families were coming up too.

Jace adjusted Clary on his back and she rested her chin on his head.

"Speaking of what?" She questioned and Jon simply shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Congratulations you guys!" Isabelle exclaimed happily. "It's so weird to think that you guys are all already done with college."

"Don't forget that you'll be graduating next year too Iz," Alec reminded her.

"I know, I know." She waved a dismissive hand. "It's just weird that you're all done. It feels like just yesterday we were all five years old and our only worries were who stole our crayons."

"The good old days." Jace sighed nostalgically.

"You mean the days before you knew me?" Clary questioned from above him. Jon and Alec gave him a knowing look and appeared to be holding back laughs as Jace's eyes widened.

"No, of course not, that's not what I meant. I mean-"

"Jace," Clary cut him off with a laugh. "I'm kidding."

He gulped. "Right, yeah, I knew that."

Thankfully it was then that their parents decided to show up. Clary slid off of Jace's back so that he could give everyone hugs. He had barely let go of Maryse Lightwood when his legs were bear hugged by Max. Jace smiled widely as he crouched down to give the boy a proper hug. He had missed Max so much.

"Maximillion, my man." He high fived him and Max gave him the biggest grin.

"Jace!" He squealed. "It hasn't been the same without you. Mom and dad aren't nearly as much fun as you." Jace held back a laugh as he looked up at an offended Maryse and Robert. He could feel Clary's presence by his side and saw Max's eyes shift over to where she was presumably standing.

"Oh Max, have you met Clary?" Jace wondered glancing up at her.

Max nodded with a smile. "Yeah, she told me how you're supposed to read a manga. She's really nice."

"Well, I'm glad you like her," Jace said standing. He took Clary's hand in his before turning to his parents. "And what about you guys? Now that you have met Clary what do you think of her?"

Celine and Stephen exchanged a glance before Celine responded. "She seems sweet and we're happy that you've finally found someone you actually like."

Jace could feel Clary relax at his side, he hadn't even realized she tensed up but he was just as relieved that his parents liked her. "Good, I mean it wouldn't have changed anything if you guys didn't like her but it means a lot to me that you do." Clary squeezed his hand and he looked down to see her smiling up at him.

"Jace, can I talk to you for a moment?" Stephen wonders gesturing for the two to step away. Jace glances down at Clary before nodding and releasing her hand. When they were a good distance from everyone else Stephen stopped and turned to Jace. "Now, you've never actually dated before so I'm just curious as to what this is to you."

"Well, what exactly do you want to know?" Jace crossed his arms over his chest prepared to get defensive over Clary.

"Exactly what I asked, what does this relationship mean to you? How long can you see yourself with this girl?"

Jace didn't skip a beat to respond. "Forever, I plan to marry her."

Stephen's eyes bulged from his eyes and for a moment Jace thought he might actually pass out. "Jace you know that not everything turns out how you expect it to, right? After a year you two might find out that you're just not right for each other."

"No, dad, you don't understand, I _will_ be marrying Clary. I love her."

"Already using big words I see," Stephen ran a hand through his hair. "Well, _if_ you do end up marrying her I would like to give you your grandmother's ring to do so. That's a big if though, son."

Jace couldn't help the wide smile that came to his face. It wasn't an if at all. "Thanks, dad."

The two rejoined the larger group again to find that Magnus had joined them. Life was going in a good direction at this point, Jace was happy. And to think, in just one year they'd all be right back here celebrating Clary, Isabelle, and Simon. This was forever. They were all forever and Jace couldn't have asked for a better group of friends.

 **Sorry that it's been a long while but I was being killed by schoolwork and when I did have spare time I was writing my book. Oh and then we just had homecoming and I found out that my best friend/the guy I like is now dating the girl that's been stealing him from me since the beginning of the year and he knows that I hate... so you could say I've been a little depressed lately, yeah.  
Hope y'all liked epilogue number 1. There will be 2 maybe 3 more. Please review and I will try my best to update within the next month.**


	48. Epilogue: The Proposal

JACE'S POV

It was two and a half years after Clary, Isabelle, and Simon had graduated. Jace had gotten that job at the Lightwood's company and rented an apartment. Alec and Magnus had moved in together just a few months ago. Magnus and Isabelle started up a fashion empire together that had taken off fast and they've been doing great ever since. Jon was working in a police station as a forensic scientist. Simon got a job at a video game designing company. And last, but certainly not least, Clary owned her own art gallery.

They'd all gotten off pretty easily when it came to jobs. Jace figured it probably had something to do with their connections to a very powerful CEO: Robert Lightwood. Nowadays, everything is about making connections and knowing the right people.

What was the best, though, was how lenient Robert was with Jace's hours. In fact, he had gotten off work extra earlier today without the knowledge of anyone but Alec and Jon.

He and Clary had moved in together a couple months before Magnus and Alec had. He was ready for the next step though. First, he had to as for permission and that was exactly what he was on his way to do.

Jace pulled up outside of Jocelyn Fairchild's house. It hadn't taken her very long before she got back on her feet and moved into a small house in a nice neighborhood with her friend Luke. At least the last time Jace had checked they were just friends... that was probably something he should ask Clary about.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the small velvet box out of the glove department. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door before he could lose his nerve. Jace knocked on the door and waited. It took 14.7 seconds before someone answered, he was counting.

"Jace," Jocelyn greeted him warmly with a smile. "How nice to see you. Is there something I can help you with?"

Jace was taken back to the first time he had ever met Jocelyn. She had answered the door of a far crappier house and there had been bruises and cuts running up and down her arms. She was healthy now. That made him happy, he practically viewed her as another mother.

"I actually needed to talk to you about something," He answered. "Something important."

Jocelyn gave him a questioning look but gestured for him to come in. She closed the door after him and led him into the kitchen. Jace sat down in a chair and fiddled with his hands nervously; the box sat in his jacket pocket and he could feel it every time he breathed.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jocelyn offered. "A glass of water?"

"No, thank you," Jace replied despite the fact that he was parched.

"Okay," She said slowly. She sat in the chair across from Jace and folded her arms on the table. "What's up Jace?"

He took one last deep breath before taking the box out of his pocket and holding it tightly in his hands. "Clary and I have been dating for three years now," He started. "She means everything to me and that's not an exaggeration, she _is_ my entire world. And I know that it would mean everything to her if I got your permission," He set the box on the table and opened it so that she could see the ring inside. "To ask her to marry me."

Jocelyn gaped a little. She picked up the box and admired Jace's grandmother's ring. She seemed in awe and slightly shocked about what Jace had just asked her. She was silent for a long while, even after she set down the box again. Jace's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest awaiting the woman's answer.

"Of course," She said silently and then smiled up at Jace. "Of course you have my permission. I've never seen Clary as happy as when she's with you. I wish you both the best."

He was so happy he almost laughed. Jace jumped out of his seat and ran around the table to pull Jocelyn into a hug. When he let her go she seemed amused.

"Thank you," He said. "Thank you so much."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"I don't know what to wear tonight," Clary pouted looking into her closet. Isabelle sat on the bed behind her. "Jace said to dress nice but I feel like I've worn everything in here a million times. Either that or it's covered in paint." She looked back over her shoulder at Izzy who was smirking.

"It's nice to see that you actually care about how you dress," She said and Clary rolled her eyes returning her gaze to her clothing. "How about we go shopping to find you a new dress?"

"How about no," Clary walked over to her friend. "Knowing you that little shopping trip would not end with just one new dress but rather five new dresses, three new skirts, ten tops, at least two pairs of jeans, and several new pairs of shoes."

"You know me too well," Isabelle scowled. She sighed and stood up. "Fine, then why don't we visit my office and see about some dresses that haven't been released to the public yet?"

Clary opened her mouth to respond but then closed it realizing that it wasn't a half bad idea. "That- that actually sounds pretty good, sure let's go."

Izzy laughed and they started out the apartment. They drove out to the building that Isabelle co-owned with Magnus. Their empire was called Light-Bane Fashion. Originally it had been Bane-Wood but after Jace and Jon pointed out the innuendo and laughed about it for several minutes the two decided to change it.

"What time are you and Jace going out at?" Isabelle wondered as she drove.

"I have no idea," Clary said. "All he told me was that we were going on a date tonight and to dress night. No other information."

"Well ask him," Izzy insisted. "For all you know the date could be in twenty minutes."

"That's a great point," Clary said and she took out her sharpie.

 _What time's the date?_

She scribbled on her left wrist messily due to the bumps from the car. They were pulling up to the building as the response appeared on her other arm.

 **7  
Unless you need more time.  
Then 8**  
 **But preferably 7**

 _7 is fine.  
_

"What'd he say?" Izzy asked. She had never seemed to get over her fascination with the connection between Clary and Jac. Personally, for Clary, it had become so normal that half the time she forgot about it, or she would openly write on her arm in front of someone who didn't know and then things would become weird. But again, she was used to it.

"We've got until seven, plenty of time."

"Alright," She got out of the car excitedly and waited for Clary to follow suit. "Let's get looking."

* * *

JACE'S POV

"You owe me for this," Simon said. Jace ignored him as he continued to set up. "I mean you seriously owe me, Jace. Like you have no idea how much I am doing for you right now. I-"

"Simon," Jace cut him off. He turned to the boy with a blank expression. "I know, you have told me constantly for the past hour how much I owe you. You have made it quite clear and I understand. Now, if you wouldn't mind- shut up!"

"Fine," The boy put up his hands defensively. He was silent for a moment as Jace continued to work. After a bit he started talking again. "Can I just say how happy I am for you and Clary?" Jace sighed deeply and turned to Simon once again. "I mean it's just so great, you guys are totally perfect together. I really do hope that one day Isabelle and I can get to that point, obviously, it's not the same seeing as you and Clary are soulmates and everything and have a super weird connection but I have high hopes. Plus I think that Iz and I have been growing closer lately. She's been really excited about her fashion empire and life's just been going good for both of us and-"

"Simon," Jace cut him off again. Simon closed his mouth abruptly looking a bit embarrassed. "What do you want?"

"Well," He started. "I already asked Alec but I want to ask you too but I also don't want this to overshadow your whole proposal thing because I wouldn't even be asking to-"

"Simon."

"Right, sorry," He cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm going to ask Izzy to move in with me."

"Dude that's fantastic, congratulations," Jace patted Simon on the back before turning and continuing with what he was doing."

"Wait, that's it? No lecture? No teasing? No... anything? Just a friendly pat on the back?"

"Do you _want_ me to go all crazy brother type on you?" Jace asked not turning back around.

"No, no, this is good. Great. Cool." Jace glanced back a bit to see Simon awkwardly standing there just looking around. He shook his head as he did the finishing touches. He stood back to admire his (and Simon's) handiwork before he turned to the boy again.

"Now I just have to do one last thing before I go and pick up Clary," He took out his phone and called Izzy. She answered on the third ring. "Hey, Iz."

"Hey Jace, aren't you supposed to be getting Clary soon? Why are you calling me?" She responded suspiciously.

"Are you still with Clary?"

"Well yeah, she needs all the help she can get," In the background Jace heard a faint yell of protest. "Why, what's up?"

"Don't mention anything to her," Jace started and was speaking quietly so that his voice didn't carry too much through the speaker. "But make sure that Clary wears a long sleeve jacket of some sort tonight. Or just anything long sleeve in general."

"But-"

"No buts," Jace cut her off before she could even start her little fashion protest that was sure to have come next. "She _has_ to be wearing a jacket."

"Fine," Isabelle sighed. He heard the speaker become muffled as the girl took the phone away from her ear and spoke to Clary. "Okay so I was thinking and that dress needs one last touch," There was shuffling for a moment. "This jacket would totally go perfectly with it. You just _have_ to wear this."

"Well if I _have_ to wear it then I don't exactly have a choice, do I?" He heard Clary respond.

"No, no you do not," Isabelle said and then she was speaking directly into the phone again in a low tone. "You better have a good reason for forcing me to cover up the top half of my masterpiece, Herondale."

"Trust me," Jace said smirking. "It's a very good reason."

* * *

About two hours later Jace and Clary were back in his car after eating at a fancy restaurant. He could hear his heart as he started the engine and began the drive to their next stop.

"That was great," Clary said looking over at him. "Thank you, Jace."

He just smiled. "Night's not over yet."

"Oh really?" She asked intrigued. "Where are we going next?"

"You'll see," Was all he responded. He didn't glance over at Clary for the entire drive in fear that his eyes would give away his plan. Clary seemed slightly aggravated but accepted the vagueness and let the rest of the ride be in silence.

When they reached the greenhouse it didn't seem to be exactly what Clary had been expecting. It was half-past nine and all the street and building lights were on. Not a star was visible due to the light pollution. He led her inside wordlessly and it wasn't until they were in the very middle of the building that he hit the button to turn on the lights. Or rather the projector.

On the glass above them appeared a black sky illuminated with billions of twinkling stars. The white lights brightened the rest of the room allowing for them to see all the flowers surrounding them. Clary gaped at all of it, she looked as though she was finally about to say something when she gasped and Jace knew exactly why.

Amongst the stars appeared the image of one of the drawings that Clary had done on Jace's dorm room ceiling so long ago. It faded after a few seconds but was then replaced in a flash by another one.

"Simon did all of this for me," Jace said. Clary's eyes gleamed when she looked back down at him. "Yeah, did you know that today is actually the three year anniversary of when I originally found out that you were my soulmate?" Clary silently chuckled and shook her head. Jace smiled and looked back up at the stars. "That was the second time that my life changed forever. The first was when I originally found out about the soulmate thing in general and the third was the entire period of time from when you found out to when you forgave me."

"Jace, I-" Clary tried to start but Jace held up a finger silencing her. He took her hand and led her over to a blanket for them to sit on. Once they were both seated he continued.

"Now, after thinking about all of this for a little while I realized a pattern within each of my life-changing events. That pattern is that they all have to do with you." Clary blushed looking down at her hands and so Jace put her hand on her cheek drawing her attention back to him. "I hope that all of my life changing events have to do with you." He let his hand drop and sat back a bit. "You must be pretty warm, why don't you take your jacket off?"

Clary seemed to have forgotten that she was even wearing the thing but now she took it off. "Yeah, actually, Isabelle insisted I wear the thing though I don't know-" She froze when she was pulling the sleeve over her right arm off. She let the jacket fall to the ground as she stared at the words on her arm.

 **Will You Marry Me?**

She looked up at Jace on the edge of tears. He just shrugged smiling softly. "I just think you could use a new last name is all. Fairchild doesn't really seem to suit you."

Clary only nodded as the tears actually fell now. Jace figured she likely didn't trust herself to speak and so all she did was nod. She leaned towards him pressing her lips against his and he could feel her tears on his cheeks. When she broke away he kept his forehead to hers.

"That is a yes, right?" He asked and Clary laughed.

"No, actually," She said with sarcasm in her voice. "I'm going to refuse the proposal of the man I love most in the world. Yes, by the Angel Jace, yes." She kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

 **Hey y'all! So sorry I haven't updated this story in so long but I have been swamped with school work and working on my other fanfic stories and my own personal stories. Plus I have finals literally next week so someone please kill me. But I hope y'all liked this cutesy little epilogue. I don't think I'm going to do one for the wedding, maybe just skip right up to their kids or something. I don't know, give me your thoughts and ideas. Love y'all, please review.**


	49. Epilogue: The Marriage

JACE'S POV

Jace stared at his reflection. He was in a nice black suit but he felt like trash. Oddly enough, on this day, he thought he was going to throw up. He shouldn't feel this way though and he was confused as to why he did. He should feel fantastic, on top of the world.

It was his wedding day, after all.

"I'm nervous," He said suddenly, the only other person in the room was his best man. "Why am I nervous? Should I feel nervous? Is it normal to be nervous? I'm nervous."

"Jace," Alec stopped him. "I would be concerned if you weren't nervous. But remember, it's _Clary_. You have nothing to be nervous about, she is your literal soulmate."

"You have a point," Jace breathed. He pulled at the tie around his neck a little in an effort to breath. "So why I am I still so damn nervous?"

Alec chuckled from his seat on the couch in the room. It was at that moment that the door flung open and Jonathon came bounding in. He was holding an armful of muffins and let them all drop on the couch once he was in. He had one in his mouth and took it out with a laugh.

"The groomsman is here," He announced. "I stole a bunch of muffins from the girl's room." Jace rolled his eyes but grabbed a chocolate chip one.

"Did you see Clary's dress?" He wondered. Jon nodded in response since his mouth was full of muffin. "How'd she look?"

"I only caught a glimpse," He mumbled and then swallowed. "Before Isabelle threw a heel at me and demanded that I leave."

"And she had a right to," Magnus entered the room then. He put his hands on his hips and glared at Jon. "You stole an entire basket of muffins and you didn't even take the basket." His gaze flickered to the pile of muffins before going back to Jon. "You stole double that, have you already eaten half of the muffins?" With another muffin shoved in his mouth, Jon nodded. Magnus sighed shaking his head. "You are a strange specimen."

"Thanks," Jon muttered happily. He plopped down on the couch beside the muffins making sure not to crush any of them.

"How's being a bridesmaid going?" Jace asked deciding to ignore Jon's oddness.

"Fabulous," Magnus replied. "It is way better than being a groomsman could ever be. I feel like glitter on the sun, also I'm pretty tipsy."

Alec stood up and patted his boyfriend on the back. "Yeah," said he, "I could tell. You're swaying a little, sweetie."

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec and laughed. "Today is such a wonderful day, everything is perfect."

"Not according to the groom-to-be," Alec commented and Magnus gave him a questioning look. "Somebody's a little nervous."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Just as you said before, it is perfectly normal to feel nervous. And that's all it is. Nerves. I'm not having trouble breathing or feel like I'm going to pass out at all. Not. At. All."

"Jace," Magnus removed himself from Alec and put his hands on Jace's shoulder. "You're getting married. You are committing yourself to the complete and absolute love of your life. This is the best day of your life. No nerves."

Jace nodded taking deep breaths. "No nerves. Thanks, Magnus, I feel good." He took one last deep breath and Magnus took a step back from him.

"I wonder if Clary's nervous at all?" Jon said from where he sat.

Jace waved it away though. "Nah, she's probably confident as hell right now. I know Clary, she's not nervous."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"I AM FREAKING OUT!" Clary yelled as she paced back and forth. Her dress was a beautiful gold tulle that swirled down her body into a long train. She'd had a professional do her hair and it now sat upon her head like fire. Pearls laid across her collarbone and on her earlobes. She was wearing flats and a lacy veil. "I'm getting married. I can't believe it. I am actually getting married today. Married. Do you know what this means, Isabelle? Everything! It means everything! It is the ultimate commitment to one person and one person only. From this point forward I make no more of my own choices; all of my thoughts are also Jace's thoughts. I am going to be a wife. I can hardly cook without burning the _water_! How am I supposed to support a husband and possible children? Oh jeez. I'm freaking out!"

"This is so entertaining," Isabelle whispered watching Clary pace. She was in her dress; a silk pink high low with matching high heels. She had curled her hair and put large white hoops in her ears and a matching opera necklace. She looked like something out of a magazine.

"AHHH!" Clary plopped backward into a plush chair. She knew she was probably messing up her dress of her veil but she didn't care. This was the most important day of her life and she was going to have a heart attack. "Maybe if I just take a walk, you know, then I'll feel better." She stood. "Yeah, all I need is some fresh air."

"Oh no you don't," Isabelle said standing up and grabbing Clary's arm. "You are not getting cold feet on me now. You will stay in this room and will not go anywhere until it is time to walk down that aisle and marry the love of your life." She stared into the bride's eyes with an insane intensity that frightened Clary.

"You're kind of scary," Clary whispered after a moment. Isabelle narrowed her eyes for a second longer before letting go of Clary and shrugging.

"Yeah, I've been told that before," She smiled calmingly at her friend. "I am your maid of honor and therefore it is my job to make sure that your feet stay nice and toasty warm. So take a seat while I get some blankets." She pushed Clary's shoulders down until the girl was forced to sit in the chair again.

Isabelle walked off and disappeared around a corner just as the door opened up and Magnus entered. He had before left to yell at Jon though Clary thought it was more likely that he wanted an excuse to see Alec.

"How is the bride doing?" He wondered. Clary looked up at him with what she was sure was a look of pure terror. He sighed sitting on the couch. "I figured just as much."

"Mags, what if I throw up? Or I trip? Or my dress tears? Or the officiant doesn't show up? Or-" She cut herself off and leaned forward towards Magnus with an intense worry. "Or what if I forget how to speak?"

"Clary," Magnus looked like he wanted to laugh. "Don't eat anything and there'll be nothing to throw up. You're not wearing heels so your chances of tripping are greatly reduced. I have no idea what you think you're going to be doing that your dress will rip during. Simon is your officiant, might I remind you, and you have seen him, you know that he is here. And last but not least, biscuit, you are not going to forget how to speak."

"That's still not helping my overwhelming urge to bolt out that door right now and run until my legs fall off," Clary growled but made no move to get up.

"Well it's a good thing I found some blankets," Isabelle announced as she walked back into the room indeed with a pile of blankets in her arms. She threw them down on Clary's feet and then stood there with her hands on her hips. "You are getting married today whether you like it or not."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Of course I would like to get married to Jace, I just feel like it's so overwhelming and fast."

"You guys have been dating for several years," Magnus pointed out. "It's not fast at all, especially considering that you're soulmates."

Clary took a deep breath and nodded. She looked down at her right hand; throughout the day, Jace had been writing 'I do' over and over again in small letters on his palm. The words calmed her just as much as they scared her. She ran her fingers over the words on her opposite palm. Why was she so scared anyhow? Magnus and Isabelle were right, she loved Jace and she couldn't wait to marry him.

She let her head fall back against the chair and huffed a sigh. "One hour and fifteen minutes and then I'm getting married."

* * *

JACE'S POV

This was it. Jace stood at the altar with the sound of blood rushing through his hears and his heart beating against his chest. This was it.

Simon stood beside him. He had become a wedding officiant via the internet and Clary's request that he needed a place in the wedding. Jace had pointed out that he had already asked to sing for them but that wasn't enough for her. So, now he was up with Jace as they waited for Isabelle and Magnus and Alec and Jon to walk down the aisle. And then Clary.

Music began to play and one by one his friends walked past the rows of friends and family and up to wear Jace stood. A moment after the last of them was up Here Comes the Bride began to play and everyone stood from their seats. It took a few seconds but then Clary walked out with her mother guiding her.

Jace's breath caught when he saw her. The dress, the hair, the everything. She looked so perfect. And he knew for a fact that she wasn't wearing makeup or else there would be stuff on his face too. He felt himself forgetting about all the nerves that he had earlier as his gaze followed the love of his life walking towards him.

She was hardly halfway down the aisle when Jace heard Isabelle whisper from across him. "Oh thank the Angel, I was a little worried she was going to try and bolt again when I left her alone." Jace shot a concerned look at her but she just shrugged. He glanced over at Magnus who merely avoided his gaze.

Jace was torn away from that thought though when Clary reached them. She stood across from him and the look on her face was indescribable. It was a mix of joy and content, hope and lovingness, and possibly a little fear too. He wasn't sure but she was staring at him now like they were the only two people that existed. And in that moment they were.

"Okay," Simon suddenly said and Jace almost jumped out of his skin. He had legitimately forgotten that he was there. The boy glanced at the couple before looking out at the crowd. "Friends and family, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

"I can hardly believe it!" Clary squealed happily. "I'm a married woman!" Jace laughed and kissed her on the head. It was the afterparty now and the usual group was gathered together.

"That was such a beautiful ceremony," Isabelle said. "But I am a little-biased considering I helped plan most of it."

"Same," Magnus added. "But that doesn't change the fact that it was beautiful."

"Very true," said Jon, "but I just have one question now," He turned to Jace and Clary who awaited the question. "Where is the food?" Jace almost slapped his friend. Instead, he shook his head and pointed behind them all to where the food was set up.

"Everything feels so different now," Simon commented and everyone turned to him. "I mean, you guys are married. That's just so grown up."

Jace shrugged. "It's not much different than when we were dating, now there's just a legal contract binding us." Clary lightly whacked him on the arm but laughed. "And anyway," He continued. "You all will be married eventually. Magnus and Alec, you and Izzy." Jace had been about to continue but Simon began to choke.

"What?" He croaked out. "Marriage? I- what?" Isabelle rubbed his back comfortingly as his panic attack continued.

"Simon calm down," His girlfriend said quietly. "Jace was just joking, no need to freak out." He nodded but it didn't look as though he had calmed very much.

"I actually like the sound of that," Magnus spoke up drawing everyone's attention away from Simon. The glittering man looked down at his boyfriend with a smirk. "I dunno, marriage, what do you say?"

Alec's eyes were wide and he looked frozen. He didn't move for a solid minute and Jace waved his hand in front of his face. "Alec?" He asked concerned. "You alright?"

"Hey Magnus," Isabelle said suddenly turning to the boy. Alec remained rigid still. She took a plain silver ring off her finger and studied it for a moment. "Nice ring, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is."

"And do you know how it could look nicer?"

"How?"

Izzy spun the ring in her hand. "If Alec were putting it on your left ring finger."

Alec seemed to snap out of his daze in that moment. "Are you proposing to my boyfriend _for me_?"

She shrugged and held the ring out to her brother. "Somebody has to." Alec took the ring wearily not seeming to know what to do now.

Noticing how awkward things were getting, Jace cleared his throat and turned to Simon. "Hey, wasn't there a speech that you wanted to give?"

Simon's eyebrows shot up in remembrance. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. He then left the group and clambered up to the stage. He motioned for the band to stop playing and then whispered something to one of them who proceeded to tell the others. He took the mic from its stand and clinked a spoon against his glass getting the attention of the crowd. "Hi, everybody, my name is Simon Lewis and I am the best friend of the bride." He smiled over at Clary who returned the smile brightly. "I've known the little red-head my entire life and never have I seen her as happy as when she's with Jace. I have to admit, though, that when I first met him I was not a fan of the almighty Jace Herondale. In all honesty, I thought he was a pompous ass." The crowd laughed and Simon waited a second before continuing. "I got to know him, though, and I can truthfully say now that first impressions are not everything. Clary, on the other hand, has always been the sweetest person I've ever known. There is no one that knows me better than her nor anyone that knows her better than I." Jace scoffed at that and he felt Clary silently laugh. "I even remember that when we were children one of her favorite movies was _Parent Trap,_ there's a famous song in that movie that I think probably all of you are familiar with, and I asked Jace if it was alright if I could sing it tonight and he said yes. So now, from Jace to Clary, L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole." Simon pointed back to the band and they started playing the familiar song with Simon singing along.

" _L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore"_

Clary laughed turning to Jace. "That's so sweet, I love this song."

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice when Simon ran the idea by me," Jace replied.

Clary hooked her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. "It's great. I love it, I love you."

Jace leaned down wrapping his arms around Clary's waist and kissed her before whispering, "I love you too." He pressed his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes smiling. They stayed that way for a while longer just listening to the song until Jace spoke again. "So Izzy mentioned that you almost bolted earlier, any idea what that's about?"

Her eyelids flew open and she pursed her lips. "No, no idea at all."

"Really? Because I-"

Clary cut Jace off by placing a finger to his lips. She took half a step back still with her finger shushing him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Shh, no more talking, let's just dance and have fun during our first night as husband and wife."

Jace rolled his eyes but wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "You're really something, red."

She just smiled up at him. "And that's why you love me."

 **I'm determined now to finish this story completely within 2017 and I only have like 16 days left. I only have one more epilogue after this anyway. Oh, and yes, I did decide to do the wedding. I hope y'all liked it, my fledglings. Please review and I'll update within this year hopefully.**


	50. Epilogue: Pregnancy Tests and New Homes

CLARY'S POV

"Did you get it?" Clary inquired as Isabelle walked in the door. Jace was at work and she had taken the day off, as had Isabelle.

The girl rolled her eyes as she set the bag down on the counter. "No, I didn't which is why I decided to return without it."

"This is no time for jokes, Izzy," Clary scolded. She took the bag and walked into the bathroom. Isabelle waited outside the door.

"I'm sorry, I know that this is possibly very big for you. Lifechanging, even."

"Yes, yes it is."

Isabelle was quiet for a little while and Clary assumed that she was probably leaning against the door. She could hear the ticking of a clock somewhere in the apartment and all was silent until Isabelle finally spoke again. "Oh hey, so I was thinking that for my wedding you and all my bridesmaids should wear pink."

"Do I not get a say in what I wear?"

"Who here owns a fashion company?" Isabelle asked rhetorically. "That's what I thought, plus it's not like Magnus let me choose his outfit for his and Alec's wedding. But I mean, mine and Simon's wedding is coming up soon and if you really are pregnant then I'm hoping it's soon enough that you won't be too bloated by then."

"Izzy!" Clary exclaimed as she opened the door to the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand.

"Oh good," Isabelle smiled. "You're done." She turned and walked into the living room, Clary followed.

"Ugh, Iz I don't think that I can look at this. Take it for me." She held out her hand and Isabelle gingerly took the stick from her. "Ah, how much longer do we have?"

"About forty-five seconds," She answered. "Just calm down, Clare, don't you want to have a kid?"

"Well sure, but Jace and I haven't talked about it at all! I have no idea how he feels about this, I mean I'm assuming that he wants to but I just don't know if it's too soon. Is it too soon?"

"Of course not," Isabelle rubbed Clary's arm with her free hand. "You guys have been married for over a year now and you both have steady jobs. It'll be fine."

"I know, I know," Clary took a deep breath.

"Oh!" Izzy suddenly exclaimed. Clary looked at her expectantly as she glanced up from her watch with a wide smile. "It's time." She raised the stick so that the side with the little window was facing her and not Clary.

"What does it say?" Clary asked breathlessly.

"It's negative."

"What? Really?" Isabelle didn't reply as Clary collapsed onto her couch. Her friend sat down beside her still with the stick in hand. "Wow, I can't believe I was doing all that worrying about nothing."

"Well, you did say you weren't ready, didn't you?"

Clary shrugged. "It's not that I'm not ready, it's that I don't know if we're ready. I don't know, I guess I was kind of liking the idea of being pregnant."

"Well that's good because it's actually positive," Isabelle said and Clary whipped her head towards her.

"What do you mean it's positive?" She demanded.

"I was lying, look," She turned the stick so Clary could see the two pink lines. Her hands flew up to her mouth. "I just wanted to have a little 'Phoebe from Friends' moment there. But yeah, you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant," Clary said to herself letting it sink in. She laughed a little suddenly because overwhelmed with joy. "Oh my god, I'm pregnant!" She leaped up from the couch and hugged her best friend when the girl stood too. They were both squealing from excitement when the front door opened.

"What on earth are you two so happy about?" Asked Simon. Isabelle chucked a pillow at him and he ducked just in time before glaring at his fiance. "At least that time it wasn't a phone."

"Sorry, I thought you were Jace," She shrugged. She then turned to Clary with a newfound realization. "How are you going to tell Jace?"

* * *

JACE'S POV

"Simon, my man," Jace greeted the boy as he walked into his office. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and looked around a bit, his gaze finally landed on the picture of Clary that Jace had on his desk. He picked it up and studied it as he spoke. "I realized that I've still yet to see where you work so I figured I'd pop by before you leave to go home."

"And you didn't call to ask if you could?" Jace inquired standing up and taking the picture from Simon. He set it back down and walked around the desk to where the other boy stood. "What if I was in a meeting?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the desk.

Simon looked from side to side a moment. "But you're not, are you?"

"Well, what if I have one in a few minutes?"

"But you don't," Simon narrowed his eyes. "Do you?"

Jace rolled his eyes and let his arms drop to his side. "What do you want, Si?"

"I already told you," said he, "I wanted to see your office." He walked over to the window and admired the view of the city. "Nice." Simon spun around and examined the knickknacks and the books. He didn't even speak as he walked around, simply grunted in appreciation every now and then. Jace was beginning to become impatient.

"Simon, if you're done here, I was actually thinking of heading home an hour early today, so..." He gestured to the door but Simon made no move to leave, in fact, he plopped down in a chair and looked around once more.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a great idea, I'd probably want to do that too on account of what a nice day it is and all."

"Great, so then..." Jace gestured to the door again, this time more animatedly.

"Yeah," Simon nodded seeming content with the aggravation he was causing in the golden boy. "Very nice office, plush seats, the wood of this desk is slick. What kind is it? Oak? Mahogany? And you've got really great lighting in here too. Plus these carpets are so soft, and I love the color of these walls. Yup, very nice." Jace groaned hitting his head against the door frame and staying there.

"Can I leave yet?" Jace pleaded. Miraculously, Simon stood up with a huff.

"Yeah, I'm about ready to go."

"Thank the Angel," Jace whispered. As Simon started out the office Jace went back to collect his things.

"Oh, but one more thing," Simon stopped at the door and Jace looked up wanting a heavy book to bang his head against. "I took the subway here, can you give me a ride."

Jace sighed. "Sure."

"Great, thanks, bud, and could I maybe drive? I have _always_ wanted to drive your car."

"No, you can't drive Amber." Jace looked up at Simon who just pouted at him and remained silent for several minutes until he gave in. "Okay, jeez fine, you can drive her. But be careful or I _will_ hurt you in ways you have never even dreamt of being hurt."

Simon took a step back and held his hands up against his chest in fear. He narrowed his eyes at Jace for a moment longer before regaining his composure. "You, Jace Herondale, are a mean, mean man."

"Tell it to your fiance," Jace grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone and walked out the door hitting the lights.

"Maybe I will," Simon grumbled following after him. "And then maybe _she_ will tell _your_ wife and I sincerely doubt that she'll be too happy about that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." They reached the car and Jace reluctantly handed over his keys. He slid into the passenger side and his heart clenched as Simon closed the door to the driver's side. The engine revved and Simon grinned like a kid in a candy store. "Careful or-"

"Or you'll hurt me in ways I never dreamed," Simon waved a dismissive hand before clutching the wheel with both hands and starting off. "I've heard it all before."

"Yes," Jace deadpanned. "You did, and it was from me two minutes ago."

"Well you were always one to talk the talk but not so much to walk the walk," Simon started. Jace tunned out, though, as he continued to ramble on. He grabbed the pen that he kept in the glove compartment out and wrote on his arm.

 **Why did Simon show up at my office?  
And why is he acting stranger than usual?  
And for the love of god, he's driving my car and I'm trying not to have a heart attack but it's really hard.**

 _Jace, sweetie, calm down.  
Simon just wanted to hang out with you for a bit, he feels you guys aren't close enough.  
_

Jace was about to reply when Clary continued.

 _He's driving your car?_

 **YES!  
And I'm highly uncomfortable.  
**

 _Well, that's your fault for letting him drive it, to be honest.  
_

 **I hate you.**

 _Liar._

 **Possibly, but that doesn't change the fact that this is your friend and your fault.  
**

 _I'll try to comprehend how you letting Simon drive your car is my fault but in the meantime wash your arm, I've got stuff to do.  
_

Jace rolled his eyes though he was smiling. He took some hand sanitizer out and rubbed some over his arm to rid it of the ink. He noticed the sharpie disappearing from the other one and watched until it was all gone. It took him until the car came to a full stop to realize that Simon was yet still talking, and then another full moment to realize that they were not at his and Clary's apartment. They weren't even at Isabelle and Simon's, nor Magnus and Alec's house. They were not at Light-Bane Industries, nor Clary's art studio, nor were Alec or Jon worked, not even where Simon worked. Needless to say, Jace was awfully confused.

"Simon," He turned in his seat to the boy. "Where are we?"

Simon looked up at the building- or rather house- and back at Jace. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Jace started slowly. "Is where are we?"

"Oh," Simon looked back at the house and shrugged. "I don't know, why don't we check it out and see?" He got out of the car without another word leaving Jace even more confused.

He got out of the car, though, and followed Simon up to the front door. The moment Jace reached it, it swung open to reveal Jonathon. Jace cocked an eyebrow as his friend ushered him inside. Jonathon closed the door behind him and Simon and they walked behind Jace as he entered the house further, next being greeted by Magnus, then Isabelle, then Alec, and lastly Clary. The walk bringing him through about half of the downstairs.

"What do you think?" Clary wondered when Jace reached her. "It's got a nice, large front yard. The kitchen is gorgeous, and obviously, we wouldn't decorate this way but it's nice to see how it could be laid out. Or..." Clary took both of Jace's hands in hers. "It doesn't have to be this house at all, there are a million other amazing possibilities that are a good distance from both our works and all our friends. What do you think?" When Clary asked the question for the second time Jace finally regained his ability to speak.

"Clare, what's going on?"

Clary stepped back from Jace letting go of his hands. She smiled insanely wide and shrugged. "I was thinking that we would probably want to start thinking about getting an actual house because-" She lifted up her shirt to show her stomach which read _Baby On Board_ and an arrow pointing down.

Jace was so shocked that instead of actually responding, he lifted up his own shirt and looked at the identical words on his own stomach. "This is weird." Clary half laughed causing Jace to look back up at her. She was clearly scared and Jace couldn't think of why until he realized that he hadn't responded to the actual 'baby' fact yet. He rushed forward and collected the girl in his arms crashing his lips to her forehead. "You're pregnant?" Clary nodded against him and he felt something wet on his face. She was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Clary shook her head. "I'm just really happy. And I'm also really damn hormonal right now."

He pressed his lips to hers. "Me too... the happy part not the hormonal part."

"Can we come in yet?" Jonathon yelled and Jace realized that their entire group of friends had actually left the house after Jace had entered.

"Yes," Jace yelled back. "Yes, of course, we need to celebrate!"

"What should we do?" Isabelle asked as they all entered.

"Anything that does not involve alcohol," Clary piped up and everyone laughed.

"I am going to throw the best baby shower ever!" Magnus exclaimed as they all exited.

"Well let's wait a few months till you start planning that," Clary said. "Like eight months, maybe."

"Nonsense," Isabelle waved a dismissive hand. "We can start planning now, we'll just have to hold back on choosing colors for a little while."

"As long as I don't have to be a part of it, I'm fine," Alec shrugged.

Magnus wrapped an arm around his husband. "Oh sweetie the shower is going to be at our house, what did you think was going to happen when you married me? You just _weren't_ going to have to deal with a baby shower every other week?"

Alec sighed. "No, I knew exactly what I was getting into."

"Then I don't understand," Started Jon as they reached the cars. "Why you're still complaining and we're not out partying. Come on, let's go!"

 **Hey, my fledglings! I hope y'all enjoyed yet another epilogue! Also Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and every other holiday around this time. I can't believe the story is really over after all this time! Well, I say that now but next thing you know I'm going to be taking the 'complete' sign off this story and writing another freaking epilogue. Let me know what y'all thought though! I'm going to try to update my other stories really soon too and your reviews always help me write faster! Thanks for supporting me through another story, I love y'all!**


End file.
